Closer To You
by JustALovelyRomance
Summary: Renesmee is just realizing her love for Jacob, but with love comes obstacles and can it really conquer everything? A lust-filled romance with a dark twist. Lemony-Lime Goodness.
1. Realisation

**Hey guys, I just wanted to post this on here to see what you thought, there are and will be lemons, (Loads :P) **  
**So tell me what you think :D**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter One - Realisation**

_His delicate musk filled the room. Red rose petals fluttered endlessly around us as we approached the satin sheet bed. His arms held me close, and centred at the small of my back where he drew little circles sending tingles down my spine. _

_His mouth lingered softly on mine before pressing his sensitive lips to my cheeks. _

_"Don't be afraid." He whispered lovingly in my ear before bringing his hands to my thighs, lifting my sundress up inch by inch. He swiftly threw it over my head and reached behind him, picking up a petal and caressing my smooth skin with it. _

_His hands were like molten lava, so warm, so soft, the feeling of safety encircled me and I allowed myself to get lost in the moment. _

_"I'm not." I replied, my voice still shaky, I didn't know why quite yet. He was wearing a blue cotton robe and my hands found their way to tug at the drawstring holding it together, I didn't want to look just yet so I kept my eyes up, staring into his liquid chocolate. _

_I let the robe fall to the floor, exposing his muscles, every muscle. I stood there stark naked in front of him and I didn't have a care in the world. _

_"Make love to me." I whispered. He brought his hands to my breasts and began to knead softly. I couldn't help but let a soft whimper escape my lips, his hands on my bare flesh was so pleasurable, so desirable, I wanted more._

_He picked me up slowly and gently before setting me on the satin sheets, his body hovered above my own and his lips lingered near mine before finally speaking. _

_"I love you." He whispered into my mouth, I tasted his warm breath on my tongue and felt the vibration of his chest as he breathed in and out. _

_Buzz. Buzz. _

No, I'm not awake yet!

_As he breathed in and out, as he breathed in and out, as he breathed in and out._

With an audible sigh I finally gave in and opened my eyes, feeling the utter disappointment once again of an open ended dream.

Waking up was the worst part of a Saturday, but I knew it was inevitable, I had to wake up sometime, and now was a good time, I was starving, I thought maybe I should go hunting today but then decide to stay in, today I was going to relax. I'd been thinking about Jake a lot, his bronze skin and muscular arms, the pure, animalistic heat that radiated off his skin, the smooth lines of his pecks, and the way he was always so protective and loving... I just wanted to know what it was like to be held in his arms, so passionately that--

_"NO! Ness stop!" _I can't risk thinking these thoughts, Dad is in the house, I don't know what I'd do if he'd have caught what I was thinking. I forced myself to get out bed to get on with my daily routine, Y'know... brush, shower and get dressed. Even though I had tried so hard to push him out of my mind, he somehow kept crawling back and when he came into my mind, I just felt this overwhelming feeling...something like love.

"Nessie..." Mom called, bringing me out of my stupor...breakfast must be ready. I noticed that I was absolutely starving, good thing my mother was a human before, I love her food, she always knew how to make the best meals. I hurried with my clothes, today I decided to wear my sweat pants and a singlet, it's not like I had plans and today was my relaxing day. Actually, I doubt I have the energy to get up.

"Coming..." I called back, I put a little foundation on, Aunt Alice had bought it for me secretly, Mom didn't like it when I wore foundation, she said my skin was already "perfect". I just wanted to look good in case Jake came over which is a highly likely since he's here almost everyday. Oh no, There I go again...Thinking about him.

As I opened the door, I got a hit with a whiff of bacon, cheese and eggs, my Mom was truly the most awesome person ever. I also got something else, a musky, woodsy aroma, and I couldn't help but breathe in deeply, the overwhelming feeling filling inside me.

Jake was here.

I ducked back into my room and slowly shut the door, smiling as the butterflies assaulted my stomach, I didn't tell Jake about my transition from seeing him as my best friend to seeing him as something more. What was I meant to say to him _"Hi Jake, I think I'm ready to be your girlfriend now"?_ God that sounds stupid. Well I guess the only thing to do is wing it.

The butterflies started moving faster as my heart rate stepped up a notch, I slowly opened the door only to find my mind reader of a dad standing outside, tapping his foot against the found and giving me a guilty look. I automatically felt like I was found taking a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Wow...uh, Dad, you gave me quite the shock" Well it was true, even though that wasn't the reason my heart was beating so fast.

"Nessie, are you sure you're ready to do this?" His expression changed from guilty to sincere, I hated when he did this, got all mushy with me then started reading my thoughts, getting the information I would never say out loud. The way he just intruded my thoughts made me feel like I couldn't hide anything, like my whole existence was revealed to him. I hated it.

"Dad, I've been giving this a lot of thought, and I think I'm ready, I mean I'm at the physical and mental age of a nineteen year old, you don't need to worry about me" I smiled at him, and felt my hunger grow as I caught another whiff of breakfast downstairs. "I'm super hungry.. Can I eat now?" I gave out a shy laugh and smiled at him, I hoped that he couldn't sense how nervous I was, or maybe he took my rapid heart rate as a sign of hunger, then again my dad wasn't stupid. It's not so great when you have two super smart vampire parents, and one that can read your mind.

* * *

**Chapters will get longer, don't worry, and bare with me as you go through the first chapters, I will get better :P**  
**Don't forget to review my lovelies :D **


	2. Kiss Of Love

**I try my best to make it realistic. Hope you like it. :)**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 2 - Kiss Of Love**

**JPOV**

_The world, my world revolves around you; you are the only thing keeping me here on this planet._

She came down the stairs, her face vibrant and glowing. The tousles of chocolate brown hair fell loosely around her shoulder and bounced and she skipped down the stairs, eager as always to start her day. There was something in the way she moved that was so mesmerizing. I couldn't help but stare as she walked effortlessly towards me.

"You're here early." She smiled and grabbed her bowl and cereal from the cupboard.

"Your enthusiasm astounds me." I said sarcastically and she poked her pink tongue out at me. She generously poured her cereal and milk before taking a seat opposite me on the table. She looked up at me before taking the first bite, she looked almost nervous.

"Sweetheart, your father and I were going to do some shopping for this weekend with your grandpa, do you want to come?" Bella asked while putting away the dishes.

"Where are you guys going?" Nessie asked, taking another mouthful of her cereal and watching Bella intently as she waited for an answer.

"We were going to stop at Port Angeles for a bit and then maybe go to the main house, come on, it'll be fun." If I knew anything at all about Nessie, it was that she dreaded shopping with Bella and Edward. I don't blame her though; they could be a little boring.

"Um, no thanks, I think I'll just stay in and watch a movie. I'm kinda tired anyway." She spoke politely but from the way her eyes shined, she was anything but tired. In fact, she looked as if she had some sort of plan up her sleeve.

"Okay, well, we're going now then, call us if you need anything." Bella said before taking Edwards hand and walking out the door. The one thing I liked about being alone with Ness, was that you never knew what was coming, she was always full of surprises and I'd grown to love that about her. It was one of the many things I cherished.

"You seriously want to stay in and watch a movie?" I chuckled and she pouted at me.

"What's wrong with watching a movie? Do you have something against actors." She laughed and put her bowl in the sink before walking towards the lounge. I followed behind her, watching as her hips swayed with every step she took.

"Well no, but it's sort of boring to stay cooped up all day when, for once, it's actually sunny outside." I stated and took a seat next to her on the beige couch. She curled her legs up on the couch and rested her head on my shoulder before switching the TV on.

"I think it's a perfect plan." She giggled, well I guess if it meant I could be this close to her all day then it was alright. I inhaled deeply, relishing the scent of her strawberry perfumed hair. "Can I ask you something? And you have to be totally honest!" She laughed, her voice slightly shaky but still playful.

"Okay." I said, slightly confused. She turned her head to look at me and I stared back into those liquid chocolate eyes, getting lost in the moment.

"Hypothetically, if I said I loved you right now, what would you do?" Well, I wasn't expecting that, it took me a minute to gather my thoughts to answer her. To be honest, there would be so many things running through my mind that I wouldn't know how to respond.

"I'd kiss you." I answered honestly. Her cheeks reddened at my answer and her eyes looked away for a minute so she could collect her thoughts while she gently bit her soft lips and giggled.

She looked back at me hesitantly and smiled, "I love you." She whispered. I looked at her for a second, trying to comprehend the words that had just come out of her mouth and making sure I wasn't dreaming. Trust me, I'd had this dream many times before.

She looked up at me nervously and I realized that she was waiting for me to kiss her. My lips turned into a coy half smile and I leaned in closer to her face. This was the moment I'd waiting seven years for. She closed her eyes then and moved a little closer to me, I wanted her to remember this kiss, and I knew she would. For a second I rested my forehead against hers, making a memory in my mind.

When my lips touched hers I felt as if I'd gone to heaven and back. Her lips were so soft, they were perfectly shaped and they moved in synchrony with mine. She brought her hand to my cheek and rested it there while my hand moved to the small of her back. I felt her take a leap of faith and run her tongue across my bottom lip, asking for permission, permission that I gladly gave.

We kissed for the longest time and I couldn't get enough of her. Our first kiss was everything I imagined it would be and I couldn't have been happier in my life. When she finally broke away, I looked into her eyes and knew there was no one I'd ever loved more in my life.

"I love you too." I smiled, those words I'd waited so long to say to her, so long to hear myself say. There was nothing else I had needed more than her. She was my everything and would always be.

* * *

**R&R. Ideas are welcome, Criticism is also welcome.. Don't be too harsh though. xD**


	3. A True Romantic

Thanks so much for reading guys, the reviews and favourites were awesome :)

Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 3 - A True Romantic**

**RPOV**

_Jake was everything I ever dreamed of, a strong man who loved me, who could protect me, a true romantic in every way._

I loved hanging out with Jake before, but this was totally new, he was different, yet somehow the same, he was still the goofy fun-loving wolf he'd always been, but this new Jacob was more passionate, he was my everything.

Walking on the beach hand in hand was enough to make my head whorl and fill my stomach with butterflies, at random moments he would squeeze my hand gently which sent shocks through my body, and I would squeeze back to show him I was paying attention to everything, we weren't keeping up much of a conversation but that was fine because I just wanted to enjoy the moment with Jake.

He pulled me over to a tree that had been bent and broken in some places that formed a seat, a fire was burning in front of it, some other people must've been out camping. We sat down on the tree, it wasn't the most comfortable thing but it would do for now. I watched as the flames burned with blue and green flames, I'd never seen anything like that in my life, it was so beautiful, I couldn't help but stare. Jacob noticed my wonderment for the flames and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"It burns like that because of the salt from the driftwood" He commented, I looked up at him and grinned, I guess all the locals of La Push would know that. It still seemed so mystical.

"It's so pretty..." I couldn't help but turn back to the flames, I put my hands closer so I could feel the heat radiating off it, it wasn't anything close to the heat radiating off Jake though.

"Not so close, it's still fire, Y'know." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes. He was always too protective if you asked me, I knew about fire and how flammable I happened to be, I wasn't about light myself up.

"Okay, Mr. Black. Let's get something straight. I won't tell you what to do and you don't tell me what to do. Deal?" I said in a very serious tone, I wasn't someone who liked being told what I should and shouldn't do, I knew what was dangerous and what wasn't and I knew how to handle those types of situations.

"Ooh, feisty. Okay deal." He chuckled, "Since when did you get so aggressive?" He smiled and put his arm around me; I leaned my head closer and rested it on his shoulder before turning up to look at him.

"There's a lot you don't know about the new me." I grinned and pressed my lips to his neck.

"Oh, is that right?" He smiled back and kissed the top of my head. I could only imagine kissing him again, his lips were so magical, they had the ability to make me feel like the only girl on this earth, I felt like I was invincible when I kissed him.

"Of course, the old me you knew was the best friend, you're only just meeting the girlfriend." I smirked and he chuckled.

"Oh no... I'm a little scared." He said in fake dismay, "Did I make a horrible mistake?" He raised an eyebrow at me and I grinned.

"You'll have to wait and find out." I laughed and stood up to dip my feet in the water. I twirled my way to the ocean, inhaling the scent of the sea salt and open air, feeling a sense of freedom wash over me as I danced toward my future.

The water was cold as it hit my warm feet but I appreciated every little droplet bonded together in the sea. It was a dreamlike feeling, knowing that there was so much water in the world and having the privilege to feel it on your skin.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and I smiled, knowing that there would never be anything else I wanted but him and knowing that now that we were together, nothing could separate us.

"Jacob, tell me what's like to imprint on someone…" I whispered, curious as to how he'd felt the first time he saw me. I'd heard brief versions of the story from my family and that, but never from Jake himself. I guess I wasn't quite ready to hear it until now.

"Well, it's not a feeling I can describe…" He chuckled, "I guess, it's like for a split second, the whole world stops moving, then, gravity fails and suddenly you're being tied down by this magnificent creature, you're blinded by her eyes, you long for her touch, she's just everything to you." He seemed like even though he was right behind me, his thoughts were a million miles away. The way he spoke made me feel so special, like there was some weird dysfunctional reason that had this God bound to me and for that I was grateful.

"Wow…" Was all I had to say to that, I couldn't really say anything. He'd finally got me speechless.

"Dance with me." He smiled and took my hand before spinning me around to face him.

"There's no music." I stated and wrapped my arms around his neck. He had a cute smirk on his face and music or none; I would dance with him whenever he asked me to.

"Let's make some then." He grinned and I rested my head on his shoulder, he began to hum a tune that he'd made up in his head and I laughed while we danced. I looked up at him and noticed him looking back. Instinctively my lips found his, this wasn't like the first time, gentle, unfamiliar, this was more rough and exciting; it was like a whole new Jake was kissing me.

The passion burned deep inside me and communicated it through my lips. I tangled my hands in his short black hair and tugged lightly to bring his face closer to mine while his hands gripped my hips and brought me forward. I still ached to be closer to him though and I showed him his house through my hands, telling me that I wanted to go there.

Without breaking the kiss he picked me up in his arms and began running, he kissed me with enough passion to fill the whole world, if some great world disaster happened I wouldn't know about it, I was so consumed by Jacob, my Jacob.

* * *

R&R


	4. Promise

RAWR. New chapter.

Enjoy. :)

**

* * *

Chapter 4 – Promise  
****RPOV**

_He kissed me with enough passion to fill the whole world, if some great world disaster happened I wouldn't know about it, I was so consumed by Jacob, my Jacob._

Thank heavens Billy wasn't home otherwise my noises outside his door would've made things a little awkward. When both I and Jacob had enough strength to stop our kissing, enough strength to take a few breaths, we decided to go inside, I didn't know what was going to happen, whether Jake and I would make love, finally, I mean I've known him my whole life, and I was ready, I wanted him, I wanted all of him.

Jake had been living in this little house in La Push since he was a kid, the tiny living room was only big enough for five people, maximum, and his bedroom was even smaller, his TV was a tiny thing compared to the one Uncle Emmett bought for the main house, but I figured nobody watched TV around here, Jake was always running around as a wolf, at my place, or sleeping, and as for Billy, well he couldn't get enough of Grandpa Charlie's plasma screen, He'd said once that _if you're not watching the game on a big screen, you might as well not watch it at all_. I immediately took my place on the couch and patted the seat next to me.

"What are we gonna do now?" I grinned as he walked over and took the seat beside me, his weight made my half of the couch come up as he sank down. My heart thudded in my chest as I thought of all the possibilities for the answer to my question, I figured he could hear it too but he ignored it.

"I was thinking... TV dinner and a movie... You can pick the movie?" He gave me a smile, a cute shy smile that made me melt, how could I say no to a face like that? I think he was trying to persuade me to say yes.

"My idea of a perfect date" I said sarcastically and grinned, I quickly pecked his lips and got up to go inspect the cupboard filled with movies that I'd given Jake when I was little, Uncle Emmett always helped me to shop for Jacobs birthdays and Christmas', back then I didn't realise that Jake never had time for movies. I picked out my all time favourite cheesy-TV dinner movie, Romeo and Juliet. I wasn't the type of girl into sappy romantic stuff; I was more into movies that made me laugh because they were all mushy. Though Romeo and Juliet do have their good bits, it's just another sappy romantic movie.

I took it out of the cover, it was the new version, the one with Leonardo DiCaprio, I had no idea why I'd picked this out for Jake when I was little but oh well. I settled myself on the couch and waited for Jake to bring out the TV dinners, I thought I should go check on him to make sure he hadn't read the instructions wrong. Sometimes he was a bit of a helpless cook.

I wondered quietly over to the miniature kitchen that could only fit two people, Jake was standing in front of the microwave with his hands crossed over his chest, tapping his foot, obviously he was getting impatient with the TV dinner. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I kissed his chest gently, he wasn't wearing a shirt, and wow it was a sight to see, he lifted my head so he could look at me in my eyes. Before I knew it he picked me up into one of his bear hugs and I laughed, if I were full human, I probably wouldn't be able to breath.

"Jake what are you doing?" I laughed; he still hadn't let me go yet.

"I just wanted to hug you." He smiled his big goofy grin and set me back on my feet, I stood up on my toes so that I could be level with his face, it looked like something was on his mind, but it didn't look like it was bothering him so I didn't ask, instead I kissed his luscious lips, mine shaped around his and we began where we left off outside.

His arms holding me against his body, my hands gripping his short hair, it felt just like satin under my fingertips. Our breathing starting to accelerate, our tongues were playing games with each other and our lips were moving in unison, I could spend forever just kissing Jacob; he was the most amazing man I'd ever met. His hands moved from my lower back to cup my bum, he groaned slightly in my mouth as he kissed me, I could feel his hard member in his pants sticking out, it aroused me even more knowing that Jacob was on the same level as me.

One of my hands instinctively moved down while my other stayed tangled in his hair, I wanted to please Jacob, and this was the only way I knew how. I slowly ran my hands down his chest; paying special attention to the contours of his abs, when I got to his pants he stopped me, pulling my hand back around his neck. I broke away from the kiss and looked into his eyes, the lust raged but something was holding him back.

"What's the matter?" I looked at him, confused as to why he'd stopped me.

"Not yet." He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"What do you mean?" I laughed and scratched his head.

"Well, I want it to be special when _that _happens, and I think if we wait, it'll be so much better." He winked and pecked my lips softly

The microwave had stopped a few minutes ago so I guessed the food was just the right temperature, I pulled them out of the oven and gave one to Jake, it smelled like roast beef with potatoes and carrots. I pulled Jake with my other arm and made him sit on the couch with me as I hit play on the remote. I began eating from the blue tray that contained the TV dinner, it tasted like crap compared to mums cooking, but I ate it, I was kinda hungry after all the walking that we'd been doing. Once I was done, which just happened to be a long time after Jake, I placed my tray on top of his on the coffee table and rested my head on his shoulder.

He put his arms around me and I snuggled closer to his chest, I couldn't help but feel like this is where I belonged. We were up to the part where Romeo was about to marry Juliet, Jake ran his lips over my hair and I could hear him inhaling, I moved myself closer to him and kissed his neck. I never wanted this moment to end.

"Ness, you know how much I love you right?" I nodded, wondering where he was going with this.

"Well I wanted to ask you something..." He was still moving his lips over my hair

"Umm, go for it" I smiled to myself, speculating about what could possibly be going on in that mind of his.

"Well it's not a question, more of a promise..." He chuckled in my hair. "I want to promise you that I will never ever leave your side, and in return I want you to promise me something..." I nodded. "You'll always love me."

I smiled, its not like i can stop loving him, he was the center of my world, it was something that I knew was irreversible, sure, I could love someone else, but never the way I loved Jake, it was like I'd imprinted on him right back except that was impossible, but I felt as though there was something that tied us together and I would never let that go.

"I promise." And with that I turned my head to the side and placed my lips on his.

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet._

_

* * *

R&R_


	5. Date

**I love your feedback. Heh. :) **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 5 - Date**

**RPOV**

The thing about Saturdays was that I didn't have to wake up early, I could sleep till as late as I liked, and even though I wanted to stay in bed all day, I was hungry and thinking about eating was not helping that, the third time my stomach rumbled I finally decided to get up, the sun was bright, it was shining through my curtains giving my room a subtle pink colour on the white walls. I decided first things first, I should brush my teeth, my whole mouth tasted really bad after the lasagna I ate last night, mum said that she'd learnt how to cook all by herself, it never failed to impress me every time she told me.

After brushing and flossing twice, I could practically taste the mint in my mouth and I was satisfied, I didn't want to have bad breath when Jake came over, I smiled to myself as I thought about kissing Jake, feeling the butterflies assault my stomach. I turned the shower on to hot and walked out of the bathroom to get my clothes, I was thinking of wearing my skinny jeans that aunt Alice had gotten me, with my loose lavender top that hung off one shoulder, Jake always said that my skin looked good with lavender. I laid it out on my desk, took my towel off the door, and headed for the shower.

I decided to wash my hair with the strawberry scented shampoo that mom had gotten me, Jake had complimented me once, saying that my hair smelled really good. I giggled to myself thinking about that day. Once I was done with the lather, rinse and repeat, I turned the shower off and walked out, I could hardly see myself in the mirror because the steam had fogged it up, instead I pulled the towel around me and tucked it safely under my arms, I took the hand towel that was hanging on the rails, I never used it so I decided to dry my hair with it, humming to myself I walked out of the bathroom, towel drying my hair.

I heard someone chuckle, and I opened my eyes to find a shirtless Jacob lying on my bed with his hands behind his head, I immediately blushed. What was Jake doing at my house at one 'o'clock in the afternoon, let alone in my room, where were the parents when you need them. Didn't he hear the shower, or did he just want to catch me in a towel. _Sneaky dog._

"Wow, I feel overdressed." He chuckled; I picked up a pen from my desk and threw it at him before giggling to myself. His laughter made his chest rise and his muscles contract, I couldn't help but feel turned on.

"Well get out so I can change" I laughed at his expression, his mouth was pouting and his eyebrows were mashed together, I figured he was trying to do a puppy dog face. Did he not want to let me change?

"But, I'm so comfortable, I promise not to look." He smiled, and I knew he wouldn't look, so I figured, what the hell. I gestured for him to turn around, he lazily flopped over so that his back was to me and he was lying on his side. His muscles stretched to his back and made a line through the middle, _Focus on getting changed Nessie. _I thought to myself, it was so hard to figure out what I was doing when I was looking at Jake, shirtless, his russet brown skin glistening over his muscles _NO STOP! Change, now! _

I turned my head away from the beautiful piece of artwork lying on my bed and forced myself to focus on the task at hand. I took out my bottle of moisturizer and began rubbing some into my arms and legs, I made an effort to make a big noise so that Jake would know exactly what I was doing, I wanted to see him turned on as well, I grinned to myself as I slopped some more moisturizer on my skin.

Once that was done I put on my Victoria's Secret black underwear and matching bra, I wanted to be prepared in case anything did happen between me and Jake. Caught up in all the heat of the moment, I realised that my pants happened to be on the other side of the room, the side that Jake was on. _Just my luck._

I wanted to ask him for it but I was too much of a chicken, I decided to just wrap myself in the towel and walk over, or maybe I didn't have to, I mean I was covering myself up, in a way, I grinned and dropped my towel and walked to the other side of the room to get my pants.

I had the satisfaction of watching his eyes pop before he quickly composed himself as he looked at me, his eyes raked my body, making me wish I did wrap the towel around myself, _GAH! Why must you do the stupidest things!_

"I thought the whole point of me turning around was so that you could change." He chuckled before turning his eyes away from me, he was such a gentleman, I couldn't help but want to test his limits, so instead of getting my pants I went to sit on the bed, next to him. He glanced at me with a confused look on his face, I moved myself to sit on top of him so that I was straddling his waist. "Nessie..." He said with a disapproving look on his face, but I could see in his eyes that this was what he wanted.

"Shush. You'll ruin the moment." I said and grinned, we were completely alone and I wanted to make Jacob want me in _that_ way. I leaned forward and kissed him softly, he lifted himself up so that he was sitting on the bed while I was straddling his waist, I parted my lips slightly so I could taste his tongue on mine, he tasted so sweet, my hands grasped his hair while his held me close to him. I felt him press his bulge into me through his pants, I smiled, satisfied that I'd turned him on, now for the hook. I moaned as his hands moved toward the clasp on my bra.

"Tell me what you want Jacob." I whispered in his ear, his body was tense and his heart was thrumming in his chest.

"I want you." He said it with an exhale; his breathing was becoming uneven as I pressed my breasts to his chest.

"What do you want me to do?" I said with a vindictive pleasure.

"I want you… to... go get dressed," He said and chuckled, I pouted_._ He was always one step ahead of me, I got up with a frown and went to get my pants from the drawer, how did he always seem to have so much control of himself. I pulled out my dark blue skinny jeans and put them on, then walked over to get my top that was lying on the desk where my pants should've been.

"Y'know, I wanted to ask you something..." He said, his eyes were intent on mine.

"Um, sure." I said wondering what his question would be while buttoning up my top.

"I wanted to do something special, something different, so I was wondering if... you wanted to go to _Bella Italia_ in Port Angeles tonight...?" He smiled shyly like he was bracing himself for my rejection, if I could jump up and down on the spot without looking like an idiot I would've.

"Oh, y—y es... Um, should I wear a dress? Are you going to wear a tux? Oooh I have to tell Aunt Alice, she going to want to find the perfect outfit for me..." I started rambling on about how excited I was and his face pulled up into a smile, I went to sit on the bed next to him, he lifted his head to level with mine and kissed me gently.

"It's a date." He said and smiled.

* * *

**You know what to do ;D**


	6. Stood Up

**Word documents hate me, I have to re-edit everything . Sorry if it's odd, it's because my Word Document HATES me. **

**Enjoy. :)**

**

* * *

Chapter 6 - Stood Up  
RPOV**

This was so exciting, our first date, ever! I mean we went out a lot but never to fancy restaurants like Bella Italia, I had no idea what to wear to these kinds of events, I'd seen them in movies, woman wearing long gowns, expensive necklaces, and high heeled shoes, I mean my closet was filled with cute expensive dresses but nothing seemed like it would fit with the scene. Instead of rummaging through my closet I just decided to ask Aunt Alice, she would know exactly what to wear. Since I was in the cottage by myself, I had to leave a note saying I'm going to the main house so my parents don't go insane trying to find me. I laughed at the fact that I had to leave a note for my two vampire parents.

I was literally bouncing, this was so exciting, luckily Jake wasn't here because I was singing and dancing while doing anything and everything, he would've thought I was insane if he saw me. He said that he was on patrol for the morning and then afterwards he'd go home and get dressed, we were meeting at nine thirty tonight, I got tingles in my fingers as I thought about all the trouble he must've gone through to get a booking. I left the note on the kitchen counter for my parents, so they had a peace of mind.

Going to the main house

I'll be with Aunt Alice the whole time.

R.

I walked to the door and locked it before speeding through the trees to get to the main house, I could smell the faint trail of Jake as I ran and also another scent, I couldn't identify it, it smelled like a vampire, maybe we had a visitor. Luckily the windows on the first floor were always open so I could just jump in. I could hear the game on the big screen as I approached the house; I could also hear Uncle Emmett's booming cheer coming from the lounge as the New York Jets scored again. I launched myself from the ground landing on the balls of my feet in front of the screen.

"Oh, c'mon Nessie! Not in front of the screen!" He whined as he made gestures for me to move out of the way, I chuckled and ran up the stairs to find Alice, and no doubt she was rummaging through her closet and sighing, muttering about how all her clothes were so yesterday. I laughed at her expression as she picked piece after piece from her closet and frowned. She looked up at me and dropped the clothing from her hands, dancing towards me to greet me.

"Nessie!" She wailed as I hugged her.

"So, I have something to tell you..." She looked up at me expectantly, her visions seemed to be improving with me, I was no longer this constant black hole in her vision, but it was only occasionally that she could see me, she couldn't will it, it just happened; she said I was _like a temporary black hole in her vision._

"Jake asked me on a date and I-" before I could finish my sentence she interrupted.

"Well I'm thrilled that I get to be the one to pick out a dress for your first date." She chimed; she was dancing away to her closet to pick something out for me. I figured that mom would be kind of mad when she figured out that I went to Aunt Alice for a dress, but then again my mom wasn't into shopping like she was. She picked out a black dress lined with purple lace, it was stunning, I don't even know why she bought it, the tags were still on and it didn't look used. Before I could comment on it she disappeared back into the closet and picked out a whole different dress and threw it too me, it was a strapless green apple colour and had jewels under the chest area. I liked this one the best.

"Well, what are you waiting for, go try them on!" She smiled and pushed me into the bathroom to try it on; I lied about the black one not fitting so that I could wear the green one with no hassle. Once I'd taken the dress off she sat me down on the bathroom chair next to the sink lined with make up and utensils that I guessed were used as tools for torture. I closed my eyes and drifted to my happy place while she used me as a human Barbie doll, making sure everything was perfect, I couldn't care less about how my face looked all I could think about was Jake and I alone together, my happy place was the future I was sure of, the one I wanted so bad right now, the one where Jake and I are living happily together, married, the one where Jake isn't afraid to make love to me, _his arms constricting me to him as he moved his hips to line with mine, his breathing speeding up, his muscles tense, he whispers my name..._

"Nessie! You're ready, look in the mirror!" I almost jumped as she interrupted my thoughts, I blushed and felt the light foundation on my cheek, when I looked in the mirror it didn't look like me, it looked like a woman with golden wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes with the most creamy ivory skin, faint lines of blush under the her skin appeared and she looked down, I realised the person in the mirror was me.

"Wow, Aunt Alice, y-you're amazing, Jakes going to love it." I was so happy; Aunt Alice was amazing, she could turn anyone into a supermodel in less than two hours. She dragged me off the chair and made me strip down to my underwear before putting the dress on me perfectly; she always knew how to make anything look great. She added a few pieces of jewelry and a pair or black heels studded with green gemstones, she grinned at me and I grinned back, only half an hour to go till I meet Jake.

"You look perfect." She said while I did one final spin, she pulled me so that she could show my perfection to the rest of the family, their mouths were gaping as I walked down the stairs, I heard Uncle Emmett mutter something to Aunt Rose and they both chuckled, Uncle Jasper then hit him over the head and gave him a warning glare. I wondered what that was about but couldn't care less, I wondered which car to take, would it be too fancy if I took the BMW, or maybe I'll just stick with the Volvo, tonight i was feeling lucky though so I took Aunt Alice's yellow Porsche, she hardly used it anymore though, since they brought it to the USA and people started buying them.

It was only five minutes till I was supposed to be at the restaurant, Jake was probably already there so I decided it was time for me to go, I quickly kissed everyone on the cheek before hopping into the much too fancy car and speeding off into the night. The tingles were still in my fingers as I thought about Jake, taking me on our first date together. My face pulled up into a smile as I thought about it.

When I got there I couldn't see Jake, so I figured he must be inside, I gave the keys to the valet parker and walked inside, I could feel the people staring at me from behind and I just smiled to myself, I wasn't a vain person, it's just that I learnt to appreciate the fact that people liked to stare at me. I saw the host and greeted him with a smile.

"Ah, Madam, do you have a reservation?" He said with a sincere smile and a genuine Italian accent.

"Um, I think it's under Jacob Black." I said, unsure, I wasn't exactly sure what our reservation was called.

"Ahh yes, let me show you to your table." He gestured for me to follow and I smiled and nodded, we walked past the crowded tables in the main area, I wondered where our table was because it looked like we'd past them. He opened two glass doors and a light breeze hit me, there was a single table set up in the middle of the deck and the moonlight reflected down onto the black tiles.

He pulled out the chair and gestured for me to sit, I smiled and walked over to sit down, I was amazed at how Jake had got this table at this restaurant, the butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about what he would look like tonight.

"Would you like a glass of '98 Cabernet Sauvignon red wine, madam?" Well that sounded expensive, I nodded and he poured a glass for me before walking out and closing the glass doors behind him. I stood up and went to look at the view from the ledge, it was beautiful, I could see the whole of Washington from here, I looked at the glass and swished the liquid around before taking a sip, it wasn't the best wine I've tasted but it would do.

It was over half an hour since I got here and Jake still hadn't arrived, the waiter had come back three times to check if I wanted anything, but I said that I'd wait. It wasn't like Jake to be late for anything with me; in fact he's never been late to meet me. I was getting worried, what if something had happened to him? I quickly shooed that thought from my mind and poured myself another glass of wine.

When it hit the two hour mark, a lump rose in my throat and I realised that I'd been stood up, yet I continued to sit and wait, munching on a cold bread stick, hoping that maybe I was wrong. One by one I could see the people inside getting up and leaving, thanking the host and their waiters for the meal, I realised that there were only two couples left, the waiters began to put up the chairs and clean up, I felt like crying.

The host came out with an apologetic smile and I understood, I had to leave now because they were closing, I stood up to go to the front desk and gave them two hundred dollars, not caring about my change and left, the tears were welling up in my eyes, my perfect night was ruined, I was alone, crying, miserable and Jacob was god knows where doing god knows what.

Driving in the rain became impossible once the tears spilled and I had to turn to the side and pull off, I put my elbows on the steering wheel and laid my head in my hands, I could feel the tears streaming down my face.

How could he of all people do this to me? Our first date and he stood me up? I heard a motorcycle pull up behind the car and I didn't bother to look up, I just stayed lodged in this position hoping that this was all a nightmare. I heard a tapping on my window and I looked up, my hands wet and my eyes blurred from the tears, I blinked twice and looked out the window seeing Jacob standing there bare chested with wet hair. I didn't want to open the door; I didn't even want to see him.

* * *

**R&R. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes so I can fix them :)**


	7. Making Up

**Trust me, chapters do get longer. :)**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 7 - Making Up  
RPOV **

_I didn't want to open the door; I didn't even want to see him right now._

His hair was in a disarray as he tapped on my window, it looked like he'd been running all night, I didn't care what he'd been doing, he could've called and told me that he couldn't make it, but _no _he decided to make me look like an idiot, sitting at a restaurant alone. I put my head back in my hands and thought about opening the door, I didn't want to leave him in the rain and it looked like he was sorry. He deserved to be in the rain for what he did... _okay, no he didn't_. I looked up and wiped my eyes before leaning over to the passenger door and unlocking it, he could open it himself.

He opened it slowly and looked at me, still standing in the rain, wearing only shorts, he didn't look like he wanted to enter the car, that made the tears increase, was there something wrong with me, did he not want to be with me anymore, I turned my face away from him and stared out the window, I didn't want to see his expression. I heard him slide into the passenger seat and close the door softly, his arms reached out for me and I jerked back instinctively.

"J... Just don't touch me." I said stiffly, I was so angry at him; I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"Nessie, I'm so... I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I got caught up... there's someone new in town, the pack went to look for him, he started running and we had to chase him, we got half way to Canada before I realised the time, I couldn't leave the pack, being the Alpha, so I told everyone to head back to La Push, I didn't have time to change..." He looked down at his damp shorts and back at me. "I took the motorcycle and was heading toward the restaurant when I saw the car..." his voice trailed off, he had an explanation, a reason for not being with me tonight, but still, I was angry, furious, and sad at the same time.

I didn't know what I should do, should I hug him and say _it's alright _or should I stay mad at him. I knew what the answer to that question was but I couldn't bring myself to say it, I couldn't bring myself to forgive him. He reached for me again and I didn't deny him, he pulled me onto his lap and I buried my face in his chest, the tears hadn't stopped but it had slowed down, he stroked my hair and continued to say sorry, in a way I felt bad, he shouldn't apologise, he was out protecting people and I was sitting here being stubborn. I felt my anger wash away as I sat there in his warm protective arms, I listened to his steady heartbeat just thinking, my night was ruined, but it wasn't over yet. I could salvage what was left of the night.

I lifted my head up and looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes, they were gazing into mine filled with apologies. He gently stroked my cheek, I blushed and looked down, his fingers wiped away the stray tears that had run down my face, luckily Aunt Alice used waterproof make-up or my face would've been ruined. I moved so that my lips were in line with his, pressing them urgently onto his, my hands cupped his face and the tears started streaming down my face, I moved my body, without breaking the kiss, so that I had on leg on either side of him. His hands were burning on the small of my back as our kisses became more passionate, his lips parted slightly as mine did enough so that our tongues could touch.

I pressed my hands to his face to show him what I wanted, I showed _him taking my shirt off, me unbuttoning his pants_. He quickly broke away from the kiss and moved my hand away from his cheek. I looked down feeling the denial overpower me and felt the tears building in my eyes again. _How much rejection am I supposed to face tonight_! I shouted in my head.

"Ness..." He said softly, his eyes closed, it was clear that he was saying _no_. Why couldn't he just give me what I want? I pressed my index finger to his lips to shush him; I was getting my way tonight. I pressed my lips to his and placed my hand on his cheek, beginning where I left off. A small groan escaped his lips as he saw how much I needed him, how much I wanted him. I felt something hard between my legs and I smiled victoriously. I bucked my hips against him as we kissed more passionately than we ever had before. He moved his hands to the top of my neck and tugged on the zipper before pulling it down half way. My breath caught, I didn't actually think he'd do this, my breathing sped up as he pulled the zipper down fully, the dress fell to my stomach and I was left wearing a beige strapless bra, one that wasn't sexy at all because it wasn't supposed to be seen.

His finger trailed up my back and stopped at the strap holding my bra together. Not once did he open his eyes to look at me, I think it's because he was scared he'd change his mind. I began to grind my hips onto him, moans were escaping my lips as I felt the bulge in his pants press against me, I felt the warmth rush between my legs and I tried my best to suppress it.

I think he could smell it because his kisses became more passionate while his hands tugged on my bra strap, it seemed like he was having trouble with it so I reached behind and did it for him, the material fell to the floor as his warm hand cupped my breast and began playing with it, I let out a soft moan as he took the pink bud between his fingers and squeezed gently.

"Jake..." I moaned as he moved to kiss my neck and shoulders, he looked up at me and sighed.

"Nessie, I want this to be special for you... and this is not very special..." He said and looked down nervously; he wanted this to be special for me. _Why does everything he says make him seem right. _He leaned over and pulled the beige material from the ground and handed it to me with a _I don't know how to put that on _kind of look, I smiled and effortlessly put it on. He lifted my dress and zipped it up from the back before kissing my forehead.

"I love you Ness, and I would never intentionally hurt you, you know that right?" He looked at me intently and I nodded, my heart was still beating unevenly so I didn't trust my voice to speak. He hugged me and opened the door, I moved back to the driver's seat so that he could get out, I gave him a confused look. Why was he getting out?

"Just going to put my motorcycle in the trunk." He got up and smiled, I popped the trunk for him and he lifted the motorcycle in with ease, I heard the thump and he put it in and the trunk close. He walked around to the driver's side and I looked at him, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm not going to let you drive; you're not fully in control." He winked at me, chuckled and gestured for me to move to the passenger side, I complied, I didn't feel like arguing with him. I moved over and made myself comfortable, he got in and closed the door, his hair damp from the rain, naturally it was still raining, his musky aroma filled the car. I moved a little towards him so that I could lay my head on his broad shoulders, he put his arm around me and I felt at peace, I could never stay mad at him, he was my Jacob.

* * *

LALA. R&R. Ideas are welcome :)


	8. Seduction

**Ooh, theres gonna be a kinky chpater ;) **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 8 - Seduction**

**JPOV**

It had been 3 months since our run in with the new leech in town, somehow, I couldn't seem to let it go, every time someone new came into town, they either wanted to hurt the Cullens or Bella, I couldn't help but feel like that was what this new guy wanted. I went to bed every single night thinking about it, I never actually caught a glimpse of his face but by the way he was structured he seemed like an Emmett type. I wasn't taking any chances, every time Nessie wanted to go hunting I'd go with her, I was with her almost everyday, making sure she was safe.

Today I was going to the cottage before my patrol then probably catch a nap at home, I hadn't slept for over 24 hours now and I was ready to just pass out, the only thing that kept me going was knowing that I was protecting my family, my friends, my comrades, and my woman. I decided to pick a bunch of white lilies on my way to the cottage, surprise her with her favourite flowers. I got to the cottage around ten-ish, it was still early but I knew she'd be awake, really, I didn't know how she managed to wake up so early everyday; I think I would die of exhaustion.

As I approached I caught the smell of pancakes, possibly bacon as well, I came at the right time and no doubt Bella already knew I was coming so she'd make enough for both me and Ness. I opened the little fairytale wooden door and walked in like I owned the place, they were probably getting used to me not knocking and just letting myself in. To my surprise Bella and Edward weren't anywhere in sight, in fact what stood before me was a creamy ivory skinned girl with the right curves in the right places, her golden brown hair pulled up into a messy ponytail, it suited her, she was wearing a beach dress and I could see through it, I smiled and licked my lips before running up behind her and pulling her into a bear hug.

Her arms constricted behind my neck as I swung her round in circles, both our laughter filled the room while her legs swung out from behind her, her voice was like musical chimes, so smooth and soft, I had gotten a little too lost in the moment when the bacon started to crackle in the oil so I figured I'd better put her down before the food was ruined. I gave her a quick peck on the lips before sitting down at the kitchen table, subtly watching her cook.

"So, where's Mommy and Daddy dearest today?" I chuckled, it was very unusual for them to leave her alone in the cottage, but they probably figured I'd be here.

"They went out to Port Angeles, they said they needed some 'alone time', so they'd be spending the night there." She made a gagging face and I couldn't help but burst out laughing, Bella and Edward ditched so they could have sex, I guess being a vampire doesn't mean you don't have cravings. I could see by the look on her face that she was trying to contain her laughter, by the looks of it, she was slipping.

"So, you're gonna be here by yourself?" I asked, surprised that they didn't even tell me they were leaving. Her cheeks flamed up and she ducked her head, embarrassed?

"Well, I told them that I'd ask you to stay with me—If you want to of course… I mean you don't have to…" She turned her face away and took the bread out of the pantry, she was fumbling her words, and blushing, what had I missed? She turned the stove off and took out two plates while trying her best to avoid eye contact with me.

"Yeah sure, dinner and a movie?" I asked, _wait… _I thought to myself as I realised what tonight meant, why she was so embarrassed to were home alone for the whole night and _that_ hadn't even crossed my mind, I think she saw the recognition of face and looked down again, I could see the smile on her face and I grinned patting my lap for her. She obliged and plopped down on my lap sideways. For a vampire she was amazingly light. I lifted her chin up so that she was looking at me, he cheeks were blazing, she was so beautiful.

I had this amazing being to myself, and I had absolutely no idea what to do. Quil and Embry always said that I should've had a girlfriend while Nessie was _growing up, _but it seemed like if I did I would be betraying her trust, in truth she was always mine and I was always hers, if anybody were to come between us I wouldn't know what to do, but we couldn't do this now, it didn't feel special, and we would be sneaking behind Edward and Bella's back, which in truth wasn't right.

"Ness, we can't... Not tonight." I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the expression on her face.

"Jake, we are finally alone, with no interruptions, give me a reason why we can't?" Her face was still red, it surprised me that she was being so forward about this.

"It's just not... the right... moment. Y'know?" I struggled to find the words that wouldn't suggest I was rejecting her, in truth I wasn't, I was just telling her to wait. She looked down and refused to make eye contact with me.

"Right. God! I should've headed the warnings. Of course, it makes sense now, y—you don't want me like that." She said quietly, she had absolutely no idea how much I wanted her, _stupid Jake, what the hell! _She got off me and went to the sink, her hands rested on the counter as she looked out the window.

"Ness, it's not that I don't want you, I just think it's too soon." I pleaded with her, I heard a soft sniffle come from her and I realised she was crying. _Good one, _I thought to myself. First you stand her up, then you reject her some more, then you make her cry. This is not turning out well.

"I get it. It's fine." She said quietly and raised her hand to her face to discreetly wipe the tears from her eyes. I stood up and went to stand behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Ness, I want to, you know I do, I just think we should wait, make it special…" I said and kissed her shoulder. Her head was turned away from me and she refused to say anything. I didn't know what to do; I never had to deal with Ness crying because of me.

"Just leave." She said and walked out of my arms towards the door, opening it for me. I couldn't even describe the stabbing pain I felt, it was like I could feel everything she felt except ten times worse.

"Should I still come by later?" I asked quietly while I walked towards the door. She just shrugged and I took that as a _yes. _I knew that I should give her time to calm down and things, so I figured I'd come by later and see if she's forgiven me. "Okay, I'll be back at around seven then." I walked out the door and heard it close silently behind me.

I hated leaving her when I knew she was crying, but she didn't want to speak to me, what was I supposed to do? I'd make it up to her tonight, flowers and chocolates, I knew she couldn't stay mad at me for very long.

* * *

**RPOV **

Jake said he'd come to the cottage around seven-ish, it was now five-thirty, lovely.

I couldn't believe what a baby I was when Jake was here earlier, it's just that it made me feel like he didn't want me and the thought of Jake not wanting me made the waterworks start, I'd only had to ever feel like that once before, when Jake had once brought a date to Aunt Alice's costume Christmas party about two years ago, back then I was about the physical and mental age of a fifteen year old, I'd only seen him as a friend, but when I saw that redhead with him, her natural curves showing through that tight fitting cat suit, the way her arms roamed all over his body, when I say all over, I mean all over.

It was that night that I realised how actually in love I was with Jake, and in a way I do thank her for being there that night to show me just _how_ in love I was with him.

I decided even though I got rejected, yet again, that I would not give up, this time I would make sure I got what I wanted. I got in the shower at around six so that I'd be fresh when Jake came over, I shaved my legs, and all else areas that needed shaving, washed my hair with the strawberry scented shampoo, when I got out I brushed my teeth, twice and made sure it was minty fresh, wrapped myself in a towel and walked out to get dressed.

I half expected Jake to be sitting on my bed but he wasn't, I couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment, but quickly shooed that feeling away, since it would be dark when he came over, or possibly sunset, I could get dressed in my _sleeping clothes, _a black and purple ensemble, it was a fitting lace bra with matching underwear, and a black button-up see-through shirt that went over the top and dropped down to my knees, I decided to leave the buttons open, I thought it was _very_ appropriate for a scene of seduction.

I smiled to myself, trying to think of ways to lure Jake in, I tried many times, but tonight I wasn't taking no for an answer. I dried my hair normally and brushed it into the natural bronze waves that framed my face. I added a touch of powder foundation and I was ready to go, by then it was around six-fifteen and I heard _him _open the door and walk in, if I were human without any extra abilities, I would've thought it was a stranger, or probably wouldn't have heard them at all, but I could smell the musky aroma coming off him and I could hear the light treading of a big body on the tiles of the kitchen… also I saw him through the window before he came in.

"Ness...?" He called out, trying to find out where I was. I could hear the worry in his voice, _silly Jacob, always worried. _I guess to a werewolf it would be the worst thing in the world for something to happen to your imprint, but still, I could protect myself.

"Yeah, I'm up here, be down in a second." I called from my room, he could wait for a few minutes while I mentally prepared myself for the pre-meditated seduction that was about to take place.I sauntered downstairs in my own time to find Jake bent over with his head in the fridge, _hungry as always _I thought to myself. I leaned against the wall and waited for him to find that there was nothing interesting to eat in our fridge.

"Hey, stranger." I called out to him before chuckling, I was surprised by how confident my voice sounded, he turned with such speed that he bumped his head on the top of the fridge. I giggled at him as he rubbed his head, looking at the floor. His eyes trailed the floor till he saw my feet and they moved up till he found my face, his eyes got wider as he took in what I was wearing and his mouth gaped open.

"Wow, you—um—you look—uh—wow." Was all he managed to say, I laughed at him light-heartedly.

"Stop staring at me." I said playfully and began walking over to him, trapping him against the counter, my fingers were trailing up his chest and to his lips as his breathing became jagged, amazingly I was calm and in control, I grinned at him as he closed his eyes, trying to grasp reality. "Tonight, Jacob Black, you are going to give me what I want." I whispered into the hollow of his neck, I heard his heartbeat accelerate as I spoke. He opened his mouth to object but I silenced him by pressing my lips to his, making it impossible for him to say anything.

_This was my game now._

_

* * *

R&R. _


	9. Giving In

**Since you have all been so good, I've written some lemons :P  
Thank you to all of you guys who enjoy my stories and review, add to favorites and alerts, you guys are awesome and this chapter is for you :D**

**Enjoy **

* * *

**Chapter 9 - Giving In**

**RPOV**

_He opened his mouth to object but I silenced him by pressing my lips to his, making it impossible for him to say anything. _

At first he was hesitant and I felt bad for making him do this, I mean, maybe it wasn't me he was holding out for, maybe he wasn't ready, I instantly felt guilty, I was so stupid, but then again he'd always said he wanted it to be special for me, and right now it was special, every single minute I spent with him was special.

His lips were warm and moist as mine shaped around his; they were like soft pillows that just happened to taste like chocolate. His arms constricted around me, pulling me closer with every kiss, yet I was still not close enough, my hands knotted themselves in his short, luscious black hair, I made an effort to keep them there, knowing how desperately I wanted to move them somewhere else, but I knew rushing this wouldn't make it easier.

"Okay..." He whispered on my mouth as I broke away from the kiss, trying to catch my breath, I usually forgot to breathe when I was kissing Jake. I felt my face pull up into a grin, and just as soon as it got there, it vanished, I never really thought I would get away with this and now that I had, I was scared, scared because I had no idea what I was doing. I didn't know if I'd be any good in bed, what if I wasn't, _oh god. _I knew he would be amazing, he had the body that said to anybody, _this guy would be amazing in bed_, its not just because he had the most amazing muscles or the face of the hottest guys in the world put together, its because you could look at him and see that he had a good heart and it was in the right place.

He picked me up in his arms, the way a man carries his new wife through the threshold of the house, and carried me up the stairs, laying me gently on blue duvet, the reason our little cottage looked the way it did was because mom had taken a liking to the island Grandpa Carlisle had bought for Grandma Esme, so as a wedding gift to my mom and dad they modelled the cottage relatively close to what the one on Isle Esme looked like. It was a queen bed, which fit easily enough since I'd asked Grandma Esme to extend my room so I'd have space; it was now the biggest room in the house.

His body was on top of me but he made sure that I felt none of his weight so he supported himself on his elbows, one of my legs were trapped in between both of his and all of his warmth surrounded me, not that I needed it, but it was a good feeling. His arm began to move down my arm, trailing it with his fingers and down my waist, down the side of my thigh when he stopped around my calf and hitched it around his hip. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. His lips were melting into me as he kissed my neck, my cheeks and my lips. I tugged on his shirt, attempting to take it off, and failed.

He chuckled at my effort and decided to take it off himself, he kneeled on the bed and pulled at the hem of his white polo shirt, his muscles stretched as he jerked the shirt over his head in one quick motion, he brought his mouth back to mine with the passion that spoke to me through his body. I ran my hands down his back and back up again as he parted his lips for his tongue to play with mine. His hands gently began removing my see-through shirt; I had to lift up a little so the he could take it off completely. He began running his hand slowly down the contours of my body, leaving no area untouched.

I turned us over so that I was now on top of him, both my legs on either side of him so I could unzip his dark jeans, it didn't take very long to undo them and pull them down leaving him in his silk green boxers that contrasted well with his russet brown skin. I began kissing his chest moving back up to his lips before he flipped us again so we were in the same position we were in before...

**JPOV **

I knew giving in was what she wanted, and how could I deny her what she wanted, if not needed. I had been ready for this since the day she reached the physical age of sixteen, and how can I not say I haven't fantasized about her this way, I just couldn't believe it was happening, I didn't actually know what was supposed to happen but I had watched TV and maybe one or two pornos to know that the girl was to be pleasured first, I was young at that time, and I wasn't even a werewolf then so don't blame me.

I moved my hand down to her neck, her chest and then cupped her breast in my hand before massaging it, although the lacy bra was in the way, I knew she could still feel it, she began to breathe in my mouth sending her sweet scent straight for me. I reached behind her back and unhooked the latch that held her bra together, it fell loosely over her arms and she began pushing it of her shoulders one by one exposing her beautifully rounded breasts, not that I hadn't seen them before but this was different. My hand instinctively went south, gliding over her flat stomach before I reached her matching lacy panties.

I could smell her arousal, it was the most intoxicating thing I'd ever had the pleasure of smelling, I gently began rubbing the outside of her underwear with my index finger, she was drenched, I grinned as we kissed, her soft moans making it hard to keep up a kissing rhythm, I was tempted to just rip off her underwear but figured it would be better if I took them off nicely, I didn't know whether she would be upset about me ripping this amazing piece of lingerie so I pulled them down, my whole body moving down as I did so and her smell was becoming more potent as my face reached her thighs, her eyes were intent on mine as she tried to anticipate my next move.

I trailed kisses up her leg and to her inner thigh, I heard her catch her breath as I kissed her core, I pressed a finger to the little nub of skin above and began rubbing as my tongue flicked in and out of her, she tasted so good, this was the first time I'd ever done anything like this and I was surprised by how amazing it felt to make her feel good. Her back began to arch as she was on the verge of letting go of all control. Her moans were like music to my ears, fuelling my need for her, I could feel my member throbbing in my boxers but the lady was always taken care of first, and I always put Ness before myself, she was much more valuable because she was my life.

"Jake... Don't stop... Oh god... JAKE!" her moans were becoming louder, I'd never seen this side of her and I knew now that I had I wouldn't be able to stop myself from bringing her to this point every single day. Her hands were gripping the sheets as she climaxed into my mouth, I tasted her sweet juices and began kissing up her stomach and to her breast, sucking on the now hardened nipple before bringing my lips back to hers with a sudden fierceness, the moaning had stopped but she was panting just as hard trying to catch her breath at any chance I gave her.

"Now it's your turn..." She smiled and flipped us so that she was now on top of me, her hands at the top of my boxers, slowly pulling it down, inch by inch.

* * *

**Please review if you liked it :D  
I'll update soon if I get lots of reviews :P **


	10. Busted!

**Hope you guys like this chapter, it took me ages to write lol**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Busted**

**RPOV**

_"_Now it's your turn." I grinned and flipped us so that I was now on top of him, I placed my hands at the top of his boxers teasing him as I inched them down slowly. I could see him manhood pressing through the thin silky shorts and too be honest, it scared the shit out of me. I had no experience dealing with... this. I just decided to wing it, put on a brave face and do it, after all it was my decision.

I didn't want to look at... it just yet, so I stared intently into Jakes eyes as I pulled it down, though from the corner of my eye I could see it, and let me just say, he was well endowed. For a moment I wondered what the right word for it would be, I mean something that's not to cheesy and not too slutty, I had no name for it. Once I fully took the boxers off I moved back up to his waist and finally looked at it, yep, that's the word I'm using, _it_.

It was, something that I can't describe, the only word that came to my mind was _big_, his eyes followed mine, looking for a reaction, I was at a loss for words, I couldn't even form a sentence in my head. Unthinkably I wrapped my hand around _it _and moved up and down very slowly, it was so smooth, like satin, I was bewildered by the feeling of actually touching Jakes manhood, I'd dreamt about doing this so many times, pleasuring him for a change.

A deep groaning sound stirred in his throat as I started to move my hand faster up and down his length, ooh that's another name, _his length, _and I had the urge to taste it, to see what it would feel like in my mouth, I dipped my head and pressed my lips very carefully to the tip of _it _and gently kissed it before pulling back and licking my lips, I can't even describe the taste, salty, milky, I have no idea but by the look on Jakes face I'd say he liked my mouth on _his length_ very much.

I pressed my lips to _it_ again and opened my mouth to let the head in, I loved the feeling of having Jake in my mouth, and I could tell he did too, his breathing started to become heavy as I took in his whole shaft, YES! Another word, _shaft. _I was careful not to go too deep otherwise I would gag, and that wouldn't be too pleasant for anyone. My head was bobbing with the movement of me actually sucking _it_.

"Fuck, Ness!" He was so hot, he was swearing. Shit he was so sexy when he swore, with his husky deep voice anything he said was sexy. By then I was soaking wet, and Jake was starting to swell up in my mouth, I assumed that this was the part where he came.

"Yeah baby, just like that." He cooed, I knew he was ready then because his heart stepped up a notch and his breathing became shallow, he was groaning my name, and swearing a little, which in turn made me even more wet, if that was possible. I really wanted him to come in my mouth so I could taste him, taste every single drop of him, I bobbed my head in motion with my hand moving up and down his shaft.

"Oh, FUCK, baby... baby I'm gonna come!" He groaned as the white liquid filled my mouth, from what I heard, and possibly saw once on a porno at a friends house, the guy was supposed to ummm... squirt? Pornos were full of shit because Jake was definitely not squirting into my mouth, it was more like a tap set on low. I graciously drank every single drop, although some strayed to my chin, I looked up at Jake who was panting from his release and brought my finger to my chin sweeping the little drop and sticking my finger in my mouth, sucking on it slowly and gently, just a little tease for Jake before moving back up the bed to be level with his face.

He turned so that he was on his side, facing me, his eyes were gentle and his breathing was still erratic, I chuckled a little at him as I scooted closer, our faces just inches apart. His hand caught my hand and he began playing with my fingers, very gently massaging my hand.

"I love you Ness." His words melted through me as he whispered, his eyes never strayed from my hand, it was almost like he was talking to himself. It was dark in the room and I could barely see him, but I knew he could see me very clearly.

"And I love you." I whispered back, I didn't know exactly why we were whispering but I just couldn't bring myself to break the silence.

"So I think we should wait... to umm... go further." I saw his face pull up into a smile, and I knew that if I argued he would give in but really I didn't want it or need it right now, all I wanted to do was lay here with Jake and just... talk.

"Me too." I smiled shyly and squeezed his hand gently, "I just wanna enjoy this moment."

"So... Tell me about your friends at school." This was a subject me and Jake never brought up because he was always jealous about how many guys friends I had, I didn't want to ruin the moment by talking about it but he asked so I assumed he wanted to know.

"Well Kate and Melanie are probably my best girl friends, I always go to them when I need help, I haven't heard much from Sarah in a while, she kind of went over to the dark side full of people who hate me because I hang out with all the... umm guys." I checked to see his reaction as soon as I brought that up, to my disbelief he was serene and calm, his eyes urged me to go on.

"Umm Conner and Alex are probably my best guy friends, though Alex is gay and I think Conner has a crush on me." again I paused checking to see if he was okay, I chuckled as if to say that I don't have any kind of attraction to Conner at all, I mean Conner was good looking and most of the girls loved him but there was only one guy there for me.

"The rest are just people I have classes with and stuff, like class-buddies." I smiled, Jake seemed to be a little too calm but I didn't think much of it, at least he wasn't angry.

"Hmm, sounds very interesting, well high school life ended for me about five years ago." He chuckled. "Tell me about Conner..." He urged.

"Well he has blue eyes and about the same colour hair as you do, he's one of those 'I think I'm so cool that I can get whoever I want' kind of guys, but he's really cool once you get to know him." Why was Jake asking about Conner, well of coarse I knew the answer to that, he was jealous but he was trying very hard to conceal it so I decided to change the subject.

"How are things with Leah and that new guy?" I'd recently heard Leah was dating someone who wasn't a wolf. I thought it was nice that she was getting back out there.

"Well his name is Zack, he seems like a good guy, but I've only met him once, from what I hear in her thoughts it seems to be going well." I'd never met Zack but from what I hear he is quite good looking, Leah and I had become good friends over the years so I usually know what's going on with her and the pack. Jake has always been too scared to tell me the whole truth about when things get in trouble because he thinks I will get scared. _Silly Jacob_.

"Well that's good, random question, do you like peanut butter?" I giggled, I was feeling for a peanut butter sandwich for some reason.

"Well I like all foods, why?" He was chuckling now.

"'Cause I was thinking of making a peanut butter sandwich." I smiled lifting the covers off me to get out of the bed when he stopped me, putting one arm on my waist and pulling me back.

"I'll get it." He smiled and lifted the covers of himself, he flung his legs over the bed so he was sitting on it, his back was to me and his muscles stretched over his glistening brown skin. He stood up exposing his... lower body and began walking to the door, this was definitely the body of gods, I was glad I had him all to myself. I propped myself on my elbow so I could admire him fully.

"I'll be right back." He said quickly before darting out the door. So now I was in this dark room all by myself, to be honest I was really tired (I wonder why), I blushed at the thought. I could feel myself slowly losing consciousness, I tried my best to stay up but Jake took like ten minutes already, it was a fricken peanut butter sandwich, I laughed sleepily before closing my eyes, surrendering to the darkness

* * *

_My legs couldn't move fast enough as I struggled to run away, the black cloaks following me after they had finished with my family, their eyes were red as blood, I needed to get away, to be in the comfort of my red-brown wolf, the one who had been taken out first, I screamed hoping to attract someone, anyone who would help me against the dark cloaks, they cornered me, a chalky faced man approached and pressed his lips to my neck before drinking my blood and leaving me for dead._

I woke up with a shock, my pulse was racing and my forehead was drenched with sweat, it wasn't the first time I'd had that dream but it never failed to scare me every single time. Jake was still fast asleep next to me, and on the bedside table was a peanut butter sandwich, I chuckled. I turned a little so that I could get out of the bed and shower, I didn't want to have morning breath and smell weird when Jake woke up. The bed jostled a little as I got up but to my amazement Jake was still snoring, peacefully dreaming.

I grabbed my towel of the door and headed toward the shower to start my day, I should probably make breakfast for Jake, he'd be hungry when he woke up. I tied my mess of hair up in a bun and popped on a shower cap before entering the shower, the water was warm but not too much seeing as it was spring and fairly hot outside. I scrubbed my body from head to toe, and made sure I smelled extra clean. I brushed my teeth for about five minutes making sure they were pearly white. Today's ensemble was going to be short denim shorts and a black three-quarter sleeve top, seemed appropriate.

I was thinking bacon and eggs, it was easy to make and fast. I got out the bacon and set the pan on the stove setting it to medium so it would warm up, personally I didn't like crispy bacon. I got out the eggs and a plastic blue mixing dish and started cracking the eggs, I heard Jake get out of the bed, my bed made the biggest creaky noises, I told mom to fix it. I heard the bathroom door close and sighed, I was hoping to catch Jake in the nude but that was okay. Once I had finished whisking the eggs to make them extra light and fluffy I set them next to the stove and began cutting up the strips of bacon into the pan. I liked to sing when I made breakfast but since I was in no mood to be embarrassed I stuck to humming, and swaying my hips.

Just as the bacon started to crackle I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind, I could smell the musky aroma coming off his body and it instantly sent my head into a whirl. His breath was hot on my neck and he inhaled and exhaled, tickling my shoulder. He planted a soft kiss there and turned my head slightly so I could see him.

"Good morning, beautiful." He said with the utmost serenity before kissing my neck again, _why, god, why did he have this effect on me!_ I just wanted to tear him up right now.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." I giggled, his arms squeezed my waist tightly before on of his hands slid into my pants, and began to rub over the most hyper-sensitive part of my body, my body froze, he was the one who was always so disciplined and now he was doing... _this._ I could feel my breath speeding up as his fingers dipped into the inside of my panties. _OH GOD! _My hands instinctively clutched the marble counter as two of his fingers entered me.

"The ba-bacon is going..." a moan escaped my lips before I could finish the sentence, did he want his breakfast to be ruined. "T-To get burnt" I managed to say. I could feel myself slowly losing my grip.

"I'll eat you up for breakfast then." He whispered in my ear before turning his head and kissing my neck, his fingers pounding me while his thumb rubbed the nub of skin above my entrance. Right then and there I needed to release. I could feel my heart beat stepping up, Jakes breath was hot on my neck as I moaned.

"Jake..." I panted but he didn't stop and frankly I didn't want him to stop, this sensation that he was providing me with was extraordinary.

Just as I was about to release, there was a loud gasp which centred from the door. Both Jake and I whipped our heads around to find mom and dad staring at us, their mouths gaping wide open, their eyes filled with rage, someone was going to get hurt.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**What did you think ? Please review if you liked it :D**


	11. Daddy Dearest Knows Best

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait, FanFiction wouldn't let me upload this chapter for some reason  
Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 - Daddy Dearest Knows Best.**

**JPOV**

Both Ness and I whipped our heads around to find Bella and Edward staring at us, their mouths gaping wide open, their eyes filled with rage, someone, who I'm guessing was me, was going to get hurt.

I instantly removed my hands from Ness' shorts at the moment I heard the gasp, how did I not see this, how did I not smell this, the two strictest parents I knew walked in on their daughters boyfriend fingering her, _FUCK_! This was going to be bad, but honestly I don't regret it, I'm glad I did it and who cares what they say, I will not and cannot stay away from Ness.

The shocked expressions on their faces and the eerie silence that filled the room was nerve wracking, I couldn't take it anymore and I could feel Ness literally shaking next to me, I thought about reaching over to put my arm around her but I heard Edward growl and decided it would be best not to. It didn't look like either of them were going to say anything so I stepped forward to break the tension, or at least try.

"Before you say anything, let me explain, I was--" Before I could finish I was interrupted.

"How do you explain this Jacob, you have disrespected me in my house!" Edward practically growled at me and Bella, well I knew Bella's angry face and trust me this was not even remotely close, she was more than furious, and I would be too if I caught my daughter doing something like this.

"You _mongrel_! How dare you put your hands on her!" Bella could definitely throw a temper tantrum, her hands were balled up at her sides and her knees were bent a little, almost a half crouch position, Edwards hand was firmly on her shoulder, It looked like he was restraining her, I didn't think she'd actually attack me, but then again, I wasn't too sure.

"Look just let me explain, it was--" Yet again I was interrupted.

"NO! You don't get to explain Jacob, this is absolutely unacceptable!" He yelled at me, I felt like a five year old not getting to tell his side of the story, then again I didn't really have a side of the story, what they saw was pretty much it, _DOUBLE FUCK_!

"I want you out of this house, you fucking filthy DOG!" Honestly, she knew by now that the name didn't bother me anymore, I was used to being called a dog by the Cullen's now, who really gave a shit?

"Ma, it's not like he was hurting me, I--" That was the first time Ness had spoken since the start of the argument, I really hoped to not have them yell at her, she had a weak tolerance for tears and I really didn't like to see her crying.

"Ness, just let me handle this." I whispered behind me gently, though that was stupid, why was I whispering in a house full of super sensitive ears.

"Look, Edward, Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you guys to see that, but I love Ness and I would never do anything to hurt her." Their eyes raged full of anger, pure wrath.

They didn't look convinced.

"You are not allowed to see Ness again, by god Jacob, I will rip your fucking head off if you come near her." Bella said sternly, she can't be serious.

"You can't do that, I can't follow that rule." I said with a _'this is final_' type of voice, I wasn't scared of Edward or Bella, I could take both of them if it came to a fight.

"You bet I can Jacob, she is my daughter and she will follow my rules." She said, obviously pleased with the fact that she has some purchase into Nessie's social well-being.

"Ma, you can't do that, I'm not going to stay away from Jake." Ness shouted, I could hear her voice cracking as the tears welled up in her eyes, this time I couldn't hold back, I had to wrap my arms around her, comfort her, after all this was my fault. _I don't care what you say, I love Ness_. I thought towards Edwards direction and he stiffened.

"Get. Out. Of My. House, Jacob Black." He said slowly and precise, that was Edwards '_I'm going to kill you if you don't get out of my face_' voice. He couldn't do that to me though, he wouldn't we had saved each others lives before, fought in battle before, and the biggest problem weighing down on Edwards plan to kill me was that in doing so, he knew that he would kill his daughter too.

"If he leaves, I guess I'm going with him." Ness cried, her cheeks became a peachy colour and her nose was red, this is what people looked like when they cried. I knew she didn't mean it, her head was clouded with anger, I had learn to tell these when she said things that didn't seem like her.

"No, Ness, it's okay, I'll find a way through this, don't worry." I tried my best to smile at her and she smiled back, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist. I really didn't know how I was going to do this, I don't think Edward and Bella could just forgive and forget, seriously, they went away for the night to have sex, cut me some slack!

"Jacob, please leave, you have stayed way past your welcome." Bella said, calmer now but still the edge was there, and I could tell she was furious, I'll let Edward deal with that later on, I inwardly chuckled at Edwards misfortune before placing a soft kiss on Ness' forehead and darting out the door, I felt horrible leaving her there to face them alone but I knew that they wouldn't yell at her. I heard it slam behind me and I was sure that I wasn't allowed back there for at least a few days, but then again, who was I to follow rules.

* * *

RPOV

"I'm not going to let it go Edward." Mom was saying, as for me, I had excused myself from that conversation around four hours ago, yet they were still going at it, I tried my best to drown out the sounds of their voices, to listen to music, to get lost deep in thought (though that really wasn't a good idea because only one thing was on my mind). I hadn't got the okay to think whatever I wanted like I usually did from mom, which meant that I was in big trouble.

"Bella, we have to deal with this and you arguing with me is not solving anything." Dad said in a calmer voice as he began playing the piano in our dining room. He was playing the lullaby he had written for me when I was a child. It seemed very dark in the beginning, very sad but after a while it turned into a loving melody filled with happiness and joy. I figured that was how my life was, an unwanted mistake that caused too many problems in the beginning.

"How can you be so calm about this, he had his hands all over her and you're not gonna be angry?" She was semi-yelling at him, I felt sorry for dad, it should be me she was yelling at, I deserved it.

"It's not up to us what Jacob and Renesmee choose to do in their private lives, Bella." Thank You. Somebody got the fact that my private life is private and mine, everyone knew how dad used to sneak around behind Grandpa Charlies back and go to moms house at night. At least Jake and I weren't sneaking around, just being semi-secretive.

"Yes it is, that's my baby, I'm not going to allow this!" C'mon Ma, just agree with dad and leave it. I thought to myself, why was it so hard to let it go. It seemed like dad had. Though dad had always been the one that I could open up with, mom seemed to be a hot head at times when I told her things. Dad stopped playing at that moment.

"That's my baby too, don't you think I want what's best for her?" He said coolly. There was an awkward silence for a few moments before mom finally said something.

"Just... Just go talk to her, please." _NOOOOO_! Mom was calmer now, but there seemed to be a sad edge to her tone, I instantly felt bad that she had to ask dad to come talk to me and she didn't feel like she could herself, but still, _NOOOOO_!

"Okay, I will." He said and began where he left off on my melody, great, now I had something _super_ exciting to look forward to. I frowned, the sarcasm had definitely got the better of me by now. My mind seemed to be a pessimistic mess. I closed my eyes and decided to let the obscurity overwhelm me.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of my room door opening, it seemed dark outside and I could see a pale white face shown by the moonlight streaming through my window. Great, it was dads talk time, I frowned and turned my face away from him before closing my eyes tightly and pretending not to know he was there.

"Ness, I know you're awake." _Dammit_! Let the misery begin, or continue I should say.

"Look, before you say anything can you at least tell mom to put the shield on?" He nodded solemnly and I heard mom clap her hands, a clear signal that it was on, now I didn't have to worry about thinking inappropriate things. I definitely did not want dad to hear those.

"Okay, shoot." I said calmly, he looked at me and placed his hands together and pointed his index fingers to me, he was making a gun shape with his hands.

"Bang!" He chuckled and I pretended to die, I guess it kind of lightened the mood a little, but the tension was still there. He took a seat on the bed and looked at me, his face was now serious.

"Ness, I know you and Jake are together, but there are boundaries in a relationship, things you should and shouldn't be doing right now." _NO! Do not have the sex talk with me dad, no sex talk, NO NO NO!_ I screamed in my head, dammit the shield was on so he didn't know what I was thinking.

"Please no, no sex talk, I already learnt about this in health, I don't need to hear it from you, dad." I moaned, why did this have to be super embarrassing?

"Well health is for human beings and you Ness are not a human being, you need to know what you are capable of." I wish now that mom was the one talking to me, it would have been less embarrassing talking to her. I pressed my lips together in a tight line and looked away from his glaring eyes.

"Grandpa Carlisle has done extensive research for you and you need to know that you are capable of having children, so before you do anything, you need to think about the consequences, I trust you and Jacob... have been... _safe_?" He gulped, I could see he was trying to contain his annoyance for Jacob. I felt my cheeks redden and I immediately looked down, there was no need for me and Jake to be safe because we haven't done that yet.

"Oh god, dad, Jake and I... Our relationship is not like that... we are holding out... dad this is really embarrassing, can we not talk about this?"_Please say yes, please say yes!_

"No." _CRAP_! "This is important, for me to say and for you to hear." I decided to just let him get it over with, if I did, he'd leave and I could drift off into a peaceful serenity.

"Fine." I said stubbornly and folded my arms across my chest like a three-year-old. He laughed at my pouted expression and nodded.

"The reason you can have children is because, obviously, you are half human and you do go through menstruation, your body is able to expand and contract for the child, to accommodate for it unlike a full vampire but also because, being Jakes imprint means that you'll have to carry on the line of wolves, which is why it's important for you to think about the consequences of your actions. I'm very certain that you and Jake are not even close to wanting to have a teeny weeny tea-cup around" He smiled and I felt my cheeks warm up a little more, it would be so much easier to have this conversation with Aunt Alice or Aunt Rose, I would rather I had this conversation a million times with them than with dad.

"Well no, of coarse not, yet. Jake and I are responsible, I know where the boundaries are for us and Jake does too." I said '_as a matter of fact-ly_'

"As long as you understand that." I nodded and he stood up, he grinned at me and modelled a gun with his hand again and pointed it at me,

"Bang!" He laughed and kissed my forehead before walking out and closing the door behind him, Well at least he didn't say anything like '_when your mom and I were sexually active.._.' because I was sure I wouldn't be able to handle a speech like that. I heard him murmuring something to mom in the kitchen before I drifted back to sleep, I didn't know why I was so tired, maybe it was the boredom that made me tired, or the fact that I didn't get any sleep last night. I giggled at the thought and closed my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

I awoke again, hearing something clawing at the edge of my windowsill, it was something that you did when you wanted to break into a house, and if anyone were to break into this house they were obviously stupid. There was a loud scratching noise, like one that you would hear when someone put their nails against a blackboard, where was mom and dad when you needed them? I knew the shield would still be on now, they didn't want to know what I was dreaming, but really, they couldn't hear or smell someone outside my window, I heard the glass slide up and a dark figure jumped in...

_To be continued.._

_

* * *

_

**Please Review and tell me what you thought :D**

**hopefully I'll be able to upload sooner :D**


	12. Sneaking Is Kinky

**Hey lovelies.**  
I was a little disappointed at the feedback I got for the last chapter, there wasn't very much :(  
But I still love you guys, hope you like this chapter, it took me ages :D  
Btw, I created a **poll on my page** so if you don't wanna tell me in a review what you want more in the story then there is a poll on my page where you can vote and its totally **anonymous** :D  
I wont be updating as often as I usually do coz I'm back at school now, though I will try my best.

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 12 - Sneaking is Kinky**

**RPOV**

_I heard the glass slide up and a dark figure jumped in..._

"Ness... Ness?" I heard a husky voice whisper, I could smell a woodsy musky aroma radiating of this being and sure as hell I knew there wasn't anybody out there who smelled exactly like Jacob.

"Jake, is that you?" I whispered, feeling a little stupid for whispering, of course mom and dad would come in sooner or later and rip Jacobs head off. What the hell was he thinking?

"No, it's Santa Clause." He said sarcastically, "Of course it's me." I could here the smile in his voice as he hopped into bed with me, jostling me out of my comfy position.

"What are you doing here? Mom and Dad are in the other room" I could see him frown, like I'd made a bad joke. It was true though, where were mom and dad, I was sure they wouldn't let this go on for this long.

"Do you think I would be here if they were in the other room? I saw them leave around two hours ago, they went to the main house for something." He said kissing the top of my cheek in the process. That was definitely a relief, but the anxiety was still there, what if we got caught... again.

"Seriously, they just left me here?" I was shocked, how could they just leave me here, weak and vulnerable when there was an unknown vampire out there somewhere. I knew that they hadn't heard from him in ages but still, I felt kind of betrayed.

"No, you silly girl, Paul and Seth were on patrol tonight, they wouldn't have left if you were unprotected." This made me feel better, I smiled into the darkness and felt all my sleep depravities being washed away, I was so awake right now it felt like a dream. He shifted a little and turned on his side to face me, his lips just inches away from mine that I could feel his hot breath on my tongue.

"Well, looks like we're all alone... in this little cottage... just the two of us..." I grinned, he chuckled and put his index finger on my lips.

"I will not let this sexy..." He began trailing his finger down my chin and to the side of my neck, "...amazing..." down the side of my arm, "...perfect..." down across my hip, "...creamy..." and up my stomach, "...beautiful..." and over the side of my breast, my breath caught in the moment he did that, "...wonderful..." his hand trailed all the way back up to my lips, "being, seduce me tonight." He said with ease where as I was sitting there staring at him like I was frozen. I gulped.

"Are you sure about that?" I moved so that I was now on top him, his hands were on my hips as he bit his lip in anticipation.

"Mmmhmm." He sat up then, his back leaning against the headboard of my bed and me, still on top him, though now our faces were closer and our eyes locked on each others. I wasn't wearing much, just one of Jakes old T-shirts, that he'd grown out of and a pair of panties, so I could feel a lot.

"I think I could crack you." I teased and grinned at him, he had a devilish smirk on his face which turned me on even more. He inhaled sharply and chortled. I blushed a little, I wasn't used to Jake being so open about these things yet.

"I haven't even been in the room for twenty minutes and you're already turned on." He laughed and I giggled.

"You are too." I stated and grinded myself on him, effectively feeling his length pressed against me through my panties.

"I never said I wasn't." He said seductively and kissed me, his mouth was like a new sensation every time, his tongue tasted like all my favourite sweets and body smelled just the way I liked it. His hands moved to my thighs, kneading and massaging them and our kiss grew more passionate, before even realising it, I started to grind myself on him as he groaned into my mouth his hands began to move up and under my shirt, feeling it way along until it got to the pot of gold, I suppose. His hands were like silk on my skin, they were so warm that it was impossible to get goose bumps when he touched me, instead it was like an electric shock, the current running down my whole body, till the tips of my fingers and toes.

"I thought you weren't going to let me seduce you." I giggled into his mouth when we decided to come up for air, though my grinding hadn't stopped, his hands were actually moving my hips forward and backward on him, I could feel him pressed against the most sensitive part of my body, the stupid piece of fabric was in the way though.

"This is not seduction, this is merely practice." He chuckled before returning his lips to mine with such ferocity, I needed to grab a hold on reality if I wanted to have any control over my being. His hands were stroking and rubbing my breasts as I moaned into his mouth again, he moved his lips to the nape of my neck and bit down gently, marking his territory. Though I was too consumed with him to care at that moment.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked, pure hunger for lust in his voice.

"Mmm, yeah." I didn't bother anymore with feeling self-conscious, my hips were still bucking against his but now they were moving faster, I just wanted to rip off my panties and fuck him right now. "And you?" I asked, by breath was speeding up a notch.

"Yeah, I can feel you... that little line..." He put his finger to my stomach and moved it down as if illustrating what he was saying, "... you are a fucking goddess." He said as I nipped at his ear.

"Mmm, I love it when you swear." I purred into his ear as his fingers moved back up to cup my breast. My shirt was lifted up to my stomach but I couldn't care less, Jacob had already seen a lot more of me than anyone else. He moved his head a little to look me in the eyes and they reflected shock. For a second I panicked.

"You are so extremely sexy." He said in an 'I can't believe it' kind of tone. I just grinned at him and lifted his shirt over his head before bringing my lips back to his and running my hands down the curves of his chest. He groaned softly and a deep rumble stirred in his throat.

"That's why you love me." I said and giggled, it was amazing how much more comfortable I was right now. Before I knew it he flipped us over so that I was lying down and he was on top of me, he began to get up when I stopped him.

"What're you doing?" I asked, I was so confused, had I said something.

"Mommy and Daddy dearest are on their way, I can smell them." He said as he began putting his shoes and shirt back on, he ran over to me; who was still stuck in a daze, and pecked my lips before darting out the window. Of course five minutes later I heard the door open and caught a whiff of mom and dad. I chuckled while I lay there thinking about what just happened.

* * *

They didn't suspect a thing, which was weird, but I was thankful for that, I suspected the shield was on otherwise they would've come into my room and grounded me for life and possibly murdered Jake. I got up with a smile, I'd been doing that a lot lately, the only difference was that Jake wasn't lying next to me like yesterday. I decided to get out of bed and have a shower, I didn't have one last night and lets face it, I needed one. The lavender body wash tingled my senses as I scrubbed and lathered my body in a white foamy blanket. My hair was giving off the scent strawberries from my shampoo and I felt like I'd just won the lottery. I don't think anything could dampen my mood today.

I got out of the shower and began drying myself off when I heard the ding on my laptop, saying that I'd received a message. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked out into my room to check who it was.

_Hey sexy.  
__I was wondering, want to meet me later? (Secretly of course) Do you remember that one time I took you to the beach and there was that rock that practically made a cave?  
__Want to go there? :P  
__I wish I was waking up next to you today, but unfortunately I woke up to my cat, sitting on my face. It was not very pleasant. :)_

_I love you._

_Jake. _

I giggled as I read, Jake had a cat, though he didn't like it much, I figured it was so cliché that he hated cats, being from the dog family. I decided to reply on the spot, I couldn't hold in my excitement for the beach, it was called Music Point, and Jake and I went there when I was around 5 years old which would have been when I was 14 physically.

_Hey cutie.  
__Yeah, sure, if I can get away from mom and dad I will definitely be there. I can't wait to see you :P  
__Well I woke up and had a shower, I just got out now, still wrapped in my towel, hair dripping, I hope you're happy for disturbing me :P  
__What time?_

_I love you more._

_Ness._

"Mommm?" I called out from my room, I knew she would hear me. I was thinking of what to say, I couldn't lie to them, but I couldn't say I was going to be with Jake, I inhaled quickly to see who was in the house, Dad was not here. _SCORE!_ That was extremely good timing. In no time at all mom appeared at my door with her oven mitts on and her jeans and white tee. She was never one for fashion.

"Yeah?" She asked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to appear two seconds after you had been called.

"Umm, Melanie and Kate wanna have a sleepover tonight. Can I go?" Mom had a strange liking for Melanie, though she was on a neutral scale with Kate since Kate had once supplied me with alcohol, not a pretty moment.

"Yeah, sure baby, do you need anything?" That was easy, _maybe a condom or two_ I thought to myself, I giggled in my brain.

"No, I'll be okay." I said and smiled, she smiled back and darted downstairs to finish whatever she was doing, I felt a little bad for lying but when it comes to matters of the heart, it is all necessary. I heard the ding on my laptop and I ran to it.

_I was thinking 7ish? What do you think?_

_Jake._

He was so adorable, making plans. I immediately clicked on the reply button, not wanting to make him wait.

_It's perfect. I can't wait :P_

_Ness._

_

* * *

**If I get lots of reviews I will update sooner :D**_


	13. The Making of a Memory

**I knew you guys wouldn't let me down :P  
The reviews were great :D  
I would like to dedicate this chapter to Paramore1055 for picking me back up when I felt down :D  
Btw guys, I love the long reviews, they're amazing and since there were so many reviews, I updated sooner than I usually would've hehe**

**Enjoy. **

_

* * *

"I musta done something right  
To deserve you in my life  
I musta done something right  
Along the way."_

**- Chase Coy, If The Moon Fell Down Tonight**

**

* * *

Chapter 13 - The Making of a Memory**

**RPOV**

Dad had gotten home around three thirty from hunting, whereas mom baked cookies, I for one, was sitting in my room trying to focus on anything else but the obvious event in three and a half hours, I could barely contain my excitement, and I knew they could sense my happiness today, though they thought it was because I was excited for a sleepover, silly parents. I was lucky that mom had forgiven me otherwise I wouldn't be able to get away with such a daring stunt. I had never lied to my parents, one reason being that they always knew when I was, but mom trusted me, for some reason that I failed to fathom and dad was oblivious to the fact that I was going out at all.

I prodded downstairs with the smile glued to my face like an idiot; this lying thing was not a skill of mine, yet. I figured that if I was going to pull this off I'd have to tone down the happy and tone up the unhappy. I wiped my face clean of smiles and made an appearance in the kitchen where mom stood marinating chops with dads' arms around her waist, watching her intently. He always found her making food fascinating. I hoped that Jake and I could be like that one day.

I took a seat at the dining room table and just watched them whisper to each other, I saw how dad swished mom from side to side and how she'd playfully smack him when he distracted her, yeah, sure it was kind of gross to see your parents doing stuff like that but it was kind of cute to see them so in love after all these years.

"Hey ma, do you think love really conquers all?" I asked totally out of the blue, the question slipped out of my mouth before I made the conscious decision to even ask. Dad turned his head a little to look at me and so did mom, they're expressions were happy with a tinge of love. That's the only way I thought fit to describe it.

"Well if it didn't, would we all be here." She said, I knew it was a rhetorical question. Dad lightly pecked her on the cheek before turning his attention back to me.

"To think of the many times we've gotten in trouble." Dad said with wonderment. It's like he was staring of into space or something. I knew all about their adventures and troubles, the whole James thing and Victoria's revenge, blah blah, heard it all a thousand times, though dads' favourite story is the one about how mom used her shield to save everyone when the Volturi came to get me. I heard that a million times.

"Why do you ask, darling?" Mom said, she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she'd caught me and Jake doing... stuff, right where she was standing.

"It just crossed my mind." Well the truth is, I wondered whether Jake and I would be as happy, but they didn't need to know that just yet. I got up off the table and made my way to the lounge to watch some TV, personally I just wanted to go to Music Point right now, I was tempted but I forced myself to focus on the fact that if I went now, I would be alone for three and a half hours. Though, it didn't seem like a bad option, I still needed to get ready and pack my stuff, it would take me at least two hours to do that, and then I could just take a slow walk to the beach. A really slow walk. I grinned at my brilliant idea and walked to my room to have yet another shower, I didn't shave my legs the first time.

I turned on the water and walked out of the bathroom to go get my towel and my moisturiser, all the while thinking what exactly was going to happen tonight, all my thoughts bundled up into a big knot in my head giving me butterflies of the best kind. I didn't actually know whether the shield was on or not but I was sure that if it wasn't I'd be in big trouble right now. I walked into the mist filled bathroom and stripped down, staring at myself in the mirror and seeing all the imperfections on my body. I turned away voluntarily and hopped in the shower, feeling the hot water hit my skin. I propped my leg up on the edge of the shower and began shaving, I tried to visualise what it would be like if me and Jake did go _all the way_ tonight, I mean it was Valentines Day after all and it would be the ultimate romantic thing to do. I could already feel his arms constricting around me, his hot breath on my skin, my hands exploring every inch of his body, dammit, now I was turned on, focus on something else, broccoli, ew.

I got out of the shower and dried myself off, taking my time as I went, I didn't want to rush and have to wait downstairs awkwardly. My legs were silky smooth as I rubbed in the moisturiser. I wasn't exactly sure what to wear so I went to rummage through my drawers, maybe a dress, or jeans. Damn, what did this kind of occasion call for?

I decided on black tights and a silky strapless top, It wasn't too provocative, but wasn't too boring. I decided to pack a whole lot of underwear, god knows how many pairs I would actually need, a pair of jeans and a baggy shirt. I tried on my many ensembles, examining myself from every angle to make sure I looked perfect for Jake. My make up wasn't that hard, just some powder foundation and mascara, before putting it in my toiletry bag along with my deodorant and moisturiser. surprisingly all this had taken over two hours, I had forty five minutes before I had to be at Music Point which for me was record time. Now all I had to do was kill those minutes and I'd be ready to go. I decided to check my emails, being the compulsive computer addict.

There was an email from Melanie.

_Hey Ness,  
__You'll never believe what happened!  
__Conner asked me out !  
__You have to call me so I can give you the details !! Or I'll just call you later ?_

_Mel. _

_NOOO_! there will be no calling of any sort from Melanie, that would ruin my whole plan. I clicked the reply button immediately, though I wasn't sure what to say.

_Hey Mel. _

_Wow that's great, I'm so happy for you 2.  
____Look, Mel, I didn't tell you but tonight I'm going to hang out with Jacob, Mom and Dad think I'm hanging with you so you can't call, when I get back, I promise to call you so I can give you all the gory details, I think tonight is the night, I'm so nervous._

_:P_

_Ness. _

Okay, hopefully, everything will go as planned for me to actually make that call. I couldn't even describe how nervous I was, I had never lied to mom and dad in my entire life and now I was going against their word for me to not see Jake as well. I sat on my computer chair like an idiot for at least twenty minutes thinking about what the right thing to do was. Should I take sexy lingerie? Should I bring a condom, would that be too forward? Would he have one? What would it feel like if we did do it? All these questions just piled up in my head. Before I knew it I realised that I should start walking. I grabbed my Elmo bag filled with my clothes and toiletries, and heading out the door.

"Bye Ma, Bye Dad, I'm going now." I called out, on my way through the kitchen.

"Be careful." Yeah, thanks mom, I was going to be dangerous until you told me to. She quickly pecked my on the cheek and dad came over to hug me before I darted out the door, heading in the direction of Music Point. I was wracking my brain, trying to think of something to say when I saw Jake. Something that wasn't too cheesy but wasn't too romantic, maybe just a simple _hey _saying _hello_ just seems a bit too formal. I approached the familiar rock shaped into a semi circle overlooking the ocean, the trees provided a canopy that draped over making the perfect shelter, and the ultimate romantic spot. I couldn't see Jake anywhere in sight and for a second my thoughts jumped to that day he stood me up. I began to feel a little hurt that he wasn't there when I saw him sitting on a blanket playing with a rose in his hands and staring off into the ocean. I felt guilty for ever thinking that Jake would hurt me.

"Jake.." I called out, running to the blanket, he stood up and opened his arms for me which I graciously took. I literally jumped into his arms, my legs instinctively went around his waist as my arms brought themselves together tightly behind his neck. My lips were on his in an instant, it felt like it'd been years since I'd seen him.

"Wow, It's nice to see you too, Ness." He chuckled, still holding me up. I jumped down, my arms still around his neck and snuggled into his chest, taking in the deep aroma that surrounded him, he smelled of cologne today.

"I just missed you, 'is all." I said, and his arms tightened around me.

"I missed you too." He spoke into my hair. I dropped my arms and realised I hadn't even seen half of what he had done here. There were candles fixated in the sand and champagne in the cooler box, there was a portable stereo playing all my favourite songs and rose petals were scattered everywhere.

"Wow, Jake, this is so... incredible." His arms had come from behind and grasped my waist, pulling me tight against him. What surprised me the most though was what he was wearing, he had traded his slacks and tees for a formal black shirt and some striped grey board shorts, we were going swimming, was my first guess.

"Mmm, I love you, that's why." He whispered in my ear, his hot breath tickled my cheek as he pecked it lightly. I turned around so that I was facing him, his eyes were intent on mine, how could anyone be this perfect. His warm chocolate brown eyes melted into me and I had to blink twice before coming back to reality. Though all my efforts were lost when he kissed me, my lips parted, granting him access, he nipped and sucked on my lower lip before his tongue decided to dance with mine. I felt like I was floating on a cloud, I knew at that moment that tonight was going to be perfect. He picked me up in his arms and set me down on the blanket, I giggled.

"I knew you'd get a kick out of that." He laughed.

"Literally sweeping me off my feet." I giggled again before he pressed his lips to mine, his heat radiated throughout my whole being as his body pressed against mine lightly. My breasts were compressed against his chest as his hands roamed my body. I had to force myself to pry my lips from his. I just got here.

"I didn't bring my bikini..." I said, he could go swimming without me and I could watch as the waves hit his perfectly chiselled body.

"You can go in your underwear then." He laughed, he obviously wasn't letting me skip this.

"But, I'll be all wet then." I whined.

"You're already wet now." He said seductively before sniggering. I closed my eyes feeing my cheeks redden, I knew it was stupid but I couldn't help it.

"Jake!" I yelled and playfully smacked him on the arm. He leaned down and nuzzled the juncture between my neck and shoulder, he bit down lightly, not like an _I wanna eat you _bite, more like a teasing bite. I flipped us over so that now, I was in control. His eyes were like big chocolates, I unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt for my perving pleasure and kissed his shoulder.

I hopped off him and began unzipping the strapless top I was wearing, he lifted himself up so that he was sitting on the blanket now, his eyes watching me in surprise, I would be surprised too if he took his clothes off unexpectedly. Luckily I was wearing my hug-tight pink bra lined with lace. I saw him lick his lips and had to force myself to focus on the task at hand. I brought my hands to the hem of my tights and playfully took it off slowly, all the while staring at his expression. He stood up and walked over to me, still licking his lips and lifted me up so that my legs could wrap around his waist. He pressed me against the smooth wall of our cave as the butterflies assaulted my stomach.

"You..." _Kiss_, "Are..." _Kiss, _"So..." _Kiss_, "Sexy." _Kiss_. He said and I giggled, He pushed himself against me and I froze, feeling his hardness pressed on me through his boxers. I ferociously brought his lips to mine urging him to do it again, he complied and thrusted forward lightly.

"Mmm, Jake." I moaned into his mouth and he proceeded to thrust forward again.

"Do you like it?" He asked lustily.

"Fuck, yeah." I couldn't believe I just swore. I hoped he didn't think too much of it. I opened my eyes to look at him and he was staring at me, his eyes full of wonder.

"You just swore." He grinned at me.

"What can I say, you bring out the little devil in me." I grinned back at him before coming back to reality and standing up.

"So now, take your shirt off." I ordered.

"Yes ma'am." He began to undo the buttons I had left, and pull his shirt off his arms revealing the smooth lines of his abs, his hairless chest looked like the gods themselves had carved the perfection into his body. Damn, he was so sexy when he talked like that. He stood before me and I couldn't help but bring my hands up to his chest and trace the contours with my fingers. I was so mesmerised every time I saw him like this.

"Now what?" He asked, like it wasn't obvious. I took his hand and pulled him with me as I ran through the sand and into the water. The water was cold, it sent shivers through my body but Jake held me close in his arms and I was instantly warm again.

"You are so warm." I stated, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing his chest, I could taste the salt water on my tongue, it tasted really weird. The waves hit us lightly, they weren't big at all, it was just little ripples moving us from side to side.

"I'm only warm 'cause my heart beats faster whenever I see you." He whispered, I looked up at him and pressed my lips to his, he broke away from the kiss and pointed to the sky which had turned the most beautiful shade of pink, I looked back at him and found he was staring at me with that look that said _you are everything_, I smiled and laid my head against his chest. This was a memory I would hold onto forever, though I was sure it wasn't over just yet.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Don't forget to review :D  
Tell me what your favourite part was :D I'd love to hear it.**


	14. A Beautiful Mess

**Wow, thanks for all the reviews guys, they're so amazing :D just making me feel warm and fuzzy all the time :P  
This is for you guys, I thought it was cute, kind of kinky too :P  
Took me all day, but I was like "If they can take the time to review, I can take the time to write."  
Hope you like it, also InsanityForTheSane helped me a bit :D**

**I wish I had an amazing man like that in my life but men will be men, and men are douchebags :P**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"And tides they turn and hearts disfigure  
But that's no concern when we're wounded together  
And we, tore our dresses and stained our shirts  
But its nice today. Oh the way it was so worth it."_

**- A Beautiful Mess, Jason Mraz.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 - A Beautiful Mess**

**RPOV**

I broke away from his grasp and sprinted into deeper water, all the while he tried to catch me and my body got soaked in the ocean. I could hear the water swishing behind me, and I felt excitement race through my veins.

"You can't catch me!" I teased and laughed, I knew Jake wasn't even trying, if he was I would be in his arms once again, that didn't actually seem like a bad idea.

"Oh, really?" He grinned and charged after me like a bull chasing a red piece of cloth. I tried to manoeuvre out of his iron grasp when he had finally caught me. It reminded me of the old days when Quil and Jake used to chase Clair and I around in the water. I giggled at him as he started to splash me with water, still holding me with one arm; it was amazing how strong he was, and his strength was also a massive turn on.

"Jake! My hair is getting wet!" I squealed but he still continued to splash me with water. When he had finally had enough he let go of me and I returned the favour by splashing him back, his dark, wet, tousled hair was by far the sexiest thing I had ever seen and I had to forcefully close my mouth which was now hanging open like an idiot.

"And?" He grinned, messing up the bronze waves on my head with both his hands. I jolted away from his grasp again and headed out into deeper water, spreading my arms and pretending to be a bird.

"Jake, have you ever seen 'The Notebook'?" I asked, this scene reminded me of something that happened in the movie.

"Umm, yeah, I think you made me watch it once." He said, slowly walking to me. He made little ripples through the water as he moved.

"_Say you're a bird_." I quoted from the movie, it was my favourite line.

"_If you're a bird, I'm a bird." _He quoted with perfect articulation, I was stunned to see that he knew the line; it almost brought tears to my eyes, the fact that he actually paid attention to my ineffectual babbling. I smiled and began walking toward him to wrap my arms around his waist.

"You remembered." I said in wonderment.

"I remember everything you say." He tilted his head down and laid his cheek to rest on top of my head. "Everything you like." He chuckled, "Everything you do." He was so amazing; I didn't know what I did to deserve someone so incredible. "What kind of person would I be if I forgot?"

"You would be like every other man." I giggled. "And that would be a shame." I whispered into his warm chest.

"Mmhmm." He hummed, and began pulling us out of the water; I could feel the sand sticking to my feet as we walked across the golden sand to our cave of wonders. I then felt like we were Aladdin and Jasmine, I made a mental note to drag Jake to watch that movie with me.

"There's sand everywhere." I complained, its true though, there was sand on my legs and my arms, it was gross, and it felt really weird.

"There are showers, you know." He sniggered at me and I smiled, at least I wouldn't have to feel yuck the whole day.

"Well can we go then?" I laughed nervously, I was really anxious to get back to being soft skinned and smooth, the whole rough sandy feeling wasn't working for me. He grabbed two towels and a smaller bag out of a hand knit knapsack he'd brought and took my hand to lead the way. The showers were all empty, the best thing about these were that they were filled with hot water. I expected Jake to go into one of the other cubicles but instead he came into the small spaced booth with me and turned on the water, letting it heat up, he placed the towels and bag on the wall of the tiny space.

_Oh dear lord, please let what I think is about to happen, happen._ I thought to myself as my heart began to thump harder in my chest. He brought his hand to my shoulder and pushed the straps of my pink bra over my shoulders where they fell loosely, the clasp and the back kept it in place though. His eyes raked my body like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I felt the hot water spatter on my body and the drops that flicked off mine and onto his. His sun kissed skin was covered with water as he turned it up.

"Jake." I whispered as he brought his hands to my back, pulling me tight against his chest and began undoing the hook. I felt the thin cotton leave my skin as it fell to the floor, I dropped my head, embarrassed for some reason, I knew better, it's just that, well I actually don't know.

"Mmhmm?" He asked as his hands moved down to the waistband of my underwear.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, giggling as I said it.

"I wanna take care of you tonight." He pecked my lips while he pulled down the material, I lifted my legs up one at a time, allowing him to pull it off, now I was standing completely naked in front of him. It was his turn now.

"Okay." I whispered, bringing my hands to the button holding his shorts in one place. I pulled it down slowly, keeping my eyes focused on his. He watched me with curiosity as he lifted his legs up to help me pull it off.

He pulled a fluoro green sponge out of his little bag and a bar of scented apple soap, he rubbed it in before placing it on my shoulder and moving it in circles on my body. He lifted my arm up a little and began washing it, moving in a circular motion as he went. He did my other arm the same way and moved up to my chest, I sensed him tense a little when he swabbed my breasts, he was trying not to get turned on, which was not working too well. He bent down so that his head was level with a stomach. He lifted my leg up and balanced it in his palm as his other hand scrubbed my legs, I couldn't help but get turned on when his brought the sponge especially close to my upper-inner thigh, he did the same with the other leg before standing up again.

I looked at his eyes which were now staring intimately at mine, I brought my hand to the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine, I leaned against the wall of the cubicle as he cupped my face, my hands gripped his hair, pulling his face closer to mine, I felt his lips part slightly and took full advantage of that, I weaved my tongue and his together, keeping my hands locked in place behind his head. I so badly wanted to go further but I decided to pull away and snatch the drenched sponge from the hook behind him.

"Your turn." I smiled and picked up his arms, I evenly worked in a smooth lather, coating his arm in a foamy blanket. I reciprocated with the next arm and worked my way to his broad shoulder blades, I moved in strokes, making sure I covered every inch of his beautiful skin. To wash his pecs were like heaven for me, so sleek and muscular, I washed them carefully, like they would break if I pressed too hard. I bent down a little, making sure I wasn't looking at his... _thing, _and coated his legs in a thick bubbly cover. I stood up and gestured for him to turn around and he obliged. I rubbed his burly back and turned him around again, making sure he washed off all the excess soap.

"Clean." I stated and grinned, he smirked back at me before pressing his warm lips to mine briefly. The water splashed against my hair, washing it and leaving it in thin curls around my head. He playfully messed my hair around again and then smoothed it out, his eyes were like magnets, and my body just happened to the pull. I felt another surge of hot lust quake through my whole being, this man was dangerous to my libido.

"You're trouble, Jake" He quirked an eyebrow before grinning

"Being bad feels pretty good, doesn't it?" It did feel good, although I was much too paranoid for my own good.

"Bad? Baby, you haven't seen bad just yet." I teased, running my hands up and down his chest, he beamed at me. This was definitely a whole new Jake. He lifted his eyebrow at me again.

"Oh, is that so?" He snatched me up in his arms and pressed me against the wall, I wrapped my legs around him, my waist was aligned with his stomach as his lips attacked mine. I wound my hands in his dark, wet hair and tugged lightly as the passion started to overthrow all my other senses, he seemed to enjoy it so I continued. His lips were so soft and delectable I never wanted to part with them but my need for air was just unescapable. His lips moved down to my neck where he sucked on my skin, he planted kisses all over my cheeks and then one quick one on the tip of my nose before returning them to my lips.

One of his arms kept me up while the other was roaming around my stark naked body, this was definitely a kinky place to do things, and the shower was still running, I think we deprived the whole of Washington with our overuse of hot water. His warm hand cupped my breast as his mouth worked into mine, my head was higher than his in this situation, which was probably why I wasn't pressing onto his... _thing. _I was so tempted to move myself lower when he did it for me. I felt him push against that little nub of skin above my opening and my breathing kicked up a notch, I was so close to feeling him inside me.

I think I heard the mental snap in his brain when he came back to reality and set me on my feet, pulling himself away from me. _Dammit, so close!_ I yelled in my head. I was so close. He cleared his throat and looked at me in my eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." He whispered, he looked like something was hurting him.

"Don't be, I liked it." I smiled at him, he looked down again, no way I was going to let him ruin this night. "I love you." I said, lifting his head up with my fingers, it was true, and I knew it would make him feel better.

"I love you too, Ness." He smiled at me, I was relieved to see he looked like himself again.

"Maybe, we should get changed." I laughed and he chuckled, he turned off the shower and pulled me out with him, he handed me a towel and I dried myself off fast, all the while watching him as he wiped himself, he was so sexy.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, it brought me back to the present, the fact that I had to eat was weighing down on me now, I felt my stomach tighten in response to his question.

"A little, what's there to eat?" I asked, I hitched my leg up on the bench and wiped them down slowly.

"Well, I was thinking, we could get changed, then go grab some fish and chips." He smiled and I laughed. Typical beach food.

"Sounds perfect." I smiled, wrapping the towel around myself and waited for Jake to finish. His body was so mesmerising, I could barely take my eyes off him, the way that towel draped around his lower body, his torso glistening from the steam, _Dear Lord, bless me with self-control tonight._ I thought to myself. He took my hand and led me out into the open where the cold breeze hit my body, I could feel the cold seeping through the towel and I involuntarily shivered. Jake started to rub my arm, trying to create friction to warm me up I guessed. In no time at all we were back in our little cave and I opened my backpack to get my moisturiser.

I squirted some into my palm and ran my hands up and down my legs, the motion made my breasts bounce and I would feel Jakes eyes on me the whole time. I did my arms and my stomach, though I paid more attention to my chest, just to tease him a little. When I looked up at him he was gaping at me.

"Why didn't you let me do that?" He pouted, his lower lip was sticking out a little, he looked adorable.

"Because you didn't ask." I said 'as a matter of fact-ly' he pouted even more, pushing his lower lip out.

"Can I rub moisturiser into your exquisite body?" He chuckled and I handed over the bottle of liquid heaven for him to do my back. He took it graciously and squeezed some into his palm before spinning me around and pressing his warm hands to my back, he rubbed slowly at first and then started moving faster, his hands dipped to my butt, which he embraced, I giggled a little when he did that.

"Happy now?" I giggled again.

"Yes." He said, and laughed, I pulled out a pair of fresh underwear and put them on, they were black and were lined with lace, it was one of those that only covered your butt cheeks half way, I found them quite comfortable and from what I heard, guys liked them... a lot. I saw Jakes eyes glued to my underwear as I fondled with it to get it in the right position. I found my matching black bra lined with intricate purple flower lace. I knew what the expression on Jakes face would be so I didn't even bother to look up, instead I grinned and reached into my bag to grab my dark blue skinny jeans and a plain white tee. It was definitely a mission to get into skinny jeans, you have to pull and tug, and by the way Jake was looking at me, it was obviously a turn on.

By the time I had finished dressing, Jake had put on a pair of black khakis and a navy blue shirt, he looked like a god. _OM NOM NOM! _I thought to myself. I had to stop myself from going over there and just smothering his body in kisses. Though from the look on his face, it looked like he was thinking about coming over here. He walked slowly toward me, a devilish smile was plastered on his face which made me laugh, he practically tackled me onto the blanket, gently though, and pressed his lips to mine. I hitched my leg around is hip and he supported himself on his elbows. I could feel him pressed against me through his shorts and I decided to break away.

"Maybe we should eat first and continue later?" I made it sound like a question as I grinned brightly.

"Mmm, that'll give us more time." He pretended to ponder.

"Exactly." I said smiling as he got up and pulled me with him.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

**Hehehehehe, more reviews than last time and I'll try to update by next weekend :P  
Btw, be prepared for lemons in the next chapter :D**_


	15. The Art of Love

**Chapter 15 - The Art of Love**

**RPOV**

He dragged me up with him as we walked slowly along the beach to the nearest shops, of course here in this part of Washington, it was relatively warm and sunny, which made tonight absolutely perfect, Jakes hand brushed mine as we walked together until he finally decided to grab hold of it to weave his fingers through mine.

"Are you having fun?" He asked plainly out of the blue, his eyes were staring off at the ocean, and his arm swung mine up and down lightly.

"What do you think?" I grinned and he looked at me then, he looked nervous but it was quickly replaced with a smile, he squeezed my hand gently before looking away.

"I think you are having a totally fantabulous time." He said in a girlish way and I couldn't help but burst into laughter, he lifted his hand in the air and pranced around like a gay guy, not that I have anything against gay guys, but still, this was funny.

"To-tal-ly" I said between my fits of laughter, I finally found the strength to stop laughing but I had to force myself to stifle a few giggles in the process. He chuckled and took my hand again in his own.

"But really, do you like it?" He smiled.

"No..." He frowned and looked down, I quickly picked his head up and looked into his eyes, "I absolutely love it." I smiled and his frown turned into a smirk.

"Yeah, I know, I'm just the man." He laughed and I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can just see your head expanding." I chortled, and he pouted.

"My head is normal sized." He whined in protest, I laughed and waved my hand dismissively, by then we had reached the fish and chips shop called 'Seaside Samba', there was hardly anyone here which was good, not like we were going to eat here anyway. We walked through the threshold and the bells of the door chimed to tell the owners there were customers.

Jake, of course, ordered our food and paid for it while I sat patiently in a booth near the corner, he was so romantic, in everyway, and if anything did happen tonight, I knew I wouldn't regret it, this moment, this whole day has been so perfect, and it would definitely be special, somewhere inside me the thought occurred to me, maybe Jake was nervous because that was exactly what he was planning to do, that's why everything was so special, but another part waved off the thought, Jake was set on waiting, then again, why would he have done this, I could argue with myself for a while, pointing out all the pros and cons of Jake actually having changed his mind, but I decided to just live in the moment.

He walked over to me then with a number card in his hand, we were number three, really there were only three couples in here, we actually needed numbers? He gestured for me to scoot over on the cushioned chair and I complied.

"They said it should be ready in ten minutes." He looked at me and back at the counter as if our food was going to magically appear. "What should we do till then?" He winked and lightly bumped my shoulder, I looked at him, mortified.

"Jake, we're in public!" I yelled, in a hushed tone. He grinned at me.

"You have an unbelievably dirty mind, I wasn't hinting anything." He grinned and I giggled, it was true, I think sex was pretty much on my mind seventy-five percent of the time, it was a bad habit.

"Yes, you were." I playfully smacked him on the shoulder.

"What was I hinting?" He asked, like it wasn't obvious. I could tell he knew what I was talking about. He rubbed his shoulder with a mock-pained expression.

"You know..." I blushed at the thought.

"No, I don't." He said playfully grinning at me, great, he was going to make me say it. I didn't answer him back, instead my cheeks flamed and there was some heat forming between my legs as I thought about sex with Jacob,

_Shit! There I go again. _

He chuckled at me. "Tell me what I was hinting." He asked again with a dumbfounded expression.

"Nothing, just forget it." I giggled, it's like the grin was glued to my face, I couldn't bring myself to stop smiling.

"No, I want to know." He pushed, _just say it and get it over with_, I thought to myself.

"I thought you were hinting something sexual." I said really quickly and quietly, he burst out into his booming laughter, attracting all the attention to us, if it was possible for my face to turn even more red, it happened. My smile faded, I was so embarrassed, I ducked my head, my eyes tearing up and my throat becoming stuffy. When his laughter had died down he finally noticed me, by then I was making sniffling noises and the tears had free reign.

"Baby?" He asked, he knew I was crying, I didn't bother to lift my head, I just sat there in my embarrassment and sulked. He brought his index finger to my chin and lifted my head up slowly, his expression reflected sadness, _why was I ruining this! Stop! _I yelled at the tears that didn't seem to want to oblige.

"I'm sorry, that was mean." He said softly, I didn't want him to be sorry, I wanted these damn tears to stop. He put his arm around me and I cuddled into his side.

"No, 't was't, I wa' 'st em'arr'sed." I said between the hysterics, what I meant to say was _No, it wasn't, I was just embarrassed, _but instead it came out like that, he smiled at my hiccups, that was the best way I could describe it. I could feel the puffiness on my face, and I frowned at that too, I must look like a tomato. He seemed to read my mind when he spoke again.

"You look beautiful." He smiled, wasn't that on those lists of things that a boyfriend should do for a girl, _Tell her she's beautiful even when she's at her worst. _Jake was so soppy.

"You're so cheesy." _YES_! My ability to form a sentence has recovered from that attack of tears. He grinned at me and the cooks called our number. Jake and I both got up to go get the brown paper bag from the counter before we walked out of the shop, hand-in-hand. It was still really warm outside when we got to our little campsite, so I didn't bother to put on a jacket, not that I ever felt cold, but it was nice to maintain my body temperature and not have cold gusts of wind against my body.

I plopped down on the red mat and took the paper bag from him, he straightened the mat before sitting down next to me and unwrapping the paper, all I could smell was chips and fish, which is exactly what we got, my tastebuds were in a frenzy, and all my other senses had faded away, the food was here. I took a chip and began munching as Jake broke off a piece of battered fish. We sat there for a few minutes just silently eating, relishing the feeling of food sliding down our throats. I gulped loudly, catching his attention.

"Jake, can I ask you something?" I said shyly, I felt the faint colour raid my cheeks.

"Go for it." He said, picking up another chip and munching on it.

"Why did you do all this?" I asked, I ducked my head, using food as my excuse for not looking him in the eye. There was a brief pause, my question had obviously caught him off guard.

"'Cause, I wanted to do something special." He stated after a while, he pinched of another piece of fish and placed it in his mouth. I just nodded and took a bite of the fish, it had a salty taste to it, also I detected a little bit of lemon. It didn't take long for both of us to devour the meal in front of us, and by the time we did, we were both full, that was the thing about fish and chips, you get a hell of a lot of food.

Jake skill-fully scrunched up the oily piece of paper and pulled out a plastic bag from his knapsack, it's like he had this all planned out. He pushed it in and hung the bag on a tree branch before coming back to sit on the mat with me. He put his arm around me and I felt inclined to rest my head against his shoulder.

"Oh, I forgot something." He said, lifting his arm and running over to his knapsack, he pulled out a box of assorted chocolates and handed them to me. He took his rightful place beside me again and wound his arm around me while I inspected the box, he snatched it from me quickly and chuckled.

"Lets play a guessing game." He smiled, and I gave a confused look, was he talking about the chocolates, because I knew they were chocolates. "I'll give you a chocolate, and lets see how good your taste buds are." He smirked, like I would lose, this was a game of food, that my friend, is my ultimate strength.

"Do I get to test you?" I grinned, that was the only way I was agreeing to this game.

"Of course, you think I would let you eat all these chocolates by yourself?" He gave out a throaty laugh and opened the box. "No peeking." He said and I shut my eyes tightly, exaggerating my arms. I could hear him unwrapping the plastic on the chocolate. "Open." He chuckled, I opened my mouth making an _ahh_ noise with it. he placed the chocolate in and I opened my eyes, it tasted of chocolate, of course, and something else, it was like sickly sweet, caramel, or toffee, but the runniness of the inside gave it away.

"Caramel." I made a look that said _It was so obvious_ and made a gesture for him to hand over the box. He grinned at me.

"Well that was just an easy one." He chuckled, and handed over the box. He was so cute when he tried to deny the fact that I had one point stacking against him.

"Close your eyes..." and he did, scrunching up his face in the process, "No peeking." I laughed and picked out a blue wrapped chocolate, I kept my eyes fixated on his face as I carefully unwrapped the paper and hid it behind my back. "Open." I asked and his mouth made a _pop_ sound with the motion. I place the chocolate delicately on his tongue and he chewed, all the while his face mirrored one of confusion, I'd obviously picked a hard one.

"Mmm, Hazelnut." He said finally and I turned over the box to check of he was right, and he was, I had no doubt in my mind that Jake was an expert when it came to food, one of the many things we had in common. "I like Hazelnut, don't you?" He asked, still moving his mouth, trying to get every bit of it down.

"Yeah, it's really good..." I fidgeted around in the box trying to find another one but there weren't anymore, "There's no more." I said sadly, he leaned over and took my lips, his tasted of hazelnut. I stifled a giggle, I granted him access when he began to nip and tug at my lower lip, asking permission to enter, his tongue was a more concentrated dose of hazelnut and chocolate, my tastebuds graciously danced with him in a feverish exchange of flavours.

My need for chocolate had disappeared and another need had made itself present. The box of chocolate had fallen out of my hands and they were scattered everywhere, a rainbow of colours surrounded us as I tugged at his soft black hair, the more I tugged, the more I leaned back and before I knew it I was laying on my back and Jake was on top of me planting vehement kisses along my neck and jaw line, I moved my hands in between us as I tried to unbutton his shirt, which he allowed with less restraint than usual.

He got up and kneeled in front of me, I whimpered at the loss of contact but I knew he would be back, he undid the rest of his buttons before sliding it smoothly off his broad shoulders, his muscles glistened under the light of the moon and if it was possible to any sexier than he already was then this was it. He brought his lips to mine again, finding his way between my thighs and laying there while my legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, his animalistic heat enveloped me and I felt as if I was trapped in a steam room, everything about him radiated heat.

I flipped us over so that I was so on top as he laid his head to rest on the pillow, I tugged at the hem of my t-shirt and quickly threw it over my head, all the while his eyes stared at me intently, he didn't look like he was going to stop tonight and my heart just sped up at his expression. I wanted to make him say it, because I knew now the real reason he did all this.

"Jacob Black, tell me the real reason you did all this?" I sounded so formal yet my stature would indicate something totally different, I leaned down so that our chests were rubbing against each other and placed an open mouth kiss on each of his biceps before bringing my eyes up to look at him.

"I wanted to make it special for you." He whispered lovingly, I lifted myself up and began to unbutton his khaki shorts.

"Make what special?" I asked with a big grin on my face, I think I saw some faint colouring on his cheeks under his russet brown skin.

"Us, making love, for the first time." He looked up at me and the intensity in his eyes burned into my soul, the butterflies assaulted my stomach from his words, and I lifted up a little so that I could easily glide his shorts off. His hands found their way to my jeans and began unbuttoning slowly, his little finger brushed against my stomach and another explosion of butterflies hit me, I could feel a pool of wetness forming between my legs and my head was torn between happiness and nervousness, I didn't know what the hell I was doing, but I guess our love will guide us in some way.

I stood up to glide my jeans off and found my place again when I sat on Jake, my legs on either side of him, He lifted himself up so that his face was aligned with mine and scooted backward to rest his back against the flat wall, he brought his hand around to cup my neck and bring my lips to his, they didn't taste of hazelnut anymore, they tasted like Jake, which in turn was my favourite flavour. He placed kisses along my jaw line and along my chin, where he paused to look up at me.

"Do you want to do this?" He asked, like the thought had never occurred to him before, of course I did, I've waited so long for this. I just nodded, afraid that my words would mimic another emotion that was washing over me right now like nervousness or fear, though I knew there wasn't anything to be afraid off, but just some part of me was. "I love you." He whispered along my neck, he kissed me on my pulse point before returning his lips to mine.

"I love you too." I whispered against his lips, his hands found their way to the small of my back and began moving upwards to the clasp of my bra, he began fondling with it in his hands, unable to open it and I chuckled at him, moving my hands to my back to do it for him. "You'll have lots of time to practice." I grinned as the hook came undone in my first try, the whole thing went limp on my shoulders as Jake slowly pushed the straps off one at a time.

I couldn't help but giggle at the flabbergasted look that adorned his face. His eyes returned to mine, and I breathed in sharply, the intense adoration in his eyes made me feel utterly cherished. The warmth of Jake's hand moving in imaginary circles on my back was amiable, but our eyes never left each others. Finally, for what seemed like eternity, Jake stopped staring and began to kiss up my neck."You are so beautiful..." He whispered as he nibbled on my ear. I felt the air leave my lungs when he said that, it caught me fully off guard. He brought one of his hands around to cup my breast as he worked in a massaging motion, my head lolled back and a soft moan escaped my, now red, lips. "Can I ask you something?" He asked quietly, like he was holding back laughter.

"Mmhmm" I hummed.

"You have another pair of panties, right?" He smirked at me, of course I did but I didn't see the relevance in any of this. I nodded, making a question my eyebrows. "Okay, good, 'cause I don't want you to get up, but I want these..." He pointed to my panties, "Off." I giggled at his notion and he ripped them off in one quick motion, I hardly felt anything, he tossed the shreds of material into the sand and looked me up and down once before smiling.

"And how are we going to deal with those?" I pointed to his deep purple boxers. Only a real man knows how to wear pink and purple. I grinned at him and he chuckled.

"Well, those are gonna have to be shredded as well." He laughed and I took pleasure in knowing that I was the one going to rip them off, the material was thin and took absolutely no effort at all to remove, so there we were sitting stark naked in front of each other without the slightest tinge of embarrassment and what we were planning to do. The smiles and laughter were replaced with nervousness, I could see it reflected in his eyes, I knew that it would hurt and so did he, I was just worried about how much exactly. "Do you want to use a condom?"

"No, don't worry." I pressed my hand against his cheek and told him that I was on birth control, it embarrassed me to say it out loud for some reason. I had been secretly taking them since I started dating Jake, I spoke to Aunt Alice who asked Grandpa Carlisle if it would work and he said it would, though I asked him not to tell mom and dad, they would freak out. Jake just nodded leaning his head down to snuggle the juncture between my neck and shoulder blade.

"It's gonna hurt a little, baby." I just gulped and nodded my head slowly.

"I don't care, I want you, always." My voice sounded more confident than I felt and I guess it was just the nerves playing up a bit, in truth there was absolutely nothing to be afraid off, I was going to make love to the man I want to spend the rest of my life with, everything was perfect. His hands were at my hips then and he lifted me up a tiny bit to position me over his throbbing member, I could feel the tip pressed against my entrance and I gasped.

"Are you sure, baby?" I nodded, breathless and unable to form a sentence with my lips. "Just tell me, if-if I hurt you." I closed my eyes and allowed my other senses to take over.

He slid my body down a fraction of a centimetre, allowing me time to adjust, a sharp pain contracted through my whole being and I unintentionally grasped his chest, my nails dug into his skin to keep from crying out. I knew it would hurt him much more if I did. I pressed my lips together and scrunched my eyes, telling myself that the pain would soon fade.

"Should I-?" He paused, unsure of whether we should continue or not, he had an uneasy look upon his face and they clouded his features with worry. I pressed my palm against his cheek and simply said, _No. _He slid me down a little more and the heat of him being engulfed by my walls was enough to dim the pain, though it was still there.

Before I had time to realise it, I was panting, and my head was resting on his shoulder as he slid me down more, this time the feeling was more pleasurable, I felt more of him, and my walls tightened in response. He groaned a little at the contact of our bodies finally joined as one and I reciprocated with a loud gasp. When my thighs finally touched his the feeling was extraordinary, I felt so proud that I was able to actually take all of him inside me. I placed my hands on his abdomen and lifted myself up, creating the friction that made sex worthy. I finally opened my eyes then, feeling the satisfaction overwhelm the pain and actually make it disappear all together.

His eyes were on mine in that instant and it was like liquid chocolate seeping through my veins, pushing me further upward and then bringing me back down at the same speed, for some reason our current rhythm was a bit slow, I wanted to speed it up, I wanted more friction and more of Jacob surrounding me. I began to rock my hips with our new speed, feeling him harden even more inside me and my walls stretch to accommodate his large length.

"Mmm, Jake, faster please." I moaned into his neck and kissed the spot there, leaving a wet mark. He complied rocking my hips upward harder and faster, I felt like I was going to explode soon with the pleasure that he was giving me, at one instant he removed himself completely from me before pounding me down on him.

I felt it coming on, the pleasure was taking over, my walls began to clench around him as I tightened in response to the electricity pumping through my whole being, he knew what was happening and began going faster until finally it came, and I rode the wave of heat that gushed through me. My panting reflected each thrust and each movement he made before her finally let go with a grunt, I felt his hot liquid fill me, I felt it shooting through my body, finding every inch and covering it with his sweetness.

I collapsed on his chest, he was still inside me and I felt no need to remove him, though my panting would benefit much from it, I tried to catch my breath, holding very still against him, his heart was pounding in his chest, reflecting mine as his body was dewed up in sweat.

"I love you so much." He panted into my hair. I couldn't form a sentence just yet so I planted a very soft his against his shoulder and rested my head there for now.


	16. A Morning Well Spent

**You didn't like it? :(  
Well, I still love you guys :D This chapter took ages coz I was kinda waiting for more reviews but oh well.  
Umm, hopefully I'll update by next weekend, but no promises lol**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 16 - A Morning Well Spent.**

**RPOV**

The memories of a night well spent, flooded back to me the moment I woke up and saw Jake sleeping next to me, so calm and serene I just couldn't help but smile. He had pulled a hand made quilt from his knapsack and placed it over the both of us last night which meant half of his incredible body was covered up, though the top half definitely made up for it.

I brought my hand up to his chest and began tracing the lines of his pecs, thinking about everything. He looked so peaceful; I never wanted to wake him up from this stupor. I wanted to move, but as soon as I tried to pull away he groaned and his arm tightened around my waist, effectively pulling me closer to him. His scent was intoxicating to me, like my own personal chocolate brand, keeping me addicted by its superior scent. I couldn't help but chuckle at his childishness.

"Jake, are you awake?" I whispered, still laughing in a hushed tone. He groaned and loosened his grip on me then tightened again.

"No." He pouted, wrinkling his brows and mashing his lips together.

"Jake, I think you are." I teased, moving my hands lower down his torso; I could tell he was trying not to open his eyes.

"No, I'm not." He whined before tightly closing his eyes. I smirked at him before moving my hand a little lower, to his waist. He pouted his lips even more before finally opening his eyes. The liquid chocolate seeped through my veins as his eyes assaulted my upper body.

"Good morning." I giggled and he groaned, pulling me even closer so that our faces were just millimetres away from each other.

"I was having a very nice dream." He frowned, a nice dream huh.

"Tell me about it." I urged, pecking his lips slightly, relishing the feeling of his aching lips on mine.

"Make me." He teased and grinned. He wanted me to make him tell me his dream, poor Jake didn't know that I was the master of persuasion. I pressed my lips to his again, this time not holding back anything, feeling the softness of his marshmallow lips and the warmth of his tongue on mine, nothing could compare to the feeling of kissing Jake.

"Will you tell me now?" I asked like I was a five year old asking for something I knew I wouldn't get. He simply shook his head and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, taking in the fresh morning air and the scent of the ocean. I kissed his chin and made my way to his pulse point where I carefully inhaled the scent of his blood; I had grown accustomed to his blood, and knew without a doubt exactly what I was capable off so I tried not to linger there.

I looked up at him, my chin now resting on his chest. "How about now?" I smiled, lowering my head slightly to peck his chest before looking back up at him; he was watching me with the utmost curiosity.

"Fine." He smiled and I grinned at him. "I had a very _intense_ dream about you, it was against that wall right there..." He pointed to the pale white rock that cornered us, "I had a dream that we finally did _it_, for the first time." I gaped at him, he seriously thought it was a dream; I quickly composed my expression and decided to play along.

"Wow, you mean you finally gave in?" I smirked and he stared up at the forest canopy above us. The weird thing is that he wasn't smiling; he just laid there, staring up into space. "Jake, I was kidding." I smiled and he looked at me then, shaking his head as if to shake off some thought that had captured his imagination in those few seconds.

"It really happened, didn't it?" He asked dumbfounded, like he just realised this _dream_ of his was actually reality, I immediately felt my cheeks redden and my eyes drop to his auburn skin. I nodded my head, still avoiding his eyes that would surely ruin the moment. He began tracing circles on the small of my back, waiting for me to look up at him. Although I didn't, he continued to talk. "So that means, you really are a tiger in the sack?" He chuckled and I smacked his arm.

"As if you doubted my abilities to please you." I grinned, lifting myself up and feeling pleasure of the cold morning air hitting my naked body, all the while Jakes eyes followed mine with a newly found interest.

"Never, I always knew that vampires were animals." He chuckled and turned on his side, his head resting on his palm which was being held up by his elbow. I just laughed as I got out one of his t-shirts and pulled it on, it was good because it dropped to halfway down my thighs and the neck line was very big. I gave him a spin before settling myself back on the blanket next to him.

His arms instinctively wrapped around me and I snuggled closer as a reflex. "Or maybe you just bring out my animalistic instincts." I leaned in to kiss him when he interrupted me.

"Maybe mine just rubs off on you." He chortled and I smiled, leaning in for the rejected kiss, when once again, he interrupted me. "Aren't you hungry?" He looked at me, _no I just want to kiss you, fool, _I thought to myself.

"No, so just _shut_ up and _kiss_ me." I said, frustrated that his lips were taking this long to make contact with mine. He grinned, pressing his soft pillows of lips against mine very gently, before pulling away again.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, lightly pressing a kiss to the tip of my nose before staring into my eyes.

"You give me butterflies." I whispered back, _did I just say that, that was so cheesy, what the hell. _He smiled before making contact with my lips once again, it was so soft and gentle, his lips lingered on mine before evolving into a more forceful kiss. He tugged at my lower lip, asking for permission as his body moved to position over me, one of my legs were trapped between both of his while my other wrapped around his waist.

I granted him access and his tongue danced with mine, my leg tightened around him, pulling him closer to me while my hands found their way to the disarray on his head. I pulled his head closer, crushing my lips back onto his after we had come up for air, my other hand moved to his bare back, scraping gently at the skin of his hands moved to caress my thighs and he kissed down my jaw line to the hollow at my neck where he inhaled and exhaled sharply, his hot breath tickled my skin and sent shivers through my body.

I picked my head up slightly at a shuffling noise on the sand to find an elderly couple staring at us, their faces bright red and their mouths gaping wide open. I instantly blushed and looked at Jake who seemed to be stuck in his own daze, not even paying attention to anything.

"Jake, I think we should stop, I don't think the elderly couple behind us will like it." I whispered, the giggles started to break through my voice and he looked behind him and chuckled before getting up and covering himself with the blanket.

"Hi." He yelled cheerfully and waved to them, they seemed very snobby to me, they just scrunched up their facials and with a '_humph_' continued to walk in the opposite direction.

At that point, I couldn't contain my laughter, just the expressions on their faces were priceless, though, it did look like Jake and I were doing something _very_ inappropriate. The fits of giggles assaulted my stomach and I could hardly breathe, Jakes booming laughter reflected mine as we struggled to keep our expressions straight. Before I knew it we were playing the _'who can keep a straight expression' _game, where we stare into each others eyes and try to hold in our laughter, I was beating Jake, four to one.

"I win." I declared and the fits of giggles erupted all over again. I placed my hand over my stomach and bent over, trying my best to catch my breath and stop laughing. Jake had fallen down onto the mat and was covering his eyes with his forearm, wresting with his own spasms of amusement.

Once we had past the laughing stage, I finally decided to move closer to him, lying down on the mat and snuggling into his warm side.

"I don't think they were expecting to see us doing something _very_ naughty." I grinned and placed my index finger on his chest, I glided it down slowly till I got to the rim of the blanket and brought it back up to his lips.

"You, Nessie, are a very naughty girl." He stated opening his mouth and gently biting my finger.

"Are you going to punish me, Jake?" I asked, pouted my lips and batting my eyelashes at him.

"Mmm. Yes!" He declared after a long pause and rolled us over so that he was hovering above me before I even had a chance to react. His hands were on either side of my head, resting on the mat as he trapped me with his body.

"Oh no, please don't" I said in mock horror, his face reflected one of amusement as he pressed his body down on me, I could take all of Jakes weight if I wanted to, though he'd never do that.

"You're in big trouble!" He grinned and I jokingly frowned.

"Oh, Jake, what are you going to do?" I said in a high pitch, mock, tone, while batting my eyelashes at him and raising the back of my hand to rest of my forehead. One of his hands began moving south, trailing along the fabric till he got to my thighs were he paused. His nose skimmed along my neck till he got to my pulse point where he pressed his lips and left a wet kiss mark.

His hands continued to my inner thigh and my breath caught, his lips were still trailing along my neck and my head was starting to whorl, what was he doing? His fingers brushed against my opening and I felt my head tilt back the slightest bit at his hot fingers.

"Jake..." I whispered when he began to press his fingers against me, his lips continued to move lower, kissing every inch of skin till he got to my breast which he graciously took into his mouth, all the while his eyes watched me intently, making me feel the slightest bit self-conscious. One of his fingers entered me then and I arched my back at the shock waves they produced me with.

"Yeah, baby?" He whispered when he decided to let go of my breast, though I had a feeling that was not the end of it. His finger was working its way in and out of me and I couldn't find the words to form a sentence. I shut my eyes tightly then and felt his mouth settle onto my other breast, he gently bit down on my nipple before continuing to nip and suck on it. As his fingers worked their way into me, his thumb began fondling with the nub of skin that existed above my opening.

"Mm, Jake, faster." I panted and tilted my head back in pure pleasure. He obliged, moving his fingers at just the right speed. He moved his lips up to my throat were he trailed kisses up to my chin, I could feel his eyes burning into my face and I didn't care, I was on cloud nine and I didn't want to come down.

"Tell me how you want it, baby." He cooed, pressing his magic finger to me harder. I arched my back and let out a moan as he continued to rub me.

"God! Harder!" I groaned and boy did he go harder, he slammed two of his fingers straight into me, taking them out all the way before pounding them back in. His thumb was moving in circles, the pleasure was excruciating, I needed my release, I wanted that peak.

"Do you like that?" His words were sending electric currents through my whole being, I loved when Jake talked to me like this.

"Mm, yeah." I panted, opening my eyes and seeing him biting his lips was enough to bring me to my peak, I could feel myself tightening around his fingers. "Shit! Jake, I-I..." My moans interrupted the sentence I was making, but he knew what I meant. He abruptly removed his fingers and I looked at him, awestruck.

"That was your punishment." He grinned at me and I tried frantically to catch my breath, no way.

"Jake!" I whined and closed my eyes, the pulses were radiating straight from my core and I needed a release right this moment. I even thought about bringing myself there, though I wasn't sure how Jake would react to that.

Without even thinking about it, I pressed my fingers to my pulsing centre and began rubbing, Jake looked completely dumbfounded and before I knew it, I brought myself there and I was riding that wave of pleasure, the wave I so desperately needed to ride, all the while Jake just lay there staring at me. With a loud moan and an arch of my back it was over and I realised I was panting.

"Shit!" He whispered, completely in a daze. He lifted my fingers to his mouth and sucked gently, making sure they were clean before giving them back to me. "You taste fucking amazing." He stated, licking his lips in the process.

"Never underestimate my ability to please myself." I grinned, my breath was still ragged but slowly becoming under control. He turned on his side to face me then.

"How do you know how to do that?" He asked, still stuck in his own stupor.

"How do you think I got through all those lonely nights without you?" I grinned and he lifted his fingers to brush the stray piece of hair from my face. He chuckled before nodding in agreement.

"You know, I consider it exercise." He grinned and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"That's a good way of putting it." I said, still chocking on my laughter. He chuckled quietly and stared longingly into my eyes. "What?" I whispered, my smile breaking through my voice.

"Nothing." He smiled and pecked my lips slightly. I just smirked at him before pressing my lips to his, and allowed myself to get lost in the moment.

* * *

By the time we had gotten dressed and had breakfast it was around seven-ish, which meant home time. I really didn't want to leave, I wanted to spend every single minute of every single day with Jake, I didn't know how I was going to survive tonight without him.

"How am I going to talk to you?" I whined while he fixed my coat and stood before me.

"Email, Cellphone, Chat." He smiled and looked at my eyes.

"How am I going to see you?" I whined again.

"We can sneak around again, I think you're pro now." He smirked at me and winked. I giggled when he kissed my lips, picking up my bag and placing it gently over my shoulder. "You'll be okay, getting home?" He asked.

I could sense the worry in his voice, I laughed inwardly at the fact that he still worried about me running through my forest by myself. The only reason he wasn't coming with me was because I told him Mom and Dad would smell him and I would get in trouble.

"You know, I can still come with you if you want." He smiled.

"I'll be fine, you worry too much." I grinned and pecked him on the lips, he pulled me into a tight embrace and pressed his lips to mine again, this time letting out his animalistic instincts, his tongue wove into my mouth the same time my lips parted. I broke away forcefully and smiled.

"I have to go." I laughed, pushing him slightly, he pulled me back into his arms and caught me in a bear hug. "Can't. Breath. Jake." I giggled and he let me down with a sigh.

"Text me the minute you get home." He said before pushing one of my bronze locks behind my ear and pecking my lips slightly. I nodded and took a final glimpse of him before heading of into the forest.

In no time at all I was home, I walked down that same stony path that lead up to the wooden door I called home. I took out my phone and wrote,

_Hey Jake, I'm home, see you don't have to worry, silly. :D_

I skilfully skimmed through my contacts before I found Jake and clicked the send button before planting the phone back into my pocket and placing my hand on the door. When I walked in the door blissfully, I was caught off guard by mom and dad sitting at the small round table in the middle of the kitchen.

"You father took a drive yesterday." Mom said, I could tell she was trying to keep her voice even. I just looked at them, what was she on about? "He saw Melanie and that boy, Conner, together." _Shit!_ "So where exactly were you?"

I didn't know how I was going to get myself out of this one.

_To be continued.._

* * *

**If you didn't like it, please tell me what you would like me to write for you to enjoy it more, If you did like it then please review and tell me :D****  
**


	17. Arguments, Rage, Torment

**This is not much of a Lemony chapter, I'm sorry.**  
**But the good part is that the plot finally kicks in full blast :P**  
**When you read it, don't hate me. :)**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Arguments, Rage, Torment. **

**RPOV**

"_You father took a drive yesterday." Mom said, I could tell she was trying to keep her voice even. I just looked at them, what was she on about? "He saw Melanie and that boy, Conner, together." Shit! "So where exactly were you?"_

_I didn't know how I was going to get myself out of this one. _

"Okay, you caught me, woohoo for you guys." I said sarcastically, throwing my bag noisily across the kitchen floor. What use would it be for me to lie, the shield was probably off anyway.

"This is not a joke." Mom growled.

"You deliberately disobeyed us, Renesmee." Dad said angrily, he never used this tone with me. So now they were going to gang up on me. Great.

"Disobeyed? I'm not some kind of animal you can force your will on." I yelled, I could feel that tight feeling in my stomach and the stuffiness in my throat that was always followed by a stream of tears. Honestly, how can they treat me like this.

"What if something happened to you?" Dad glowered at me, he shoved the dining room chair aside and stood up to face me, all I could see was pure rage.

"What's gonna happen to me? I'm a vampire for crying out loud!" And there it was, a pool of tears started to form at the corner of my eyes.

"Half. You're only half a vampire." He stomped towards me, mom got up now, she could se dads temper was getting the best of him. I stepped back cautiously, afraid of what he might do. Instead he walked straight past me into the living room where he forcefully slammed his fist into the cement wall.

"That doesn't even matter, nothing could've happened to me." I could feel my cheeks flaming as the warm tears trickled down my face.

"You should've told us where you were going." Mom came up behind me and touched my shoulder lightly. I crudely nudged it off, whipping myself around to face her.

"Like that would've done any good. _You_ would've probably said no." My fists balled up at my sides and the anger started to course through my veins. Mom always said I had my fathers temper. I could see that I hit her soft spot by using the word _you._

"I might not have." She snapped.

"You pretty much banished Jake." I retorted. She was lying to herself and me if she thought there was a chance in hell she would've said yes to me staying the night with Jake.

"Now you're just twisting everything." Mom was always one to never admit to being wrong.

"That doesn't excuse the fact you went out behind our backs and stayed the night with Jacob Black." Dad practically spat the name like it was the most disgusting thing any human being would do.

"I love him!" I didn't know which was to look, at dad or at mom, I felt like I was being attacked from every angle. My mouth was talking before I had time to think the words up in my head.

"You don't know what love is!" Mom bellowed, she stomped towards me and grabbed me by the arms before shaking me vigorously, as if that was going to make my brain work. I pushed myself out of her arms and angrily ran my hand through my hair.

"What do you know about our love! You never have given him the chance! Why stop me! I sure as hell know that Grandpa didn't stop you from loving Dad!" Mom breathed in sharply and her eyes darkened, I knew I had over-stepped the barrier but how could she lecture me on feelings when she has never had to deal with what I am being put through. She took a menacing step towards me and pointed at me.

"Don't you dare...Don't you dare Renesmee, bring your grandfather into this." I'd had enough, I was never the one to argue with my mother and I sure as hell didn't enjoy it when I did but this time, I just needed to get out of the room. Dad was glaring at me with his golden eyes, I could basically feel the disappointment rolling off his body in viscous waves. Mom on the other hand was just radiating pure rage, and knowing that was enough for me to bolt before things got dirty. I had to play the _'I'm-so-angry-I'm-going-to-leave-before-something-bad-happens-to-you_' card.

"You know what, _Bella_, when you get over your self-righteous motherly-instincts, rampage, come talk to me because I really, _really_ am going to hit you soon." That shut her up. I literally ran out the door as fast as I could into the forest that Jake would most definitely disapprove of, who gave a shit, I was letting everyone down today anyway. I let my anger fade away into pure sadness as my legs struggled through the mush and trees in the dark.

* * *

**JPOV**

I woke up with pure bliss, although it wasn't the same without her next to me. The first thing to do was check the time.

9:18 am.

Okay. I was late.

Second thing to do was hurry up and out of my bed and shower. Work was not the brightest part of my day, though it was doing something I loved which kind of made up for it. Okay, screw the shower, I needed to get to work, they had a low tolerance for my tardiness.

I picked up a T-shirt and a pair jeans lying on the floor and put them on, making sure I smelled all right, nope not too good. I sprayed on some deodorant and I was good to go.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, bed." I whispered to my bed before heading out my room door and catching Billy sitting at the small round table that cluttered our kitchen.

"Late again, Jacob." He said with a tone that clearly implied it was not a question. I just shrugged, taking a piece of toast from the toaster and spreading peanut butter on it. It brought back the memory of that night Ness felt like having a peanut butter sandwich and by the time I got back she was fast asleep, even talking a little, even though I'd never tell her, she'd be mortified.

I let the smile sweep across my face as I roughly spread it over my toast and darted out the door with a quick "Bye."

I grabbed the keys hastily out of my pocket and opened the door, quickly jumping in and putting the keys into the ignition. As I drove down the same gravel road a flood of memories came back to me from the night before, the night I finally became one with my Nessie. I found myself thinking about her at every minute of every day, like what was she doing now? Will I see her today, will I feel that soft sultry skin against mine ever so gracefully.

Her lips were the perfect shade of cherry and her eyes were big, dark chocolate brown coloured. Everything about her was perfect. I had to force myself to focus when I got to work though, the boss didn't like us to be distracted when fixing an engine.

I saw Matt, in his usual place, casually leaning against the brick wall, smoking a cigarette with a small cloud of smoke dangling in the air above his head. Matt had been my first friend in the workshop, though he was a prick when he wanted to be.

"Dude, where's Mikey?" I called out when he exhaled his latest puff of death.

"He left early, said there was some kind of emergency." He reported, taking another lung full of smoke.

"Sweet." I said and began walking back into the garage. The car I was working on was a 1986 Mustang, filled with a nitrate engine and a heck of a flamer. I would kill to have one of these babies. Instead I was stuck here repairing them and getting it a new paintjob.

"So what'd you do this weekend?" Matt asked and moved to the opposite side of the car where he readjusted the engine pipe.

"I spent some time with my girl, you?" I loved telling people that I had a girlfriend. I loved telling people that _she _was my girlfriend.

"Man, you should've seen this fine Porte Rican babe, she was all over me." That made me look up at him, he was relatively tall, kind of chubby, with clumps of hair dewed to his greasy face. Somehow I had trouble with his statement.

"Yeah, sure she was, bro." I laughed and he grimaced.

"Dude, Porte Ricans dig this." He lifted up his belly flab and jiggled it around.

"You know, I was hoping to keep my breakfast down." I chuckled and picked up a bottle of grease.

"You're just jealous 'cause that fine babe of yours wont put out." That sparked something in me, a need to defend her, but keep her dignity intact.

"Dude, sex doesn't matter, I love her." He rolled his eyes at me like I was just some guy who fell in love with the first girl he meets. Poor guy didn't even know what love was.

"You can't tell me you don't want some of her fine pussy." Okay, nobody talks about my girl like that. What the fuck was wrong with this dick-head, he was so full of shit.

"Shut the fuck up." I growled and it just seemed to set him off. He laughed and began pouring the paint into our mechanical spray paint devices.

"Oh Jacob, I'm gonna be a virgin till we marry..." He said in a high pitched voice, trying to mimic the way Ness would talk. Bastard crossed the line.

"Don't fucking talk about her." I glowered at him for a second before he finally backed off and put his hands in the air as if to surrender.

"Dude, Bro's before Hoe's." He chuckled, letting his arms fall. I let that one slide. I didn't need another warning on my notice. He bent his head over the engine and reached in for something. "I bet I could teach her some manners." He mumbled. that was it, screw the warnings.

I pulled him violently out of the hood and held him against the wall, his hands were up in the air the second I had him off the ground.

"Don't you ever fucking talk about her like that." I growled, making sure I made my point perfectly clear. My forearm was at his throat as he nodded briskly, scared shitless. I dropped him then and he cupped his throat, gasping for air while I walked out of the garage, my rage at full flare.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Are you sure she hasn't dropped by the house?" I asked Alice again, she didn't come home last night, Bella is pretty much sick to her stomach, of herself.

"_Yes Edward, I think I'd notice if my niece stayed the night here." _I sighed loudly. It wasn't like Ness to just disappear without telling anybody. The thought of calling Jacob disgusted me, but I had to, that was the most likely scenario.

"Okay, I'll call you when I figure out where she is." I said into the receiver and without waiting for a response, I shut my cell phone. I turned to Bella who sat at the table with her head in her hands.

"Don't worry love, we'll find out where she is." She stood up from the table, her eyes were back as night, I told her to go hunting sooner but she refused.

"What if she's run away?" She cried and walked sullenly into my waiting arms, her head rested flat against my chest and if were possible to cry at this moment she would be. I tried to put on a brave face and be the strong one, but this was wearing me out.

"She'll come home." That was all I could assume at that moment. "I think I should call Jacob... to see if she's with him." I said, careful not to aggravate her. She just nodded gloomily and went to sit back at the table where she resumed her previous pose.

I picked up my cell phone and began dialling the number for Jacob Black. The last person I wanted to talk to. He probably had his hands all over her, I tried to be the understanding dad type but that's just not me.

"_Hello" _said an angry voice.

"Jacob?" I replied, I wasn't sure if it was him.

_"Edward?" _He asked surprised, shit! I just wished I could rip his head off.

"Yeah, it's me Jacob, look, is Ness with you?" I asked, there was an eerie silence on the other end before he responded.

_"No, why?" _His voice was worried, I could hear it. Behind me I heard Bella mumble something that sounded a lot like 'asshole'.

"We had an argument last night and she took off." I felt weak admitting that we were the reason she was somewhere out there, seeking the help of a dog.

_"She what? Where is she?" _Now he was panicking, I didn't know whether Jacob was just a good liar or if he was actually telling the truth. If I knew where she was I wouldn't be calling him, now would I.

"Look, Jacob, if she's with you, we'll be okay with that, just tell us." I asked, I noticed my voice was filled with anguish at the fact that my daughter, my _only_ daughter probably hates us.

_"Edward, if she were with me I'd tell you, but she's not, have you tried her cell phone?"_ What an idiot question.

"Yes we have, many times, there's no answer." I said, like it wasn't already obvious.

"_Okay wait, I'll try, she'll talk to me." _I felt my body tense, of course she would. I felt powerless, Jacob had more control over Ness than I ever did, even though he didn't use it at all. Not that Ness was one who needed to be controlled, it's just that every parent wants to have some kind of control over their child. It wasn't a dictatorship thing, just a safety precaution, or so I thought. I heard the phone _click_ on the other end a snapped shut my cell phone.

I looked over at Bella who was staring up at me with her wide eyes, full of questions that I couldn't answer.

"Do you think...?" Her voice was a broken sob as she let it trail off.

"I don't know. I hope not." Was all I could say to reassure her and myself.

* * *

**JPOV**

I started dialling her number as fast as I could. If she took off, why didn't she tell me, I would've gone and got her. Shit, the thought of her alone out there made me sick to my stomach. The fact that there was still a leech roaming around made my insides twist even more. I clicked the call button and waited.

_Ring ring, _

_Ring ring, _

_Ring ring, _

_Ring ring, _

_Ring ring..._

_"Hello?" _Came a tired voice.

"Ness, where are you?" I asked, I could hear the sigh on the other end, I don't think she realised how dangerous it was for her.

"_Jake, I'm fine, don't worry." _I heard her yawn, I could hear the sound of leaves rustling in the background.

"How can I not worry? Come to my house, you don't have to go home, everybody is worried sick." My head was trying to come up with as many reasons as it could for her to come home.

_"I was planning to do that already." _She chuckled, the sound of her shrill laughter made my worry disappear, she was okay, it was okay.

"Well then hurry up, I miss you, you scared me to death, baby." I let a smile spread across my face as she giggled lightly.

"_I'm already on my way." _She giggled. "_I'll meet you at your house." _I smiled, revving up the engine. I could hear he running, her breathing was starting to speed up.

"Love you." I murmured into the phone.

_"Love you more." _She said and the phone _clicked _before anything more was said.

* * *

I waited impatiently on my porch for a sign, any sign that she was coming, I saw none. Billy had called me a couple of times to go inside but I refused, I wasn't leaving till she got here. Judging from the background noise she was somewhere in the forest. I could go looking for her, but that would do no use, she's so tiny, she could be anywhere.

But still, she would've been here by now, unless she decided to go home, which I highly doubted, maybe she decided to go to the main house, I contemplated for a while on whether I should check or call to see if she changed her mind.

But wouldn't she have told me if she changed her plans? Wouldn't she at least took the time to text me and tell me where she was, She would've.

Or maybe she just decided to take a break and rest for a while, which was also highly unlikely. I felt something heavy brewing in my chest, I didn't quite know what it was yet but it felt bad, I felt worried, panic stricken, I kept telling myself that there was nothing to be afraid of, she must've just got held up.

I forced myself to think of something different, but every time I glanced at the clock on my phone and new worry emerged in me. I contemplated on calling her, but figured it was probably stupid, she should be very close now.

I felt something vibrating next to me and I picked it up, looking at the caller ID. It was Ness. Finally.

"Ness, where are you, I'm waiting here on the..." I was cut off by a familiar male voice.

_"Jacob? Jacob, get to the hospital NOW!" _Was the response I got, it was Edward. Panic washed through me.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I answered, my voice thick and layered with worry.

"_It's Renesmee_." I heard a piercing scream that I'd notice anywhere on the other end and the phone went dead. I stood there listening to the dial tone, my mind was telling my feet to move but my body was frozen, stuck in a stupor that failed to comprehend.

That scream, that was my Nessie.

I had not been there to protect her.

_To be continued...

* * *

_

**Ooh, what happened ? **  
**I'll tell you in the next chapter :P**  
**If theres lots of reviews, I'll update quicker :D **


	18. Numb

**Wow, so many reviews in one day :D **  
**I was so impressed I just had to update sooner. **

**Enjoy. **

_

* * *

So how do you expect me_  
_to live alone with just me_  
_'Cause my world revolves around you_  
_It's so hard for me to breathe_

**- No Air, Jordan Sparks and Chris Brown**

**

* * *

Chapter 18 - Numb.**

**EPOV**

"It's Renesmee." I shut the phone as soon as her piercing cry for help filled the room, Emmett was on one side retraining her left arm and leg while Jasper was on the other side restraining her right arm and leg, they ran with the gurney as Carlisle charged into the prepped operating room. The blood was being soaked by the white hospital sheets, I ignored it, and I knew everyone was trying to keep their breathing minimal, but her blood was like flowers, so sweet, she didn't present a meal at all.

"It's burning!" She cried and her back arched in pain. Bella was standing next to me, shocked and speechless, she just stared, unable to form a rational sentence.

"We need some help in here!" Carlisle screamed and two nurses came rushing in. The room was big and oval, with mirrors hanging from the ceiling and monitors ready to go. There was a wash station located at the east of the room and on the west was a post where people could call for help. "We need to pump her with sixty-five mills of Pentothal, now." The nurses scurried around the room, one of them handed me the anaesthetic which I plugged into the IV fluid bag now attached to her arm.

Carlisle had to turn her over onto her stomach so he could take a look at the stab marks. A human would look at it and say that it was an ordinary stabbing, but you could see the traces of the weapon that surrounded it.

This was no ordinary stabbing.

Her heart rate monitor was beeping loudly over the noises of Carlisle's calls and her cries that were slowly fading as the anaesthesia set in. I couldn't bring myself to focus, here was my baby, lying on a gurney, brutally injured, and I couldn't focus!

"Daddy!" She screamed as Carlisle injected her with something, a pale pink fluid, her back arched again and her head turned to face me, her eyes distraught with pain. The nurses came around then and started cleaning the wounds, I shooed them away, they wouldn't know how to clean these sorts of wounds.

"Alice, get me some Penicillin and Hydrosulfuric acid." I called out to Alice who was just as dazed as Bella. As soon as I called her name she snapped out of it, dashing out of the room to find the supplies that I needed. "Rose, I need swabs. NOW" The room seemed to darken tremendously with the added pressure and tension.

I knew she was losing too much blood. Too fast.

* * *

**JPOV**

I took the motorcycle, speeding down the highway, trying to get there as fast as I could, yet the tires wouldn't go fast enough for me. I wanted to be next to her, holding her hand, telling her it was alright. I wanted to see her face and tell her that she was beautiful.

Edwards panicked voice kept playing in my head, _it's Renesmee, _over and over again, I couldn't take it anymore, my head was going to combust if I didn't see that she was okay.

As soon as I got to the hospital, I started running, I didn't care if something happened to my bike, I didn't care that it was pouring rain right now, I just ran straight into the emergency room.

I found the reception desk where I hastily asked for Carlisle and she told me to go straight down the hall. I found Alice who just stood there, shaking her head with Jaspers arms around her, her eyes were puffed as though she had been crying, if that were possible.

I found Emmett next, he was sitting next to Edward who sat crouched over with his head in his hands, Bella was nowhere in sight. Standing next to him was someone unfamiliar, a vampire no less, but one that I'd never met, I didn't bother.

"Edward, where is she? Is she okay? What happened?" The questions toppled over each other as he looked up at me; he had that look, the look I'd only ever seen once, the burning man. I felt a familiar cold touch to my shoulder and I turned to see Carlisle behind me with anguished eyes.

"Jacob, I think we better step into my office." He said, and motioned for me to follow him, why would nobody answer my questions. I stepped into his office then, there was a big white desk located at the back with a large window behind it, there were two hospital beds in there as well.

"Okay, Doc, answer my question, what happened?" I was getting irritated with the silence. He sighed before he answered.

"We just finished up in the O.R. She's stable and in intensive care for now, she was stabbed five times, though nothing was punctured in the attack," Oh god, _attack._ "She still has a minimal chance of recovery."

"What do you mean stabbed? That's impossible." It was, she had vampire skin, impenetrable skin, she couldn't have been stabbed.

"Not entirely, long ago, before I was turned or even born for that matter, there was a weapon that vampire hunters used for staking vampires, it was a specially crafted dagger that contained Adamantite ore coated with Rubium metal" Somebody knew Ness was half vampire, it was deliberate, "Hunters used them because they believed vampires were the reason that woman could not successfully carry an unborn child in their womb." He turned his back to me, but his reflection was clear through the window.

"You didn't think to tell me this?" I asked outraged. Didn't they think that the Alpha should know crucial details such as this.

"Well it wasn't important till now. The Volturi have had all but four of these weapons destroyed. Three of which hang above them in their parlour and one which has not been found yet." He looked out the window as though he were searching for some mysterious answer in the clouds.

"So this _one_ person, with this _one_ dagger has come and _attacked_ Ness?" My voice was barely a whisper, I couldn't bring myself to believe this. Why would someone purposely attack her.

"We believe so, yes, when we were cleaning the wounds we found traces of the metals." He said, he was holding back something.

"Doc, don't sugar coat this, just tell me." I said, my voice was not sharp or angry, it was tinted with guilt, I had not been there to protect her.

"Well, the weapon has to burn through the vampire skin to actually pierce it, which is what the Rubium is used for." He said in a low murmur as though he were talking to himself. They burnt her.

"How did you find her?" I asked, all that time, while she was being attacked, I was sitting on my porch, doing nothing.

"Well we didn't, it was Damien who brought her in, the vampire standing outside." He turned around then to look at me.

"A vampire, a fucking vampire brought her in?" I started to raise my voice, and he was just standing there next to Edward like everything was alright. That bastard probably did it, he attacked her and they're not doing anything about him.

"Jacob, calm down, if he had done it, he wouldn't have brought her in." He stated. That's such a load of crap. I stormed out of the room, I wanted to talk to this bastard myself. There he was, chatting away to Emmett, looking as rugged as if he were sleeping outside.

I grabbed him violently by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall, my forearm at his throat while Emmett tried to get in between.

"What the fuck did you do bloodsucker?" I screamed at him, the nurses looked at me as if I had lost my mind, I didn't give a shit. He looked back at me with his golden eyes-- wait golden eyes?

"I didn't do anything, I found her screaming, before I could catch the guy, he was off, I had to choose between saving her and chasing after him." He said calmly, he didn't resist my forearm, he just stood against the all like we were having a civilised chat.

"Yeah right, you fucking asshole." I yelled, Emmett grabbed a hold of my arm and shoved me aside. I lost my grip on _Damien, _I thought the name with revulsion.

"Dude, get a grip, this guy saved your girls life." Emmett said in my direction.

"_Your_ girl?" Damien questioned surprisingly. What did he think, that he could save her and then win her over.

"Yes, my girl." I sneered at him. Emmett just sighed and sat down on the white metal bench provided as Damien straightened his whole demeanour. After a long silence, he spoke up.

"Look man, I'm sorry." He said it like we were friends.

"I don't need your apologies, bloodsucker" I warned, he rolled his eyes at me and looked away.

"Damien, where are you staying?" Carlisle asked from behind me, he had emerged from his office finally.

"I'm just roughing it." He said proudly, as though that were something to be proud of.

"Please, you are welcome to stay at our house, you saved my granddaughters life and we are in your debt." Debt? We aren't in his debt, he probably did it.

Edward got up then and looked at me, gesturing for me to follow him, he walked swiftly out the double doors of the emergency rooms. I followed, glad to be out of the tense atmosphere in there, I inhaled a sigh of relief as the fresh air hit my lungs.

"I cannot read his mind." Edward stated.

"What do you mean? Why?" I asked, lividly, so we really didn't have a clue whether he did it or not, we were going on assumptions.

"Yes, you are right. I think he is a shield, like Bella, so his mind is completely closed off from me." He sat down on the low stony wall and put his head back in his hands, shaking his head back and forth with the implausible situation at hand.

"So he could've done it?" I asked, I started pacing slowly, trying to work this out in my head, something clicked in my brain, that was the vampire that the pack tried to hunt down. "Fuck!" I swore, if I had caught him that night, this could've been prevented.

"Jacob, there is nothing we can do now, we don't know whether it was Damien who did this or if he is telling the truth, but if you look at it logically, why would he bring her in if he did it?" As much as it pained me to say it but Edward was right.

"I don't trust him." I stated, nothing was going to change my mind about that.

"Neither do I, but we need to keep him close, just in case he knows something." He said and got up from the wall. He started walking back into the hospital and I didn't want to follow just yet so I sat down in his former spot and tried to piece it together.

Damien 'found' Ness screaming-- I inwardly flinched at the two words put together-- he saw the assailant run, and didn't pursue because he was occupied with saving Ness, his diet is animal blood, from his eye colour, so he's like the Cullen's. I thought for a moment that he could be part of the Denali clan but then shooed the thought away, Edward would've said something.

He 'roughs' it out as he goes, so he's alone most probably, it doesn't add up, why would he attack Ness? My head tried to find reasons behind it and it couldn't, there's absolutely no incentive, nothing.

He couldn't have done it, even though I so badly wanted that to be false so I could rip his head off. I wanted to murder the son-of-a-bitch who did this to her.

It was at least an hour, maybe two that I was contemplating all the possibilities in my head, all the things I could've done to prevent it and all the things I didn't do. That's when I decided to get up and walk inside to face them.

They were all standing in the same positions when I entered than when I'd left them, I walked straight past them to Carlisles office.

"Let me see her." I said as I stormed in. I needed to see her now.

"I was just about to come get you, the nurse said her heartbeat has steadied." He said optimistically, obviously her condition had improved. He lead me out of his office and into the intensive care room, she was alone in there with a vacant bed next to her. "I'll leave you to it." He said and walked out.

"Hey baby..." I said as cheerful as I could manage, though my voice came out saddened. Her face was perfect, just like I'd last seen it, her creamy ivory skin still the same, with a hint of colour on her cheeks. You couldn't even tell she'd been hurt.

"Baby, Can you hear me?" I know it was stupid to ask, she wouldn't respond.

"I missed you, I miss your kisses and that electric shock you send through me when you touch me, can you open your eyes for me, baby?" She just lay there still and silent.

"I need you, wake up for me." My voice was started to become rough, I was never one for tears but seeing her like this, I just couldn't help it. I laid my forehead against her arm and breathed in her scent, she didn't smell like lavender or freesia like she usually did, she smelled like disinfectant and soap. It didn't look like she was going to wake up so I just closed my eyes and pretended for a while that this was all just a nightmare.

**RPOV **

"_I'll leave you to it." _I heard a familiar male voice say, it sounded like grandpa Carlisle. I tried to move my arms but they were stiff, my body felt numb.

"_Hey baby..." _Came the most beautiful voice I'd ever heard, so strong and husky, it was like music to my ears. I wanted to reach out and hold his hand, to feel his skin.

"_Baby, can you hear me?" _His voice was saddened, he didn't sound himself.

"_I missed you, I miss your kisses and that electric shock you send through me when you touch me, can you open your eyes for me, baby?" _Yes, I want to, I'm trying Jake, my eyes felt so heavy, they didn't want to follow my commands, they stayed shut. I tried to open my mouth, to talk, to say anything, but it wasn't working.

"_I need you, wake up for me." _I want to wake up Jacob, it won't let me. I felt his hot forehead against the bare skin of my arm and that soothed me for now. I could feel his hair tickling my skin, I wanted to laugh, I wanted to express an emotion, any emotion at all, to tell Jacob I could hear him. To tell him that I was okay.

His touch was fading, but I knew it was there, it's like when you take aspirin for pain, and then slowly it fades, but you know that it's still there just muted, that's what was happening. I couldn't feel him anymore, I felt cold and numb. I could hear whispers but it's like something was clogging my ears.

I felt the pale yellow light that shone through my eyelids start turning black, slowly inch by inch the light disappeared. I felt the pull of something under me, something was trying to drag me away, I didn't want to surrender, to give in to the darkness, but its hold was so strong, it offered peace, but it didn't have Jacob.

The pull was stronger now, forcing me under the unconscious stream of darkness and before I knew it I was surrendering.

**JPOV**

The warmth of her skin started fading dully, I saw the heat rush from her cheeks, revealing this unknown pale creature. Carlisle burst in the room then, nurses following behind, I didn't know what was going on, she looked as peaceful as ever.

In a matter of seconds she started writhing uncontrollable on the bed like something had possessed her, Carlisle shoved me out of the way, pushing me to the side while he hovered over her, checking her heart beat and trying to keep her from moving.

"She's going into cardiac arrest, I need a crash cart." Carlisle called out to one of the nurses who frantically rushed to get one, she rushed back with the cart, careful not to drop anything on the way back. Ness fell limp then and her heart stopped. The nurse instinctively handed him the defibrillator and he took both the metal handles. "Charge it to 200." He yelled and the nurse did as she was ordered.

He rubbed the two together, trying to spread the electricity evenly before pressing it to her chest, "Clear." He said and her chest rose and fell with the electricity pumping through her being. I couldn't watch, I didn't want to watch. I turned my head slightly, hearing Carlisle call "250" and then saying "Clear." over and over, the amount of volts increasing each time was excruciating because her heart wasn't beating. It didn't want to start.

At that point the voices stopped, and the room was silent.

There was nothing.

* * *

**Oooooh, what will happen next ? **  
**Review to find out faster :P **


	19. A Steady Heart

**Wow, so many reviews, I was so amazed :D Thank you.  
Well, I'm not sure what to say about this chapter... I figured that the first bit would be better if you listened to the song I wrote it with :D also the second bit would be better with the song I wrote it with, it kinda sets the mood I was hoping for.**

_"Also, Thanks to InsanityForTheSane for writing a huge chunk~! She is awesome!"  
_**- InsanityForTheSane**

**Enjoy.**

_

* * *

Well I can't explain why it's not enough, Cause I gave it all to you._  
_And if you leave me now, oh just leave me now._  
_It's the better thing to do,_  
_It's time to surrender,_  
_It's been to long pretending._  
_Theres no use in trying,_  
_When the pieces don't fit anymore, Pieces don't fit here anymore._

**- The Pieces Don't Fit Anymore, James Morrison**

**

* * *

Chapter 19 - A Steady Heart**

_There was nothing. _

"Time of death 1:03 pm." Carlisle pronounced, his face saddened with grief, no this was wrong. I got up then, shoving him aside and started doing compressions on her, her heart was going to start. She's not going to die.

"Wake up baby." I whispered while pressing her chest and counting in my head, the tears were welling up around my eyes, it was making my eyes blurred.

"Come on." I whispered again, she couldn't die, this was my imprint, the love of my life, her face was so still and perfect, her lips were white as snow and her cheeks left no colour.

"Jacob..." Carlisle said pleadingly. Putting his arm on my shoulder, this was bullshit, she's not dying on me now.

"One, two, three, four..." I counted, ignoring him, shrugging his hand off my shoulder, her chest rose and fell with the pressure I was applying.

"Wake up for me, baby." I cried, the dense tears rolling down my cheeks, landing on the white hospital dress she wore. She didn't respond.

"Please, don't leave me now, baby." I choked on the words as my throat started to close in, the stuffiness shaking my voice making it impossible to talk. Her eyes were so still, no movement at all, no fluttering of her eyelids, nothing.

"I love you, please..." _one, two, three, four... _it was going to start, she was going to come back. She wouldn't leave me. I could hear her voice on the phone in my head saying she loved me, over and over.

"Jacob... you need to let go now." Carlisle said softly, "This is a grave loss for all of us." His voice was anguished.

"Shut up, Doc, she's there, she's going to come back." I yelled back at him, fighting back the tears that had stopped. My eyes started blurring again, the moisture building up, I couldn't let her just die. Emmett and Jasper came rushing in then, they grabbed my arms, trying to yank me away.

"Jacob, man, just stop." Emmett said, Jasper had my arms pinned behind my back and I knew what he was doing, he was trying to calm me down. This wasn't a situation where it would work, it couldn't override my love for Ness.

"NO! Fucking let me go." I yelled, writhing in their grip, they pulled me further away from her, Carlisle started to pull up that white sheet. I blinked back the tears and threw Jasper across the room, shoving Emmett aside.

I ran up to her, pushing Carlisle aside, I took her face in my hands, trying to warm her cold body up. "Wake up, baby, I need you, I love you." I sobbed, my tears splashing freely onto her face. I pressed my lips to hers, feeling the cold reach mine.

Our last kiss.

I pressed my lips to her cheeks, then her eyelids and one last on the tip of her nose. "Please, don't leave me." I whispered, closing my eyes and just inhaling the scent of her skin.

She was gone.

"Jacob..." Carlisle whispered, I knew it was time to let go, but how do you let go of something like this, something this beautiful.

I stood up and took one final glance before heading to the door, shoving past Jasper and Emmett, I stopped at the wall and slammed my fist into it before bursting into tears and falling to my knees, desperately asking the heavens why. Why take her? I let my head fall into my hands remembering every word, every touch, every feeling we ever shared.

I remembered the first time I had looked at her, those bouncy bronze ringlets framed her heart shaped face, I felt that pull, like a blind man looking at the sun for the first time.

I remembered the first time she said she loved me as much as I loved her. She was sitting in her sweat pants and that white singlet, she looked as beautiful as she always did. Her smile lit up the whole room and the kiss we shared that day was indescribable.

I remembered how determined she was to undermine my self-control, I felt like laughing at how stupid I was to resist her.

I remembered her laugh, her childish laugh that seemed to make my world better, just knowing she was happy was enough to hold in every other emotion I felt.

I needed her now more then ever. I wanted to hear her say it was okay, I wanted to feel her hands on mine, I wanted to look into her eyes and see the sparkle of life, I wanted to breathe in her scent and know that blood ran through her veins, I wanted to look at her and know she was meant for me and no one else. I wanted her to come back to _me_.

It was painful, it wasn't the pain you'd feel if your arm cut off, it was worse than that. It was the kind of pain that welled up deep inside of you and radiated around your entire being. The kind that you try your best to heal from but stays until it's just a dull thud in the back of your mind. I never thought I'd have to bury the one I loved, I always thought she would be right beside me, to the end of time.

A stupid way to put it, I know but I truly believe it that way. Suddenly, everything around me began to stir into a dull roar, my ears began to soak in the noise around me as it dawned on me. Renesmee, my sunshine, my wonderful, beautiful girl was dead and I could do nothing about it. I could feel a sudden rush of rage build up within me, I was angry, angry at Renesmee for leaving me like this, angry for Carlisle for not trying, angry at myself for not being with her when she needed me. Without knowing, I felt my fist collide with the wall, the plaster split under the pressure. Before I knew it, I was repeatedly punching the wall, I could feel the blood dripping from my knuckles but I didn't care, all I could see was her face behind the back of my eyes.

I knew I was causing a scene, people stopped what they were doing to stare at me as I repeatedly smashed the wall. Finally a set of hands pulled me and which caused me to was Edward, and he had the same emotions in his eyes as had in mine. For once, we had something in common, and I realized how selfish I had been. Sure, I lost her, but Edward had too. He had lost his daughter, his only child, his little girl, and here I was, over-reacting.

"Jacob, stop" I'd know that voice from anywhere, Bella always had a distinctive voice. I didn't want to turn around and see her face, I'd didn't want to see anyone, all of my will had been sucked out the moment her heart stopped. Edward, realizing I had calmed down, released his grip on me. I didn't want to see them look at me, the pathetic form that was me. I started to walk back into her room when I felt a delicate hand grip my shoulder."Why won't you look at me, Jacob" I couldn't answer her, even though I knew why I couldn't. If I did turn around, I'd see those chocolate coloured eyes that reminded me so much of her.

I could feel the tension brewing as I ignored her. Jasper stood nearby, his hands twitching and ready, ready to stop the altercation if it got physical. Suddenly, I was whipped around and I felt a sharp slap across my face, I finally glanced down and looked at Bella, she looked horrible."Who do you think you are? Moaning over what you lost!" Even if I wanted to speak, she wouldn't give me a chance. "You think you're the only one in this place to have lost her, the only one who is grieving for her, well let me tell you something! She was my daughter! My little girl! My baby!-" She wasn't able to finish her sentence as she collapsed on the floor, Edward at her side immediately.

I turned around and walked back into the room, I had to see her at least one last time. As I walked in, the sun glistened on her skin, and my eyes began to water once again, she was beautiful, even in death. What happened next made my heart stop. I couldn't believe was I was hearing, I was the only one in the room at the moment and yet I could hear the flutter of another heartbeat. Suddenly, I watched as her chest began to expand and sharp gasps began to punctuate the air. Ness was breathing, Ness was moving, Ness was...alive.

* * *

_ The Only Exception - Paramore _

**RPOV**

I felt something tingle on my lips, something warm, it moved to my cheeks and then my eye lids, I could feel it. I was there. I fought with the darkness, trying to bring myself up, it was so strong, but I knew I was winning, my sound was coming back, the feelings were returning. It took me a while before I could finally feel everything, I could feel the breeze of the air conditioner hit the tips of my fingers, I could hear something thudding on the walls, I could hear arguing, someone arguing and then silence again.

The darkness finally gave up and I gasped, desperate for air, it tasted so good, I inhaled and exhaled with the feeling of relief, I heard my heart pick up and my body start to move, I opened my eyes and there was Jacob, my Jacob, standing there with the most adoring face.

"Jake..." My voice was croaky, it didn't sound like me. His eyes moved to mine, they were red and puffy, had he been crying? He moved so fast I had to blink to check if I saw it right. He closed the distance between us in three long strides and took my clammy face in his hands, pressing his warm lips to mine.

I felt his tears trickle down his face and wet my own, why was he crying? He kissed me like never before, his lips so soft and gentle; it was like our first kiss over again, except better. I lifted my weak arms and wrapped it around his neck, forcing him to come closer.

"Jake, why are you crying?" I asked, he was the strongest man I knew, an Alpha no less.

"I-- I'm just so happy." He smiled then and a few more tears trickled down his face. I brought my fingers to his face and wiped them away, the moisture drying on the tip of my fingers.

"What happened?" Come to think of it, I had no recollection of what actually happened. I felt a stabbing pain in my back, well more like several stabbing pains, but I wilfully ignored it.

"You were hurt..." His voice cracked on the word _hurt, _"But you're okay now." He smiled, I could tell something was bothering him. Uncle Emmett and Jasper left the room then and Grandpa Carlisle finally got his expression together and came around to my other side.

"You were attacked on the way to Jacobs's house..." Jacob winced, "You were stabbed five times, but nothing was punctured and you're on your way to recovering." Grandpa Carlisle smiled, I laid there trying to absorb all this information.

"How was I stabbed?" It was impossible, vampire skin, my skin, was impenetrable.

"There's a special dagger that's able to pierce our skin, there are only four left, three of which hang above the Volturi and one that hasn't been found..." Jacob dropped his eyes, I could sense something wrong but didn't want to say anything in front of Grandpa Carlisle, "I've explained it all to Jacob." He placed his hand on my shoulder before sighing, "I'll go get everyone." He smiled, walking off and out of the room.

"Something's wrong, what is it?" I whispered to Jacob, I could tell he was trying to compose his expression, to hide his emotion.

"Nothing." He smiled, I patted the space on the bed next to me and he graciously took it, hopping into the bed with me and lying on his side.

"I know something is wrong..." I said, he dropped his eyes, making sure that they didn't come into contact with mine, what could be so bad that he couldn't tell me?

"I just-- I wasn't there to protect you." He said after a long pause, he brought his eyes back up to mine, they were saddened, and filled with guilt.

"It's not your job to protect me Jake, and I'm fine now." I tried to smile but his expression was making it hard for me, I could tell he wasn't going to let it go.

"You nearly died, and I was sitting on my porch doing nothing, while that bastard burned you, you nearly died on me Ness, I would've never forgiven myself if you did and technic--." He blabbered like he was talking to himself. He turned his eyes away again.

"Jake, look at me okay, I'm not dead, I'm fine, I will recover, please, let it go." I said pleadingly, knowing Jake he would agree and then harbour those feelings forever, I decided that right now it was too much to deal with, when I got out of this hospital and these horrid clothes then we would deal with it.

"Okay..." He tried his best to form a smile, but I knew he was faking it. I moved a little closer then so that our faces were just inches apart and laid there just breathing in his scent, his musky maple scent that always sent tingles through my spine.

He moved his face closer, closing the distance between our lips. I wanted more, my body ached to be closer to his, but now was not the time and this was not the place, I let out a soft giggle before parting my lips, allowing his tongue to skilfully weave into my mouth, dancing with mine in the tango of all kisses.

I heard someone clear their throat then and broke away, feeling the heat return to my cheeks, though Jake kept close, very close even though both my parents were now in the room with my whole extended family. There was an unfamiliar face among them, he was very muscular and was as white as snow, his hair was ruffled bronze locks that lay idle on his head, all together not bad looking, actually very good looking.

He cleared his throat to speak then, "Hello, my name is Damien." He smiled, I didn't know what the significance of this meet was but I decided to play along so I tried my best to put on a smile.

"Damien is the one who saved you." Grandpa Carlisle said, Damiens voice was so familiar, I felt like I'd heard it somewhere before, probably while I was unconscious and he was trying to save me. I heard Jacob snort beside me and ignored it.

"How? I mean did you see anyone, was there anything left? What did I look like?" I had so many questions, I just wanted to know every single detail. I wanted to remember everything I could and if that meant learning every gruesome, traumatic detail then so be it.

"Well, the attacker got away, he was definitely a vampire, but you were priority, so I got you out of there as soon as I could, though your struggles weren't helping my one act of kindness." He chuckled. I couldn't help but grin at his attempt at humour.

"How did you find me?" I asked bewildered.

"Oh, you mean besides your screaming?" He grinned and I laughed. Uncle Emmett said something to him then and he turned around starting up a conversation with him. Mom and Dad walked slowly toward the bed as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Damien." I whispered and smiled, Uncle Emmett gave Damien a whole hearted slap on the back and broke out into his booming cheer, I turned to Jake and he rolled his eyes with a disgusted expression, looks like he was already part of the family.

* * *

**Don't forget to review, the next chapter will be up shortly if I get lots :P **


	20. The Feeling of Freedom

**Hey guys, sorry I took so long to update, I just got back to school, which means lots of internals and homework. **  
**Yeah I know, it sucks. **  
**There were so many reviews, thank you for that, it really motivated me :P**  
**But I'm trying to update as quick as I can :D**  
**Hope you like this chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 20 - The Feeling of Freedom**

**RPOV**

I gathered up all my things and set them neatly in a pile on top of the bed that I had spent a whole two weeks recovering in. The bed that Jake may or may not have tried to assault me in, in a good way of course. Grandpa Carlisle said that it took at least four months for a human to recover from those kind of injuries which made me feel a lot better about only needing two weeks.

He made sure that I never had someone sharing the room with me, ever. I would hate for them to be scarred in their sleep from the noises that Jake and I made. Of course Jake was here every second night, which was against the rules but since Grandpa was the head of intensive care and surgery, he was allowed to bend them.

Damien and I had talked quite a bit over the two weeks, though we never ventured into the topic that most interested me, and for that I was grateful, in my condition I don't know what would've happened if he jogged my memory. Though my plans were to talk to him about it soon. He seemed like an overall nice guy and even though Jake couldn't get past his issues to see that, I could.

Really, I didn't know what Jake had against him, I mean sure he was a vampire but so was I, well half, but still, same thing, so I couldn't see why, was it because _he_ saved me and not Jake, or maybe he was just jealous, I mean Damien was good looking, really, _really_ good looking. No way Jake could ever be jealous though, he had my heart forever, we were destined for each other otherwise he would've never imprinted on me. What more proof does he need to show him that I really and truly do love him more than anything in this entire world.

Mom and Dad had tried their best to mend their ways with Jake and I, though I could tell it was difficult, I forgave them in the end, they were my parents after all and they'd have to get over it sooner or later because my future held Jacob so whether they liked it or not, I wasn't changing my mind. It was funny to watch Mom try to keep her voice even while she spoke, and Dads expressions were priceless, he was sifting through my mind the whole time, I could feel the physical invasion in my head, serves him right for going in there.

I jumped when I felt two strong arms wrap around me from behind bringing me out of my thoughts, though he careful not to press to hard against my back, there were still bandages on there. I still wasn't used to the whole sneaking thing yet. I felt my pulse racing and my palms start getting sweaty till he spoke.

"Sorry, I have to remember not to scare you." He whispered, his voice was so soothing it brought me right out of my stupid reaction.

"I just- I still gotta get used to it." I mumbled and smiled, looking down at the floor. There was a long pause before he finally said something.

"So, excited to get out?" He asked, he pressed his warm lips to my neck and inhaled the deep scent of my skin.

"Yes!" I whined, I wanted to bask in the sun and dance in the rain, I wanted to inhale the fresh air that I missed so much. I turned around in his hold and his hands went to my lower back were there were no wounds. I stretched my arms to go around his neck and reached my lips up waiting for his to make contact.

As soon as I felt his soft lips on mine all my worries disappeared, I felt like it was just us and the world didn't matter, kind of like how it was when we first started dating.

"Sorry, am I interrupting?" Came a familiar male voice, I broke away, my face colouring just slightly as I looked at Damien. He had a tendency to wear semi-tight shirts to show off his obvious Adonis muscles.

"Yes." Jacob said dryly, loosening his grip on me just slightly with a sigh. I wanted to tell him to cut it out but I really didn't feel like dealing with this today.

"No, I was just finishing up some packing." I smiled and he grinned at me, Jacob rolled his eyes obligingly.

"I just came to see you since you were getting out today, I figured that I'd take you to dinner, if you want of course?" I felt Jake tense beside me and knew about to say something so I quickly responded.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to." I smiled. He nodded and grinned.

"I'll pick you up at seven-thirty then?" I nodded and he smiled before walking out of the room. I turned to Jake to face the wrath of my answer. Instead what I got was a calm, serene man standing there like he'd completely missed the conversation.

"Do you want me to come?" He said, his voice was completely at ease though his posture was still tensed.

"I think I can handle it, and plus I wanna talk about some things alone with him." His expression shifted slightly, showing something like melancholy, I immediately realised what that would've sounded like to Jake. "About the attack." I added quickly before any harm could be done.

I could see the sadness in his eyes and decided that I would make sure I saw that disappear before I left. I knew Jakes weak spot. He started to walk towards all the things I packed, letting me go entirely.

"Jake..." I said seductively, a grin plastered all over my face. I brought my index finger to trail up his back slowly. I felt his body tense at my touch, in a good way. He spun around then and pushed me gently against the wall, his arms on either side of me.

"Yes?" He smiled, he leaned his head in and I could literally feel the heat rolling off his body, as for my body heat, it was a lot cooler since that day. Grandpa Carlisle said it was because there were still traces of the metal in my body. _Yay for burning metal_.

"You know I love you..." I said still grinning, I wanted to wrap my legs around him, I wanted to be rough with him right here in this hospital room, stupid bandages.

"And you know I love you more..." He said slyly, he knew how to be sultry when he wanted to, his eyes raked my body and I immediately felt like he was using them to undress me. In the figurative sense of course.

"Really, Jake, are we gonna play this again?" I grinned, he knew my tactics well enough to know that this was the part where he kissed me and I lost all memory of our conversation, which is exactly what he did. And this was followed by the memory loss I so loved at times like these.

His mouth was so ferocious yet his hands were so gentle, they contradicted each other in the battle for dominance, whether I concentrated more on one or the other was entirely out of my control. His mouth won the war as his tongue feverishly sucked on my lower lip, begging for permission, permission that I wilfully agreed to.

One of his hands moved from the wall to my breast, where he stayed and kneaded casually, I was so afraid that the nurse would walk in, but at this moment I couldn't care less, he consumed me in every way possible. I heard a soft rumble stir in his throat, like something you'd hear when a cat purred, which was odd, since Jake came from the dog family...

"The nurse is going to walk in." I whispered, stifling a giggle, not very well I might add.

"We can lock the door." He whispered back, pressing his soft lips to mine, I could see the pure lust in his eyes, Jake was addicted.

"You can't lock a hospital door." I chuckled and he let out an audible sigh, leaning back and closing his eyes as if to concentrate on something much more important than our current dilemma.

"God! Why do you do that?" He yelled, he'd been having the weirdest mood swings lately, I swear, it was like he was PMS'ing or something.

"Why are you angry?" I asked, today's mood wasn't going to be ruined by his sour demeanour.

"I'm not angry, I'm just annoyed." He said as he turned around, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes tightly.

"Annoyed at what?" My voice was thick with sarcasm, he knew he was being a douche right now, he was just _too much of a man _to admit it.

"Why do you distract me like that?" He yelled, he was facing away from me and I could see his arms shaking, I had grown accustomed to him taking out his frustrations on me lately.

"What do you expect me to do?" I shouted back, flaring my arms in the process, if he wanted to argue then we were sure as hell going to argue.

"I don't know." He whispered back, he turned around then and stared solely at the ground. "I- Shit, I'm sorry... it's just- there's just been no luck with the search." His eyes were distraught.

"Jake, look at me." He shook his head, still staring at the floor. I walked up to him promptly and placed my index finger on his chiselled chin to lift his head up. When his eyes made contact all I could see was my fears reflected back to me. I placed my other hand on his cheek to show him what I was thinking.

I thought about that night at the beach, I recalled every single thing that happened that night back to him and he seemed to calm down.

"Better?" I smiled and he beamed back, the only thing wrong with this picture were his eyes, something in his eyes weren't letting me bask in the moment.

"Much." He pecked my lips delicately before pulling me close to his chest. I could hear his fast heartbeat return to normal, if you could call Jakes heart beat normal at all. "Now should we get all this down into the truck, everyone's waiting for you at the main house." He said while laying his head on mine and inhaling. I knew that neither or us wanted to move so I shook my head and just stood there wrapped in his arms.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and ducked my head. I didn't know how else to try to distract him, what was I supposed to do?

"No, you didn't do anything, I'm just frustrated." He kissed the top of my head gently and pulled back to lift my face up. I could see that sadness washed away and love replace it in his eyes and I was instantly relieved. I knew for a fact though that it wouldn't last, tomorrow he would be frustrated and I'd have to calm him down.

"Ready to go?" Uncle Jasper said from behind, I didn't know he came. It caught me off guard and even though I could stand here like this forever my reflex reaction was to say yes.

"Yeah, I'll just get my stuff." I said, slowly and unwillingly letting go of Jake. I felt his heat slowly retreat from my body leaving an uncomfortable and unfamiliar feeling of coolness.

"No, I got it." Jake interrupted, grabbing my things from the bed and slinging it over his shoulder.

"Okay, let's get out of here then." Uncle Jasper said, playing with the car keys in his hands, I was surprised that he came with Jakes truck, knowing my family, speed is all they care about.

"Okay." I said and Jakes warm hand found its way to mine as he led me out of my safe zone and into the world that put me there.

I didn't know whether this was a formal or non-formal wear kind of event. I presumed it was semi formal seeing as it was in between. I had miraculously found the perfect dress to wear, it wasn't too flashy of course. What with all the bandages I couldn't dare to wear anything backless. I went for a deep blue sun-dress and a beige wrap, that way nobody could see my back.

I knew what questions I wanted answered, but I didn't know what this would be like, I didn't know how my mind would react to being normal again, would I be afraid of seeing other people? Of being out in the open, would I break down walking on the lush grass because it reminded me so much of that day, but one question played on my mind repeatedly, blocking my thoughts.

Did I want to remember that day?

I didn't know whether it would be better if I stayed out of the know, if I didn't remember all the details, I didn't want to be one of those people who are afraid to go outside by themselves because they're so traumatised by such an event. I didn't want to be one of those people who are afraid to be themselves because of what happened.

I sat down on my bed and thought for a minute, I let my head fall into my hands and my fingers weave themselves through my bronze locks. Did I want to remember? I tried to recall that day by myself, but all I got was blurred images of green and brown meshed together in an unorganised fashion. I wanted to be able to remember but I didn't want to know.

I heard my door creak open and lifted my head to see a shirtless Jacob emerge from the corridor and peep into my room. He slowly walked in and closed the door behind him, taking the seat next to me on my bed and wrapping his strong arms around me.

"You're so cold." He whispered and began rubbing my arm to create some friction. I just laid my head on his bulky shoulder and sighed, he was the only one who could put me at ease at such a dense time like this.

"Grandpa said it's gonna take at least three months before my temperature comes back to normal." I said, though he wasn't exactly sure seeing as he had never actually met a half vampire who had been stabbed with a special dagger meant to kill vampires.

"Ness, I wanted to ask you something." He spoke with a tense voice.

"Mhmm?" I hummed, the heat radiating off his shoulder warmed up the side of my head leaving me with a weird unbalance of warmth.

"Ever since the attack, I've been thinking a lot, about us..." This was starting to sound like a break up. "And, if something had happened to you- if you had died, I would've never forgiven myself..."

"Jake I-" I interrupted but he shushed me by placing his index finger on my lips.

"And, I think that if I never got the chance to ask you that you would've never known how much you mean to me..." Okay, so this wasn't a break up. "I have thought about this since the day you told me you loved me, I thought about everything, and the feeling of losing you without having done this made me want to throw myself in front of a bus."

"Jake, n-" He interrupted me again, what was this talk about throwing himself in front of a bus, what could be so important that he'd talk about doing something like that, not that he would die, just very badly injured.

"Wait, I'm not done... I love you, I love you so damn much, and I came here tonight because when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible, and so I'm asking you..." He got off the bed and knelt down on one knee in front of me, his hand reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small black velvet box which he held in front of me and looked deep into my eyes. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_**What will her answer be ?  
The more reviews, the quicker the update :D **


	21. A Night In

**Hey Guys,**  
**Sorry for the late update.**  
**I loved the reviews, they were amazing.**  
**I just didn't have anough time, what with exam week and everything, **  
**I made this chapter cute, and lemony so I hope you like it. :P**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 21 - A Night In  
RPOV**

_"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?" _He opened the velvet box, exposing the most exquisite ring I'd ever seen, I'm sure it was much more than he could afford.

I couldn't believe my ears or my eyes, did I just hear those words come out of Jacobs mouth? The prospect of being Jacob Black's wife was so incredible, of course I spent every waking moment dreaming about it, I never thought it would take me by surprise like this though. I didn't even have to think about my answer.

"Yes-- Yes I will." I wailed and jumped up and into his waiting arms, I wrapped them around his broad neck and he spun me around effortlessly, his carefree chuckle filled the room as he set me down on my feet and took my left hand in both of his. He delicately lifted my hand up, placing the gold ring on the third finger before kissing it.

"It was my great-grandmothers ring, then my grandmothers, my mothers and now it's yours, because I know I never wanna be with anyone but you." He smiled before kissing me tenderly, I couldn't even begin to describe how I felt, the fact that I had to go out to dinner spoiled my mood though, I wanted to spend the night with Jacob, alone for the first time in weeks.

"Can you call Dee? I don't want to go to dinner tonight with him, I wanna stay here with you." I smiled and pecked his delicious lips. He lifted his eye brows at my nickname for the infamous Damien. I knew that if I called Dee I would feel bad for cancelling, but if Jake did it, he wouldn't. Problem solved. He reached around me to my nightstand and grabbed my phone, pressing the call button and picking out Dee's name.

"_Renesmee, I was just about to leave." _He sounded chirpy.

Jake cleared his throat before speaking, "This is Jacob, Renesmee is not available tonight." He said more politely than he normally would've.

"_Any particular reason?" _I could sense the thick sarcasm on the other line, Dee most likely jumped to the conclusion that Jacob isn't letting me go. As he spoke I slipped carefully out of my blue dress and settled for a ruffled pink skirt and a white button up top. All the while Jake looked at me with eyes wide open before returning to reality. He cleared his throat again quickly and spoke into the receiver.

"She's not feeling well, she said that she's sorry. 'Kay _byee_." He dragged the _bye_ out a little before snapping the phone shut, I couldn't help but giggle, I was getting my fiancée to cancel my dinner. "Now, what are we going to do tonight?" He smiled slyly, lifting my head up slightly and pressing his warm lips to mine sending my head into a whorl.

I placed my hands on both sides of his face and allowed myself to get lost in the moment, I was definitely going to be Mrs Renesmee Black one day soon. His lips affectionately fit with mine, we were made for each other and nothing could ever change the way I felt about him. I opened my eyes just slightly and glanced at the shiny rock that was now on my finger.

"I was thinking, TV dinner and a movie?" I said mimicking the way he'd said it that one night at his house. He grinned at me and delicately pecked my lips.

"Perfect." I grinned at his impersonation of me. A sudden thought occurred to me, where in the world were my parents?

"Where's mom and dad?" I started panicking, did they know Jake was here, I started writhing in his grip, desperate to find some reassurance.

"They're not here." He chuckled and pulled my arm back, drawing me to him. "They know I'm here, I told them what I was planning to do." He laughed his throaty laugh in my ear and laid his head against the top of mine.

"And they agreed?" I said, pure astonishment in my voice, I can't believe they agreed to let Jake propose to me and then spend the night with me.

"It was easier than I thought." He said and chuckled again. He began moving us from side to side creating a gentle rhythm. Maybe my parents were reformed after all. I pulled back a little to look at him, a sudden thought had occurred to me.

"Wait, so we have the whole house to ourselves and you think watching a movie and eating a TV dinner is the most fun we can have?" I said slyly, winking at him in the process. His eyes seemed to comprehend my intention and he unintentionally grinned back, he knew me too well.

"We can leave that stuff for later, can't we?" He smirked and I agreed, I felt the urge to want to put on some sexy lingerie or something but these stupid bandages were in the way, they made me look like some kind of oozing camel.

"I was thinking, instead of a TV dinner, how about we cook?" I was in the mood to cook something anyway.

"We?" He raised an eyebrow, who was I kidding, Jake couldn't cook.

"When I say we, I mean me, you can watch and try not to cause too much of a distraction." I poked my tongue out at him and skipped playfully out of my room. I heard his chuckle in the back round and the soft sounds of his footsteps lead out of my bedroom and toward me. "I was thinking pizza? Hawaiian maybe?" I said poking my head around in the cupboard trying to find a pizza dish.

"I put dibs on making the sauce!" He yelled and ran to the other cupboard, getting out a round silver dish and a wooden spoon, he was so cute.

"Jake, all you gotta do is open the sauce can and spread it on the pizza base." I laughed and for a split second he looked disappointed before he realised the advantages of not having to use the stove.

"Sweeeeeet." He dragged out the word in a surfer-type pronunciation. I laughed at him before pulling the large skillet pan out of the cupboard and placing it on low heat on the black glass top stove.

I opened the fridge and took out some cheese, ham and pineapple and set it neatly on the counter while Jake stood on the other side looking like he was concentrating really hard on trying to open the can of pizza sauce with his hands. I had to laugh at the kid, he was born with the body of a god but wasn't given much brains. You could really tell that he was having some trouble in opening the can, his face was contorted with concentration, and his tongue was sticking out.

I never missed an opportunity like this when I saw one. Surprising him, I had walked forward and pulled his tongue between my teeth, initiating an open mouth kiss. I love surprising him, it was thrilling having control over a man such as Jake. I heard the unopened can clacker on the counter next to us and I felt Jake's warm hands roam gently around my spine before coming to rest on my hips.

My hands found their way to his hair where I pulled his face closer, he brought his hands to cup my bottom graciously before using them to lift me up and place me on the counter with our waists aligned and my legs wrapped securely around him. Our lips parted but only briefly as we struggled to catch the breaths that the fervent kiss had deprived us of. I stared at him thick lips and how they glistened under the kitchen lights.

It only took a few moments before his lips were back on mine and his hands began undoing the buttons of my white shirt. He'd gotten to the third one before he broke away from the kiss and began suckling on my neck, I relished the feeling of having his delicate lips zealously kiss my skin. He swatted my hands away when I tried to help him undo the buttons, he was obviously trying to make this special.

"I wanna do it." He whispered into my neck before moving his lips down to graze the top of my cleavage tenderly, he began kissing the top of my breast while his hands undid the remainder of buttons. I leaned my head back allowing him more room while he pushed my shirt slowly down my arms and tossed it to the side.

He was careful not to touch the bandages and made sure that his hands were always gentle caresses on my back. He ferociously brought his mouth back to mine, a small moan escaped my lips when he let our tongues touch again, he rested his hands on my waist, pulling my body closer to his and letting me feel the heat of his skin press against me.

The intensity of the kiss was overwhelming and I could feel a surge of lust quake through my being drenching my panties in warmth. He groaned in my mouth which caused another splurge of lust to overtake my body. He moved his hands gently up and down my thigh, caressing softly and teasing my skin.

I couldn't help but whimper at his spine-tingling touch, he dipped his hands under my skirt and began rubbing the outside of my panties, now and again touching my sensitive spots before reverting back to teasing me.

"I love the sound of your moans." He whispered into my mouth and carefully caressed my thighs.

"I love you making me moan." I whispered back seductively and pulled his hands up before hopping off the counter and pulling him with me to my room. I ran as fast as I could and pushed him onto the bed, shimmying out of my pink ruffled skirt and pouncing on him like a lion on its prey. I giggled a little when I landed on his lap, and he chuckled at my enthusiasm.

"Over eager, are we?" He smiled and I leaned my head in to peck his lips lovingly.

"Its been two weeks, cut me some slack." I giggled and ran my hands up and down his burly chest. I loved how he never wore shirts, how many woman can say that they're man has the body of a Greek god and likes to walk around without a shirt on.

I ran my fingers slowly up his chest till I reached his chin and pulled him forward, pressing my lips to his once again, I could never tire of kissing the marvellous man that stood before me. He kept his hands firm on my hips as he began to rock me back and forth over his now evident manhood that created a less than subtle bulge in his pants.

He rolled us over gently so that he was hovering above my body, in one quick motion he got up and unbuttoned his jeans before moving back into the bed and laying beside me completely naked, Jacob was always one to go commando when he was on patrol. I turned a little on my side and laid my head on his chest, just listening to his rapid heartbeat mesh with mine in a perfectly synchronised musical. I drew little circles on his stomach with my fingers and for some reason I lost all need to want to have sex, I just wanted to lay here with my fiancée and reminisce in the moment.

He took hold of my hand and moved my fingers through the ripples in his chest, I stared at him in complete wonderment and he stared back lovingly at me, there was no sign of lust in his eyes, only love, pure, unchartered love.

"Do you think that years from now we're gonna be doing this exact same thing together?" The question slipped out of my mouth before I had time to even think of asking. Though the question had plagued my mind for the last two weeks, I had never thought to ask because Jake and I always seemed so solid, but with the recent events I wasn't so sure if we would really be doing this years from now, I had to question myself.

"I think that years from now, when you're my wife, and we have our own house and our own bed, a place where I won't have to worry about your parents walking in, that we'll be lying there talking about today and how we imagined our future." His sentence painted a picture in my head, one of a beautiful little cottage like this, with a fireplace burning in front of the bed and blue drapes hanging by the window.

"I can picture it--us, together." I whispered as if I were speaking of something impossible. I saw two little children running into the room when they woke up and jumping on the bed, there was a beautiful bronze haired girl with an older brother, he had hair as dark as night and my eyes with Jacobs lips. They created the picture of a perfect family.

"I know, I can see it." I looked up at him and he glanced toward my hand which was now resting flat on his chest. He smiled a little and I blushed, I forgot about my abilities and quickly tried to remove my hand when he stopped me and held my palm down to his chest. "The girl is very pretty, she must've taken after you."

I looked away and felt absolutely humiliated that I had obliged him to see that, my own little fantasy world. I couldn't bare to look into his eyes to see the pure shock. I had pictured our life together many times before and I knew the scene off by heart but something about sharing it with him made it seem stupid and unrealistic.

"Sorry." I whispered and ducked my head, he probably thought my fantasy was idiotic.

"Baby, why are you apologizing?" He spoke like it wasn't already obvious, as if he had not been completely and utterly horrified by my ludicrous dreams.

"I just-- I didn't want you to see that. Aren't you mortified?" I looked up at him then and he had a lop-sided smile on his face, as if what he was looking at was completely adorable.

"Mortified at what our life together might be?" He chuckled. "No, I am not." He smiled at me and I felt relief wash through me, his smiles always seemed to lift my mood up. I moved myself up a bit and pressed my aching lips to his. He moved so swiftly I had to blink to check if I saw it right, before I knew it he was hovering carefully above me, his mouth at my neck almost immediately placing soft, wet kisses on my pulse point.

He moved his lips to my shoulder and kissed the tip before trailing down my bra strap. "Do you want to take this off?" He whispered and looked up at me, I raised a questionable eyebrow in response. "I don't want to mess up your bandages." He smiled and I smirked at him before lifting myself up a little and reaching behind me to unhook it and pull it off my shoulders. I laid back down on the bed and wound my hands around Jacobs neck.

"Better?" I asked and chuckled quietly, I just heard the low rumble in his throat before he attacked my flesh with his lips, sucking and kissing on every inch of skin that his mouth could reach. His hands began to trail downward across my stomach and to my hips where he paused and began stretching the material of my underwear as if signalling to take it off.

"This is in the way." He chuckled and I lolled my head back at the sensation his mouth was provided for my now hardened nipple.

"You know how to take it off." I said seductively and his mouth began to move downward, his tongue leaving a trail of saliva on my stomach, he left open mouthed kisses just above my underwear before grasping the hem of my panties between his teeth and pulling it upwards. He took a deep breath and groaned softly at my growing arousal.

"Like this?" He mumbled while still holding my panties between his teeth, he pulled them down effortlessly and tossed them aside. His eyes located mine in an intense moment of lust as he trailed up my leg, building up the excitement that bubbled inside me like a volcano about to erupt.

He looked like an animal about to pounce on its prey and attack, I could hear him inhaling deeply and exhaling with each kiss that got closer to my most sensitive spot. When he got to the inside of my thighs he teased me, moving his lips especially close to where I wanted them before backing away, the pleasure was building, escalating at heights I had never felt before, I wanted him now.

"Touch me, Jake." I almost moaned, I couldn't bare to be teased anymore, I wanted contact. His lips found its way to kiss the nub of skin above my entrance, his tongue weaving intricate circles over the now pulsing spot...

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_**Hehehe, I know its mean to cut it off just when its getting good, but review and the story will come up quicker  
Oh and if you have any sexy ideas you want me to put in, or maybe a sexy line ;) just email me or post it in a review, I'd love to hear your ideas. **  
**:D **


	22. Touch My Body

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I've just been so busy. **  
**Last last week was my birthday so that was pretty busy,**  
**Last weekend was my little sisters (ie demon baby) birthday so I had to be away from the computer O.o I know, scary. **  
**And then packed with Drama Rehearsals in between.**

**Hope you guys like this chapter though, its the longest lemon I've written. Oh and thank you to **_InsanityForTheSan__e_** for getting me out of my writers block and for her dirty mind. :D What would I do without you? ;D**

**Anyway, Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 22 - Touch My Body**

**RPOV**

"Touch me, Jake." I almost moaned, I couldn't bare to be teased anymore, I wanted contact. His lips found its way to kiss the nub of skin above my entrance, his tongue weaving intricate circles over the now pulsing spot and my knees instantly went weak, my body heaved as my chest rose and fell with my breathing.

I lolled my head back at the sensation of feeling every little detail of his tongue move gracefully over my entrance, teasing my senses and making my body beg for mercy from his amazing tongue.

I could feel the feeling coming but I tried my best to suppress it, I wanted to feel it with him, at the same time. I shuddered when his lips gently kissed the inside of my thigh before snaking its way up my body, stopping to suck on my now hardened nipple. He groaned as his hands found the other breast which made his mouth sent vibrations through my body.

He moved upwards toward my neck and began to pinch with his teeth, he breathed heavily and I could smell my scent roll off his tongue. "I want you so bad." He whispered, I wound my hands behind his neck and pulled his face toward mine, staring into his luscious eyes and feeling completely safe in his grip.

"Then take me." I half moaned, half whimpered, I brought his lips back to mine with a sudden hastiness, it felt as though his mouth had left my skin for too long and I needed the contact. He tugged at mine, pleading for permission which was already compulsory. He moved his hands down the length of my body, stopping at my calf muscle and hitching it carefully around his hip. He copied his movements with the other side so that both my legs were now securely wrapped around him.

"Now I want you to do something for me." He smirked and I raised a questionable eyebrow in response, his hand had moved to cup my breast which he was now kneading with great enthusiasm. I bit my lip in anticipation for what he could possibly be thinking of asking. "I want you to try and keep those legs around me." He winked before ducking his head into the groove of my neck and placing open mouthed kisses on my skin.

His request was enough to make me want him more than life itself, he positioned himself carefully at my entrance before pushing in a little and pulling out, was he really going to make me beg for it? He did it again, this time lingering before fully escaping contact. I felt my knees go weak; everything he did made my knees go weak.

"Do you want it?" His voice was hoarse yet he still managed to keep it level and seductive, how was he able to resist the temptation that was obviously slowly taking over my being.

"Mm, yes, please." I moaned and he dipped in again before pulling out and loitering at my entrance. I pushed my body up a little when he looked like he wasn't going to move yet he stopped me.

"Nah-ah." He grinned and I pouted in response. I couldn't do it, I couldn't prolong this feeling that threatened to override my body, I couldn't control my urges to try to have him inside me, I needed him, I wanted to feel him engulfed in my walls.

He moved forward again, this time pushing in a little further before pulling out, just that extra bit of contact was enough to make me whimper and send tingles down my body, through my legs and to the tips of my toes. I arched my back, trying my best to make the sensations last longer, my mouth opened yet no sound came out, just the pure lust that yearned inside of me made my body faint.

"Just- Ah-" My sentence was cut of when he rolled himself over my pulsing nub, I could feel my own wetness being drawn upwards, the slippery texture of his shaft made me moan, almost cry out his name yet not quite. I didn't understand when and how he had learned all these tricks and how in the world he could stay so in control of himself.

"Just what?" He smirked, still rubbing himself against me, teasing my body in ways it had never been teased before. Something about the way his body hovered above mine made me want dominance, made me want to take control of this situation and bury him deep inside me.

"Fuck- I want you." I cried out, I couldn't take it anymore. He positioned himself at my entrance again and paused to inhale the air around us.

"What do you want me to do?" He grinned and I writhed under his intense grip.

"Fuck me." I moaned, I couldn't believe I just said that, for a shy girl I was very blunt with my wording in bed.

He thrusted into me without a pause to rethink his action, my whole body quenched its thirst for his closeness. I felt my walls readjust to his size before he pulled out a pressed himself into me again hard and fast. Something about his animalistic instincts overthrew my whole self control and finally I was getting a response out of him.

"Do you like that?" He grunted as he thrusted forward again, his dirty words were sending electrical impulses down my spine, they begged for a release.

"God- Yes- Ah-" I was cut off by the continuous moans that blocked my speech, his hands caressed my bare flesh and it felt as though a thousand electrical impulses cursed through my veins sending a never ending tingle through my body.

I could hear his exhales each time he thrusted forward, his sounds made me even more wet, his groans made me feel like I was doing something right and that's all I needed. His hands moved up to cup and squeeze my breast, he bit his lip gently while staring at my chest before looking up at my eyes, all the while keeping up the thrusting. I'd imagine that my face was clammy and dewed with sweat as was his but I couldn't care less about appearances.

I let out a moan before I was able to speak, yet all that came out of my mouth was an exasperated "Harder!" I was feeling incredibly naughty and maybe pushing the boundaries wasn't a good idea but I was tired of playing it safe, I wanted to be rough with Jake. Although in my situation it probably wasn't a very bright thing to do.

He thrusted harder and faster than before making an audible smack sound when his body came into contact with mine, he ducked his head into my neck which I threw back with passion, he drew out his tongue and lapped it across my skin, I felt the pure heat that radiated from his mouth, his moist breath as it hit my damp skin and it set something off inside me, something that needed to be set free.

I could feel it coming, the thing I'd been waiting for, I could feel it building inside me and everything became clearer, the way his body moved with mine, his soft grunts and my loud moans that harmonized with each other, for a split second I could feel everything, I could see clearer and hear better. I felt him tense and he knew I was ready, ready to feel it.

I was so there when he pulled out and stopped, he stopped all together and I was left laying there unsatisfied with an annoyed look plastered on my face, _what the hell? _Who did he think he was, GOD? Leaving me just as I was about to have the greatest pleasure. I tried my best to control the jagged breaths that skipped joyfully out of my mouth while he hovered above me doing the same. "What was that!" I yelled exhausted.

"I wanted to try something." He grinned and sat up slowly, his member still standing at full attention yet it looked like he couldn't care less, or maybe he was just too concentrated on what he was doing, or attempting to do, to notice. He pulled me up with him and made me turn around on the bed so that my back was now to him, he pulled me closer and made me sit on his lap, it was like I was straddling him backwards.

**JPOV**

I watched as she turned around, the creamy expanse that was her back was revealed to me. It took me a lot of self-control not to bend her over and take her there, but my little vixen was on to something and I knew it would be satisfying for the both of us. She cast a seductive look over her shoulder, her lips were puckered to the point I just wanted to kiss her breathless once more, I wanted her to feel what she was doing to me.

Suddenly, she slid down me, and my breath was caught in my chest. My beautiful girl began to slide up and down on me, and all I could do was grip her hips and breathe my hot breath on her back. We had never tried this position before and I sure as hell was enjoying it."W-we'd you l-learn this?" Fuck, I couldn't even breathe, she didn't answer as her cries of pure ecstasy flooded the room and I couldn't help but buck back up into her welcoming body. From that simple movement, her breath hitched in her throat and her cries turned into a voiceless scream. I bucked again, and received the same reaction.

Soon, I was thrusting into her without a care, my animalistic side was seeping over as I felt myself plunge faster into her, her cries becoming my own form of drug, I needed more, more of her.

She turned her face to the side and flicked her hair over her shoulder so that her creamy neck was exposed to my hungry lips. Her lips shaped into an 'O' and her eyes staring deeply into mine, I had the sudden idea of how to pleasure her even more. I brought one of my hands up toward her luscious breast and squeezed gently while my other hand slithered over her stomach and began moving down to her nub.

I began to run the pulsating heart or her womanhood, and her cries increased, her moans were accentuating with every thrust and stoke while her nipple hardened even more under my sweaty palm. I continued to rub while she rode me like a cowgirl, this position was definitely working perfectly for me.

I could feel her wetness on my fingers and I could tell that I could be coming soon, I was building, I knew she felt me get harder in her and she tilted her head back, closing her eyes tightly with a silent 'O' plastered on her face, that was enough to send me over the edge and with one last buck of my hips, I released, feeling the total freedom that came with it.

Her own wave was approaching, she clenched around me and began moving faster, hitting me harder and moaning louder than before, her bronze ringlets bounced up and down with her movements and her neck glistened with sweat.

She continued to ride me till she was being overtaken by her senses, I knew her release would be big but I never expected this. Her nails dug into my thigh and she cried out, the sound of her pleasure made me proud that I could do that to her. She collapsed back onto me and her breathing vibrated my member that was still planted firmly in her. I placed soft kisses on her neck and the whole world seemed to disappear all together.

Her body was still trembling with the aftermath of an amazing finish. "That was-" Her panting made it hard for her to finish the sentence and I had to chuckle at her failed attempt to form a sentence.

"Amazing- Incredible?" I said while kissing the tip of her shoulder and she shuddered involuntarily.

"Much- much more than that." She smiled and turned her head toward mine, I brought my head forward and placed a sweet kiss on her pillow-soft lips. I lifted her up slightly, just enough so that I was no longer inside her and motioned for her to turn around and face me. Which she did quite enthusiastically.

Her legs wrapped around my waist and she rested her palms flat against my chest, she looked as if she wanted to say something but didn't want to.

"What is it?" I asked, slightly worried at her expression until she started grinning and blushing at the same time. That dirty Nessie of mine.

"I wanted to try something, but next time- I'll surprise you." She smirked at me and I raised an eyebrow, what was she thinking? I knew better than to pry on the subject, that was always a way to get her annoyed. _But then again... No. Better not_.

"You are so amazing." I said with the utmost sincerity. I didn't actually know how anyone could be this perfect. Personally, I don't think her parents had anything to do with it.

"Mm, I tend to have that affect on people." She said and laughed, she moved her hands behind my neck and held them both there while she reached in for a small peck on the lips. Everything she did had this lasting effect on me. This tingle in my stomach which I'd rather call a tingle than butterflies because I'm a man. And men don't get butterflies.

"Do you know what I feel like having?" I grinned.

"What?"

"A peanut butter sandwich." I smirked and she giggled before ducking her head embarrassed at the memory. "You know, it should become a tradition for us, sex, then peanut butter sandwiches." I chuckled and she nodded in agreement while her small giggles filled the room.

She got up then and went to the bathroom, before emerging with a soft-pink cotton robe on. "Shall I go make us some then?" She smiled and before I could answer she was up and out of the door, knowing her she'd be back in about ten minutes. I chuckled and called out to her.

"Extra peanut butter- Thank you!" And collapsed onto the bed, ready to wait for the most amazing woman to walk back into my view.

**RPOV**

I ran out, eager to make the first meal for my fiancée, when I did I realised what a mess the kitchen actually was, I had to think back to how and when this happened but my brain couldn't comprehend what I was asking. I just grinned at how much of a mess Jake and I caused when we were trying to be careful.

_"Extra peanut butter- Thank you!" _I heard a husky voice call and I smiled at his caveman-ness. Everything for him was extra, extra sauce, extra bacon, extra orgasms.. _Oh wait, never mind. _

I wanted to yell something back at him but I really couldn't be bothered so I just laughed. I pulled out the peanut butter and bread and began spreading it smoothly across the thinly cut slices. I decided to make two for Jake seeing as he probably eats a whole loaf for breakfast alone.

My eye caught the flutter of a piece of paper taped to the inside of out front door and I wondered what it was, strange that I hadn't seen it there before, although I was probably too pre-occupied with Jake to notice anything. It must've just been a note from mom or something telling us where they'd be in case of an emergency.

I licked the peanut butter off my fingers and walked slowly toward the door, my legs still a bit sore from all that... _Y'know. _

Carefully peeling the letter from the door so that the paint wasn't damaged, I opened it and noticed the handwriting was nothing like mom or dads, or any ones I knew for that matter. What really shocked me was what was written inside. I froze in my position.

* * *

**Oooh, what happened? Will you know now? I think not. :D **  
**Review to find out :P **


	23. Confusion

Sorry it took so long, I'm sure you're getting tired of my apologies, but I spent all day today writing :D  
Hope you guys don't hate me too much, its taking longer for updates because I'm trying to make the chapters longer for you guys :D

Enjoy.

**

* * *

Chapter 23 - Confusion **

**RPOV**

_Carefully peeling the letter from the door so that the paint wasn't damaged, I opened it and noticed the handwriting was nothing like mom or dads, or any ones I knew for that matter. What really shocked me was what was written inside. I froze in my position. _

My mind couldn't comprehend the words that were written on the page in perfect calligraphy. The paper smelled like vampire, but not anyone I knew, it had a sweet aroma, it was almost elegant, as if someone with enormous wealth were threatening someone like me.

**_How much do you really love Jacob?  
Enough to kill yourself? Or him._**

**_The choice is yours. _**

I didn't know what the letter was saying, I knew it was a connection to the attack, I just didn't know what it wanted me to do. I wanted to open the closed door and peer outside but some part of me stopped, if there was someone- something waiting out there for me I would be dead. Some part of me wanted to show Jake, show him the letter and become a coward behind his masculinity, but some part of me feared that if I did I would endanger his life.

I didn't realise that the knife had fallen out of my hand until Jake came out of the room and said something.

"What was that?" He asked, I wasn't paying attention to anything, I didn't know what to do; I didn't know whether to pretend like everything was fine or to tell him. It wasn't like me to keep anything from Jake, but this person obviously knows about our family and knows that they are a threat.

I quickly tucked the note into the pocket of my night gown and turned around with my best attempt at a smile. I let myself forgot what I had just seen, I told myself it was a dream, a joke, something that didn't mean anything just so that I could be happy for one night. He was only wearing his boxers, the ones that I kept here nowadays. Just in case.

"The knife slipped." I said and bent over to pick it up, I felt like crying, like falling to the floor and getting into the foetal position just so I could feel whole. I didn't want to see the expression on his face so I just looked at the floor and tried my best to hold everything together.

"It slipped?" He chuckled and came up behind me, pulling me up and hugging me from behind, he made me feel whole, yet that letter weighed a thousand pounds in my pocket and my mind was trapped, caged, kept away from feeling the pure joy of being engaged to the one man I love.

"Mm, clumsy me, huh?" I gave out an exasperated laugh and tried to slow down my pulse that was now pacing at a high speed. He snuggled his head into the juncture between my neck and shoulder and breathed in heavily while swaying us from side to side.

Everything seemed to stop, the world and its troubles were forgotten, I was amazed by this being that stood before me like a Greek God who could have anyone he wanted, yet he chose me.

"Music?" He chuckled and let go off me to walk toward the small silver stereo we kept next to the fireplace. He turned the radio on and the song immediately made me laugh. His voice was so much better than the Artists.

"_If you want love, we'll make it, swim in a deep sea of blankets..._" He tried dancing toward me although it looked nothing like a dance, more like a spasm. His tongue stuck out the side of his mouth and hands made dramatic gestures at his side; the movements of his body didn't even come close to matching the song.

"Just kidding." He smiled and walked normally toward me before taking my hand and leading me away from the door. His hands found the space on the small of my back and mine found their way around his neck where they grasped each other and found peace.

He swayed us slowly from side to side in perfect rhythm, I laid my heady idle on his chest and made a mental image of this night. I had no idea what time it was right now, but I suspected it was coming up to midnight soon.

_"Your body is a wonderland..." _He sang while he laid his head on mine. I had to giggle at his singing but my laugh came out exasperated and dry. I couldn't hold it back anymore and the tears came freefalling down my cheeks, I tried my best to keep him from noticing. I knew my tears were wetting his chest and I needed to stop yet the stuffiness in my throat grew more and more uncomfortable.

"I love you." I whispered into his chest and closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at reality. I felt him turn his head slightly. His nose brushed my cheek as he tried to look at my face.

"I love you too." He said and his lips made contact with my forehead before resting his against it. "What's the matter?" He asked when he finally noticed my tears. I wanted to tell him about the letter, but I thought that it was best not to. I thought it would be better to talk to Carlisle first.

"I- I'm just happy." I smiled and he brought his hands to my face to wipe away the water droplets.

"I'm happy too, baby." He smiled and softly kissed my lips.

* * *

I woke up the next morning, feeling like a train had hit me, my body was stiff and my head felt like hell, sort of the feeling you get when you've had too much to drink the night before, even though I hadn't consumed any alcohol. I felt like a new person, someone who had just said yes to the man of her dreams yet is being struck by an unknown dilemma.

I lifted my left hand to look at the diamond that now belonged to me, the diamond that would soon make me Mrs Black. It wasn't there, my finger felt bare and naked; I wasn't sure whether I dropped it or put it in the box. _Holy SHIT! _Where did it go? I started panicking, I have just lost Jacob's great-grandmother's ring. _FUCK!_

I fidgeted around on my blanket, scared that it might have gotten lost in the fluffy soft-ness that is my bed. I couldn't find it anywhere. I heard someone quietly talking in the kitchen and I wondered if it was Jacob on the phone, but there were two voices, and they sounded a lot like my parents.

_"Edward, stop it, she's right there!" _I heard mom giggle, okay, _EW! _Didn't wanna know what that was. Why were they home right now? I thought they were staying the night at the main house.

Just then the thought had occurred to me, where in the world was Jacob? I looked over at my clock. 11:13 am. I don't think he would've left this early, and without saying goodbye. I looked down at myself; I was wearing one of Jakes massive shirts and a pair of silk shorts.

I decided to just forget about it for now; I had bigger things to worry about, like what I was going to do about that letter. I wasn't sure whether I should talk to Carlisle about it of not, maybe I shouldn't, but then I would be putting Jacob in even more danger. My life was nothing without him.

I saw my pink nightgown hanging idly on the hook of my closet and I woke up to go retrieve the note. I wanted to examine every inch of this piece of paper. I reached into the pocket swiftly and felt around, there was nothing in there, it was empty. I thought that maybe I'd put it in the other side so I reached into the other pocket and felt around, my hand couldn't feel anything in there. I decided to use my eyes but still, it was just empty.

Then it crossed my mind, what if Jacob had left because he found the note? What if he had gone out and shown the pack and they're all trying to figure out who it was. I felt so stupid that I had kept it in there, of course I could never keep anything from Jacob, he always knew what was going on. He probably had it in his hands, or paws, right now. Trust me to be incredibly naive as to how much Jacob really knew about me.

I walked into my bathroom, it looked as if someone had cleaned it while I slept, everything was spotless, in its right place, the bins were empty, there was not a single spot of dirt in sight. I settled on brushing my teeth while I thought.

So far my day has not been pleasant. Wake up to find I lost my engagement ring. Heard my parents doing something nasty in the kitchen. Realised that Jake had left without saying goodbye, and most likely has the note I tried so hard to keep from him last night.

_Great. _

I was just waiting for the next surprise to hit me, _smack! _In the face.

_"Renesmee, breakfast..." _I heard mom call. I took a deep breath, hoping word of the letter hadn't gotten to them yet, and bravely stepped out of my room. I found mom setting things that she'd cooked on a plate for me and dad sitting at the round dining table carefully reading the newspaper.

"Morning." I said as I walked in and took a seat at the table, the kitchen was so clean compared to last night, I wondered whether Jacob had cleaned it or whether mom did. As if Jacob would've cleaned.

"Good morning, how did you sleep?" Mom asked like she was totally oblivious to the fact that Jake had stayed over and had just proposed to me. I imagined the first thing coming out of her mouth being _"congratulations!" _

She placed the plate of mouth watering pancakes and fresh berries in front of me and leaned casually against the counter and looking at me like she was scared I was going to faint or something.

"Fine." I replied confused and carefully examined both my parents. Something was off today. They seemed too calm...

I cut into the pancake and lifted the piece into my mouth, I felt both their eyes examining me and I gulped loudly at the awkwardness of the situation. I made the mental decision not to ask what was going in, instead take a drive down to La Push and see what's going on with Jake.

When I was done, I got up silently and left my plate in the sink, neither of their eyes had left me the whole time and I was starting to feel like I was under some kind of watch. I went through my daily routine. Shower. Moisturise. Dress. And head out the door as if nothing was going on. They didn't seem to stop me, but I could tell that as I walked, someone would be following to make sure I got to wherever I needed safely.

When I got to La Push, Jacob was sitting at a large wooden table surrounded with the main members of the pack, Embry, Quil, Paul, Sam, Seth and Leah. They were all laughing and looked like they were having quite a good time. It didn't look like they knew anything about a certain threatening letter which confused me quite a bit.

"Ness!" I heard Jacob call and he got up to pull me into a tight embrace before initiating the kiss I'd been waiting for all morning. I heard Embry and Quil whistle slyly in my direction before the whole pack broke out into their thriving laughter.

Right now I was probably the most confused person you could ever meet. What in the world was going on? I wanted so badly to ask him why he left so early in the morning if there was no emergency, but with the pack around, anything I say or do can and will be used against me in a mocking war.

As soon as Jake put me down and my eyes met the eager people looking at me with eyes that said _"We know what you did last night" _I immediately blushed, they probably heard all about it in Jacobs thoughts. Trust him not to stop thinking about the sex we had last night.

"Hey guys." I said, my face going bright red and my hand waving awkwardly at them, effectively earning myself another round of laughter.

"Hey, c'mon, take a seat." Seth called and patted the space next to him; I walked over and sat down quietly while everyone seemed to dissolve into their own conversations. Jake walked over and sat next to me, putting his arm around my shoulder and pulling me close to his side while I heard him talking about great places to go hiking.

"Dude, there's this place, just off the reserve; man the space there is incredible." Embry said and looked over at me, giving me a wink before turning back to the conversation. Jacob chuckled and pulled the fingers at him before placing a soft kiss on the top of my forehead.

I wouldn't be bothered paying attention to their conversations about space and agility so I just drifted off into my own little world; I thought it would be fun to do a little experiment on Jake to see how much he would really reveal to the pack.

I placed my hand on his bare chest and projected images into him. Intimate images that only I have ever seen, things that I wanted to do, things that he has done...

I felt him tense at my side, his eyes automatically go blank and his cheeks colour slightly, I wanted to giggle but I thought the subtle composure would be better. I looked down casually at the growing bulge in his pants and smiled at what I could do to him.

Then again, I thought it was a bit mean to mess with him like this so I stopped, effectively removing my hand and keeping it placed on my lap. I heard Jacob let out a deep breath and return to his normal state of mind before he stood up briskly and pulled me with him.

"We'll be back." He said and urged me to get into his truck which I complied, I didn't know whether my harmless act of fun was getting me in trouble or earning me a bonus at this point.

The rest of the pack just shrugged as Jacob drove past and headed for the beach. "What was that?" He finally said after a long silence, he didn't seem to be annoyed. But something was there in his voice.

"I was entertaining myself..." I giggled and pulled my legs up in front of me, wrapping my arms around them and waited for his response. He pulled over on the side of the road, there were thick layers of forest around us and we were completely hidden from the outside world.

"And apparently me too." He looked at me and I averted his gaze.

"Hey, why did you leave so early this morning without waking me up?" I asked, I figured this was a good time to change the subject. I looked at him and he looked completely confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, his voice sounded as if he had no idea what I was talking about.

"This morning, you left my house without saying goodbye." I said and he raised an eyebrow, "Do you really not remember what you did this morning?" I chuckled, he was never one to have a good memory.

"Yeah, I do, I woke up in my bed, had breakfast and chilled out with the guys... and Leah till you came over, what are you talking about?" Okay, this is too weird.

"Last night, you came over and my parents weren't there..." I looked at my knees and felt my cheeks burn. Was it all a dream? No way, it felt way too real to be a dream. Everything, every touch, every feeling, was so real.

I felt reality hit me in the face, this is what I was waiting for all day, that one moment where I realised nothing was real and I had dreamt it all. _Damn my imagination!_

"Ness I don't know what-" I cut him off.

"Shh." I said, still absorbing all this. Does that mean Jacob didn't propose to me, which would explain why I couldn't find the ring.

"Ness, what's go-" I cut him off again.

"Shh!" I said sharply, does that mean that I didn't spend the night with him? That we didn't have awesome sex and attempt to make pizza?

"I'm re-" Could he not be quiet?

"Shhhh!" Does this mean that I never got a threatening letter? I didn't know how to feel about this, the best and worst night of my life wasn't real. Jacob had not proposed to me, thumbs down. I had not been threatened, thumbs up.

I felt like such an idiot. What the hell happened last night then? Everything was such a blur right now that I couldn't be bothered trying to fit everything together.

"Okay, just tell me what's go-" I placed my index finger on his lips quickly and his last words came out distorted "-ing on."

"It was all a dream." I said, my voice was far away, hearing myself say it made me feel stupid. How could I have mistaken a dream for reality?

"What was?" He said against my finger which was still on his mouth, pressed against his lips trying to keep him quiet while I put everything together.

"The sex, the talking, the cooking, the dancing... Everything." I didn't wanna tell him that I dreamt of him proposing to me, that would just make him feel awkward. Instead I told him the other bits.

He chuckled slightly and I removed my index finger from his moist lips. "No surprise you're dreaming of sex with me." He smirked like he had gained victory somehow. I smacked his shoulder and he pretended to be hurt by rubbing it with his hand and having an over dramatic facial. "Now, now, let's not get abusive." He chuckled.

I pouted my lips and settled on being quiet for the duration of my embarrassing life. No doubt the pack would know all about this later on and I'll be the laughing stock of La Push.

"You're not going to talk to me?" He grinned. And I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh, okay, fine then." He laughed and crossed his arms. He gave me a sideways glance and I could tell he was thinking of ways to crack me. He pulled me out of my seat effortlessly and placed me on his lap. He rotated me just slightly so that I had to sit with my legs on either side of him.

"How about now?" He smiled and kissed my neck, moving his lips up to my jaw and then to my cheeks. "Now?" His hands moved down my back till his palms cupped my butt and he gently squeezed. "Maybe now?" He said and rocked my hips against him, letting me feel exactly how turned on he was right now.

_Dear Lord, let me have some self control._

_

* * *

_

**Hehehe ! Hope you liked it, any ideas are welcome ;D **  
**More reviews, the quicker the next chapter will be up. **


	24. Tease

**I tried my best to update as soon as possible :D **  
**Hope I didn't disappoint you all.**  
**So much drama at the moment makes it hard to write about love when all you wanna do is write about punching a certain someone in the face xD**  
**But anyway, review if you liked it, and any ideas are welcome :D**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 24 – Tease  
RPOV**

_Dear Lord; let me have some self control. _

He knew exactly which buttons to push to get a response out of me and I hated it. When I was trying to be serious he turned it into some kind of joke that really wasn't funny at all. Okay, maybe a little. But still, serious!

"How about now?" He asked and began to run his hands up and down my thighs; I started biting my lip so that the sound I was going to make wouldn't give away my charade. How did he do this? "Now?" He said and kissed my chin, then my cheek, and both my eye lids.

Why! Why couldn't he have proposed to me? I think I deserved that much from God after what he put me through, I swear that guy likes to mess with me just for fun, they're probably all up there like _"Hey lets pick on Ness, lets laugh as she gets stabbed and then has a dream about her perfect guy proposing to her, HA HA HA!" _Bastards.

"I'm gonna go for the gold if you don't stop me." He said and leaned in inch by inch for a kiss, his lips were just millimetres away and I could feel his hot breath on my lips as he slowly inhaled and exhaled while he waited for my objection. As if I was going to object. He would have to find some other form of torture. I sat there with my arms crossed in front of me and my eyes looking directly into his as if to say _"I dare you." _

He laughed and moved his lips away, leaving me with a disappointed feeling of having them so close and not being able to touch them. Maybe I could talk but then I would lose, and that would be no fun. "I can see that you're about to crack." He smirked and ran his finger down my neck to rest on the tip of my shoulder, effectively sending shivers through my body.

He brought his hands to rest and the back of my neck and slowly started moving them down when he realised I had bandages taped across my back. I saw the silent whimper in his eyes and thought this was a good time to distract him. "Fine, you got me." He knew what I was doing.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, his eyes immediately lost all traces of fun and went completely blank; this was his way of hiding what he was thinking from me.

"Carlisle's given me pain killers; I can't even feel it anymore." I smiled and touched his face in an attempt to reassure him. He gave out a weak smile and rested his hands on my thighs before pressing his lips to mine.

They portrayed the feeling of tension, stress, it wasn't the usual kiss I was used to, it was urgent on my mouth as if he felt like tomorrow I wouldn't be here anymore, which right now, could be possible. Carlisle said that as long as the metal is still in my body, my vampire abilities are weakened, which means that right no I'm about as vulnerable as a human being. Although, my skin was a little stronger, almost like leather right now, not easily scraped, but is still able to be pierced, although on the outside it remained as soft a feather.

His lips were like pillows of heaven, clouds that belonged only to the gods, only to be accessed by gods, not someone like me. He stopped suddenly and pulled his face away from mine with an image of disbelief.

"Don't ever think that!" He said and pressed his palm to the outside of my hand, holding it tight against his cheek and turned his head to the side to inhale. Shit! I just projected my thoughts to him. "You are my queen, my goddess, my everything, don't you ever think you're not." I smiled and pressed my lips back to his.

He knew how to make me forget my doubts in any situation. It's like I melted under his touch, every insecurity I had vanished in the second he looked into my eyes. All my weaknesses obscured when he touched me. He was my saviour in every way.

I sometimes wondered how he was able to calm me down, was it some kind of connection we shared that he knew how I felt and I knew how he felt whether we were miles apart? I wondered if that were the case, we were destined to be together, but what if we weren't? Would things have been different…? Would I have found someone else? Would he? I loved hearing the story about how he had imprinted, I used to make dad tell me every night before I went to bed because I always knew deep down that Jake was mine and no one elses.

"Jake, will you do something for me?" I asked as I broke away from the kiss. He smiled because he knew that I knew the answer to that.

"Anything." There was this gleam in his eyes, and I knew that he would do anything for me, whether it was simple or complicated, he'd find a way. But this request was simple, and required no effort at all.

"Tell me the story of how you imprinted on me." He chuckled a little and pecked my lips softly.

"Haven't you heard it a million times?" He asked and smirked.

"Yeah, but I've never heard it from you." I smiled and urged him to start with my eyes. He grinned and cleared his throat in an attempt to mock story tellers. I giggled and nestled myself closer, making sure I was in just the right position to listen to his voice.

"Okay, well, I'm sure you know the story of your mother and how she was turned into a vampire, and why… right?" I nodded; I knew the basics of what had happened during my birth. "Well I'll go over it again anyway." He chuckled,

"I remember being there that day; Bella had dropped her cup, the one that was filled with blood, because some little mosquito wouldn't eat anything else." He laughed and jabbed me. "Anyway, God, the way she looked when she went to pick up that cup, he face went so pale, it looked like someone was electrocuting her, the way she was jerking while Blon—your aunt Rose was trying to hold her up, I remember how she wouldn't let anyone go near Bella, she's always been so protective of you." He kissed my cheek,

"Anyway, when your aunt took you out of the room once you were removed from Bella's stomach, Bella pretty much stopped breathing, after a lot of compressions I couldn't look at her anymore, to me, she was dead. But your father, he kept going, he kept pumping venom into her, he wouldn't give up, only now I know how he felt that day." He went silent for a moment before coming back to reality.

"You might not like this part, I hated you for that little while, you were the enemy at that point, I didn't even want to look at you because even though you were just a baby I knew I would lunge at you." He cringed at the thought. "But when I stood on that staircase and looked at you in Rosalie's arms, I felt like I had just died, everything keeping me here on this planet was gone and suddenly it was you, the beautiful baby girl who now held my life in her teeny weeny hands." He laughed, picking up my now slightly grown hands and placing it over his heart.

"From then on I vowed to be anything you needed, even if you didn't want me like this, I would've been your best friend, your brother, anything… But I'm glad you picked this." He chuckled and kissed me full on the lips. I made a memory of this in my head, every single word saved in my brain for me to hear over and over again.

"I remember when I was about thirteen, physically; I used to dream about the day I would kiss you, make love to you-" I winked, "-for a thirteen year old, I was quite… stimulated." I laughed, I couldn't think of another word to describe it.

"Stimulated?" He raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "You mean horny?" He laughed and I giggled with him.

"Yeah, whatever, same thing! You just said it more bluntly." I had to laugh at his plain bluntness, personally I didn't like using those words, they made me feel awkward and dirty, but then again, sometimes that's a good thing.

"You have nothing to be shy about around me." He chuckled, "I dare you to say that you were horny." He grinned and my eyes widened. I wouldn't say it. I made a motion with my finger indicating that my lips were sealed.

"We're gonna play this game again?" He sighed and then grinned as if he was willing to put up a fight just so I'd say it. He kissed me again, this time it was rough, passionate, persuasive, everything it shouldn't have been right at this moment. "Will you say it now?" He smiled and did it again, this time letting his hands get a bit persuasive too.

"Are those lips really sealed? 'Cause I know mine aren't… I know a few places where I want to put these open lips…" _Oh good God! _I was finding it hard not to let out my building whimper. I really hoped he couldn't smell me right now. Wait, who was I kidding? Of course he could and he was using it to his advantage.

"How are you feeling right now?" He winked and raised his eyebrows, daring me to say those words, I knew soon enough he would use both his hands and his words to make me say it, but I figured this was torture I liked so I shook my head and smiled, urging him to try to break me.

"You see, there are plenty of places I'd love to put my open lips, first place though, I'd start with your neck" He said and placed a long open mouth kiss on the side of my neck. "Hmm, where to next…" He said and ghosted his lips over mine till he got to the other side of my face and began placing soft kisses all over it. "Should I be daring now?" He grinned and left a scorching trail of kisses down my jaw. His hands were roaming over my thighs and rested gently on my butt which he kneaded as if it were play dough.

"Next, I wanna go for those creamy shoulders…" He smiled, biting his lip and I think my heart stopped, he was teasing me and I couldn't do anything back. His lips tested the waters, tested to see if I would object to this kind of torture. I had another idea in mind though.

I picked his head up and made him look me in the eyes, "You cannot win." I smiled and skilfully hopped of him and out the door of the truck. I wiggled my finger at him, gesturing for him to join me. He looked a bit confused but with a huff he got out of the truck and followed me to the front.

I trapped him in my grip, pushing him against the truck and placing my hands on either side of him so he'd have no room to move. "How are you feeling right now?" I quoted him and let my hand wander down the side of his chiselled body till I got to the growing bulge in his pants. I think I heard his breathing step up a notch. "These lips, they're not sealed… And I know many places that they'd fit perfectly onto." I whispered and he kept his mouth shut.

Before I knew it, he had me against the door of the car; it was the reverse to what I had just done. _SHIT! _"Are you a chicken?" He teased and raised his eyebrows at me. I wouldn't say it, dare or no dare. "So, you would rather try to seduce me, than say it?" He asked and grinned, I tried to wriggle out of his steel iron grip but I failed miserably so I just stood there and sulked. "C'mon, just three words…"

"I hate you?" I said trying to distract him and it seemed to have worked, the corners of his mouth turned up into a half smile.

"And I love you." He smirked; I scowled at him and decided to focus on letting his look straight into my eyes. I knew they were far too persuasive right now. "But those aren't the three words I was looking for." He grinned and reached down to kiss my neck.

"Jake, someone could drive by." I said trying to push him away. Although it was clear that he wasn't going to move anytime soon.

"Weren't you the one who wanted to take this outside?" He chuckled and loosened his grip on me; just enough so that I could slip out of his arms and make my way to the passenger side of the car. He got into the drivers seat and turned to face me with a smirk on his face. "Will you say it now?"

"Never!" I grinned and folded my arms across my chest. He pretended to ponder for a while before acting like he had come to a conclusion.

"Okay, let's go home then." He smiled and put the keys in the ignition, no way he was giving up just like that. He had something up his sleeve, I could tell.

"To La Push?" I eyed him suspiciously; his idea of home and mine were totally different. I knew he was planning something. I just didn't know what.

"Yeah, they're probably wondering where we are right now." He said it in one of those voices that clearly had some ulterior motive. Or maybe it was just my imagination trying to make things into other things that were much bigger than they actually were.

"Will they still be there then?" I asked, I really didn't want to face all of them right now. He just nodded and turned the keys to start the truck; he sat there while it was idling and looked over at me.

"Unless, you want to say a certain three words for me…?" He gave out a sly smile and I felt like smacking him, so it was say the words, or face my doom. Technically, both of them were the epitome of doom for me.

I really didn't have a problem saying those words, I just couldn't say them now that Jake had issued a challenge, I will admit to being a sore loser.

"I was… horny…" I mumbled so low that only I could hear myself.

"What?" He asked with a victorious grin plastered over his face.

"I- I was... horny…" I coughed the last word so that he wouldn't be able to recognise it.

"I'm sorry, say that again." He chuckled his triumphant laugh while he urged me to go on with his awaiting chocolate eyes.

"I WAS HORNY!" I yelled and he laughed, it felt empowering somehow to be able to yell that out, I felt daring, which in this case was stupid, saying three words makes me feel daring. Wow, I'm really cool.

"That's my girl!" He cheered and clapped for me; I couldn't help but have the stupidest smile stuck on my face. "Now, get over here!" He chuckled and I scooted over just enough for him to reach out and put his arm around me.

I rested my head on his shoulder and sighed, "Do we have to go home now?" I giggled and he kissed the top of my head before reaching forward and pulling the keys out of the ignition.

"I was never really going to go home; you think I would give up time with you to spend with those idiots?" He laughed and picked my head up slowly to let his melted chocolate delve into the wonders of my own.

He leaned forward and kissed me, this time it was gentle, calm, sweet. I could spend forever kissing Jake, and it was an option for us because we had eternity to be together. I just hoped nothing got in the way of that. I felt my pocket vibrate and the annoying melody set as my ringtone going off. I sighed and attempted to pull away when he stopped me.

"Leave it." He said, something told me that he knew who it was but I shooed that thought away and my phone stopped ringing as we continued kissing.

Again, it went off and I had to break away now, it would be important, he groaned and leaned his head against the seat while I turned to the side to pull the phone out of my pocket.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver and looked over at Jacob who was now annoyed. Great.

"_Hey, are you okay? You didn't call yesterday and I got worried." _It was Damien on the other end, no doubt the cause of Jakes irritation.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, sorry, last night is a bit of a blur, I don't really know what happened." I saw Jake make eye contact with me then and something on his face suggested that he was just as confused as I was.

"_Oh, well I hope you're feeling okay, how about we reschedule for tonight?" _He asked and I felt Jake tense next to me, oh the joys of an over protective boyfriend.

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to, I'm so sorry about last night, really." I said, I did feel bad for not being able to explain why I didn't call him back.

"_Don't worry about it, umm, I'll call you around six-thirty and tell you what time I'll pick you up, is that okay?" _Someone was an eager beaver.

"Yeah, that's great." I smiled into the receiver feeling Jacob's eyes burning a hole in my head with his glaring; there was nothing to worry about with Dee.

"_Okay, well that's settled then, sorry, I have to go, I'll talk to you later." _He said and quickly shut the receiver before I could reply or even think of replying. Weird. I looked to my right and there was Jacob, looking as annoyed as ever.

"Before you say anything, I owe him this for standing him up last night." I said calmly and rationally. Hoping that somehow I'd use that technique police officers use on people who are about to jump of a ledge.

"You don't owe him anything, you can't trust him Ness." He said, pinching the bridge of his nose and breathing in and out. I could feel him trembling and I thought of moving away just in case but that would just make him feel even more insecure and angry.

"What are you worried about?" I asked curiously, there was absolutely nothing to worry about with Dee. The proof that he saved me is obviously not enough for Jacob to at least be open minded about this whole situation.

"He's just too sneaky; I don't trust him around you." I figured that I'd drop the subject, I didn't want to dampen either of our moods today, instead I just nodded, took him hand and kissed his palm.

"I'm yours forever and don't you ever forget that." I said and held his palm close to my face to feel his warmth against my skin, to feel closer.

"Ness, if something happens to you, I'd have nothing, nothing at all—" He paused and took a deep breath, "Do you understand what would happen if something happened to you? I have to be protective, I have to be that guy who is gonna annoy the shit out of you with my protectiveness." I sighed, getting angry at me is not being protective.

"Maybe you should be the fun, protective guy." I laughed, trying to make a joke out of his serious face. Instead it earned me a disapproving look which I shrugged off.

"How?" He asked, curious now.

"Well, first of all, you can protect me like this," I said and moved to that I was now on his lap, straddling his waist, my hands firmly on his shoulder and my eyes gazing into his, "And you can kiss me." I said, puckering my lips and waiting for his to make contact.

Of course he laughed before pressing his lips to mine, they were so warm, so tender, the feeling of security washed through me, this was definitely the best way to protect me.

"See. Fun and protective." I giggled and pressed my lips to his once more before he could say anything. I shifted my position just slightly and what I felt was definitely not normal, which was by far one of the sexiest things I'd ever felt.

Oh the things I wanna do to him right now…

* * *

**Aww, don't wanna be mean, but I have to cut that short ;D **  
**More reviews, the faster I'll put up the next chapter :P **


	25. Jealousy Is A Sin, Jake

**Hey guy, guess what ! I'm ahead on chapters for once :D  
I know for some of you, the last few chapters were confusing, so I'll give you a brief run through :) **

**Pretty much, Jacob didn't propose to Ness, he didn't spend the night with her, and she didn't get threatened, but she did get attacked, she did meet Damien and she was in the hospital for two weeks :) I hope that clears some things up, if you have any more questions feel free to ask, you can either leave a PM or write it in a review :D I will reply as soon as I get it.  
****Anyway, hope you like this chapter :)**

******Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 25 – Jealousy Is A Sin, Jake.  
RPOV**

_Oh the things I wanna do to him right now…_

Oh the things I couldn't do to him right now with these bandages stuck to my back like leeches. Why couldn't that sex have been real? I mean god damn! Give me a dream that good and then rip it away? Who do you think you are?

I was so scared about being intimate with Jake, I mean, even though I couldn't feel my back right now, I can feel it when he touches me, but I would never admit that to him. The dull roar of the flames that still burned my open wounds struck me again. I knew it was time for my meds but I couldn't take them in front of Jake.

I continued to kiss, but my kisses were being controlled by the amount of pain I could endure, if something sharp hit me I would lunge into the kiss, giving it full force, and I'm afraid that Jake might've gotten the wrong message. Of course I wanted to be kinky and sexual with him right here, right now, but I have to face the truth, with injuries like mine, its best not to take chances.

I cleared my throat hesitantly and broke away from the kiss, when I looked at his face it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen, his eyes just beginning to open unwillingly, his lips, just a bit swollen from my all too forceful kissing and his cheeks the perfect shade of russet brown.

"What's wrong?" He asked curiously and I had to take my meds right now whether it hurt him or not so I decided to just be upfront about it and not beat around the bush, he was going to have to deal with it for the next week or so till the wounds completely close.

"I- Um- I need to take my meds." I said and his eyes instantly dropped. Should I just talk to him about it now so that I wouldn't have to deal with this expression every time I had to take my meds around him?

I got off him and reached into my bag which lay still and silent on the floor of the passenger seat, I pulled out a water bottle and my little orange box of pain killers that I was supposed to take five times daily. Unlike the average human who would only need three doses a day, since the venom works fast to relinquish the pill and its effects, I have to take it more often.

"Jake, look at me." I said and he lifted his gaze, but not to look at me, instead he stared coldly at the bottle of pills in my hand. It made me feel like a drug addict or something. "Jake." Only then did he lift his eyes to mine, they weren't angry, they were filled with grief, as if someone had died.

"Yeah?" He said in a monotone voice.

"You're gonna have to tell me what's wrong, so might as well do it now, that look is in your eyes every time I talk about the attack and my injuries, Jake, I have to be able to come to you when I wanna talk about these things without you making me feel bad about even mentioning it." I said and looked down at the bottle before tipping two pills into my hand; I quickly put them in my mouth and gulped down a heap of water. I heard him sigh and looked up at him, urging him to talk.

"You wer—I was sitting on my porch—I can't—" He took a deep breath before starting again. "I was waiting for you on my porch, I knew something was up when you didn't call but I didn't think anything of it, I didn't know—" I wanted to say something, interrupt what he was saying but I thought it was best to let him get it all out. "And then Edward calls and you're screaming and I can hear you, Ness, that sound is imprinted on my brain, I never want to hear it again, it was my fault that you were out there in the first place— and then that blood sucker finds you, so fucking coincidental."

I could tell he was getting angry now so I decided to cut in, "Jake, it wasn't your fault that I was out there, it was mine, sure I got in trouble because I was out with you, but I— Me— I chose to argue, I chose to leave, it was me, my choice, and how could you have known that this happened?" I asked a rhetorical question but it looked like he was going to answer anyway.

"God, I love you so damn much! I'm supposed to protect you, I'm such an idiot, I should've come and got you, I should've been with you, I would've protected you, I would've kept you safe… It's my job." He whispered the last part and I instantly felt bad, I should've called him as soon as I left.

"This right here," I pointed to the bottle of pills, "This is my fault, I should've called you, but I didn't, _you _have no reason to blame yourself, all this," I shook the bottle in my hands, "This is all me. Don't blame yourself, look at me," I took his hand and placed it over my heart, "I'm still alive, I'm healing and I will be fine. The only thing that matters is that I'm alive." I said in an attempt to make him see things my way.

"I was there when you nearly died, I was the one who fought, I fought for what seemed like hours, you died, your heart went flat, your face went pale. You died." He wasn't yelling, he wasn't even raising his voice, he was whispering, like if he talked any louder he would break into tears.

I took his hand and pressed it against my face, "I'm alive now, I'm not pale anymore, my heart is beating, I'm here." I whispered back. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine, we sat like that for what seemed like hours when in fact it was only a couple of seconds.

"I just—I can't lose you." He whispered and I closed my eyes, I felt like there was some huge lump in my throat constricting my breathing, forcing the uncomfortable stuffiness to turn into tears in my eyes.

"You never have to lose me." I said and in that instant his lips were on mine, gentle yet hasty; if this was his way to deal with things then I wasn't going to stop him.

"Ness, you don't understand though, I belong to you, every fibre of my being belongs to you and only you, but you have the power to walk away at any moment, without any warning, you can leave me whenever you want to, and I'm terrified of that." I knew there was always this doubt at the back of his mind that kept reminding him that I didn't have to stay with him, that I could go off and love another without feeling a shred of guilt about it.

"Jacob Black, if there was such a thing as half-vampire-hybrid-child-imprinting, I would've imprinted on you, I'm tied to you, you are my everything, the reason that I wake up every morning, I will never stop loving you, and I have an eternity to prove that." Both of us chuckled quietly, he knew I was telling the truth, I would never lie to him.

"If that's true then don't go out tonight with him, stay here with me." He pleaded, I couldn't do that, I had made plans with Damien; it would be rude if I didn't honour my word. After all he did save my life.

"Jake, what do you have against Damien? I mean he saved my life" I asked curiously, was he jealous? The thought seemed plausible; after all, Jake was the over-protective come-near-my-girl-and-I'll-kill-you type of guy.

"You can just sense that something isn't right with him, I mean how can we trust him? Yeah, I know he saved your life, but for me, that's not enough proof that he's okay for you to be hanging around with… Edward can't read his mind; Jasper can't tell what he's feeling and Alice can't see his future, reason to not trust him, check." I didn't know about all this, wow, he must have a pretty impressive ability if that's the case; I made a mental note to ask him about it later.

"How about this, if you don't trust him, then send a pack member to guard me outside the restaurant, problem solved, and plus, even if he is untrustworthy, he obviously doesn't mean any harm if he _saved my life_." I emphasised the last phrase to make sure it sank into Jakes head that this guy did save me, and that's all the proof I need to be able to trust him.

"Fine, that is exactly what I'll do; I'll send Paul to watch you guys." He smiled his sly smile and looked at me like he was up to something.

"Paul, really?" I gave him an expression that clearly said that I was not amused, he probably knew that Paul would try to get into it with Dee, apparently, a while ago, Paul nearly caught Dee but instead was flung off a rock into the river that separates Quileute land from Vampire land. Paul really has it in for him.

"Yeah, you said a pack member, so Paul it is." Okay, now he was just trying to annoy me.

"Send Seth or don't send anyone at all." I gave him an ultimatum and he sighed, Seth was older and more experienced now, and I have to say that he did grow into a handsome young man; unfortunately he is yet to imprint.

"Fine, you have a deal." He chuckled and I was unsure as to whether I should be worried or happy that I had made this deal with him. I glared at him for a minute or so, he would give me what I wanted sooner or later. "What?" He asked when my staring became uncomfortable for him; it was always my special control over Jake.

"Why do you seem happy about this?" I glared at him some more and he chuckled.

"Well, for one, you'll be safe and two; I'll know what you guys are talking about, I'll be sure to listen carefully." He winked and I automatically regretted telling him he could have someone stand guard for me.

"Deal's off." I said in a voice that clearly stated it was final.

"You can't do that, the deal is _on_." He said in his alpha voice, _Oh so he wanted to play this game._

"Jake, you may be used to using your Alpha voice with the pack, but with me, it doesn't work, _deal's off._" I smiled and he raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, really now? He said slyly, I had to giggle at his tone of voice, the one that said _when I'm done with you; the deal will be back on_, yeah right.

* * *

Soo, the deal was back on, and Seth, the one I had chosen will get to watch over me with his skilful eyes, and eagerly awaiting ears to send every bit of information he got to Jacob, I could tell Jake was satisfied with the way things had turned out in the car. _DAMN! _Him! And his too persuasive kissing abilities ruined my tactics!

So now I was at home, sulking at my stolen victory, waiting for a call from Dee. I didn't know what I should wear; the bandages were so huge that it looks like I had lumps on my back. Most of my dresses were open backed which made me hate my wardrobe at this exact moment.

I decided to raid my closet, there had to be something in here that was bound to be appropriate for such an occasion, not too seductive yet just a tad sexy. I pulled out an above the knee black dress, one that had a fully covered back in exchange for a dangerous plunging neck line.

I tried it on and sure enough it was the perfect dress, it did expose a bit of cleavage, but it accentuated everything but my back which made this one a winner. Great, now that I had my dress sorted, I just had to find the perfect shoes to go with it.

As I was looking at the neat rack of shoes at the back of my walk in closet, I heard my phone go off with that irritating ringtone; I had to remember to change that later on. I quickly ran to it, knowing well who it would be, after all, it was six-thirty on the dot.

"Hello?" I said breathless into the receiver, it was a hassle to find it and my closet was big.

"_You seem out of breath, am I interrupting something?"_ He chuckled and my cheeks flushed, he probably wasn't even talking about_ that_ but my mind, being dirty and inappropriate picked up the ambiguity of his sentence.

"Oh, uh no, I was just waiting for you to call." I laughed and tried to catch my breath, it must've been the pain killers that really took it out of me.

He laughed again, _"Okay, well how about I pick you up in an hour?" _He asked and I was startled, an hour didn't give me much time for anything but I could probably have a speedy shower and get dressed in time, maybe even make him wait a bit.

"Sure, that sounds good… Oh and, um, where exactly are we going?" I asked, I had no idea where he was taking me, and I had to tell Jake so that Seth could be a little guard dog.

"_It's a surprise." _I could hear the smile in his voice and I smiled too, _"Don't worry; I'm sure you'll love it." _He said and chuckled.

"Hmm, so you know what restaurants I like then?" I laughed and took a seat on the bed.

"_Who says I'm taking you to a restaurant?" _His laugh was as easy as breathing; it came so easily for him. _"I guess you'll have to wait and find out in an hour." _He said teasingly, talking to him was so simple, I didn't feel like I had to put on an act for him.

Over the last two weeks we had become reasonably good friends, much to Jakes distaste, but he seemed to be someone I could relate to easily, and I didn't have to worry about being perfect around him, he had seen me at my worst.

I giggled before speaking into the receiver, "Well, now you've got me curious, I guess I will, see ya' soon." I said and hung up after he said his quick goodbye.

I fondled the phone in my hands while I stared aimlessly at it, did I really want to know all the details I had been avoiding for the past few weeks, what if they brought back memories I didn't want. I didn't want to turn into someone who was afraid to go out and be adventurous because of this.

I pushed the thoughts aside and hopped off the bed and into the bathroom, quickly dropping my clothes to the floor and staring at the bandages stuck to my back. I half-peeled the first one from the corner of my back, just beneath my shoulder. I was scared to look at the reflection in the mirror, in the past two weeks I had not once looked at my wounds.

I could see the cut; a deep slash that left a great big hole in my back, oozing from it was weird yellow stuff along with little drops of my blood, _UGH! _I quickly put the bandage back on; making sure it was airtight so that I could get in the shower.

Standing in the shower was different now that I was fully conscious of how I moved and how everything felt, I couldn't get used to that image in my mind, I never imagined having cuts or bruises on my skin because it was impossible back then, but now I didn't know.

When I was done with my usual routine, I wrapped the towel around me and headed out into my room to see that black dress laid out perfectly on my bed, with my low level heels that had a jewel strap. I wasn't taking any chances with walking.

Carefully fitting myself into the dress, I zipped up the side and stood to face myself in the mirror, who was this person I saw? I couldn't recognise myself, when did I become so serious? So formal?

I quickly unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor, that wasn't me; I was someone who went for bright, blazing colours, not corporate black and grey. Considering I had no idea where we were going I pulled out a white chiffon dress from my wardrobe, it had a purple silk belt that tied in the back. This was me, fun.

I threw the black shoes to the side and picked out a pair a purple peep toe heels that were just the right height and just the right amount of support. I gave myself a look up and down before smiling.

I heard a car pull up outside and for some reason I was nervous, I had never been out on a _date _as some people would call it with anyone besides Jake. I sat on my bed, making sure my shoes were fitting properly, then checking that I had everything in my bag while I listened carefully to what was going on downstairs.

"_Damien, what a lovely surprise." _Said mom's voice, I could tell she was only being half sincere.

"_Oh yes, I just came to pick Renesmee up, she wanted to talk about the attack." _He said politely like he was the scared date trying to impress my parents.

"_Well, that's very kind of you, please do come in, I'll go get her." _She said and I heard the door close behind him, there was some shuffling on the floor and then footsteps coming up the small staircase, if you could call four steps a staircase, I figured this would be the perfect time to exit my room. Just as I opened the door she was about to touch the handle.

"Oh, Damien's here for you." She said and smiled, she was trying to hide some emotion behind her happy exterior, did anybody in my family trust this guy I was about to leave with?

"Yeah, I know, I was just getting all my stuff." I said and smiled, she could voice her concerns for me later when I'm emotionally scarred from all the information I will absorb tonight. I almost laughed at how I could say that in my head without really caring.

When I got to the end of the hallway, I saw him, he stood there in a pair of black jeans, a purple and black striped shirt and his signature leather jacket, how in the world did he know I would wear this dress? Or anything purple for that matter? Maybe it was just a coincidence that his shirt happened to match my dress.

"You look beautiful." He said and took my hand to press it to his cold lips. His eyes never left mine and I felt like I was crossing some line so I just shyly pulled my hand away and smiled.

"Um, should we go?" I looked at him and he smiled genuinely before looking at mom and dad, no doubt he had a talk with dad about taking me out tonight. I had to laugh, at least dad got to threaten someone.

"I won't have her home late." He said quickly before taking my hand and leading me out the door. He seemed very polite, good manners, good looks, good charms, there's no such man..

* * *

**Well, since I already have the other chapter waiting, I'll let the reviews decide when I should put it up ;DD **  
**Its a really good chapter to get to know Damien :) BONDING ! hehehe. **


	26. Shooting Stars

**Hey Guys, since I have been ahead on chapters I will try to update once every week :D**  
**I planned to update yesterday but I had a performance on and I got home late :( **

**Anyhoo, I know theres a bit of confusion about Damien because of The Vampire Diaries and the character Damon Salvatore. I know that the picture I used for Damien is of Damon Salvatore but thats just coz I always pictured my character to look like him with the black leather jacket and motorcycle kinda look. I just wanna say that Damien is no reflection on Damon Salvatore because I have had the idea for Damien long before Vampire Diaries even came out :) Just clearing that up :D**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 26 – Shooting Stars  
RPOV**

"Okay, so where are we going?" I laughed as we walked to his car, it was a new black Audi parked in our driveway that gleamed under the light of the moon.

"Curiosity killed the cat." He laughed and I sighed, "Oh and the car is a gift from Carlisle in case you were wondering, a sort of, thank-you gift, I didn't want to accept it but he wouldn't take no for an answer, it's not a half bad car. Carlisle is a great man." He said like he was talking about his own father, he had been staying in the main house for two weeks now, Uncle Emmett was thrilled that he had a new buddy to watch sports with, Uncle Jasper was interested in Damien's stories of adventure, Aunt Alice and Rosalie just liked to have some new man candy to stare at, or so dad says.

Apparently, he looks like a god when he gets out of the shower. Not something I'm likely to want to see but I have a god of my own to stare at. "Yeah, he's the pillar of our family." I said and laughed, Grandpa Carlisle was our centre. Damien opened the passenger door for me and watched me get in before closing the door slowly and running to the other side in less than a second.

"I can tell, you all look up to him with such love and respect." He said as he opened the door, so he liked to observe as well. I chuckled a bit and decided to change the subject.

"You seem to know about me and my family, but what about you?" He looked away uncomfortably, maybe it wasn't any of my business to ask, I mean he could be decades old and all his loved ones could have died. _SHIT! _"I'm sorry, I—Uh you don't have to answer that." I said once I realised the stupidity of my question.

"Oh, no, no, it's okay," He started up the car then and pulled out of the driveway while I waited for him to talk, "I don't remember much about my human life, I know that I was a journalist for Rolling Stone magazine, I loved rock music," He laughed as if it were all a distant memory now, "My parents didn't approve of my interests, I left home when I was sixteen and never spoke to them again." I felt sadness wash through me, someone as great as him should have had everything.

"That's horrible, if you don't mind me asking but when were you turned?" I asked curiously, we might as well get to know each other; he was probably going to become a familiar face among us.

"I was twenty one when I was turned, the day before my twenty second birthday I was working late, I had to finish an article on a band named 'Illuminate', it seems stupid now that I think of it, I had the rest of the week to finish it but I chose to finish it early." He cleared his throat then and looked at me with those golden eyes that stared deeply into my soul.

"What happened?" I asked, I was so dazzled by his eyes that my thoughts suddenly focused on him; I wanted to know everything about him. When he looked away I snapped out of it, vampires had that effect on everyone beside werewolves. _DAMMIT! _

"I was walking home around eleven I think, the details are kind of sketchy, I heard something following me next thing I know I'm lying in a ditch burning." His hand gripped the steering wheel tightly and I could tell it hurt him to think about it. I touched his arm in an attempt to comfort him.

His skin was ice cold, and hard as rock, I was so used to Jake's warm skin that it almost startled me. "Do you know who turned you?" I asked.

"It's not very clear." He just said after a long pause, "Now enough about me, tell me about you? How are you even possible?" He laughed and I had to chuckle along with him, that is true, my existence did confuse some people.

"Well, I don't like to think about how I was conceived, because that is something I never want to know about, but pretty much, when my mom was human, she conceived, carried and gave birth to me… nearly killed her, but my dad changed her and everything was okay." I said_, yeah and then the Volturi tried to kill my whole family because of me but no big deal._ I figured it was best not to add that.

"Well, that's a lot more interesting than my story." He laughed, "I didn't know humans and vampires could have children…" He said curiously.

"Yeah, neither did my parents when they went away on their _honeymoon_." I made a disgusted look and shuddered slightly at the thought of my parents… away… alone… on their… _honeymoon. _

He laughed at my fake horror and pulled into a park. I looked at him, slightly confused as to why we were parked here but he just shrugged and smiled. He pushed the button on the car stereo, turning it on and putting the volume on low so that it's just background music before reaching behind the seat and pulling out a white plastic bag with a plastic container which held some type of food.

"Firstly, why would a vampire take you to a restaurant where he's not going to eat anyway? And second, I think this is much better." He chuckled and handed me the plastic container and fork, I opened it and took a whiff, it was Chinese food from my favourite place.

I laughed and set the plastic box down on the seat so that I could shift my position so now I was sitting with my legs crossed in front of me and I was facing Damien. This was much better than twisted my head and looking at him side on. I patted my dress in front of me so that I wasn't flashing him and took the container in my hands.

"I remember you telling me that you quite enjoyed that Chinese place opposite the hospital, so I went and got some of that for you." He smiled; he had a good memory too. How could my family not trust him, he was being so kind and generous.

"Wow, I don't even remember telling you that." I laughed and opened the container before settling my fork in the noodles and twirling. "Anyway, what's your favourite meal? I'm guessing from your eyes that you drink animal blood?" I asked before lifting the fork to my mouth and chewing.

"Hmm, my favourite meal would have to be… Panther… when I was in Southern Florida they were everywhere, and how can you tell by my eyes?" He asked, had nobody educated him, had he ever met other vampires?

"Well, usually human blood drinkers have red eyes because the blood is more concentrated and more potent, but with my family, since we drink animal blood, our eyes are golden, like you." I smiled, for a vampire who didn't know what he was choosing, he chose the right thing.

"Oh, well thank you for that, I didn't know." He laughed, there wasn't a hint of sarcasm in his voice and I wondered how he ever managed not to become a typical vampire.

"Why though? Why did you choose animal blood?" I asked inquisitively, he was definitely one of a kind. I couldn't think of anything bad about him.

"I guess I didn't want to become a monster, the day I _woke up_ I wanted to drink, I remember catching the scent of my fiancée, I went for it, I followed it, but when I saw her, I remember how sad she looked, she was grieving for me, I had gone missing, and I knew that I would never want that look to be on someone else's face because of me, so I trained myself to drink on the next best thing." He said, he was engaged too, poor thing.

"What was she like?" I asked again, I wondered if she was beautiful, what she did for a living, all these questions were just crying to come out.

"She was beautiful, she had that smile of an angel, I used to carry a picture of her around everywhere I went just to show her off to the world and say that she was mine. She was a brunette, her hair wavy, just like yours, her eyes the most incredible shade of baby blue, she had that ability to make you smile when you didn't even feel like it…" The way he described her, with so much love yet with so much sadness, I felt so sorry that he had lost the love of his life because of this life.

"She sounds lovely." Was the only thing I could say, what else was I supposed to say? I'm sorry you lost your wife because you got damned to live an eternity like a vampire?

"Her name was Maia…" He paused for a second and looked down before sighing and putting a smile on his face, "Well, how about you and Jacob? You two seem like you were made for each other." He laughed; his laugh was so musical, a lot like dads, like chimes.

"Jacob." I sighed dramatically before laughing, "Jacob is my everything, my pillar of hope." I said, I didn't want to go into details about how much I loved being with him and holding him right after Damien had just talked about the love he had lost. "Unfortunately, he is over protective, which has worsened after what happened." I said and Damien chortled.

"I do imagine him to be over protective, what with the wolf hiding in the trees behind you and all." He laughed and I blushed before turning around and scanning the area, I couldn't see anyone or thing.

"I can smell him, they have that really bitter smell, burns my nose." He said before scrunching up his face and sticking his tongue out to show how disgusted he was. I probably smelled like that too, but hopefully I got most of it off in the shower, still, I highly doubt it, I'm pretty sure Jakes scent is marked on my body. Like a dog marking its territory.

"Yeah… Over the top and over protective." I laughed and looked away embarrassed, I can't believe he noticed. I felt like some secret spy or something that needed protection everywhere I went.

"Well I don't blame him, someone as beautiful as you should never be harmed." He smiled and gestured for me to eat, "You don't want it to get cold." He laughed. I looked at the half eaten bowl of noodles and smiled before digging my fork in.

"Ha! Beautiful." I said sarcastically before bringing the noodle vined fork to my lips and taking a bite.

"For someone who looks like you, you're very modest." He smiled, "Oh, would you like something to drink; I have Coke, Ice Tea, or water." He offered.

"Ice Tea, please." I said and continued to eat, he handed me a bottle of Lipton Peach Ice Tea and I smiled, my favourite, I don't remember ever telling him all my favourites, but he did seem to remember. "Mm, okay, I think I'm ready to hear about what happened now." I said bravely and closed the plastic container; I had finished most of it and couldn't eat anymore.

"How about you ask and I'll answer seeing as I have absolutely no clue where to start from." He smiled and urged me on with his liquid golden eyes.

"Okay… how did you find me?" I asked, he told me it was because I was screaming, but I wanted to know about it in more detail.

"Well, I've been wondering around this area for a while now, your boyfriend tried to chase me off the reserve and Mr I-Have-Anger-Issues tried to attack me," I laughed at his new nickname for Paul, "So I was trying to keep away from them, I was going hunting and then you screamed, by the time I got to you the vampire had run off, I could only get the faintest trail, I figured it would be best to save you." He smiled, thank God for random strangers wondering around in the forest.

"Oh… Um, what did I look like; I mean was there lots of blood?" I asked, of course there was, I just wanted to know how bad it was.

"Well, when I saw you, you were lying on your front, you were trying to crawl away as if you thought I was going to attack you, there was a reasonably fair amount of blood on the ground and your clothes were drenched, I was told you lost quite a lot." He said without smiling, he looked shaken by the whole experience and I wondered what it was like for him to find me.

"I'm sorry, that must have been bad for you, my blood everywhere." I said feeling bad that I must have caused him a lot of effort, yet still grateful that he chose to save me.

"Don't apologise, and your blood is like nothing I've ever smelled, it's like flowers in bloom, freesia and orchids put together, you don't smell like anything I would want to eat yet your scent is absolutely delectable." He chuckled; I had heard that before from so many different vampires, I wondered if anyone would ever find my blood appetizing in the smallest way.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I sighed, dipping my head slightly so that he wouldn't have to see the stupid envy that I have for humans, he seemed to sense my weird sadness that came from not being appealing, it should be a good thing, it's just sometimes I felt like something weird, blood ran through my veins yet they didn't find it the least bit tempting.

He brought his index finger to my chin and lifted my head up slightly so that I was staring directly at his face, "Be proud to be unique." He whispered and smiled, his eyes were so intricately shaped, they were just the perfect oval shape, with thick black lashes, it fitted his face flawlessly.

I felt sort of odd, sitting here with Damien, being intimate in a not so intimate way, I felt like I was betraying Jake with my actions even though I was just sitting here talking. I moved my head slightly and he took the hint by dropping his hand and giving me a shy smile. "Um, so how long have you been…? I meant to say vampire, it just sounded weird in my brain.

"Around eight to nine years I think." He answered. He looked sad, I would be too if I had my whole life planned and then had it ripped away unwillingly.

"Wow, and you've been… alone all this time?" I said, I didn't know what other word to use, I was extremely curious about where he came from.

"Well, yeah, I tried living a normal life, fitting in with the crowd, but it didn't seem right, I wasn't one of them anymore." He looked out the window and sighed quietly before up looking at me with gleaming eyes. "Look!" He pointed out the window, "It's a shooting star." He smiled, I had never actually seen one before, "Close your eyes and make a wish." He whispered, and I did as he said, in my mind, I simply whispered the words, _I wish for love, life, and happiness._

I opened my eyes and looked at him; he was still staring out the window, his eyes closed and his face hopeful. I thought it was the most amazing thing I'd ever seen; of course coming from a family who didn't believe wishing on stars could bring you anything.

When he opened his eyes he looked at me with optimistic eyes and smiled, "You believe in that stuff?" I asked surprised that vampires could do that.

"Of course I do, after all, I am still a person… A weird, cold, dead person… but still a person, and I think everyone deserves a wish or two in their lives." He chuckled and nudged my arm.

"Do you believe you have a soul? I mean my dad has his weird opinions on this, but I believe that everyone has a soul, like my mom, she's been trying to convince him." I laughed, oh the odd family discussions about religions and what it means to have a soul.

"I believe I have a soul, and that one day if I die, my soul will go up to heaven to rest." He said with full confidence, what an interesting vampire. I didn't have anything to say about that, all I could do was admire his honesty and his beliefs, from what he's been through; he has a lot of hope left.

After that the conversation went on to talk about my family and their abilities, I talked about mine and gave him a demonstration, of course like everyone else, he was completely shocked, but after a while he got used to it and laughed about it. I told him about Aunt Alice's visions and Uncle Jasper's emotion-controller-thing. I told him about Dad's mind reading abilities and Mom's shield, which he found more interesting than the others because of his own shielding abilities.

He found it weird how he was both a mental and physical shield, although, he couldn't project it yet, but the idea seemed daunting to him, he hadn't learnt anything about his abilities yet.

We talked about our interests and all the things we liked, I found that he was into the rock music and he was a guitar player, which seemed pretty normal for a rock journalist I would say. He also liked hunting and we made a date for both of us to go hunting together for fun, even though Jake would most likely protest or have someone else follow me.

Seth. Poor Seth was outside, sitting in the forest, offering a feed to Jacob who was most likely in wolf form right now listening to every word Damien and I exchanged. After a while I didn't bother to soften my words, I was myself with Damien whether Jacob liked it or not.

We talked about how Jacob didn't like Damien around me and how protective he was, Dee asked me questions about Jake and I and I gave him honest answers, no doubt Jake would be a bit pissed off with me tomorrow for it, but who cares, this car was a truth zone, I wasn't going to lie to the man who saved my life.

We talked a bit more about the attack, Damien said that he followed the scent in the two weeks I was in the hospital, everyday he would start new and see how far he got before heading back home.

Before I knew it, I realised time had flown past, it was nearly midnight and here we were deep in conversation, I think he realised it too when he said that we ought to be going now. He promised that we would do this another time though.

I think I fell asleep on him because the next thing I knew I was being woken up by a pair of golden eyes telling me we were home. I blinked a few times before blushing; I cannot believe I fell asleep.

He chuckled before getting out of the car and coming around to open the door for me, the breeze hit me, it was freezing and it sent shivers down my spine. "Do you want my jacket?" He smiled; before I could answer he had his leather jacket off and around me. It smelled like aftershave and man, if you could call men a scent, in a good way of course, we all know sometimes men don't smell too good. It was eccentric, I hated to say it but he smelled better than Jake.

I snuggled my face into the jacket and inhaled the scent, it was intoxicating. "Thank you." I said and stepped out of the car.

"You can give it back to me tomorrow." He smiled and took my hand while he led me to the front door, I didn't know what to do, his face was so close to mine when we stopped at the door.

"I had a really nice time." I whispered, I didn't know why I was so nervous all of a sudden, his scent was so intoxicating, his face was so beautiful, everything about him surrounded me sent my head into a whorl.

"So did I, Miss Renesmee." He chuckled quietly before leaning his head in, his face was so close to mine, I was frozen in my position, did I want to kiss him?

* * *

**Well, 26 chapters have taught you guys what to do now, huh ? ;)  
Hehehe **


	27. Dreams

**Hmm, the reviews were a little on the low side :( **  
**Anyhoooooo ! Next chapter is here ! No need to be tense anymore tehe**

**To those of you who believe this is a love triangle, you have no idea what you're in for ;D**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 27 – ****Dreams****  
RPOV**

"So did I, Miss Renesmee." He chuckled quietly before leaning his head in, his face was so close to mine, I was frozen in my position, did I want to kiss him?

His lips ghosted over my cheeks before they got to my ear, "The collar looks better this way." He whispered and used his hands to adjust the collar of his jacket on me. I couldn't bring myself to even laugh at his sense of humour. He brought his face back to face me before giving me an innocent smile.

"I— Uh— Thank you." I stuttered, I tried to keep my eyes away from him, I didn't want to look into those golden eyes and admit that for a split second I wanted him to kiss me, I wanted to have the satisfaction of being wanted.

"Goodnight." He smiled and took my hand to kiss it before leaving me standing there, watching him reverse and drive away.

I opened the door, completely light headed and feeling as if I was about to faint, was it possible that I could feel like this because of him? Maybe it was just the nausea getting the best of me. Mom and Dad were in the lounge, I could hear Dad playing his soft melodies on the piano which meant that Mom was probably watching, trying to learn how to play, it was her new thing.

"Ma, I'm home." I called; it was usually her that I had to check in with when I got home. Before I had time to comprehend what had just happened, she was at my side with her arm around my shoulder, ushering me into the lounge to join them.

"How was the dinner? Where did you guys go?" She asked curiously, like she was happy that I went out with someone other than Jake.

"Um, we just sat in the car outside the park by the reserve; he bought Chinese for me because he remembered that I liked the food from this one place across the hospital." I said truthfully, I figured there was no reason to hide details like this from my family; after all, Damien was going to be around a lot more now.

"Well that sounds nice." Dad said when he looked up at me, he was smiling as if they had some good news or had just planned something, whatever it was, it was definitely a change from the mood they were in when I left.

"Yeah, it was, what's going on?" I eyed them suspiciously with a sheepish grin on my face, "You guys seem _too_ happy." I chuckled, their mood was contagious.

"Oh, nothing." Mom said quickly before eyeing dad with a look that said, _don't tell her._ I preferred not to try to guess what was going on, instead, I excused myself from the weird situation and headed upstairs.

When I got to my room, I slowly shut the door behind me and rested my forehead against the door with a sigh, what in the world happened tonight? Oh god, and Seth was a witness to all that, which meant that the whole pack had just witnessed what nearly happened. I took of the jacket and held it to my face for a little while before dropping it to the ground in my hastiness.

I didn't know what this feeling was; it felt like doubt, like I doubted my ability to stay faithful to Jacob, _NO! _I loved Jake, nothing, and nobody could get in the way of how I felt for him, maybe Damien was just a test for me, a test to see if Jake is really what I want and he is so there's nothing to worry about.

It took me a while before I realised that there was another heartbeat in the room, one just a bit slower than mine but altogether not human. A few seconds of silence confirmed who it was, _SHIT! _He had been a witness to my self doubt.

I spun around with intense super human speed to find him sitting on the edge of my bed just staring at me, "Jake!" I exclaimed with enthusiasm I tried to fake, I was nauseas; I didn't want to see anybody I could possibly hurl on.

"How was the thing with Damien?" He said flatly, he obviously tossed aside my charade and had witnessed everything Seth had heard and seen, I felt a little sicker to my stomach.

"It was good, we talked about the attack, had a good time." I smiled and walked towards him, it looked like he was unsure of something, nervous even.

"That's good." He said and held his arms out for me to sit on his lap; I took his offer without even thinking about it and nestled myself against him. It reminded me of those cold days in winter where I would snuggle up to him on the couch and we would just sit there watching movies, laughing, talking, without any of the melodrama that we have now.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, confused as to what he was doing at my house at this time of the night, and why the hell my parents were so happy about it.

"I wanted to ask you something…" He smiled and kissed my forehead, I wasn't sure what he wanted to ask at midnight but who cares, Jake was here.

"Okay, shoot." I smiled and laid my head against his warm shoulder, I moved my hand to rest on his burly chest where I drew little circles with my index finger.

"I was kinda hoping you wouldn't smell like a leech." He laughed and I smacked his chest, "But I can't blame you, after all, you were wearing his jacket." He turned his head to look at the black leather jacket sprawled out on my floor. I felt guilty for taking it.

"It was cold." Was my only excuse for why I needed it, but I knew that the reason I didn't want to give it back was because it smelled like him, it felt like security. I decided to change the subject, "You wanted to ask me something?" I said, curiosity spilling through my voice.

"Oh yeah, um, I-" He looked at my awaiting eyes and something shifted in his, he looked as though he changed his mind about what he was going to say, "I wanted to ask you whether you wanted to meet the new pack members?" He said finally, his voice gave away his discretion and I knew that was nothing like what he was going to ask before.

"Oh, new members… Who are they?" I asked, I tried my best not to let him know that he was a terrible liar when it came to conversations with me.

"Well, there are two new people, they're both female… Our pack seems to be escalating in female wolves." He said with an annoyed face, men and their egos. So far it was just Leah so I don't exactly know what he was talking about when there are only three females and around fourteen males. Yeah I know, that's quite a bit.

"Female? Wow, Leah must be excited not to be the only one anymore." I laughed and he smiled, he looked sad and I wondered why.

"Yeah, Leah is thinking of giving up being a wolf so that she can have a normal life, she hasn't phased in months." He said, I thought it was a good thing that there were no girls in the pack, what with the nakedness and all.

"Well, that's her choice I guess." I said after a long pause, he sighed, him and Leah had gotten really close over the past few years, I guess his heartache from my mother brought them closer together, but then all he could think about was his love for me and she got a bit nauseas as she usually does. "Umm, tell me about the new wolves." I said to distract him.

"Oh right, Demi and Harley, well, they're pretty much always together, like best friends, you never find one without the other, it's actually kind of creepy." He laughed, "They both transferred over to this reserve a while back but with the Quileute blood in them, they just morphed, like totally out of the blue." He chuckled again and I smiled at these new girls who seemed to be like two peas in a pod.

"What do they look like?" I asked inquisitively and he looked at me with eyes that wondered whether I was jealous, which I responded by pressing my hand against his face and simply saying, _No, I am not jealous, _before laughing at his assumption.

"Well, this is the weird part, Harley is about as pale as you, she morphs into a complete white wolf, you should see the contrast between her skin and ours," He laughed, "Demi is like us though, her skin is tanned but she morphs into this mocha coloured wolf, the weird part is that she has white tipped ears and paws." He smiled, I wondered how Harley could be pale but still have Quileute blood in her, I guess it's just my stereotypical side that assumed all Quileute's were tanned.

"All white? Wow, that must be pretty amazing." I said trying to picture it in my head, all the wolves I knew were a different shade of brown, and then comes this all white wolf. I yawned involuntarily and he sighed.

"I should be going; I'll pick you up tomorrow morning? They really want to meet the imprint that's always on my mind." He winked at me and I gave him a tired smile, I could feel the drowsiness of a well spent day come crashing down on me.

"Yes, I will be ready at that time." I smiled and hopped off him so that he could stand up, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his, they were so warm, like toasted marshmallows over a campfire.

At first the kiss was sweet, but it progressed into something more, something not so sweet as much as it was dirty. He moved me backwards, walking with me until my back was against the wall of my bedroom. His hands started to run themselves aimlessly up and down my body and my urge to sleep was suddenly over powered by something else.

With one quick jump I had my legs securely around his waist and his hand on my bottom supporting my weight while the other one was playfully kneading my breast. He pressed himself against me passionately and I felt how _passionate _he really was about what was going on.

I let out a soft whimper as he continued to press himself against me, "Do you like it?" He whispered into my mouth as he skilfully kissed me in a way that should be illegal.

"Ye— Ahh" I couldn't finish what I was saying because it felt like heaven, he was so… gifted. His hand went under my top then and found its way to unclasp my bra. Since when did he become pro at unclasping bras with one hand?

He started kneading the naked flesh with his warm, rough hands while his mouth moved form my lips to my neck and then to my ear to whisper, "I want you." That was enough to drench my panties, his voice was so jagged, so course, yet it was the most melodically chiming voice I had ever had the pleasure of hearing.

He began nibbling on my ear and I felt as if I had died and gone to heaven, if my dream wasn't real then Jake and I had not made love in two weeks. _HOLY CRAP! _That's a long time.

"Then take me." I moaned and tilted my head exposing the expanse of my neck to him, he thrusted forward again. I could feel him, my dress was lifted up quite a bit and the only thing stopping us was my underwear and his jeans.

"Ness!" I heard Mom shout from downstairs and I had totally forgotten they were even in the house; it's amazing how much I forget when I'm around Jacob like this.

"Shit!" I whispered and stood up straight, he chuckled a little and moved back to let me. I began straightening my dress as I replied to mom, "Yes…?" I called, they had probably heard everything that just happened, or worst, mom might not have had the shield on and I had subjected dad to both Jake and I's perverted thoughts.

"I think it's time for Jacob to leave." I heard dad call and I instantly blushed; surely enough they had been some kind of witness to what had just happened.

I turned around to look at Jacob who was lying comfortably on my bed as if he hadn't just heard what dad had said, "Jake, I think you should go." I giggled and he laughed.

"Yeah I know, I just need to… Uh— Calm down…" I could see his tanned cheeks turn a little darker as he looked from me to his pants. I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Oh." Was the only thing I could say to that, I mean what else was I supposed to say or do? I couldn't go over there and hug him, that would only make things worse.

"They can wait." He said and looked up at the ceiling, his hands were behind his head like he owned the place, like he was just relaxing and kicking back without a care in the world as to who might come bursting through that door with a pair of lethal fangs.

"Should I—I'll just sta—I uh—Yeah I'll just stand here." I said finally, I wasn't sure what exactly I should do, so I just decided to stay put and not move.

"What are you talking about? Get over here," He laughed and patted the space beside him for me to take, which I did very graciously in fact. "I can control myself when I want to." He chuckled and kissed my forehead, I turned on my side and snuggled up to him, resting my right hand on his chest and just listening to the sound of him breathing.

I think I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was listening to the sound of my parents talking to Jacob downstairs.

"_Jacob, please attempt to control your thoughts around us, it's not pleasant to hear everything." _Dad was saying in an annoyed tone.

"_Okay, okay, sorry." _He said as if he surrendered to their demands, I felt bad for exposing dad to those kinds of thoughts, I would've expected the shield to be on at least.

"_And could you not try to rip her clothes off every five minutes, what happened to the plan for tonight?" _What plan? There was a plan?

"_It wasn't the right time, something was bothering her, I figured I'd wait a little longer." _His voice seemed anguished and I wondered what he was waiting for, what was his plan? I hoped that they would bring it into the topic of the conversation soon so that I could be put out of my misery.

"_Well tell her soon, and don't get her hopes up if you're not going to say anything." _I heard mom say, wait, was this a good thing or a bad thing? I couldn't seem to tell anymore.

"_Yeah I know, I just don't know how to say it, you know, I mean we've been together for so long, and I just don't know what to say, how to do it." _How to do what? He sounded sad, but happy at the same time, what in the world was going on, I thought about going downstairs and demanding to know what they were talking about, instead I just laid here in my bed, hoping that someone would say something about what exactly they were talking about.

"_You need to sugar coat it, I know it'll be easier for both of you that way, and make sure you make it good, she'll remember it for the rest of her life." _Mom stated, it was a warning, the sudden thought occurred to me, were they talking to Jacob about him breaking up with me? It sounded a lot like that.

I began to panic in my room, was Jacob going to leave me? Is that what they were talking about? No, Jake would never break up with me, he would never hurt me like that, would he? Maybe he was going to leave me because I'm not good enough for him… Maybe he had found someone else who makes him happy and he preferred us to just be friends, I mean sometimes that happens with imprints…

No, he would never do something like that, I was just being paranoid, they probably weren't even talking about anything remotely close to what I was thinking. I felt myself falling back into the peaceful surrender that was sleep, against my will to stay awake, I felt my eyelids close and my world disappear into thin air.

_I could see myself running, I was running away from something, someone, but it wasn't running in fear, I was laughing, I was having fun._

_I was running just for the sake of running, I stopped by a tree, catching my breath and waiting for my opponent to catch up to me. "You're fast." He says, but it's not the voice I usually hear, it's different, like chimes, so musical, it was the voice of Damien._

_I turn to look at him, instead of being confused, I lock my arms around his neck and wait for his eagerly cold lips to reach mine. When they do all I feel is bliss. _

"_You're just slow." I teased and he laughed. He's wearing his black leather jacket without a shirt, I can see his marble skin glisten under the sunlight and it is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, his hairless torso exposed to me and only me. _

_He moves his hand to my white button up top and begins to undo it, I don't stop him because it's what I want, he is what I want. "I love you." He whispers tenderly and I smile, his hands are like ice against my fiery skin but we fit perfectly._

"_I love you too." I say and he kisses me passionately. He loves to kiss me, he says. And I tease him by running away again._

_This time I am not running for fun, I am running in fear, the scene has changed, I'm alone, in the dark trying to find hard ground to help me run. My legs don't move fast enough, I can hear my opponent stalking me, slowly catching up, I call out for Jake but he is the one stalking me, he is chasing me, his teeth barred as if for attack, why is he chasing me? _

_Damien lunges at him and I scream, "No!" l but they don't hear me, I can't tell who is good and who is bad, I don't know who to side with. _

"_Move bloodsucker, she's mine." Jake says roughly, it was not a 'she's mine' as in girlfriend, it was a 'she's mine' for the taking. Jake was going to kill me and my only protector was Damien. _

"_You'll have to get through me before you touch her." Damien says bravely, ready and waiting for the next attack to come from the buff tanned man whom I refused to think of as Jake. _

"_So be it." Says the tanned man before he lunges at Damien, it sounds as though glass is breaking and before I know it I am standing face to face with the tanned man, his face is fierce, scarred from the many battles he had to endure. _

"_Any last words?" He asks in hope of something that I cannot tell. _

"_Please." Is all I manage to say because I am so afraid of death, so afraid of this tanned man who resembled my soul mate. I look down and see the remainder of the man who fought for me, the man who died for me. _

_The tanned man transforms into a beautiful red-brown wolf, its eyes as dark as night. He growls at me, daring me to protect myself but I see no point in living when my protector is dead. _

_The wolf lunges. _

I woke up with a shock, my hair stuck to the sweat that covered my face. It was just a dream, I had to repeat that phrase a bit before it sunk in and I stopped hyperventilating in my bed.

What an odd dream, I refused to believe that there was some psychological meaning behind it, or it was my subconscious trying to tell me something. All it was was a nightmare, my imagination on a rampage. I decided to blame it on the meds.

Why would I be dreaming of Damien?

* * *

**Oooh ;D The more reviews and the next chapter will be up next week tehe**


	28. New Additions

**O_O So.. Little.. Reviews.. **

**My mind is parched xD Anyhoo, I'm putting lemons in my next chapter so more reviews and the quicker it will be up ;D  
This chapter is for you guys to get a sense of Damien and how he is, just little snippets to get to know some of my characters :D **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 28 – New Additions  
RPOV**

Okay, so dreams don't have to mean anything, it wasn't like my subconscious trying to tell me that Jake was going to attack me and I was going to fall in love with Damien. That was ridiculous. And I have compiled a few reasons as to why.

Number one; Jacob would never harm me in any way because werewolves are bound to their imprints and that means that if anything happened to me, Jacob would die, either literally or metaphorically, which did make me feel a little pressured to never let anything happen to me, but Jake and I were inseparable, and even if we were separated by some distortion of the universe, he wouldn't hurt me, it's something that would never be possible for him to do.

Number two; Damien was nice, yes, but I was in love with Jake, nobody made me feel the way Jake did, nobody could compare to the love that I share with him. The fates have decided that Jake and I are soul mates, bound together for all eternity.

Number three; Damien is a vampire, vampires aren't very appealing to me, their skin is just too cold and it would be so weird, like putting fire and ice together and expecting it to turn into gold.

And that is about as far as I got with the list, but still, those were valid reasons as to why my dreams mean nothing at all.

So, today I had my day pretty much set, I was going to see Carlisle to get my bandages changed then I was going to come back here and go with Jake to meet these new werewolves. Being honest here, I'm a bit jealous that Jake is spending his time as a wolf with these two… girls.

I bet they've seen him naked. I felt as though my eyes were not the only one who had witnessed the true glory of seeing a god like him naked. If that's the case, he would've seen them naked. He's seen other woman naked. Somehow the emotion of betrayal came to mind which I quickly shooed away, it wasn't his fault that the clothes didn't morph with him.

Harley and Demi, I tried to picture them in my mind while I got ready, I imagined them to be beautiful like the natives of La Push, I tried to imagine what it would be like to look at them in wolf form, one fully white like snow, and the other mocha with white tips. They must be really unique.

I wondered what it would be like to be a wolf, to have that total freedom to run and never stop, of course I could do that now, but it's no fun if you don't have a secret identity. I mean, they can totally disappear forever, become animals, or live a double life almost.

I stuck with my usual routine today, wake up, brush my teeth, shower, get dressed and head downstairs for breakfast. To my surprise my parents weren't home, they had left a note on the table though.

_Gone to the main house.  
Breakfast is in the oven.  
We'll meet you here; don't forget you have to let Carlisle change your bandages._

_Mom and Dad. _

So they just left me here? Alone. No way. I heard a light knock on the door and ran to it, making sure I had everything in order and I had remembered to put on pants. When I opened it, it wasn't the person I'd been hoping for, instead, there stood a smiling Damien, eager to show his happy mood.

"Damien, what are you doing here?" I smiled, it was so early for him to be visiting, well not really but still, it was weird having him show up like this, I wasn't used to him being this confortable just yet.

"Well, as off this morning, since there was nobody else, I am classed as your protector till you get to the main house." He laughed and I gestured for him to come in. No doubt they wouldn't leave me for a second without protection.

"Oh, goody." I replied and laughed, "You're my new baby-sitter, watch out, I bite." I snapped my teeth at him and he smiled.

"And you think I don't?" He grinned flashing a little more than just his pearly whites. He seemed to be totally comfortable with himself around me and I felt the same around him. It was so weird; he made me feel like I fitted in somehow. He walked in, surveying the room with satisfaction before turning back to me, his eyes glinted with mischief and I felt my cheeks flare up a bit. I don't understand his effect on me, it's strange.

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" He asked, I shrugged and nodded to the TV in the living room. He looked in that direction and began to walk to the movie shelf which had stacks and stacks of various movies stored in order. I watched him browse through the items before pulling out a movie and reading the back of it.

"I'm guessing you want to watch a movie?" I called from the kitchen; he looked over his shoulder at me and gave me a cheeky, bored look before nodding. I walked over to him and tried to look over his shoulder, a picture of a clown with smeared face paint was all I could see. I grinned.

"So, you're a Batman fan?" I said curiously, he turned to me then and that was when I realized our close proximity. He leaned into my face, our noses only touching while I watched his eyes bore into mine. I felt a sudden wash of heat wash over my body, his mouth was so close. I watched his lips turn into a sinful grin.

"I love Batman." He whispered while his lips only ghosted over mine for a few short seconds and before I knew it, he was stalking over to the TV, the movie still in his hand. I stood there in shock, watching him put the disk in, close the curtains and settle onto the couch. He looked over at me and smirked before patting the cushion next to him, signalling for me to sit next to him.

I felt a child-like anger take over me as I began to pout at him. He raised an eyebrow at me and I felt my anger ebb away. Still pouting, I made my way over to the couch and sat next to him, I heard him chuckle and click the play button on the remote. The movie began to play to 'The Dark Knight', I felt my mind drift off as the action sequence began, I sensed Damien put his arm around my shoulders and I felt my body stiffen.

"What's wrong?" He asked, completely at ease. I looked from the corner of my eye and saw him grinning, though his eyes were fixated on the screen.

"Just a bit...well, I'm just thinking." I stopped to look up at him and then quickly look away, embarrassed, for what? I have absolutely no idea.

"About?" I looked up at him again, and this time he was looking at me. The excuse I was going to use caught in my throat as he leaned forward, his eyes still staring into mine, the light played on his golden iris's that it made them glow in the darkened room.

Those eyes were the only thing I could see as he pushed me onto the couch, and straddled me, his mouth only inches from mine. The Joker's voice in the background was nothing more than elevator music as he leant down and deliberately ghosted his lips over mine.

"Why so serious?" He grinned. I felt a hot wave flow through me, yet my gut twisted in guilt as the only person that came to mind was Jake. Jake should be making me feel this way, not Damien, he was about to press his cold lips to my own but as on cue, a knock resounded through-out the house, followed by some loud whispering. I looked at the door and looked back at Damien, only to see a look of disgust on his beautiful face.

"Wolves." He got off me and leaned casually on the couch, as if he didn't just push me onto the couch and make a hot'n'heated moment with me. I blinked and walked towards the door, opening it gently.

_Saved by the bell. _Or knock I should say I wasn't too sure what had just happened, or what was about to happen, and quite frankly I didn't want to know.

Two girls stood, smiling at me, I blinked and awkwardly smiled back. I studied them, awkwardly checking to see if they were threats. One was dark-tanned, mocha even and had dark-brunette hair, her purple tank top with ripped shorts made her skin glow in the sun. I also noticed a bit of purple streaked through her hair. _She must like the colour purple, _I thought to myself. The other girl was dramatically lighter than her friend, her much-lighter brunette hair rounded her face, and her blue eyes gave me a look of curiosity. She was relatively taller than her friend.

"Hi! We were sent over here by Jake?" I nodded and let them into the room though the girls walked in either way. I assumed this was Demi and Harley, but what in the world were they doing at my house?

I looked over at Damien who was casually sitting on my couch like he owned the place. When they saw him their noses immediately wrinkled and then gave out a sound of obvious disgust.

"Ew, Leech." Demi said and Harley laughed, they took a seat on the completely opposite side to where Damien was sitting, he looked over at them and simply said,

"That's, Mr Leech to you." He smiled and went back to watching the movie, although I knew that he was never really watching the movie to begin with. Harley poked her pink tongue out at him and went back to talking to Demi about something I couldn't quite catch.

"Um, would you guys like something to drink or eat?" I asked, a little awkward because these two girls just showed up at my house. The two girls shrugged and looked at each other, as if waiting for one of them to begin speaking, and after a minute of the staring contest, Harley finally cracked.

Harley looked up at me and asked, "Do you have any ice tea?" Demi's eyes widened.

"God! I've been craving ice tea for so long." She laughed and nodded in agreement with Harley's question. Interesting pair indeed. I just smiled and went into the kitchen, desperately thinking of ways to escape from this new found nightmare that I was actually… enjoying.

"And not that lemon crap! Peach all the way man!" I heard Harley yell from the living room, then a loud smack and a whimper. I guess Demi had hit her to shut her up.

I pulled out two bottles of ice tea from the fridge and walked to the living room to find them just the way I'd left them, Damien looking so engrossed in the movie, and Demi and Harley chatting away about someone they'd met recently.

When I handed them the bottles they smiled, "Come and sit down! We haven't even had the chance to introduce ourselves." Harley laughed and I smiled, sitting down on the seat next to them, I think they could sense my awkwardness but had absolutely no idea where it was coming from.

"So, I'm Demi, that's Harley," Harley gave a half wave, "We just wanted to meet this girl that Jake is always thinking about, trust me, we've seen you too many times, in too many places." She sniggered and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Not to mention the many positions." Harley broke out laughing and I gave out a shaky laugh, oh the joy, these two girls have probably seen more than I have actually done.

"But don't worry; he tries his best not to think about it so much." Demi laughed, I figured this was when I should cut in, it was embarrassing enough to have Damien over hear all of this.

"Oh, well it seems you know me quite well then." I smiled at my failed attempt to make a joke. "Um, I should probably introduce myself though, I'm Renesmee." I smiled again, it seemed as though this smile was plastered on my face in an attempt to hide my awkwardness.

"Renesmee?" Demi said to Harley in confusion, Harley just shrugged.

"I thought your name was Ness?" Harley asked, they both looked at each other with that expression that said, _did we get the right house. _

"Oh, yeah, that's my nickname; everyone calls me that," I laughed, "I'm nicknamed after the lochness monster for some reason." I heard Damien quietly chuckled behind me and knew he was listening to the conversation because the part he was up to in the movie wasn't funny.

"So why is the leech here?" Demi asked with disgust as if Damien wasn't sitting across the room. I looked over at him and he was grinning.

"Uh, he's sort of my protector and escort to the main house for this morning." I laughed, I hoped they didn't see the little exchange between me and him before they came in, if word got to Jake about that he would be crushed and then Damien would be too… literally.

"Isn't escort another word for prostitute-" I watched Harley get elbowed sharply by Demi, it was amusing. Harley scrunched up her face and looked over at Damien, then turned her eyes to the screen and her whole face lit up. Within a blink of an eye, Harley was sitting next to Damien and was already engrossed in the storyline. Demi shut her eyes in embarrassment and/or frustration and smiled awkwardly.

"Batman fan." I laughed and looked at the iced teas that sat on the table, that were now empty. Man these girls loved Iced Tea...

Suddenly, I heard a jingle and Demi flipped out her phone. The person she was texting was obviously important as she texted back with eagerly. Demi looked over her shoulder and whistled at Harley who screwed up her face like a child, Demi pulled the finger at her and smiled. The other one sighed and lifted herself off the couch reluctantly and Demi got out of her chair.

"Well, sorry, but we've got to go...something's up~" Harley was already walking out the door when she turned around and faced me.

"Oh right, well, we're probably gonna see you later anyway, we just wanted to drop by and say hi." Harley said and pulled Demi up with her. They looked at me and then Damien before giving me a look that said, _sexy time at Ness'__._

"Oh, yeah, Jake is picking me up later to meet you guys, don't worry, I'll pretend we never met." I laughed in hopes they would forget what they were thinking so that Jake didn't get any ideas in his head.

They both laughed their shrill laughter before running out the door with lightening wolf speed. I sighed with relief before realising that I was not alone, behind me came a familiar chuckle, I didn't know whether I should just pretend nothing happened and that he didn't try to make a move on me or to confront him about it.

"They're a ray of sunshine." He grinned and patted the cushion next to him expecting me to take it, instead I stomped to the kitchen without giving him a second look.

I took the plate of bacon and eggs out of the oven and placed it in the microwave, I rested my hands on the counter while I waiting for the timer to go off, what was I doing? I already had a man that I loved.

Two stony arms wrapped around my waist and the touch was unfamiliar, only Jake felt familiar, safe, warm.

"Aww, don't be that way." He said cunningly while he rocked me from side to side with perfect rhythm. I spun around to face him, my anger flaring, who did he think he was coming into my house and trying to do this to me?

"I—you- I-" I had a speech all planned out in my head for him but as soon as I looked at that liquid gold in his eyes, my voice wouldn't come out, it's like he paralysed me by just looking at me.

"I—you- I- what?" He grinned, his face getting closer and closer as the second ticked away on the clock above me. The microwave sounded then effectively giving me a shock and making me look like a fool.

His lips were at my ear as he whispered, "I want my jacket." I smiled, not because I was happy but because I was glad he wasn't asking for anything else in which case I wouldn't be able to resist.

"I—uh—it's upstairs." I smiled, "I'll go get it." I said and escaped his grip to go find his jacket which is probably still sprawled on the floor, when I got to my room though, he was there, putting it on.

"I would appreciate it if you took better care of my clothing." He grinned, so now we were alone in my room, some part of me was excited while the other wished so badly that someone or something would interrupt me and get me out of this daze.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked, annoyed that he'd come into my room without permission. He just smiled and took a short walk around before plumping down on my bed with his arms behind his head, completely relaxed and at ease.

The image sent me back to Jake, this was Jakes position. Jake was the one who sat like that on my bed, not Damien.

"Wondering." He said simply and inhaled the air around him, "I smell wolf." He looked at me and winked, I immediately blushed remembering what happened the night before.

"Yeah, Jake came over last night." I said and began picking the clothes up off my floor, pretty much everything I wore from the night before was scattered on my floor, and I mean everything. I hope he didn't notice.

"I'm sure he did." He chuckled and I caught on to his innuendo, I threw the shoe that I wore that night before at him, knowing that it wouldn't hurt him, just his massive ego. "Hey, Hey! Wow! No need to get violent." He grinned and placed the shoe carefully on the side of the bed as if he threw it back I would be offended.

I felt a strong amount of courage overwhelm me and before I knew it I had jumped on him while batting him with the other shoe. He laughed and threw me onto my bed and began tickling me.

I couldn't believe I was actually enjoying myself, I let out loud giggles and he chuckled, his fingers were feather soft and he made sure he didn't press too hard against my body, my strength wasn't quite up yet.

"I… Cant… Breathe." I let out in between the multiple giggles taking over my ability to form a rational sentence. He chuckled and collapsed next to me, putting his arms behind his head and smiling while I tried to catch my breath.

"You're very ticklish." He laughed and I smacked his arm while I got up and crossed my legs in front of me to face him.

"You're very mean." I stated and poked my tongue out at him. I would've tickled him back; it's just a bit hard to tickle a rock. I had to inwardly laugh at my own joke and could only wish I had said that to him about two minutes ago. A come back isn't a come back if it's taken you two minutes to think of it.

"I pride myself on that quality." He grinned and looked over at me. When he turned his head his eyes seemed to soften when they reached my face. I looked away shyly feeling my cheeks redden at his gaze. "You are beautiful." He said and smiled.

Surprisingly, I wasn't getting tired of his compliments, I mean I would have if it was Jake, but it made me feel wanted somehow, even though it did leave me speechless. "I—Uh—Thank you." Was all I managed to think of. I didn't really know whether to compliment him back or if that would give him the wrong idea.

I had to tread carefully around him. He just grinned and turned his head to the side to gaze out my window when abruptly he sat up with a, _I'm not surprised, _look on his face. I studied the window carefully before spotting the thing that had obviously not impressed Damien.

Hanging up on a tree just about a mile away was Demi and Harley, they seemed to have spotted me and casually waved as though they hadn't just been watching and gossiping. I waved back awkwardly with a stupid smile stuck to my face.

I tilted my head slightly to aid the image of my confusion, "Wolves." Damien said in disgust and stood up, pulling me with him into a tight embrace.

I shoved against him, "What are you doing!" He just chuckled at my efforts and smoothed my hair.

"Giving them something to think about." He laughed and pulled me in tighter so it looked as though my arms where tugging on his shirt, trying to bring him closer instead of pushing him away.

"Get off me! Those thoughts go directly to my boyfriend who already wants to kill you!" I yelled, I was so angry, who did he think he was? He couldn't just manipulate their thoughts and get me in trouble for no reason.

He let go finally and I stormed out of the room, my anger blazing like someone had just thrown gasoline at it. I wanted to hit him so bad, _Bastard._

_

* * *

_

**Happy ? :D **  
**If you have any ideas I'd love to hear them, especially if its a lemon ;D**


	29. Guilty Pleasures

OMG ! I can't even tell you how **sorry** I am for such a late update, but you see, I do have many reasons as to why I have been so out of it lately.

_1. I had my Drama performance, Musical Theatre and if any of you have ever been in a Musical or any drama performance, you know how afterschool its rehearsals, then weekends its dress rehearsals, making set, painting, costumes,** holy molies, it got out of control.**_

_2. Then straight after, like no joke, we have exams, so study study study. (I take 3 sciences, Maths, English and Drama - Pretty hectic)_

_3. Right now, I am in the midst of studying _(**DD8** = My expression at this very moment)_, I figured since I had already written 3/4 of the chapter (with the help of _**InsanityForTheSane**_ - my savior), I might as well finish it._

I know I promised lemons but I just couldn't fit it in without the chapter being uber long. I know how you guys love uber long chapters but that would have taken me another year to write knowing my schedule.

I have 2 more weeks of school and then holidays, I will keep writing any chance I get and during the holidays get ahead on chapters again.

I love you guys and hope you haven't forgotten the story . **Lemons in the next chapter, I super-mega-ultra promise** :D

Enjoy :)

**

* * *

Chapter 29 – Guilty Pleasures**

_Bastard._

How dare he come into my house and try to manipulate me. I stomped angrily down the stairs, making sure to let him know just how furious I was. I wondered what Jake was going to think when he saw it in Demi and Harley's thoughts. Would he be angry? Who am I kidding, of course he would, but nothing happened, I could just explain what was going on… Highly doubtful that it would work but it was worth a shot.

When I reached the kitchen I pulled out a frying pan and threw it angrily on the stove, I didn't know what exactly I was going to fry but I figured I'd better take my frustrations out on food instead of Damien. No matter how much I wanted to.

"Make me some eggs?" His voice infuriated me, how dare he humiliate me! I stomped towards the fridge and ripped open the door, grabbing the carton of eggs and hurling it towards his feet.

"Make your own bloody eggs!" I heard that infuriating laugh and threw the last remaining egg at the walls!

A cool breeze blew past me and I took a deep breath to calm myself. There he was standing against the kitchen wall with a sly, half smile on his face. "C'mon! It's good to make a man jealous; it makes him work even harder for the prize." He chuckled and came up behind me to whisper in my ear, "It is also a way to know that he cares." He said it as if he was sure I was uncertain that Jake truly cared for me.

"Jake cares about me." I said defensively, and backed away from his cold presence. As predicted he followed me, his arm trapping me between the fridge and the little window that exposed the expanse of our miniature garden.

"Do you really believe that?" He asked sincerely, it wasn't a cunning question, more like he knew that I wasn't certain of it and he was just trying to get the truth out of me. No can do, I won't let him have this one. I was going to stand my ground.

"Yes." I said flatly and pushed past him to the frying pan I had taken out, somehow I didn't feel like eggs anymore, not like I had any left anyway. I felt like Jake. "I'm going to La Push." I said finally and walked past Damien toward the door.

Like appearing out of thin air he stood in front of the door, blocking my way and making my only alternative, jumping out of the window. Which, in this case, didn't seem too unappealing. I could probably make it out of a window without injuring myself.

"You're not allowed to leave." He said, completely serious. Why in the world was I not allowed to leave my own house?

"Excuse me?" I was outraged by his rudeness, he can't restrict me from leaving my own property, he was my guest, and that gave me the right to kick him out of here. Which I fully intended to do.

"As your protector and escort for the morning, I forbid you to leave this house because I dub the outside world too dangerous." He pressed his lips together in a hard line to keep from letting his smile come through. I had to laugh just the tiniest bit at his attempt to keep me cooped up in this house. The feeling passed within a couple of seconds and the irritation returned.

"Okay seriously, move." I said sternly, he didn't even flinch at my glaring eyes. I felt so weak staring at this mighty creature in front of me.

"You'll have to tackle me for it." He challenged and raised a questioning eye brow as if to ask if I would accept. I didn't have to wrestle with him to get out of my own house.

"You don't get to hold me captive." I said, a smile breaking through my voice, as much as I wanted to escape my house and the walls that held me prisoner… I wanted a challenge. Jake wouldn't be happy about it… but then again… Jake wasn't here…

No.

He winked at me and ushered me forward with his index finger. I unwillingly moved without recognition and found myself standing a bit too close to him.

"Oh really?" He whispered seductively, his hands found their way to the small of my back which he used to pull me even closer. Our chests were touching and our faces only inches apart. I felt a bit self-conscious.

I spun us around effortlessly so that my back was now against the door. He was so captivated by my presence that he didn't even realise I was using my right hand to open the door behind me. I successfully managed to turn the knob and the two of us fell through the door, hitting cold concrete. Groaning, I looked up and saw that Damien had landed on top of me, and our noses were just about touching.

"Are we interrupting?" I know those voices, them two again! I shoved against Damien and he took the hint by rolling over lazily and spreading his arms out on the pavement. I stood up quickly and dusted of the excess dirt that had been floating around during out little fall before looking at the two girls who always seemed to show up at exactly the worst moments.

"No, no. I was just escaping." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes at Damien who chuckled quietly on the ground. He seemed to be having the best morning.

"Escaping?" Harley asked in confusion before both Demi and her eyed Damien with a deathly glare, I was grateful that someone was making him feel uncomfortable in his position.

"Never mind. I was just heading off to the main house." I didn't bother with my tone which made Demi and Harley give each other a sceptical look as to whether they should accompany me or just leave. I sighed and brushed past both of them in an attempt to start running.

Before I was totally out of hearing range I heard Demi simply say, _"Try that again and I'll cut your balls off, Capiche?."_ I smiled at her threat which was so obviously aimed toward Damien and continued running. I heard the sound of thudding paws on the ground behind me and I slowed my pace trying to figure out who it was.

A large red-brown wolf came to a halt in front of me, his eyes raging, his breath ragged. "Jake." I said unthinkably and gave out a small smile, the only one I could afford at this time. He pointed toward the tree with his nose, an obvious sign telling me to sit and wait which I did and he headed off a few miles down, not too far.

When he came back he had his black shorts on and his hair was in a mess atop his head. "I thought I smelled a vampire." He said sarcastically and walked toward me, well _walked_ wasn't exactly the word I should use, more like _stomped._

"Jake, before you say anything, let me explain." I said, guessing that he had seen what Damien intended for him to see. I felt like an idiot for letting Damien manipulate not only my thoughts but theirs too.

"I would love to hear it." He laughed angrily. I could tell his arms were shaking with the fury that rocketed through him and I felt a stab of guilt hit me.

"He just showed up at my house and then Demi and Harley came over, I went to get his jacket and he followed me to my room, when he realised they were watching he pulled me to him, I was trying to push him away—he wouldn't let me go—he thought it was funny—I'm sorry—please don't be angry." I pleaded with him, I tried to get out as much information as I could as fast as I could so Jake wouldn't jump to any conclusions.

"Wow, what are you talking about?" He said after processing all this new information. _Wait, what? _

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I said confused, what in the world was going on? It seemed as though my explanation had given him more reason to be angry and no doubt he wanted to hurt Damien right now.

"I was angry that you were here by yourself, don't you know how dangerous it is? And if that blood sucker put his hands on you, I will rip his head off, Ness, I swear to God, I will." He said now fuming at the fact that Damien had touched me. Better not tell him about the couch scene, that would most likely get Damien killed, and it would be a shame if I wasn't the one to do it.

"Oh." I said after a pause, _shit_! I just made the whole situation worse. "No, no, it wasn't like that, you have nothing to worry about." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, now that I knew he wasn't particularly angry with _me. _He sighed and pulled me in closer with his arms around my waist, settling on the small of my back.

"I know I don't." He smiled and kissed me full on the lips as if he hadn't kissed me in years, he picked me up off the ground and spun me around, I giggled into the kiss and he set me down effortlessly. "I missed you, I'm sorry I over reacted." I knew apologies were hard for him and it meant a lot that he would try.

"It's okay." I smiled and pecked his lips before running out of his grip toward the main house, "Catch me if you can." I called out and I heard him laugh before rustling up some leaves and sprinting in my direction. In no time at all I was standing outside the main house. I waited about half a second before Jake had his arms around my waist.

"Beat you." I grinned and lifted my head up to kiss him, he grinned his big goofy smile before bringing his lips down to my level and closing the distance between us.

"By half a second." He chuckled, you see when he loses it's all, _winning doesn't matter to me, _but when he wins it's, _HAH! Shame! Totally owned!_ Silly Jacob, it's my turn to brag about the victory.

"BLAH! I still win." I giggled and he squeezed me tighter in his grip.

"Yeah, well… I'll race you again later and we'll see." He issued the challenge and I confidently accepted without a second thought.

"Bring it on." I whispered and chuckled before twisting out of his iron grip and heading inside to get my bandages changed. Oh the joy. I thought sarcastically.

* * *

Carlisle wasted no time changing the bandages and apparently I would only need one or two more days till my wounds completely close, that statement pretty much made my day. I had a quick chat with everyone, Aunt Alice wanted to know when my school formal was, Aunt Rose wanted to hear all about how I was feeling and asked if she could do anything. Grandma Esme tried to convince me to eat something and my uncles; well they were too engrossed in the latest match on NBA to even notice I came over, which was a good thing, I was eager to spend the rest of my day with Jake anyway.

He waited patiently on the couch, he seemed to relax when I walked into the room, his face lit up the second he looked into my eyes and I smiled. I tilted my head slightly to the door, silently asking him if he wanted to leave and he got up from the couch in an instant.

"See you guys later." He called and ushered me out the door while I laughed and threw my family a wave over my shoulder before being completely out of sight. "Thank you!" He said as though he were exasperated from sitting and being forced to watch sport with my uncles. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Guess what!" I exclaimed and he grinned, taking my hand and walking with me in the direction of his house.

"What!" He laughed and ran his hand through his tousled black hair.

"My wounds will be completely closed in two days." I grinned, and he smiled back at me, I knew he still felt bad, but I figured this news would make him see that things are finally getting back to normal.

"Well, we'll have to find a way to celebrate then." He winked and bent his head down to kiss me full on the lips, he seemed to get the happy vibe that radiated from me. I decided it was time for that challenge to take place.

"Mm, now how about we race to your house?" I grinned and poked my tongue out at him when he gave me a look that said, _do you want to lose?_

"Eager, are we?" He chuckled and sped off into the distance with super human velocity.

I sprinted after him, yelling, "Cheater!" And laughing to myself, I could see him in front of me as he dodged the different mesh of green and brown that seemed to compliment each other in a forest of colours.

I heard his laughter but his pace didn't slow at all, I knew I was going to lose, but I figured I'd try anyway, I thought about what Damien was doing right now, was he hunting? He didn't show up at the main house, maybe he caught my drift and figured I didn't want to see him.

Maybe he made friends with Demi and Harley…

Yeah right, I had to inwardly laugh at myself for even thinking that. I just didn't understand what kind of person he was, I mean he knew I was faithful to Jake, he knew I planned to spend the rest of my life with him, so what was he trying to do? Change my mind?

As if.

In a matter of minutes I was standing outside his house, panting, trying to catch my breath, it was easy running, I was born to be supernatural, but I still had to catch my breath every once in a while.

"Now what were you saying about beating me?" He asked slyly with a victorious smile plastered on his masculine face. I had nothing to say to him, instead I became the sore loser I promised myself I wouldn't and pouted like a sad five-year-old which earned me a look of disappointment followed by a triumphant laugh.

"Shut up." I mumbled, this was his, _in your face! _thing that he does every single time.

"You can't be sad for losing." He chuckled and walked toward me. Damn him and the way his eyes were always too persuasive in getting what he wanted.

"I bet you, in the next competition we have, I _will_ win and then I'll rub it in your face and laugh." I grinned and reached my arms out for his to come up and give me one of his warm Jacob-hugs that I absolutely loved.

"Oh, is that so?" He said teasingly and picked my up off the ground caveman style before heading inside the house and plopping me down on the faded brown couch that was located in his living room. Although, I don't think you could call the space a living room…

The giggles erupted from my mouth as I playfully kicked him, pushing him off me. I rested on the couch and winked at him, urging him forward with my eyes which he very willingly obliged to.

He moved slowly, making sure that I wasn't teasing him before making his move so fast that I didn't even have time to react. His mouth was on mine in an instant and I suddenly forgot where I was, who I was, and what I was doing. Was I always this gullible?

Maybe I was…

He kissed me as if the world was on fire, as if at any moment we would both perish and only have our memories to keep us comfortable in the afterlife. Why in the world was I thinking about this at a time like this? Easily distracted.

My hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer, making the kiss deeper. I don't know how it happened but in a matter of seconds he had skilfully placed me on the floor, hovering just slightly above me without ever breaking the kiss.

Just as it deepened, just as he began to undo the buttons of my shirt, just as I intertwined my fingers in his hair, we both heard something out of the ordinary. It was a noise, a cross between a snort and laughter. I looked at his face, and saw him take in a deep breath, and his facial features darken. Jacob unwound from the embrace and stood up, stalking into the foyer. I lay there in a bit of confusion.

"God damn, you two!" I heard him call from the doorway. I immediately guessed who must have been at the door.

"We were waiting for you guys to get back!" Demi pleaded and Harley burst out laughing. I felt my cheeks redden; I grabbed the pillow off the couch and held it against my face to keep myself from screaming at those two to get out.

"Doesn't mean you can just-" I knew he would be angry now, I could hear it in the way he spoke.

"Watch you get laid?" Harley interrupted and Demi laughed accordingly

"What? Get out!" He yelled and I could hear some scuffling on the floor before the door finally closed and a relieved sigh was let out.

He walked back into the room with this new edge to him, like his anger had manifested itself in his eyes and the way he walked was almost too seductive. Such a turn on.

"So where were we?" He grinned before pulling my off the couch and throwing me over his shoulder. Caveman style.

* * *

**You guys know the drill :D**


	30. Kissing You

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, been trying to write as much as I can in my spare time :D **  
**The reviews were awesome and I'm so glad you guys didn't forget about Closer To You :) **

**Lemons as promised ;) **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 30 – Kissing You  
RPOV**

"So where were we?" He grinned before pulling my off the couch and throwing me over his shoulder. Caveman style.

I giggled as I smacked his burly back continuously until he gently laid me down on his tiny bed. "How else was I supposed to get you in here?" He chuckled and moved his body so that he now hovered above mine, his eyes staring into mine intently.

"You could've asked." I pouted mockingly and he kissed my lips gently before pulling away.

"Would you like to come to my room with me, Miss Cullen?" He said seductively and I wrapped my arms around his neck, resting my palms flat against the smooth skin of his back.

"No, I'm quite content with where I am right now." I smiled and lifted my head up to kiss him; I could feel his grin in the kiss and chose to ignore it. His lips were like kissing silk, so soft, so smooth. The way they moved with mine assured me that it was meant to be this way.

My lips were made to kiss Jacobs.

It felt weird kissing in the day time like this but nonetheless, kissing Jacob came naturally to me. His lips slightly parted themselves into my already parted lips and I tasted his hot breath on my tongue. I couldn't help but want more from this masculine being that lay atop me.

I flipped us over so effortlessly that I didn't even feel the air around me move. I centred myself on his body and had my legs on either side of him in no time. I think this was my specialty, controlling Jake with my expert techniques of seduction.

He looked at me then like he wasn't sure whether he was imagining it or not, "Let's go away together for a weekend, this weekend." He smiled, "To celebrate." He rested his hands on my thighs and looked up at me hopefully. As if I would ever say no to an offer like that.

"Oooh, where to?" I grinned and ran my hands up his muscled chest, so sadly covered by his V-neck shirt, while leaning down so that my chest now rested against him and my face was just a few centimetres away from his.

"Well, you always said you wanted to go to New York, so why don't we?" He chuckled; I was surprised at his enthusiasm which suddenly made me very suspicious as to what had brought this on.

"New York is across the country." I said, clearly amused with his sudden decision, "And plus, mom and dad would never let us." I grinned.

"All the more reason to go; let's just get away from everyone, you and me." He ran his hands up and down my thighs creating friction where his skin touched mine, "And I have a feeling they won't object to it." He winked and I missed out on the joke.

"You seem very confident." I eyed him deviously, what was he up to? "What's with the rush to go?" I asked and kissed his soft lips before allowing him to speak.

"I just wanna do something spontaneous for once, Y'know, just get away." His face beamed with this new hope of exploring the other side of America.

"Oh and you've searched this?" I asked curiously, no doubt that when Jake had an idea he was set on, he'd make sure everything was where it should be and everything would go according to plan.

"Of course, what do you think of the St. Regis?" He asked curiously, it sounded familiar but I couldn't seem to picture it in my head, I figured if he thought it was nice, I'd think it was nice.

"Umm, do you have a picture?" I laughed and he rolled his eyes at me.

"No." He frowned and I took it upon myself to chuckle before kissing him once more. I ran my hands under his shirt feeling the tight muscles of his pecs as he unthinkably flexed for me. It was natural for him I guess.

"Okay, I'll search it when I get home." I smiled and he pulled my shoulders down so that his lips could reach mine again. He grinned into my mouth before flipping up over again, there wasn't much room to move so it was quite impressive how he managed to keep us both on the bed.

He moved his hands to my button up shirt and began undoing them; one by one he teased me with his fingers while my body ached to be rid of so much fabric. He used his little finger to slide across my bare flesh as he moved from one button to the next. It felt like years had passed in a matter seconds and my patience was growing wary.

I moved my hand down to help him, just in case he was having trouble but he quickly shooed it away. "Patience is a virtue." He grinned and kissed my lips. He started kissing my cheek, then my jaw, then trailing his smouldering tongue along my neck. I swear this man was bad for my sanity.

"Do you know how many virtues we're breaking right now?" I chuckled, "And you're worried about patience?" He lifted his head to look and me before cocking his head to the side and smiling.

"Yes." He grinned and resumed his former position by pressing his heated lips at the base of my neck, by now his hands had successfully undone the buttons on my shirt.

I tried to keep my breathing normal – as normal as it could ever be – under the circumstances I was in. In my hardest attempts I failed and the motion of my breathing just made my chest rise and fall with the inhale and exhale of the air that suddenly felt too restricted around me.

"Y'know, that's my favourite sound." He whispered against my skin and moved down to the top of my cleavage before smiling.

"Yeah, I think you mentioned that before." I chuckled and put my hands on his face to bring him back up. He groaned mockingly and brought his face back to mine.

"I was just getting to the good part." He pouted and I grinned, weaving my hands in his hair and pulling him down to kiss me. I could spend forever just doing this.

"You'll just have to wait a bit longer, remember, patience is a virtue." I giggled against his mouth before resuming the kiss. His hand started inching itself up from my thighs and across my stomach when he suddenly sighed and rolled off me.

"Fucking hell." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly confused and just a bit annoyed by his sudden hesitation. He got up suddenly and straightened his demeanour before walking to the other side of the bed.

"The pack is here." He said with an annoyed expression, I got up immediately and buttoned up my shirt, straightened out my hair and stood up. "Sorry." He mumbled and took my hand before leading me out of his room and to the back door where they were all waiting.

He opened the door and blocked their only way in, which they completely ignored and pushed past him. "Dude, the baseball game is on and you're standing around doing nothing." Jared laughed and went straight into the living room.

"I guess standing around isn't the word to use." Paul snorted and followed behind Jared. Quil wasn't far behind with Embry followed by Seth and Leah, who were then followed by Demi and Harley.

_Now it's a party. _I thought sarcastically to myself. I guess the rule for Jakes house was _mi casa es su casa. _He groaned loudly and brought his face close to my ear before whispering "Later." And kissing the top of my forehead.

"You guys are so immature." I heard Demi call and kick Embry onto the floor while the booming laughter of Paul and Jared bounced of the wall.

When I walked in it was like a pre-school, Demi was on the floor with Embry, both of them laughing with Paul and Jared having their own little squabble about the remote. Quil was cheering for Embry which earned him a smack on the head from Harley, Seth sat quietly on the couch observing the scene just as I did and Leah… well Leah was Leah, staring off into space.

"Embry, go try your luck at a brothel." Harley said sarcastically. I had to laugh just a little bit at her sense of humour. Jacob stood next to me and watched them all with a disapproving glare, he was Alpha, he could tell them to leave, he just chose not to. I couldn't blame him, those were his brothers.

"Are you getting jealous?" Embry questioned Harley and Demi intervened.

"Oooh, yes, I wish I could be a prostitute! Like you, hey, we can even bunk together." She said sarcastically and then mumbled "Asshole." He laughed before attacking Demi who seemed to be laughing the whole way through.

Jacob pulled me along with him and joined in to the packs little fun time. I had a feeling this was going to go on for longer than I expected.

* * *

By the time the game finished and everyone had their fun it was dark. I wasn't angry or annoyed though, it was like bonding with family. I had fun nonetheless, even if there was something else I wanted to do.

"Embry, grab the chips." Jared called on his way out; Embry was just about to take the bag when Jacob stopped him.

"You sir, can afford your own chips." Jacob laughed and Embry chuckled along with him, just as Jake turned his back, Embry grabbed the bag and made a run for it out the door before Jake could stop him.

"Bye, Jake! Thaaaaaaanks!" He yelled while running off into the distance.

I waved bye to all of them before closing the door and basking in my alone time with Jake. With a quick sigh of relief I turned around to see the most stunning man I have ever seen. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed at his chest and a half smile on his face, just staring at me.

"What will we ever do with them?" I laughed as if I were talking about my own sons creating mischief. He chuckled and started walking toward me before wrapping his arms around my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"Throw them out?" He asked, "Or better, never let them enter in the first place." He smiled and kissed me full on the lips. I weaved my fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, effectively deepening the kiss.

"What an excellent idea, why didn't I think of that?" I laughed and he smirked.

"Because I am the genius in this relationship." He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me; I pulled my face back and raised my eyebrow at him with an expression that clearly evoked my lack of amusement. "Okay, you're the genius – don't kill me." He smiled.

"That's better." I giggled and brought his face to mine. I realised we had totally lost the entire day, and Billy would be home any minute now, and to think I was looking forward to having alone time with Jake. That's so unreasonable of me. Jake was never alone.

"Don't worry, Billy's not coming home." He chuckled and moved forward a little to press me against the door.

"Wait, how did you know I was thinking that?" I asked confused, and then I realised where my hands were and felt like an idiot, "Don't answer that." I laughed. "How often do I do that?" I asked, a bit embarrassed by my lack of self-control around Jake. I could only imagine the things I had let him see unwillingly.

"Not so much." He was a terrible liar. He showed every single sign of lying. First, his eyes moved from side to side, his nose wrinkled a little and his fingers twitched on my back. He could lie to anyone, except me, in my seven years I had mastered his lying techniques and knew exactly what to look for.

"You can't lie to me." I smiled and ran my index finger down the nape of his neck, causing him to shiver just slightly at the ticklish sensation. He was always slightly ticklish on his neck. I took pleasure in using that to my advantage.

"Okay, so you do it a lot. I don't mind." He smiled and moved his head just slightly to rid himself of the sensations that made his body vibrate.

"I guess I just can't control myself around you." I winked and ran my fingers down his neck again, it was almost too easy to turn him on, I felt like I needed more of a challenge.

"Oh challenge, ay?" _SHIT! _It seems I couldn't control myself anymore than he could.

"Mmhmm." I mumbled incoherently before escaping from his grip and running in the direction of his room, I looked over my shoulder and urged him to follow me, this was my game and I had something special up my sleeve.

I reached the tiny space known as his room and plopped myself on the bed, pulling the covers up to my nose and made an attempt to hide from Jacob. Of course I never expected it to work, what with being the massive blob on the bed with eyes and a blanket for a body, but hey, I was feeling playful.

A moment later he entered the room looking as dazed as ever, as if he was trying to figure out if he was really here, the moment he saw my eyes peeking at him he pounced like a lion attacking its prey. I laughed and made an attempt to wriggle out of his iron grasp but failed.

"You have been a very naughty girl." He stated and I wrapped my arms around his smooth neck while grinning. I flipped us so that I was on top now and used my hands to inch his shirt up slowly, taking the time to admire every single detail of his body.

I knew Jake was extremely ticklish so I decided to use it to my advantage, it never hurts to have an upper hand in the position I was in. "Can you take this off?" I tugged at the shirt that was now up to his chest, he shook his head smiling and I realised I'd have to do that too. He knew my weakness for muscles.

I lifted it over his head, tempted to leave it up there restraining his arms but before I could make the decision he had his hands out and resting on my legs. "Well done." He applauded me with his eyes while grinning. I could have teased him by making my undressing slow and unmerciful but something took over, an animal edge that felt the need to get rid of it as fast as I could.

I tossed my top over my head where I heard the muted thump it made on the floor before leaning down and kissing him. He pulled me up just slightly and just enough to let me feel just _how_ turned on he was. That was enough for me, I wanted him.

I fitted my hands through the small gap between our bodies and undid the button on his shorts, then his zip and finally tugged at it urging him to take it off, when I looked down I realised today, Jake had gone commando. Bonus for me, I didn't have to take the time to remove boxers. I lifted myself up a little, allowing him room to take it off before settling back in my original spot.

"It's not fair that I'm the only one getting naked." He chuckled and jerked at my tights, I don't know why I decided to wear these today, it was the most unflattering sight to watch someone take them off. I thought about ripping them off, but then I thought that I can't rip everything I wear every time I'm a bit too eager.

I got off him slowly with a groan and pulled them off without the slightest care in the world about what condition I left them in. While removing it I glanced over at Jake, the naked, bronze creature that looked back at me was undeniably the most amazing person I'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

In record time I sprang back on him, using my hands as I steadied myself atop this marvellous being. "You're still not naked." He said coyly and tugged at my underwear. I guess I should've thought of that one before I moved back on top of Jake.

"I really don't feel the need move." I chuckled and moved myself sensually over his now hardened length. He groaned slightly and smiled while I ran my hands up his chest.

"I'm really beginning to hate lingerie." He smirked and I dramatically gasped in shock.

"Hate lingerie?" I made a silent 'O' with my mouth and he laughed. He moved both hands to the side of my underwear and before I could stop him I felt the fabric tear and the two pieces of material fluttered down. He did the other side a few seconds later and lifted me up before pulling the fabric out and tossing it away. "Wow, thanks." I said, annoyed.

"I'll buy you another one." He chuckled and sat up; his hands tantalizingly trailed my back sending sensual shivers down my spine before he finally reached my bra strap which he skilfully undid. I moved my arms and tossed it to the pile of clothes that built up near the bed.

"Ticklish are we?" He grinned and moved his feather light fingers across the skin on my lower back sending another wave of pleasure over me. I giggled and tried to grip his hands but failed, instead I ran my fingers down the nape of his neck effectively stopping him.

"That's what I thought." I snickered, "There is another way to send those same tingles down my spine, you know." I winked and he caught my drift.

"You little minx." He smirked and placed his hands on my hips. I pressed my lips against his giving him the 'okay' to start it; I wove my fingers in his scruffy hair and lifted myself up, using his hands as leverage.

Inch by inch he breached my walls, I started to breath heavily into his mouth as did he and we moved slowly for a minute or two before he picked up the pace. Everything about it was different to the first time, it was so much more pleasurable now, it was calm waters because I knew what to expect yet everything about it seemed to throw me off.

The first time was so nerve-wracking, I was so self-conscious, now it was so much more relaxed, I knew this was where I should be and he was who I should be doing it with.

I rested my head in the crook where his shoulder meets his neck and kissed the spot while his hands moved my body up and down on him, the ecstatic feeling that came from Jacob being inside me seemed to overwhelm everything else.

His breathing was heavy against my shoulder and every now and then he would let out a groan to show that he was definitely enjoying it. My voice was muted by his body, all that seemed to escape my lips were the sounds of pleasure.

"You're so amazing." He said hoarsely and I pulled my head back to look at him, his face was covered in a sheen of glistening sweat. I took the opportunity to kiss him, effectively bringing us closer, I could feel myself on the edge but I stalled, instead, for a whole minute we stopped moving and just sat appreciating the deep kiss we shared.

When we started again the pleasure was intense, almost like a masochist being electrocuted. Such intense waves of adrenaline pumped through my system and I could tell he felt the same when his thrusts became more forceful and suddenly his grunts came out at irregular intervals.

He lifted me up and I used my weight to thump back down, if the world ended right now I would be satisfied. "Jake…" I moaned and tugged at his hair while I tilted my head back in pure ecstasy.

I brought my face back and took his lips; weaving my tongue into tasty mouth and feeling his collide with mine in a tango of passion. I let myself moan into his mouth and he reciprocated by moving faster, harder, until I was literally bouncing on him.

My hair clung to the sweat that dewed on my face and he used his finger to wipe it away while keeping up a steady pace. I could feel it approaching again but I suppressed it. I wanted us to finish at the same time.

"Babe…" He groaned and pulled me closer to his chest, the less space we had, the more intimate it seemed to be. With a final thrust Jacob erupted, I could feel his hot liquid in me and I took the opportunity to let myself go, instead of stopping to enjoy the sensation and letting it die down slowly, I rocked myself on him again, lengthening the experience.

Our cries of pleasure were enough to tell me I couldn't take anymore and with that I collapsed into his body, trying to catch my breath with our bodies still intertwined.

"That was—" I had no way to finish that sentence, instead I kissed him, telling him everything with my hands planted firmly on his cheeks, I showed him every different feeling that coursed through me.

"I love you." He whispered into the kiss and I showed him exactly how much I loved him.

* * *

**JPOV**

I watched as she slept peacefully on her side, her hands tucked comfortably behind her head and her chest rose and fell with her breathing. I knew Billy would be with Sue and probably wouldn't come home tonight. They'd become close and Sue always felt the need to take care of him which was very kind of her.

I watched how her eyelids fluttered as her mind dreamt about what? I didn't know. I reached over and took her hand, placing it on my cheek and watched as a mirage of pink and white where meshed together in an ocean of roses. She was dreaming of herself lying in the centre and pictured the sunset.

I moved her hand away when I got the feeling I was suddenly invading her privacy, although she was very good at doing that on her own whenever she showed me her thoughts.

When I looked at her face I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her and with recent events it's been made clear that I have no idea how long the rest of her life could be.

I reached into the drawer on the side of my bed and pulled out a velvet black box, I'd been planning this since she got out of the hospital, I would've done it that night I went to her house but I just couldn't.

Opening the box I exposed the ring that my great grandfather gave to his wife who then passed it down to my grandfather, then my father and now me. I knew who I was going to give it to; I just had no idea what to do.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, gosh, haven't written a lemon in ages but trust me, theres so much more to come ;D**

**You guys know what to do now :D**


	31. The Hunt

**Hey guys, this will be my last update till the end of November, reason being I have exams coming up and I really need to focus. **  
**So sorry. The next chapter will definitely have lemons though ;) So keep those reviews coming while I'm gone, who knows, I might surprise you with an early update :D**

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 31 – The Hunt  
RPOV**

I got home early the next morning and explained to mom and dad that I had stayed the night with Jake, of course they weren't happy about it but they knew they had to live with it. Although, their reactions weren't too bad which made me quite sceptical as to why.

Believe it or not I did get sleep last night, at least 7 hours of it so I was quite rested, just in need of a hot shower and a new pair of clothes. I dropped my clothes on the bathroom floor and got into the little cubicle known as my shower, letting the water wash away my thoughts and worries.

When I left La Push, Jake was still asleep and I left a note for him before taking off. He didn't get to sleep much and I didn't want to disturb him when he did. He deserved to rest a bit.

With a lot of shampooing, conditioning, exfoliating and cleansing I stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed, wrapping the towel around me, I stepped out into my room to find a note from mom and dad on my white desk.

_Gone to Port Angeles for the day.  
Aunt Alice and Jasper are at the main house if you need them.  
Damien is here to protect you._

_Love mom and dad. _

I tossed the note in my little metal trash can in the corner of my desk and sighed. I realised they had no idea what happened between Damien and I. And he was here in my house, again. God! He practically lives here now. Why couldn't they have sent Jake? It irritated me how they only chose him when nobody else was available. Damien just happened to always be available.

I heard a light knock on my door just as I hooked my bra up, I had managed to put my underwear and jeans on quite quickly. "Go away." I called, knowing full and well who would be standing outside my door.

"Ohh, don't be that way." He smirked and opened the door anyway, "Oh, sorry, I didn't know you were changing." He said and I heard him laugh quietly to himself before turning his back to me.

"What's so funny?" I asked, annoyed at the fact that he thinks he can just barge into my room.

"Nothing." He sniggered and I shrugged off his arrogance. He noticed the change in mood and tried to make conversation. "So, what's on the agenda for today?" He asked completely at ease as he plopped himself on my bed.

"Nothing involving you." I snapped and he looked over at me, raising a questionable eye brow at my tone of voice.

"Oh, c'mon. I thought we were over that." He said as if it wasn't just yesterday he tried to keep me trapped in my own house while seductively trying to tempt me.

"You can't just barge into my house!" I turned around and yelled at him, only to turn into his broad chest, I could basically _feel_ the smirk on his face. Asshole.

"Wow, grown a spine haven't we?" I pushed him and stormed passed him into the kitchen, trying to look busy enough for him to leave. Yeah, there was a high chance that it wouldn't work but I was annoyed enough to try.

I watched him glide into the kitchen and sit a barstool, coincidently the one in front of me. I felt my left eye twitch in irritation before looking down at a stack of papers which just so happened to be bank statements. From the corner of my eye I could see him rest his chin on his hand and raise an eyebrow, the classic 'I'm-bored' expression. I rolled my eyes up and looked at him blankly, does he want me to punch him in the face?

"You bored? There's the door, get the hell-" My breath caught in my throat when he reached over the counter and took one of my hair-locks into his hand, I watched as he twirled it around his fingers, his long, _long...fingers..._

"When was the last time you fed?" He said, absentmindedly.

"W-what?" My brain barely registered to the fact he spoke, I could feel my blood rush to my face and I internally growled at my idiocy.

"You know? Eat? When was the last time you ate?" And the bored look was back. I shot him a glare before taking my hair back from his hands. I shrugged at him and walked out of the kitchen into the sitting room. I could hear him following me and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry, _Cherie..._" He stated and come to think of it, I was a tad bit hungry. I looked back at him and he was casually leaning against the wall, looking at me intently and waiting for my all too obvious response.

"Should we go hunting?" I asked him and he replied so fast you'd think he'd have planned this already in his mind.

"I thought you'd never ask." He grinned and took my hand before leading me out the door. He started running head on into the forest; I followed slowly, keeping a close proximity but still behind him. "Stay close." He warned and kept running, I couldn't keep up with him, he was incredibly fast.

I found myself slowing and getting left behind. The mesh of green started to become individualised and I stopped all together to catch my breath. It was odd, not once did I ever need to catch my breath while running. I suppose the medication does that to you.

As I looked around I felt as though I had seen this place before, the awkwardly slanted tree with greyish moss growing on the outside formed a shelter, blocking the sun from my vision. There were layers upon layers of shrubs growing around it. The canopies filled with leaves were drenched with dew which dripped down ever so slightly atop my head.

I realised that Damien must be wondering where I was, but then again, I didn't give a rats ass what he was wondering. I just stayed where I was, completely comfortable, yet still an uneasy feeling brewed in my stomach as I took in my surroundings again.

I felt a light breeze blow past and two cold hands covered my eyes and whispered, "Guess who." It didn't take a genius to figure out who it was and I turned around without the slightest care in the world.

"Oh, goody. You found me." I said irritated that Damien was touching me in any way. When I opened my eyes something changed, the whole scene changed, I was staring into these beautifully blackened eyes.

"Okay, look, I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I was just having a bit of fun." He smiled, "I'll be on my best behaviour from now on. I promise." He moved his hands off my body before holding one out for me to shake. I took it and accepted his apology, it seemed like he meant it so I couldn't exactly stay made at him.

"Fine." I chuckled and with one swift hand shake he had me running through the forest again, this time his hand refused to let go of mine, just in case I got lost. As we ran I suddenly realised that this scene too was familiar, it brought back something, I just couldn't figure it out.

"Where are we?" I asked, curious as to why I felt so nostalgic.

"I have no idea. I'm just going with smell." He chuckled, "Why?" He asked and stopped near a few Elks that seemed to be wondering around munching on different types of grass. "Hold that thought." He whispered and began running head on toward a large Elk that seemed to have made itself an outcast from the rest of the group.

I watched as he pounced effortlessly on his prey, resting his legs on the back and sinking his teeth into the neck. He looked so graceful, even in doing such a deed, if graceful could even be associated with what he was doing.

When he was done I watched as the lifeless Elk fell to the ground and the rest of the group scatter as they watched their friend get drained of everything drop of blood.

"You just gonna watch?" He laughed and nodded toward the group of Elks slowly making a run for it. You'd think they'd be faster. Easy prey as Dad called it. I made a run for it, heading toward the large Elk falling behind. I felt sorry for the animal but this was an 'eat or be eaten' type of world.

I pounced and took it down easily. I wasn't as skilled as Damien in attacking and bringing down prey, mostly because in my years growing up, my parents tried to implement the whole human food thing. Human food doesn't faze me. It's just, I would prefer blood.

I studied the matted fur around its neck. There was a mesh of different browns and whites to make this mocha coloured creature. I didn't want to make it painful for the animal after all I did have a heart, quickly I snapped its neck and it fell limp beneath me.

I wasn't the masochistic type of hybrid vampire; I didn't get a thrill out of the chase. Food was food. I sunk my teeth into the exact point where the blood flowed and marvelled at the hot red liquid quenching my thirst.

I stood up, ready and waiting for my next kill only to find Damien looking as shocked as if there was a dancing polar bear amid us. "What?" I asked, "Never seen a girl eat?" I chuckled. The blood had obviously put me in a better mood.

"That was very interesting to watch." He laughed and made his way toward me. He was halfway when a beautiful brunette spoke, she was leaning casually against a tree behind me.

"I thought I smelled a bad boy." Her voice was so musical. She only looked at Damien who looked absolutely stunned. It was obvious by her demeanour that she was trying to be seductive.

"Mickie?" He laughed and she gave out a thrilling giggle as she ran into him arms. "What are you doing here?" He said astonished and she grabbed his face. Before I had time to blink her mouth was on his.

I felt so awkward standing and watching but I couldn't take my eyes off them. The way he kissed her was so mesmerizing. Her hands intertwined themselves in his hair and he pulled her closer by the waist.

Something brewed in my stomach; I couldn't bring myself to admit that it was jealousy slowly consuming me as I watched. I cleared my throat, a clear indication for them to stop, instead they continued. This was the longest kiss I'd ever witnessed.

"Mm, just as I remembered it." She giggled and loosened her grip on him. I wanted to punch her in the face for some reason. Who wears heels in the forest with a dress that should clearly be a top. I wanted her to get her hands off him. She looked like herpes on a stick.

"Ness, this is—" She turned around quickly and hugged me like we were old friends being reunited.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mikayla. Mickie for short." She smiled and ran back into Damien's waiting arms, "I haven't seen you in years!" She laughed and kissed him again.

"Mickie is an old friend." He said and looked over at me. I shied away from his gaze, scared that he'd see the jealousy in my eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked her and she looked at him dumbfounded.

"I was just passing through and I caught your scent, I'm actually on my way to Canada, I hear big things are happening there." She laughed and looked over at me with her bloody red eyes before looking back at Damien. "Anyway, I should be going, where are you staying now?" She smiled and let go of him.

"With me." I said quickly, I didn't even know what I was doing. I think I was trying to make her jealous somehow. That earned me a disapproving look. She walked toward me intimidatingly.

"So Ness… You're like his new toy?" She smirked and Damien interrupted.

"We're just friends." He defended, I felt as though she stabbed my ego. Now I really wanted to punch this hooker in the face.

"I think you better leave before my boyfriend and his pack find out you're here." I said, suddenly so formal with my delivery. It would, however, be fun to watch her get ripped to pieces. I know that I didn't know her at all, but she's just one of those people who instantly annoy you with their presence.

"Oh God. I was wondering what the smell was." She laughed. I felt like she was just throwing gasoline into the fire. This bitch was going to get hurt soon.

"Okay, Mickie, enough." Damien said and she shut up. It looked as though she was hurt that he would defend me a second time. Who did she think she was?

"Going soft, I see." She laughed and walked toward him, pressing her stone cold lips against his once more.

"Anyway, I should be going. Good luck with _her_" She spat the word like I was some kind of monster. With a swift kiss she was gone. I stood there and tried to comprehend what had just happened.

"I'm sorry about that. I had no idea she was here. I haven't even seen her in six years." He laughed like he thought it was funny. Instead I ran off, using my senses as my only guide to freedom.

He stopped me in no time, tugging on my shirt and pulling me to the ground with him. "Let go of me!" I yelled and he refused. I felt it coming, the tears that always ruined my poker face.

"Why are you crying?" He asked and I turned my face away from his. He put his index finger on my chin and turned my face toward him. "She's a bitch. Don't take anything she says seriously." He smiled and wiped the tears away with his fingers. "She was a terrible kisser if that makes you feel better." He chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh with him.

He sat up and dragged me with him before pulling me close to his chest and wrapping his arm around me. I sobbed into his chest before I finally stopped. Besides his cold skin and hard structure, I felt warm and safe in his arms.

"Better?" He smiled and he pulled away to look at me. I felt like such a cry baby.

"Yes." I smiled and stood up, "Can we go to the main house?" I asked. I didn't feel like being here anymore.

"Sure." He chuckled and took me hand before leading me through the trees. In no time at all we were standing at the back of the house, the door was open and I entered like I owned the place, he followed slowly behind, his expression unreadable.

I realised his suddenly tense manner was because of a certain wolf who happened to have left his scent on every little piece of furniture in the house.

"Jake is with Carlisle in his office." Aunt Alice called from the living room. There was a warning to her tone. She obviously didn't want me to go and check on her and Jasper in the lounge. I heeded her warning, I didn't want to catch them doing anything on the couch. There were few giggles and laughs coming from there and I didn't want to know what that was about.

Instead I walked into Carlisle's office. I was greeted by a warm hug and kiss from Jake. "What are you doing here?" He smiled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." I laughed and let go of him to hug Grandpa Carlisle.

"You're looking lovelier everyday, Nessie." He smiled and I blushed. I could always count on Grandpa Carlisle to make me feel better. "I was just telling Jacob that I wanted to pay for your trip. However, he's been trying to talk me out of it." He eyed Jacob and then looked at me.

"It's unnecessary, I have money saved up." Jake laughed and looked at me as though I would be disappointed in him if I told him to let Carlisle pay.

"It's a gift to you two." Grandpa Carlisle said.

I interrupted before Jake could object, "That's really nice of you, Grandpa. Thank you." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good, now that we have that sorted, your plane leaves on Friday." He chuckled and Jake frowned. I didn't know what the big deal was. We had so much money kept away; we had to spend it somehow.

"Doc, it's really unnecessary." Jake said and stood up, I went to stand by his side and put my hand on his arm.

"Too late because I already paid." Grandpa grinned and I laughed.

"You really can't argue with that." I smiled and Jake sighed with defeat.

"Fine, Friday then." He laughed and hugged me closer before kissing the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and thanked Carlisle with my eyes. I knew Jacob would have to go out of his way to get all the money needed. I was thankful he didn't have to.

* * *

That night I went to bed completely at ease, it seems everything was slowly falling into place. I dozed off after thinking about Jacob and Damien. They both seemed to dominate my mind and I felt the need to kick Damien out of there.

I couldn't forget the way he kissed Mickie. It was so enthralling, so skilled. I found myself wishing I knew what that was like. I felt the sleep take over my mind and everything went dark.

"_Let me guess, they kiss in the rain?" Damien smiles, I didn't like the way he mocked my love of cheesy movies. The air is chilly, but warm at the same time as he walks me down an unfamiliar road. Cars are parked on the sides covered in the dew of the night. _

_I nod and laugh at his pessimistic views on romance. He wipes his hand across a car window and sprinkles the dew over us. "How 'bout a kiss then?" He smiles. It was the most romantic thing anyone had ever done, and with that I pressed my lips against his. _

I woke up suddenly and glanced over at the clock, 2:08, I sat up and wiped my eyes before scanning my room. I noticed a familiar dark figure sitting on my windowsill, carefully watching me. As I turned for the light, I looked back to make sure he was still there, he wasn't.

* * *

**Review if you liked it or if you have any ideas or theories. They really motivate me :D**

**Don't miss me too much while I'm gone ;)**


	32. The Ardour

**Hey guys, well exams are over, finally! And I pretty much 2 months of relaxing, I will try to finish this story, I promise. Every spare moment, I will be writing to make up for my late updates :) **

**I hope you guys haven't forgotten what happened in the last chapter.**  
**Lemons as promised although it's nothing compared to what's coming ;) **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 32 – The Ardour  
RPOV**

The trip to New York was faster than I expected, one minute we're on the plane, the next we're arriving. I don't know about you but I hate plane food. It's absolutely revolting. Jacob gobbled down the cheese and ham croissants they provided us with and I watched in horror as he did so.

After that we were at the airport, waiting for our bags. Grandpa Carlisle had us booked for the next week at the St Regis. Plus extra money for sight seeing and shopping. I wasn't complaining though, we literally had thousands of dollars just lying around in the house; my excuse was that it was good to spend it… That way if we were robbed… there wouldn't be that much to rob… ish.

Anyway, after we got out bags and that sorted we headed to the hotel. Jake waved down a cab and the driver helped to load out bags into the trunk.

"New York… Wow." I said astounded while the taxi drove toward the hotel. It was so amazing looking at Times Square. I've always wanted to come to New York; I just never had the chance. Jacob tightened his arms around me and smiled at my enthusiasm.

Our room was more than anything I'd ever expected. When the concierge had opened the cream coloured door I was exposed to the most beautiful room I'd ever seen. I walked in and looked at the soft beige coloured couch, marvelling at the complementary colours of the red-brown side tables. When I turned to my left a white marble fireplace looked back. I was in heaven.

That was until the concierge opened the French sliding doors to the bedroom. That was when I had gone to cloud nine. The room was relatively large and in the centre was a king size bed draped with creamy pink sheets with chocolate brown coloured pillows. There was a soft misty rose coloured canopy above the bed and it made me want to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Jacob just leaned against the wall and watched as I marvelled at the beauty of our suite. He had a satisfactory smirk on his face as he watched. When the concierge led me to the bathroom I felt as though my heart had stopped. The white marble sinks with a marble bath tub and glass shower. Dearie me. I was going to have a heart attack soon.

After that the concierge left us to get settled in, as soon as he walked out that door I squealed and jumped on the bed like a five year old, I appreciated the beauty while laying down and observing that hanging above me was a glass chandelier.

"I take it you like the suite then?" Jacob said and chuckled while walking over to the bed and laying down next to me.

"It's so beautiful." I giggled and breathed a sigh of contentment. "It's everything I ever dreamed it would be like." I smiled and looked over at him to see him looking at me with adoring eyes.

"Yes it is." He smiled and pressed his soft lips against mine. I placed my hand on his cheek and pulled his face closer deepening our kiss. His hand rested on the small of my back, dragging my body closer and allowing his muscles to press into me.

"We have a whole week to ourselves, alone, in this apartment... I'm starting to piece together why you brought me here." I giggled and pressed my lips back to his.

He looked at me in mock horror, "Never!" he whispered as if he were shocked I would even think that before pressing his sweet lips to mine. He moved to kiss my cheek and neck where trailed his tongue along the tip of my chin. I giggled at the ticklish sensations provided by the stubble on his cheek making slight contact with my skin.

"Does that tickle?" He smiled and I laughed again when he pressed his chin to the nape of my neck and trailed it back up.

"Ahh, Jake stop!" I laughed; his beard stubble was going to be the death of me. He continued to rub his stubble against my neck, then my chest, the vibration of his laughter made it even more ticklish and before I knew it I was writhing uncontrollably with giggles.

"I thought you weren't ticklish." He sniggered and continued his torturous tickles.

"I'm—" I couldn't help but squeal when he pressed his cheek against my stomach "I'm—n-n-not." I said in between the fits of laughter. I was kicking my legs in the air while he laid between them and lifted my shirt up even more to press his stubble against my cleavage. "Ahh!" I shrieked with glee.

Eventually he couldn't stop laughing and gave up his little torture to kiss me. "I can't go that long without kissing you." He smiled and pressed his lips against mine again. He nibbled on my lower lip, stretching it a bit with his playful lips, begging for permission to enter. I didn't say anything; instead I grabbed his hair and pulled his head closer. With a small moan I surrendered my self control to this mighty creature that lay atop me.

He ran his hand down my bare stomach and lifted my shirt a little when he roamed my chest freely. I raised my arms above my head and gestured for him to take it off fully, which he did quite enthusiastically. He tossed it on the floor and looked me up and down before smiling and kissing me again.

"_Nayeli." _He whispered in Quileute, and kissed my cheeks, eyelids and forehead before settling with my lips again.

"What does that mean?" I opened my eyes to look at him and he looked back at me with his ethereal brown eyes. I could stare into his eyes and lose myself.

"It means 'I love you'." He whispered again and smiled.

"_Nayeli." _I whispered back to him and smiled, he was so amazing, I know that not many people spoke Quileute but that's what made it so special when he did. It was so romantic, almost dream-like.

He chuckled a little at my slight mispronunciation and kissed me knowing that I meant to say 'I love you' too. I made a mental note that when we had children, I would tell Jacob to teach them how to speak the language. That way they'd be charming all the ladies.

His warm hand rested on the small of my back and my leg was hitched around his hip, it was so sensual yet so intimate. I could lie like this forever and be happy. I think this trip was exactly what Jake and I needed, we needed to get away together alone to rekindle the flame that seemed to be dulling over the past couple of weeks.

I moved my hand in between us to get to the buttons on Jacob's shirt. He decided that on this trip he wasn't going to phase at all which gave him an excuse to use the button-up shirts and expensive jeans that Aunt Alice and grandma Esme had given him.

It was a bit of a pain though when I had to go through eight individual buttons. Eventually I got there and I exposed the bronze muscles that contrasted with my pale complexion. I always wondered whether it bothered him that I was such a different colour to him.

"It doesn't make any difference to me what colour you are." He smiled and I giggled.

"Did it again, didn't I?" I blushed knowing that I'd unwillingly shown him my thoughts again. He just nodded and kissed my forehead, I knew he didn't mind, but it was weird because I never know when I'm doing it and when I'm not.

"It's actually very interesting when you show me what you're thinking." He chuckled like he knew things I didn't want him to know. I was instantly mortified. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad." He reassured me and snickered.

I shot him a death glare before letting it go. I didn't want to know what I'd shown him. Just in case it was something bad. "Shut up and kiss me." I chuckled and pressed my lips to his. I would always know the distinct taste of Jacob. Musk, wood and nature. Everything about Jake evoked nature and I loved it.

He kissed me with a new passion, his tongue playing with mine and everything bad was gone. He had the power to make me feel like I was on top of the world. When I was in his arms, I felt like the safest girl in the world.

I moved the open shirt over his arms and threw it on the floor, eager to see his masculine body against mine. He rolled us slightly so that he was on top of me. His arms supported himself on his sides so that he gently hovered above me.

I wrapped my legs around him and locked them together with my ankles effectively bringing him closer. My hands wove themselves into his hair and I tugged at it lightly, I knew he liked the feel of me being rough with him. I ran my index finger down the nape of his neck and he shivered at the feeling of my fingers on his sensitive skin.

He pressed himself against me dominantly, allowing me to feel him through his shorts, I gasped slightly into the kiss feeling his length through my skirt. I figured skirts and shorts were the way to go from now on. Pants and tights didn't work well around Jake. He was yet to buy me a replacement pair of underwear.

He swiftly wriggled my skirt off me and I lifted my hips a little to let him get it off fully. He threw it on the floor and chuckled when he heard me giggle at his enthusiasm.

"I can't help the fact that you look like a sex-goddess without your clothes on." He said smugly and brushed a stray piece of hair off my face before kissing that spot and then my lips. His hands gently slid down the side of my body leaving a hot trail where his fingers touched me.

I shuddered a little a raised my hips a little to press myself against him. He started rocking his hips against me instinctively and the feeling he was providing me with enabled little sounds of pleasure to escape my lips. I secretly loved it when he teased me like this. It makes getting what I want so much better.

His blazing lips left mine and trailed down my neck, my chest, my stomach. I bit my lip in anticipation, waiting to see what he would do next. His teeth took hold of the elastic band on my underwear and pulled on it like a hungry dog. I let out deep, irregular breaths as he inched it down my thighs and threw it off the bed.

He started kissing his way back up my legs, pressing his lips against my inner thighs as he teased me. His hands created friction on my calves as he hitched them over he shoulder to give me a little lift. He continued circling my core without ever touching that one spot and I could feel myself aching to be pleasured by this tantalising creature.

He kissed my stomach and moved back to my thighs, coming especially close to _that _area but never touching it. The vibration of his smug laughter sent tingles up my spine and I couldn't control myself. My hand moved impulsively toward my now pulsing core but I was stopped by Jake who grinned before pinning my arms to my side.

He lapped his tongue over my sensitive nub before continuing with what he was doing before. It sent an electric shock of pleasure through me. I kept repeating the feeling in my head knowing that I'd feel like that again.

He did it again, this time tracing circles around my nub for a maximum of three seconds. I let out a soft moan when I felt his hot breath on my womanhood. Taking the time to savour the feeling again. He brought his thumb to my nub and began rubbing slowly at first before picking up the pace while his tongue worked at my entrance.

I was in heaven, my back arched with the orgasmic pleasure he provided me with and my eyes closed in pure bliss.

"Do you like that?" He whispered, a small groan escaped his talented lips before he returned to his former position.

"Ah. Don't stop, Jake." I moaned and ran my hand through his scruffy hair. I licked my lips in anticipation, awaiting my turn to pleasure him. I thought about what I was going to do to him and used that to help myself.

He kissed his way back up my stomach, his fingers never leaving my sweet spot, and pressed his lips to mine, I couldn't concentrate on kissing him; I couldn't concentrate on anything, all I could feel was his long, _long,_ fingers working to pleasure me.

He kissed my cheeks and my neck and worked his way to my bra which happened to be in the way of his delicious lips. I lifted up a little and reached behind myself to unhook it before slipping it off my arms and throwing it onto the floor without a care in the world. His lips took my bare flesh into his mouth and he suckled on my nipple while I moaned in pleasure.

"Ah, Jake!" I whimpered, I could feel myself slipping over the edge. He was so good with his fingers, it amazed me how good he was. He slipped a finger inside of me and I felt myself stretch to accommodate it, but that was the last step. I rocked against his fingers and felt a wave of heat rush over me. Before I knew it strong pulsing shocks were sent through my body and I cried out in pleasure.

When he finally stopped I breathed a sigh of relief, I took the time to catch my breath while my chest heaved with my lungs trying to capture the oxygen around me. I took his face in my hands and pressed my lips against his, I could taste the faint trace of myself on his tongue. I sensually ravaged his slightly swollen lips.

"Ness…" He said after a while, I opened my eyes to look at him, there was a gleam in his eyes.

"Mhmm?" I smiled and kissed his neck before lifting my eyes to meet his.

"I made dinner reservations…" He smiled. This was his way of saying if we don't leave now, we're never going to get out of this room and we're going to miss the reservations. I grinned at him, he was being so spontaneous all of a sudden.

"_You_ made dinner reservations?" I said surprised that he would plan anything. He frowned at my subtle mocking edge.

"Your lack of support hurts." He said in a mock saddened voice. I smacked his burly shoulder and got off the bed, I figured if he made dinner reservations we might as well go. I reached into the wardrobe and found a short blue robe and put that on.

"So, where'd you make these _reservations_?" I chuckled and he stood up then, he looked like he was about to charge at me.

"Are you _mocking _me, Miss Cullen?" He raised an eyebrow and a sly half-smile crept onto his gorgeous face.

"Never, Mr Black." I said flirtatiously, he took four long strides and stood before me in an instant, he gently pushed me against the wardrobe and kissed me full on the lips. He undid the tie on my robe and his hands reached around to rest on my bottom, pulling me closer towards him. "I thought you didn't want to miss your dinner reservations?" I grinned and he kissed my neck before groaning.

"You're right. I. Must. Retrain. Myself." He said while he pretended to battle with himself whether he should let go of me. He shut his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before pushing himself off me.

"It's fancy dress, Miss." He grinned and pecked my lips lightly before heading toward the suitcase. I figured a quick shower would get that sticky sweat feeling off me so that's what I did.

When I got out of the shower I was greeted by the sight of Jake in the most stunning tux. It was full black with a grey patterned shirt, black pinstripe vest and a red bow tie. "Well, don't you look dashing." I grinned, I realised I didn't actually pack any fancy dresses.

"Alice picked it out. Your dress is in the box over there." He smiled and pointed toward the living area where a large rectangle box lay. I quickly ran over to find a knee length red dress with quite a plunging neckline. I had to credit Aunt Alice for picking out the best yet worst dresses.

At least it had a high back so nobody would see my scars.

I got dressed relatively fast and didn't bother with my hair; it fell loosely around my shoulders in soft waves so I decided not to mess with it because it would get worse if I tried. I slipped on the silver heels from the box and gave myself a quick look in the mirror before deciding I looked pretty good.

Jake came over to stand beside me and we both looked in the mirror, staring at the reflection before us. Truth is, we looked like we were made for each other.

Jake had made reservations for this exclusive restaurant at the hotel called_ Ardour, _and the concierge had shown us to our table. It was in the middle of the guest room. Directly above us was a golden chandelier, the walls looked like marble and the ceiling had delicate moulds in them accentuating the height of the room. On my side there was a wine rack filled with expensive bottles no doubt. It was so beautiful how the golden light reflected on the reds and pinks of the room. It made the whole restaurant very romantic.

The waiter brought us two menus and I chose to order the _sautéed diver scallops_ cooked in garlic butter and served with a side salad. Jake ordered the _prime beef rib-eye _served with salad also and baked potatoes. We had a casual conversation while we ate and the food was absolutely divine. My pallet was on overdrive as I ate. When we finished, we decided on getting desert back at our suite so we just sat back, allowing our food to digest while we indulged in a bit of expensive red wine, _Cabernet Sauvignon & Merlot._

"That is a stunning picture behind you." Jake said looking behind me; I turned to look at the piece of artwork, it was stunning actually, I couldn't quite read the caption but it was a painting of a vineyard, but not just a normal vineyard, the grapes were cherry red and the sun hit the leaves in the painting perfectly.

"You're right." I smiled and turned back to Jake, "You know that's ver—" I was cut off when I saw him in front of me, kneeling on one knee with a black velvet box in his hand. I was at a loss for words when he opened the box exposing the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen.

"Renesmee, when I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one, I knew you were the _only_ one for me. You are my best friend, my lover, my soul mate and nothing would make me happier than for you to be my wife. So Nessie, will you marry me?"

* * *

**What will she say? O.o**  
**Review and tell me what you think ;D **  
**Tell me what you think should happen in the next chapter depending on her answer. :) **


	33. A Cause For Celebration

**Sorry for not updating sooner, but you would not believe the lemon-writers block I had. It was unbelievable, plus Christmas and new Years, we were hardly at home. Oh, Merry Christmas guys and I hope you had a happy New Year. **

**New Year = New Beginnings. :) **

**Anyway, lemons as promised. **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 33 – A Cause For Celebration. **

"_Renesmee, when I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the one, I knew you were the only one for me. You are my best friend, my lover, my soul mate and nothing would make me happier than for you to be my wife. So Nessie, will you marry me?" _He smiled at me and I grinned back. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

"Yes. Yes I will." I said completely in awe. He slipped the silver ring on my finger and stood up, grinning the whole time. I stood up with him and wrapped my arms around his neck to kiss him. I heard the whole room cheer for us and I blushed at the attention we received. I had no idea he was planning any of this.

"Champagne?" He asked and smiled. Although champagne would be completely dignified at this moment, I had a better idea.

"Actually, I was thinking we could go back to the suite." I whispered in his ear and he pulled back to look at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, and why's that?" He asked smugly before giving me a flirtatious grin. The waiter started clearing up our table and the cutesy looks coming from the other people in the restaurant were gone.

"Well, I had another idea to celebrate." I played with the rim of my wine glass as I spoke, avoiding his all-too-persuasive eyes.

"Waiter?" He called eagerly, the waiter came as asked, "Can we have the check please?" Jake said politely and the waiter scurried away with the task at hand. I chuckled at his enthusiasm.

* * *

Our hotel room seemed so much more inviting when I entered as the future Mrs Renesmee Black. Room service came about five minutes later with a bottle of champagne and a platter of strawberries, chocolate and everything delicious in the world.

"That just means you're more romantic than me, hence your womanliness." I teased when Jake mocked me about my lack of romantic skills. I took a strawberry and buried it in the melted chocolate before bringing it to my eager lips. It tasted so good.

"So, you're a man then?" He raised his eyebrow and I seductively walked toward him, purposely swaying my hips to get his attention. I stood on my tip-toes and kissed his sweet lips before parting just slightly.

"Manlier than you." I whispered and smirked before walking toward the champagne. I looked over at Jake who was now lying on the bed with his arms behind his head and thought _'how lucky am I'_.

"And what are you trying to prove here?" He chuckled and glanced at me before looking away. I picked up the tray of deliciousness to place on the bed side table as well as the bottle of champagne. I took the cork-opener and nudged the cork out of the airtight bottle. A soiree of white foam erupted and I tried my best to not get it everywhere. I quickly poured it into two wine glasses and handed one to Jake.

"That I still; and probably always will, wear the pants in this relationship." I snickered and Jake looked at me unimpressed. He quickly loosened his tie and removed it from his neck before throwing it onto the bed.

"Oh really?" He got up and started to stalk towards me with a mischievous grin on his gorgeous face.

"Yes! Do you have a problem with that, my sweet, _sweet, _Casanova?" I teased and started to back away to the living room. He still moved slowly towards me with that flirtatious smile on his playful lips.

"Yes, well, your sweet, _sweet, _Casanova demands you to hand over the pants." He smirked and I giggled while I moved to the other side of the couch so that it was no between us.

"Oh, don't get frisky, that's for later." I taunted and grinned at him. A naughty half smile crept onto his lips then as he eyed the couch between us. I knew what he was thinking in an instant. How naïve of me to think that a simple beige couch could stop Jake from making me his prey.

With a quick jump he was lying on the couch, simply looking at me with eyes that said it was much too easy to catch me. I settled for giving up then, no matter how far I ran or how skilful my hiding places were, he'd find me. I made a leap for the couch and landed next to him before giggling.

"I'm still wearing the pants." I whispered and pressed my all-too-eager lips against his. I felt his mouth twist into a smile and he laughed into the kiss.

"For now." He grinned.

"Is that a challenge, Mr Black?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he looked away innocently. Too innocently in my opinion.

"Oh of course not, Miss Cullen, I'm merely saying that you should sleep with one eye open from now on." He grinned and kissed me again. He pushed me back with the weight of his body so that he was now lying on top of me.

"You're right, being the manly one and all; I have to look after you." I teased and wrapped my legs around him. He pouted at me with his puppy eyes and whined a little. His hand shimmied down the side of my body, gently caressing my skin through the chiffon material of my dress.

"Your lips taste like chocolate." He stated and grinned. He hopped off me then and walked to the tray of fruits, balancing it in one hand before grabbing both glasses of champagne and carrying it over to the couch. He set it down on the red-brown coffee table in front of us. I loved how the table was the exact shade that Jake shifted into when he was a wolf.

"What?" He said, bringing me back to reality while he slowly unbuttoned his white dress-shirt exposing the russet brown colour of his chest. I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing Jake shirtless.

"I was just thinking about the colour of your fur when you're a wolf." I laughed, "Just saying that proves how totally messed up our lives are." I chuckled again and he snickered with me as he removed the shirt fully and tossed it aside.

"Would you have it any other way?" He smiled, dipping a strawberry in the chocolate before bringing it to his soft lips and taking a very seductive bite. If I didn't know better, I'd think Jake was using that as bait.

He picked up my champagne glass and handed it to me before lifting his in the air, "Here's to you and me for the rest of eternity." He smiled and I laughed.

"Just in case we don't die before the end of eternity; here's to us for the rest of our lives." I grinned and stood up to touch our glasses with a clinking noise before bringing the golden liquid to my feverish lips.

He set his glass down on the table and placed a warm hand on my cheek before bringing my face closer to his until our lips met. Without looking I placed my glass on the table as well and wrapped my arms around his neck to intensify the kiss.

He was so gentle in the way his hands caressed my cheek, his thumb softly stroking my face while his lips suggested a whole different story. His fiery soul burned deeply into mine as we stood there for what seemed to be the longest, most perfect kiss we'd ever shared.

He startlingly scooped my up in his arms and carried us to the bedroom, the whole time our lips were interlocked, his arms were searing into my mild flesh and I loved the sensation of it. Having his skin on mine sent a jolt of electricity through my being, sending me to heaven but keeping me on earth. It was a unique touch that we shared. So bold but so timid.

He set me down on the bed and hovered above me, supporting himself with his arms on either side of me. I ran my hands up the length of his arms, taking the time to appreciate every delicate curve of muscle that protruded from his warm skin.

He kissed my neck and I leaned back to give him more room. I bit my lip in anticipation as his hand ran down the length of my dress before pulling it up little by little. His delicate touch on my skin gave me butterflies creating that tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach.

It seems that he was taking his time with my dress; we were in no rush to be anywhere. He reached for the zipper on the side of my dress; it was something called the _invisible zipper, _dress makers these days, I thought to myself. Slowly he pulled it down and I felt the cold air stroke my skin. I pushed the sleeves of my shoulder and Jake helped me shimmy out of the dress while he lay atop me.

I placed my hand on the side of his cheek and brought his lips back to my own. I could never get enough of him. While our kiss intensified I wrapped my arms around his back to feel the expanse of his chiselled back.

I smiled into the kiss as I entangled my hands in his scruffy hair. This was one moment where Jake and I didn't have to worry about anything, we could just be ourselves. It's something we haven't felt in a while and I loved the feeling of it. I loved that right here, right now, we were both at peace. This was how it was supposed to be, peaceful, free, loving.

"What are you smiling about?" He grinned at me when he pulled away.

"This moment is perfect." I smiled some more and gently scratched his head with my nails. He kissed my eye lids one at a time before scooting down to the tip of my nose, each of my cheeks and finally pressed the softest kiss on my lips.

"I love you." He smirked back and kissed my shoulder.

"I love you too." I brought his face towards mine and looked into his soft chocolate eyes. I felt the desire take over when I kissed him again. My hands shimmied down his back and tugged at the black trousers he had on. He groaned a little before getting off me and standing up. He quickly undid the black belt he had on before undoing the button and zipper. He pulled it down exposing his peculiar magenta boxers. "Oh, how I love a man in pink." I teased.

"Only real men know how to wear pink, sweety." He teased back and pounced on me. I quickly blocked his friendly attack by rolling us over so I was now in charge. I pinned his arms over his head and kissed his chest.

"Can I ask you something?" He chuckled. Somehow I knew his question was going to be immature.

"Mhm?" I smiled and kissed his neck before pulling back to look at him.

"Why do you always like being top?" He chuckled again and I smirked. I ran my fingers down the dip between his pecs, admiring the way his skin glistened under the light of the chandelier.

"Don't you like being on bottom?" I grinned and ran my hands up and down his chest teasingly. He shuddered at my touch and laughed.

"No, I do, but I'm just curious." He snickered.

"I like being in charge." I giggled and bent over to press my lips against his. "Plus, you get a better view." I didn't know where all this dirty talk was coming from but I sort of liked it.

"Oh, you do?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I felt the need to show him what I was talking about. I brought both my hands to my shoulders and slid the straps of my bra off. I heard him gulp and I just smiled seductively while reaching behind me and unhooking the clasp. I held it there for a while though, not allowing him the satisfaction just yet.

"What were you saying?" I grinned.

"You're right. It is better this way." His voice came out strained as if he were trying very hard to keep it level. I let go of my bra, allowing it to fall in front of me before picking it up and tossing it aside. He lifted himself up so that he was in a sitting position underneath me and pressed his chest against my bare flesh before kissing me with a new passion.

He ran his finger down my spine sending a tingling shock through my body making me squirm under his touch. Ever since he found out about my weakness, he's been using it against me. I gasped at another stroke of his finger on my back. _Damn him! _I thought.

His rough hands gripped my hips, his fingers lightly massaging them. Feeling the heat swell within me, I dragged my own hand down his stomach, playing his own again against him. He leaned forward; a smirk plastered on his face and kissed me once more. I don't think I'll ever get used to the intensity of his kiss, like when he takes his shirt off.

Suddenly, he flipped me on my back, and chuckled at the odd look of shock which my face took mould of. He kissed down and nuzzled my neck, his lips barely touching the juncture between my shoulder and my neck. The only thing I could feel was his tantalizing hot breath, languid and seductive in its own special way. I closed my eyes, my heart beating rapidly as his fingers dipped down my stomach, only to open them when he had slid the same hand between my thighs. Deep brown eyes stared into my own.

"Baby, the view is better that way..." He put his forehead against mine, our noses were touching, all I could see were his eyes. "But personally, I want to watch you." He smirked and rubbed the outside of my underwear with his much too skilful fingers.

I bit my lip, feeling his fingers work their magic but relishing the heat of his lips on my neck. I forced myself to focus though; I wanted—No…— I needed Jakes boxers off. I wrapped my hands around his burly back and inched them down, letting my fingers slide down the expanse of a god. I teasingly tugged against the waistband of his boxers and he smiled, daring me to take them off myself.

I had no problem with that of course, who wouldn't want to see him naked? I wrapped my legs around him and used my feet to carefully remove the magenta fabric from his body. In no time at all I was left to admire his gorgeous body the way God intended it to be shown, naturally nude.

I could feel his hot member pressed against my thigh and I forced myself to focus on not grinding his hips. I wanted to prolong the feeling of pleasure, that way when it came, it would be amazing. His body started moving down on mine, his lips kissing my chest and cleavage until he took the rosy bud into his mouth and suckled. I could feel the slippery texture of his tongue glide across my hard nipple and I couldn't help but let out a pleasurable sigh.

He moved down to my stomach, kissing his way to my underwear and leaving a trail of moisture where his lips made contact with my skin. He used his teeth to grip the waistband of my underwear and glided his body down with them. He tossed them aside before looking at me and pausing for a second. I giggled and turned my head so I wouldn't have to look at him staring at me.

"Stop staring." I said shyly and smiled.

"I'm not staring, it's called adoring." He chuckled and kissed my ankle. He placed it on his shoulder before doing the same with my other ankle. Slowly he kissed his way up my leg, creating butterflies in my stomach from the anticipation as to what he would do next.

He lapped his tongue over the nub above my entrance and I was instantly in heaven. I arched my back at the sensation Jake was providing me with and gasped when he used his fingers to penetrate my walls. "Oh—Oh—Oh my—Jake.." I moaned and he proceeded to thrust his fingers into me while his tongue slid across the bundle of nerves only he had ever touched.

As much as I wanted him to continue, I stopped him, I hadn't pleasured him in such a long time whereas he was pleasuring me so much. I felt obliged to make him happy. I pulled his head up, making his body move up as well and kissed his lips, tasting myself on his tongue and smiled. "I want you." I whispered breathless into his mouth. With that he thrusted into me, not bothering to be gentle, and I liked it.

The animal intensity that manifested itself in his body took over and I felt the electricity pumping through my core, stirring a deep desire inside me to let my animal instincts take over as well.

He pulled himself completely out of me before thrusting back in, hard and fast, with a grunt. I gasped at the vibrations coursing through my body and pushed myself upward to take more of him inside me. My body arched against his and my legs tightened around his waist. I could feel my nails digging into the skin of his back but he seemed to like it.

He picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder creating the slap noise when his body came into contact with mine with such force. _Slap, slap, slap. _The only other sounds were the moans created by the both of us.

The shear force of him moving in and out of me made my breath jagged and my mind clouded. He hungrily kissed my neck and buried his face in the juncture there. I lolled my head back allowing him room and creating a silent 'O' with my mouth. No sound could escape my lips because the pleasure had exceeded volume, I was gasping for air under him while he was doing the same.

I could feel myself going over the edge, I could feel it and before I knew it I was moaning in his ear, my body writhing from the electricity running through my veins. "Ah—Oh—Oh Jake—Jake, don't stop—Ah." I groaned. The high started to die down but before it could go away completely, he thrusted faster, bringing me back to my peak.

"Oh, fuck—Yeah, baby." He grunted and thrusted once more into me completely before pausing there. His eyes closed and his mouth gaped open. I could feel the hot liquid fill my body and I rode the wave again. Pushing my body up towards his making the feeling last before we both finally collapsed, side by side. I covered my eyes with my forearm and focussed on breathing for a while, trying to inhale as much air as possible while Jake did the same beside me.

He started to laugh beside me and I turned to him with my eye brows raised. "What?" I smiled and scooted closer to him to rest my head on his chest. We were both dewed in sweat but I loved his musky aroma.

"I didn't know you were such an animal." He grinned and I chuckled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me in the bedroom." I laughed and he looked at me with his wide eyes.

"Well, I'll just have to figure out all those things." He smirked and wrapped his arm around me before wiping the hair off my face. "How exactly do you know all these things _in the bedroom._" He said sceptically.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I winked and laughed. I heard my phone go off on the bed side table and I rolled over to get it, looking at the caller ID and noticing that it was Alice. Instinctively I blushed at why she must have waited so long to call.

"Hello?" I giggled at Jake who was snaking his hands across my stomach.

"So, when does the wedding planning begin?" She sounded about as excited as a little kid going to Disney Land for the first time. I looked over at Jake who smiled and rolled his eyes. I knew better than to think I would be planning my own wedding.

Let the fun begin.

* * *

**So, what do you think they should plan first? :) **  
**Review if you liked and want more. ;) **


	34. Home Field Advantage

**Hey guys, I just wanted to thank you for the pick up in reviews, you're awesome :) **  
**Um, I redid the first few chapters of CTY because I thought they were kinda cheesy and unrealistic =/ So yeah, if you wanna check those out, nothing drastic happened, just a little change in dialogue, grammar corrections, all that. **

**Reading over those few chapters I realised how different my writing has become, longer chapters, better grammar, FanFiction has definitely helped me excel in English, and I wanna thank you guys for encouraging me to continue. I love you guys! :) **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 34 – Home Field Advantages  
RPOV**

The flight back was quick and painless, the plane didn't crash first of all and it was a fairly short journey, the Captain said it was around one and a half hours. I took the time to reflect back on the two weeks we'd spent in New York. We were pretty much camped out in our hotel room for most of the time, ordering room service, watching movies and just enjoying each other's company away from the glaring eyes of other people.

When the plane landed, we were greeted by Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper who'd picked us up so that Aunt Alice could suggest—No, force her ideas on us. I wasn't complaining though, I wasn't one to plan things, and I'd seen the pictures of mom and dad's wedding, it was beautiful and I had no doubt in my mind that my wedding would be too.

"So, I was thinking we do an entourage of pinks and beiges, what do you think? I know, it could be too over bearing right? How about red? Red is a very gender friendly colour, I guess, I mean if you were looking at it from both of your perspectives but Jake doesn't really mind, do you Jake? Yeah, that's what I thought, anyway I was thinki—" She sure could talk. She didn't even pause after asking questions, how was I supposed to answer her? I was glad when Jasper interrupted to give us some breathing space.

"Alice, stop scaring the poor girl." He chuckled and continued speeding down the highway.

"I wasn't scaring her, was I? See, she's not even scared, I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, as I was saying, how about Orchids? Or Lilies? Or maybe Frangipani's. I hear they're in season now and they look amazing, we could make a colourful bouquet? Or maybe a plain bouquet, I'll have to check the decorations and what about the catering, we'll have to sor—" Her incessant blabbing went on for most of the ride home, and to be honest, I was kind of relieved that I didn't have to undergo the stress of planning a wedding. She seemed to have it under control.

When we arrived at the main house I realised that Jake hadn't said two words to me since we got off the plane, I was beginning to worry that I'd done something.

"Jake, you all right?" I asked quietly while Jasper got the bags out of the trunk and carried them inside with Alice following behind, annoying him with her planning.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" He asked, his voice was monotone and I honestly couldn't tell if I'd done something. I tried to think back to the flight, maybe he was upset that Aunt Alice had taken over the wedding; did he want to plan it? No, Jake wasn't a planner. Was he?

"I dunno, you just seem a little distant." I stated. I didn't want to make a big deal of it so I left it as that when he didn't answer. I knew something was bothering him but I figured that when he wanted to tell me, he would.

He leaned against the car and looked off into the distance, I kept wondering what was going on in his head but somehow I held my tongue, something told me that maybe I didn't want to know, but not knowing made me so paranoid, I assumed the worst, maybe he was regretting asking me to marry him. I didn't know.

Finally he broke the silence, "Hey, I'm gonna phase for a bit and see what's been happening with the pack." I just nodded and he ran head on into the forest without looking back. I wanted to snoop, call Seth, or Paul, ask them what's going on, but I knew that if Jake found out I'd gone behind his back, he would be upset. Instead I just left it and walked inside; sighing about my fiancé who was upset for some reason he felt that he couldn't share with me.

"Ness! I had the most brilliant idea!" Aunt Alice squealed in my face, I used my eyes to prod her, "You should move into the main house! You could take one of the spare rooms! That way the wedding planning will be easier and we can protect you. Am I a genius or what?" She grinned. It was hard to say no, so I agreed with some shrill laughter and a hug.

I was actually sort of excited, I always loved sleepovers with Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose; they always knew what advice to give me and exactly how to party like a Cullen. "But, I'll have to ask mom and dad…" I said and dropped my eyes knowing it would take a very good argument.

"I've already seen it, they say yes." She squealed and hugged me again. I guess there was really no point trying to fight this, she'd made up her mind, and there's not arguing with that. "Rosalie and Bella are packing your things as we speak and Jasper will bring it over in about an hour." She smiled and danced into the living room, I followed her curiously.

"Wait, Aunt Rose already talked to mom about it?" I asked and she giggled, no doubt that she'd had this planned long before I touched down in Washington. "Okay, well, I'm going to check out the guest bedroom and maybe freshen up a bit, are my stay-over clothes still in there?" I always kept a few items of clothing here, usually staying over wasn't really planned, and I always liked to be prepared.

"Of course. Where else would they be?" She said in her chiming voice. I nodded and headed upstairs, walking past dad's old bed room and noticing Damien reading an old book that I didn't quite catch the name of as I flew by. I hadn't even thought of the fact that I'd be staying in the same house as him. _Greeeeat. _

When I peeled off the clothes I'd worn on the flight I stepped into the shower and thought about what it was going to be like staying with him. I mean, how would Jake react to me staying two bedrooms away from him? Would he be angry? Would he be okay with it? Would he totally object to me moving in? Well, it wasn't really his choice, I mean it's for the wedding, and the fact that I'm getting married to Jacob should totally shoo all the worries about Damien away from my mind.

So why was it that I couldn't help but think about how Jake and Damien would feel, also why was it that even if Jake objected to me staying here, that I wouldn't care? Is it wrong for me to want to stay here not only to plan my wedding but to be closer to Damien?

Of course it is! Snap out of it! You're here for wedding planning, nothing else!

I stepped out of the cubicle, clear with my intentions and the boundaries that come with it. After all, I was engaged now, I couldn't be second guessing my future husband for someone else. I put on my track pants and band t-shirt, it was casual and I wanted to be comfortable. I looked into the foggy mirror and tousled my hair without caring where my waves landed. Scruffy, baggy, and comfortable.

When I walked out into the guest bedroom I was greeted by Damien leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. "So a certain birdy told me you were moving in." He chuckled and I rolled my eyes before tossing my towel onto the desk chair.

"And?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest with a sly smile on my face.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I look forward to seeing you more often, _roomie_." He grinned and walked off back into his bedroom. I bit my lip in anticipation as to what these few weeks could hold but then realised I shouldn't be thinking about those things. _I'm engaged. I'm engaged. I'm engaged. _I repeated in my head as I walked down the stairs to watch some TV.

I slouched down on the couch and decided to watch a movie, there was never anything good on TV. I settled for something familiar, one of my personal favourites, Troy, the classic tale of war ignited by forbidden love. Of course, the plot is more complex than that and that's what makes it so interesting. Sometimes I wonder what it would have been like to live in that time period.

The movie started slowly and I watched, remembering the dialogue and acting. This was a movie I would never get tired of. I was about half an hour into the movie when Damien joined me, taking a seat next to me on the couch.

"Troy?" He whispered, asking me if that was the movie I was watching.

"Yeah, why?" I said, not bothering look away from the screen, even though I wasn't paying attention to the movie now that Damien was next to me, I refused to let him know.

"It's one of my favourites." I could see him smiling from the corner of my eye and I looked over at him to see him fully engrossed, he scooted closer to me and rested his arm on the edge of the couch behind me. "_If you come we'll never be safe. Men will hunt us and the gods will curse us. But I'll love you until the day they burn my body, I will love you." _He quoted the character, Paris; I could hear my heart fluttering at the sound of his voice so musical in my ear.

I didn't respond, instead I continued to stare at the screen, replaying his words in my head, they seemed to hold so much significance, although the same words haunted my mind, they spoke of the forbidden and that's not something I should be spending my time thinking about. I should be thinking of cakes and flowers and dresses, so why is it that whenever he's around, I can't focus.

As the movie went on, I tried to concentrate; I tried not to think about the cold creature sitting next to me, reading the lines of Paris, the notorious lover, whose words were so much more seductive coming from Damien's lips.

Before I knew it I was faced with the preliminary sex scene. I immediately froze and I felt my cheeks heat up. My heart started racing, not because the scene was relatively hot, it was because I was embarrassed to be watching it with Damien. He chuckled next to be and I looked at him sceptically.

"What?" I asked when I noticed he was looking at me.

"It's just funny how incredibly red your cheeks are right now." He smirked and turned his attention back to the screen. I felt like throwing a blanket over my head and hiding there for the rest of the day. "And this is such a soft sex scene, I thought you could withstand a little more before blushing."

"Shut up!" I pouted and realised the scene had ended, I didn't actually know why I was blushing, usually, I don't care, and he was right, it was such a soft scene that I really shouldn't be. I guess it wasn't the sex that made me nervous, it was the uninterrupted desire and passion that they shared and had ignited from such prohibited love.

"Oh c'mon, don't act like you're so innocent, Miss I-spent-two-weeks-in-a-hotel-room-with-my-beloved." He smirked. "What did you two get up to anyway?" He looked at me and I blushed some more.

"It's none of your business." I said matter-of-factly. I turned my attention to the screen so I didn't have to see his accusing eyes.

"Seriously, you're gonna play that game? We're roomies now; you can tell me these things." He chuckled and I looked at him before rolling my eyes.

"What do you want me to say?" I asked him, irritated that he wouldn't drop the subject.

"Is he _good_?" He smirked.

"No." I said simply and his smile got bigger, "He's _amazing._" I almost moaned and bit my lip at the thought; I knew it would get to him. His smile disappeared then and I had the satisfaction of watching the curiosity plague him.

"Oh c'mon, he can't be that good." He challenged and I looked at him, batting my eyelashes in the process and making sure I had his attention.

"Oh, _that_ is where you're wrong." I giggled. Talking about Jake I was beginning to wonder where he was, he said he was going to phase for a bit but it's been a while now, there must have been a lot of gossip.

"You know, I get the whole imprinting thing, but don't you think you should maybe date other people before you commit yourself to one person, I mean, how many relationships have you had?" He asked, come to think of it, I'd never dated anyone else, from the beginning I knew it was always Jake, he was my first everything.

"It doesn't matter. When you know, you know." I said and smiled, even though I knew he was right, when I said Jake was amazing, what am I comparing him to? He's amazing as opposed to what? My imagination? I didn't have much experience at all.

"Before I met Maia, I was a real ladies man, I knew how to romance them, get them to do whatever I wanted really, but I knew something was missing, and that's when I met Maia. Y'know, you really learn to appreciate something if you've been through the worst and survived." He said. I didn't know why this conversation had taken such a serious turn but it wasn't something open for discussion, I was marrying Jacob, experience or no experience.

"Look, I'm marrying him; he's all I've ever wanted and all I'll ever need." I said and folded my arms across my chest. I didn't like it when people questioned my reasoning.

"Why do you do that? Why do you get so defensive if you're so sure?" He looked at me like he knew what I was thinking.

"I never had a choice, okay! My family, his family, the pack, they've all pushed me towards Jake and eventually I surrendered, I fell in love with him. I never had the chance to know other guys because they wouldn't allow it. But I love Jacob, more than anything in the entire world and whether I got to be with other guys or not, Jacob will always be mine and I will always be his. Imprinting isn't just love at first sight, its destiny, whatever path you take, you'll always end up together." I don't know where all these feelings came from, not once had I ever thought about dating other guys, but I never really thought about the logic behind it.

"Sounds like you're trapped in your own body." He said after a long pause in which he allowed me to calm down a bit.

"I'm not trapped, I know what I want." I whispered and turned my attention to the movie so that he wouldn't have to see my eyes tearing up. "Can we just drop it?" I asked, hoping that he would say yes but somehow wanting him to say no so that I could voice these new found feelings.

"Sure." He whispered and looked away from me. I couldn't help but look back at him, my eyes clear now, maybe he was right, maybe I was rushing into the wedding without actually thinking about what it's going to be like never knowing what it felt like to be held by someone else.

He turned to me as well and looked deep into my eyes. I could see the liquid gold of his eyes and the way his lips pressed together to smile at me. He looked from my eyes to my lips and before I knew it he was leaning in closer, before I knew what I wanted to do our faces were centimetres apart.

"Renesmee!" Aunt Alice called distressed, I could hear her approaching and I moved my head away from Damien's before clearing my throat and looking away. She charged into the room, "Renesmee, its Jacob." She said, concerned.

"What? What happened?" Jacob, what happened to him? Was he attacked? Is he alright? All these questions bubbled in my thoughts as well as the fact that I had nearly kissed Damien. _Stupid, stupid girl!_

"Edward just found him, he's been in an accident. C'mon, I'll drive you to La Push." She said quickly while grabbing her coat and the car keys. I jumped off the couch as quickly as I can and darted out the door without looking back.

* * *

**:O What's happened? The more reviews, the faster you'll know. ;D**  
**I've already written most of it. :) **


	35. Suspicions

**Hey guys, I just want to say, thanks for the reviews :) Keep 'em coming.  
****And just remember, this is a Jacob/Renesmee story. I know that, you know that, so lets not hate on Damien, he's particular sweet in this chapter and the next, trust me, he's not trying to get with Ness anymore, promise. :)**

******And OMFG. This story is now over 100,000 words. Love you all! **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 35 – Suspicions  
RPOV**

We sped down the highway like there was no tomorrow, Aunt Alice filled me in on the details while she hastily drove towards La Push. Dad had found him unconscious close to La Push and had called Grandpa to La Push to treat him. According to Grandpa, he had a broken arm and two fractured ribs on his left side and had a slight concussion. How could this have happened? Jake had wolf senses, no way could he have gotten into a motorbike accident; his reflexes were close to perfect.

I knew Jake would make a fast recovery, Carlisle said that he would be fine by tomorrow night if his rapid healing condition continued at the rate it was going and for that I was glad. I wondered who had hit him, or whether he had hit them, where were they now? Why didn't they confess?

When I got to Jacobs house, the whole pack was crammed into their tiny living room, all watching the flat screen TV that Grandpa had bought them. Billy was in the kitchen with Sue who was fixing snacks for everyone. I figured that dad didn't stick around because of the amount of wolves present. When I went into Jacob's room, Grandpa was there setting up a drip in Jacob's arm while he lay idle staring at the ceiling.

"Okay, just rest for tonight and I'll be back in the morning to check on you. Billy has my mobile number, so if you need anything tonight, call. And more morphine is out of the question." Grandpa chuckled and Jake joined along. I guess the only thing you can do was laugh about it.

On the way out of the room, Grandpa stopped to give me a hug and kiss before he left. I hated seeing Jacob like this, bound by the bandages on his arm and body; I hated seeing him so defenceless. "Hey." I smiled and leaned against the door frame. He looked at me and smiled before patting the small space beside him.

"Come 'ere." He said weakly. I walked slowly towards the bed, keeping my emotions in check as I took each step closer to him. His face was bruised, there was a cut on his eyebrow and his cheek was slightly purplish. I had to take a deep breath before lying down next to him.

He wrapped his good arm around me and I looked up at his face to inspect the damage. "Look at you…" I whispered and brought my hand close to his wounds but never touched them in fear of hurting him.

"Shh, I'm alright." He smiled, I could hear the drowsiness in his voice and I decided I'd talk to him tomorrow about the whole thing. The morphine must be working its magic.

My eyes started to tear up and I couldn't help but sob silently even though he was fine, the feeling of knowing that he could've been so badly hurt that he'd never recover lingered in my mind, and the fact that I'd almost betrayed every promise I'd ever made to him by nearly kissing Damien made me feel so guilty.

I guess I knew what it felt like for him when I was attacked, even though he was fine, there's still that thought that lingers with the feeling I would've felt if something worse happened. I brought my hand to my face to quickly wipe the stray tears away. "Why are you crying?" He whispered, and I tried my best to conceal my anguish.

"I just—I don't know what I would've done if something happened to you." I sniffled and wiped my eyes again. He chuckled at me and I looked at him like he was insane.

"Nothing is going to happen to me." He smiled, "I'll always be here." He whispered and with that he closed his eyes and surrendered to his sleep. I knew that he needed it and the morphine would've made it a lot harder to stay awake.

I laid there for a while, listening to sound of his steady heartbeat and thinking to myself, why now? Why does someone hurt Jacob now? Right now, when I need him the most, when I need him to tell me that he'll love me forever, and that he'll be everything and anything for me. We've been in this relationship for over a year now, and sure, we've had ups and downs, but for the first time, I feel like I need his reassurance, I need to know.

I was left wondering what would've happened if dad hadn't called Aunt Alice, if she hadn't barged in, if Damien had kissed me, would I have felt something different. _Would_ I have wanted Damien instead…? Or better yet, _do_ I want Damien instead? Kiss or no kiss, do I have feelings for him?

It seems plausible. I think about him all the time, he's become this big part in my life. He's charming and adventurous and for one thing, he's not afraid of hurting me, he tells me the truth no matter what, but do I want someone like that?

No. I've made my mind up, when I said yes to Jacob, I made a promise to him, we're getting married and I need to start thinking like that before I ruin everything.

I carefully peeled Jacobs arm of me and walked out the door towards the door, I figured that I'd come back tomorrow afternoon when he's feeling better to talk about things. I felt like it was something I needed to do. Keeping all these feelings to myself was proving to be a bad thing, but who could I talk to? Nobody.

* * *

My day was filled with my family. I went hunting with Aunt Rose, went wedding shopping with Aunt Alice, learnt about vampire history from Grandpa Carlisle, let Grandma Esme talk me into eating some of her famous home cooked meals, let Uncle Jasper teach me self defence and relaxed with Uncle Emmett and watched the game.

I guess you could say it was a good thing, the distractions helped to take my mind off all my worries. I mean, what was I worried about anyway? I knew that I was marrying Jacob because I loved him beyond anything, and I knew that I had some sort of feelings for Damien. It's ridiculous the amount of time I spent dwelling over him when I should be focussing on my fiancée. Was it so hard for me to just focus for once in my life?

I didn't want to take the car to La Push because I felt like running, I felt like being by myself and just running. So that's exactly what I did. I ran. For the first time in weeks, I was truly alone. Maybe that was it, I never have any real alone time anymore, I'm forced to be strong all the time and it's starting to drive me insane.

As I ran I felt the wind in my hair and the distinct colours of the forest with all its unique shapes pass me by. Of course I kept my senses alert, being attacked not too far from this very place is bound to leave me feeling paranoid. I made sure that the only footsteps I could hear were my own, and I ran. Despite the darkness, I felt safe. I've always liked the dark more.

When I got to La Push, it was unusually quiet,I guessed that the pack had gone home as soon as they got the _okay _from Jacob. I walked into the open front door and was greeted by a glowing Jacob who'd seemed to have recovered completely from yesterday's injuries. He was sitting on the couch, totally engrossed in the football game when I walked in.

"Hey!" He looked up briefly and patted the seat next to him. I took it gingerly, resting my head on his burly shoulder and wrapping both my arms around his. "What's the matter?" He asked when I sighed.

"Nothing." I lied and made a weak attempt at a smile. I looked over at the screen and noticed that the Seattle Seahawks were beating the New Orleans Saints. I stayed silent for a while, absorbed in my thoughts while Jake yelled and screamed at the TV, cheering when the Seattle Seahawks scored and yelling when they made a wrong move. When it came to half time, I sighed, knowing I'd have to make conversation rather than stay content.

"Okay, seriously, you haven't said two words since you've been here, what's wrong?" He asked seriously, I tightened my grip on his arm and looked away, knowing he'd sense that I was lying through my eyes.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I lied again. I knew that I wanted to talk to him about all these things I was feeling but I couldn't. I didn't want to face the possibility that maybe Damien was right, maybe I was rushing into my life. Talking about it with Jake could make me realise just how right Damien might be.

"About the wedding?" He asked sceptically as if he was afraid I'd changed my mind about marrying him, which wasn't exactly true.

"Mostly," I lied, "Alice had me move into the main house to make planning easier and to make it safer for me, I guess it was a good idea, and I knew she wouldn't let me ref—"I babbled, hoping to change the subject but finding myself subconsciously coming back to the topic of Damien. He finally cut me off when he had absorbed what I said.

"Wait, you moved into the main house?" He asked confused with a tinge of anger in his voice. I knew why he thought it was so absurd but somehow, I didn't care.

"Yeah, she kinda forced me." I laughed nervously, hoping that he would let it go.

"When did this happen?" He asked confused, 'Why didn't anyone tell me?" This time he sounded irritated, as though everyone had gone behind his back.

"Jake, you were unconscious. I didn't tell you yesterday because I didn't want to upset you." I knew that was the wrong thing to say right after I said it.

"Upset? I am not upset." He said angrily, his arms were slightly vibrating against my own and I thought about backing away but stayed right where I was.

"I don't understand why you're angry, Jake." I said, irritated that he felt like he could somehow dictate my life with his temper tantrums. I knew what I was getting myself into.

"You're moving in with that bloodsucker!" He said sharply and nudged his arm away from me before standing up and walking to the wall.

"Jake, my whole family lives in that house. I'm moving in with all of them, not just Damien!" I shouted back, I decided to stay seated right where I was, I figured that if I stood up we'd have this battle for dominance and Jake would be even more angry than he was now.

"It's not safe for you to be near him, let alone living in the same goddamn house." He punched the wall, letting his anger flare out. I could hear his intense breathing and the way his heart sped up.

"Is this really about my safety?" I questioned, knowing he would be stumped.

"What?" He asked confused and finally turned around, I could see the rage in his eyes but somehow I felt the need to defend my actions.

"Are you really worried about my safety? Or are you just jealous?" I questioned again with a knowing tone in my voice. I knew he would have never seen that coming. There was a flash of hurt across his face which he quickly masked with fury.

"Jealous? Why do I need to be jealous?" He shouted. There was a tinge of laughter in his voice as if he thought it would be ludicrous for him to even go near the term _jealousy. _

"I don't know Jake! You tell me!" I stood up then, not caring whether he saw it as a sign of dominance or not, I was tired of sitting down and being told what I could and couldn't do by someone who was supposed to be my equal.

"I am not jealous of that _bloodsucker!_" The word rolled off his tongue as if he were using it, not only to insult Damien, but to insult me.

"You know what? I'm a _bloodsucker_ too! In fact, I went hunting today, I drank blood, so don't call anyone a bloodsucker unless you're prepared to call me one!" I pointed my finger at his and felt my cheeks redden, not because I was embarrassed, no, it was because I was furious, beyond furious that he would refer to anyone I cared about as a bloodsucker.

"You never seemed to have a problem with it before." He shouted and stalked across the tiny room toward the wall there, as if being near it would calm him down or give him a suitable punching bag.

"Yeah, well it was different before." I said, annoyed. Never before had I minded, but it was different now. I felt the need to defend my kind.

"I just don't want you to be around him! What don't you understand about that?" He turned around and pinched the bridge of his nose while he shouted at me.

"Why? Give me one good reason why!" I hated that we were having the conversation about Damien like this. Why were we fighting about something that shouldn't even bother us?

"Because it's not safe! Don't you get it?"

"No, Jake! I don't! Why don't you tell me why it's not safe?" I shouted back at him. If he wanted to argue then I would argue back, it was only fair that it was going both ways.

"Because he's not safe!" He yelled, he didn't actually have a plausible excuse as to why it wasn't safe for me to be around Damien, which was just what I'd expected.

"What more proof do you need? He saved my life! Why can't you just accept him?" I was tired of Jake making up excuses as to why I couldn't hang out with Damien, or why he was _unsafe. _I was tired of Jake's insecurities.

"He's the reason I was unconscious yesterday!" He finally said and I stopped in my tracks. That couldn't be true.

"What?" I said absentmindedly, it couldn't be true. Damien had never once left my sight from the time Jake left to the time Aunt Alice told me he'd been in a car accident.

"Yeah! That's right! What do you have to say to that?" He shouted again. It all seemed like incoherent blabber, I was still trying to put the pieces together in my mind and they didn't seem to fit at all.

"Did you see him?" I whispered, still preoccupied with the fact that it didn't match up.

"I know it was him!" So he didn't have any proof? And I had Damien's alibi. Jake was just trying to find things to pin on him.

"So you have no proof?" I laughed, my irritation returning. Was it because he didn't trust me to be around Damien?

"You of all people should believe me." He shook his head in disbelief and paced up and down the tiny room.

"I would, except for the fact that I was _with _him the whole time!" I yelled and closed my eyes, trying to make sense of everything. I hated fighting with Jake, this was one of he worst fights we've ever had. I felt the lump rise in my throat, that point of anger where all you wanna do is cry was approaching and I couldn't find a way to suppress it.

"You were with him? What do you mean _with_ him?" He flared his hands before clenching them into fists again, for the first time in my life, I was actually afraid of Jacob.

"We were watching a movie at the main house!" I sat down on the couch, afraid that if I made Jacob angrier he would lash out at me. He walked angrily into the tiny kitchen, trying to subdue his anger but knowing that it wasn't working.

"Why do you always have to defend him?" I heard him slam his hand down on the dining room table, he threw something that sounded like glass against the wall before walking into view. His eyes had an animalistic edge to them, he was no longer the gentle, sensitive Jake that I knew, he was this rugged tanned man that I didn't recognise anymore.

"I'm gonna leave now." I whispered while fighting back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. I walked out of the house without looking back at the tanned man.

I didn't feel like being alone right now, as much as I needed to cry, I knew that if I ran into that forest with no intention of returning that I would do something stupid and end up getting hurt. I settled for calling Aunt Alice to come get me.

I dialled the main house number, hoping that she would be home because she hardly ever carried her cell phone with her. She always said that cell phones were distracting when she's doing something important.

"_Hello?" _Came a familiar male voice. I took a deep breath before speaking.

"Is Aunt Alice there?" I said quickly, hoping that my voice wouldn't break but knowing that it would.

"_She flew out to California with Rose, Jasper and Emmett. I'm surprised she didn't tell you," _That was when I realised she did, she told me she was picking out the bridesmaids dresses as well as the tux's for the boys. "_Is everything okay?" _Damien asked when he heard me sigh.

"Um- j-just is um- is anybody there?" I tried to make it a complete sentence, but instead it came out a mumbling mess. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"_Carlisle's at the hospital and Esme's hunting. What's wrong?" _So nobody was home? Typical, they were never home, I could call Carlisle but he'd probably be in surgery, Grandma Esme never carried a cell phone while hunting, she always said it was too easy to get lost and a waste of money when it did.

"Can you- um- can you come get me then?" I knew it would be a bad idea to get picked up by Damien, but what else could I do? I couldn't call anyone and I didn't want to have to explain things to my parents, they were probably enjoying themselves at an expensive restaurant or something.

"_Sure, where are you?" _He asked distressed. I could hear him starting the car as I spoke into the receiver.

"I'm at La Push, outside Jacob's house." I said and heard the engine speed off before the call cut.

I sat on the curb outside his house in the dark and rested my elbows on my knees before allowing my head to fall into my hands and cry. I felt like there was this stabbing guilt piercing my mind but how could Jacob wrongly accuse Damien of something like that? Was he that desperate for me to hate him as much as he did?

I could hear Jacob punching the wall repeatedly inside and with every punch I felt myself weep harder, knowing it was my fault he was that angry and knowing that the only way I could make him stop was to go in there and say that I'd never speak to Damien again. I couldn't do that, he saved my life, I couldn't just abandon that.

It was less than ten minutes before Damien pulled up, he stepped out of the black Audi and immediately ran to me, wrapping his arms around me and just let me cry for a bit. I felt safe in his arms.

"Let's go?" He looked at me and then back at the house as if to say, _maybe we should go before Jacob notice's and get's angrier. _I agreed with him, if Jake knew that I'd asked Damien to pick me up he could freak out. I stood up slowly, stretching my legs and began walking to the car, the whole time Damien had his arm around me, comforting me.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Jacob yelled and stormed out into the front yard. He looked at me like I'd betrayed him before settling his manic eyes on Damien.

"Just calm down, Jacob." Damien eased his hands off me and raised them in the air as if to surrender. I stood there panic stricken, I knew Jacob was out of control.

"You sick son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled, and before I knew it, he had lunged at Damien.

* * *

**I bet all of you are rooting for Jake. you are, aren't you? =.=  
Haha, anyway, you know the deal, R&R. :) **


	36. Hurt

**Chapter 36 – Hurt  
RPOV**

"_You sick son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled, and before I knew it, he had lunged at Damien. _His clothes were shredded on the grass as he leaped forward in his wolf form. Damien crouched and barred his teeth in front of me as I stood back.

"Jake, stop!" I cried. Damien was trying to restrain Jake as he fought against him but failed. I didn't know what to do, I couldn't just watch while Jacob let his jealousy get the best of him. Jake had Damien pinned to the ground, his teeth at Damien's neck. "Jake!" I yelled again, he looked up and Damien took advantage of the distraction to flip Jacob over so that Damien was limiting him once again.

"Jacob, calm down!" Damien shouted huskily. I thought it was over then but before I knew it Jake pushed Damien off him and against the hard tree trunk of the large Oak that stood on his front lawn. I watched helplessly as they fought each other, Jacob wanted nothing more than to rip Damien to shreds whereas Damien was trying to confine Jake as well as protect himself.

For a moment, I blanked out and thought about that dream I'd once had, the one with the tanned man, I couldn't quite remember it though, I stood there in a daze, hoping that someone would come along and try to stop the fight, I knew that if it got too far, Damien's life could actually be in danger and I wouldn't have that on my conscious.

I made a split second decision without thinking and ran to them, trying to pry there arms apart, Jacob wouldn't budge though. I could feel the tears streaming down my face but I ignored, trying to make myself see clearly. I shoved against Jacob's torso while Damien tried to get in front of me to protect me.

"Ness, don't." Damien shouted and shoved against me, trying to push me out of the fight, "You're going to get hurt." That was it! I shoved my way in between them, forcing Jake to make room. He was still clawing at Damien though and I tried my best to dodge his attacks.

"Jacob, look at me, stop!" I yelled. He didn't even acknowledge my presence and kept trying to get past me. "Jacob!" I screamed. He made one final attack, one that I didn't see coming, one that struck my arm instead of Damien. Everyone froze at that moment.

I could feel the warm blood dripping down my arm and I cradled it against my chest, trying to make it stop and knowing that everyone was now focussed on me. The cut was burning but I ignored it, I looked into Jacobs eyes and saw the anger that he felt. It was like my mind hadn't clicked yet, I knew that my arm was hurt but I refused to think that Jacob had anything to do with it.

"Ness, we need to get that bandaged." Damien's voice was a faint whisper in the background, I looked at Jake, reaching out to him with my eyes, and instead, he looked from Damien to me and bowed his head before running head on into the forest. "Ness?" Damien said again and put his arms on my shoulder before pushing me gently to the car and helping me get in.

I was stuck in a daze, I couldn't fathom what had just happened, it all happened so quickly that I had no time to breathe, no time to think. I could see the tree's passing by in a blur while Damien sped down the highway, not worrying about speeding signs or police, just focussed on getting me to the main house.

"Ness? Are you okay?" He asked when he realised I was completely silent and my sobs had become deep breaths.

"No, not really." I said simply and turned my head to look out the window, I was getting married in two weeks. I was getting married to Jacob in two weeks. How could this have happened?

"It's gonna be okay." He said and rubbed my shoulder with one hand while the other stayed on the steering wheel.

"Are _you _okay?" I asked, concerned over the fact that Jacob could've hurt him, his clothes were almost in shreds and his hair was in a mess atop his head. I felt so guilty about the whole thing. It was my fault. Why couldn't they just get along?

"I'll survive." He smiled, trying to reassure me. I looked down and tried to concentrate on keeping it together for just a little while longer. Just until I got to the main house, I could go into my room and I could cry my eyes out.

When we got to the main house he rushed to my side as if at any moment I would collapse, he made me sit at the desk in my bedroom and I waited while he got the first aid kit from the kitchen. Ever since I was born we'd always keep first aid kits around. In a few seconds he was back in the room, and had my arm in his hands.

"The cut doesn't look too deep." He smiled and took out a few swabs, dipping them in disinfectant before gently wiping the blood off my arm.

"How do you know how to do this?" I asked curiously, he seemed to have a knack for first aid.

"Both my parents were doctors, so I was forced to get first aid training. They always wanted me to go into medicine… I never quite liked it though, well not as much as journalism." He smiled again, I remember him telling me that his parents never liked his career choice and I guess it made sense now. They'd wanted him to follow their footsteps. I just nodded and winced when the swab came into contact with my cut. "Crap, sorry!" He said hastily.

"It's okay, I'm kinda numb." I said and tried not to flinch when he did it again. I understood that he needed to clean the wound so that it didn't get infected and this was the way to do it.

"You guys are gonna be fine, you know that, right?" He said and looked down at the wound. I looked away from him and tried my best to keep it together. "He loves you." He said finally and I couldn't help but let my tears go.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before." I whispered helplessly. Jacob had never hurt me before or lost control the way he had tonight.

"Shh. Don't cry. You just have to talk to him about it." He said and started stitching my wound up. I could see the clean claw mark, dark and bruised; I didn't know how to even begin to deal with it.

"That's why I went there today! I went to talk to him and he got angry, at me, at you, at everyone and just lost control. I've never been so scared of him in my life." I whispered and sobbed. Damien was ridiculously fast at stitching; before I knew it he was tying the knot and getting out the bandage.

"It was probably just the stress getting to him, he never meant to hurt you, I know that much." Why was Damien defending Jacob? I would've thought that he'd be agreeing with me, instead he's trying to make me see Jacob's side.

"I just don't know if I can handle it happening again. Y'know, what if he just snaps at me one day? What do I do then?" I asked the rhetorical question.

"You work through it, together." He said confidently and smiled at me. He tied the bandage tight around my arm and clipped it together in place. "But I think what you need to do now is make sure that you're making the right decision for _you, _don't let anybody else's opinions influence your choice. After all, it is _your _life." He said quietly and looked at me with his wise eyes.

I stood up to go to the bed and laid down, tired from the day, and emotionally unstable at the present moment. I curled up into a ball while Damien covered me with my blanket and tucked me in. I felt like a child, having to be taken care off, crying. I didn't know what was happening. He pushed the hair from my face gently, smiling, before turning around to walk away.

"No," I latched onto his arm, "Stay with me, please." I couldn't bear the feeling of being alone with my thoughts tonight. He just nodded, uncertain, but laid down beside me and hugged me close to his chest, I felt safe and warm lying here but the tears still came and my only thought was, _will I be happy. _

**JPOV**

I couldn't believe I snapped like that, not just at Damien but at Ness, my sweet Ness. I don't know what came over me. This bitter rage ran through my veins like water, taking over my mind. It wasn't me. Those last moments replayed in my mind, the way her face looked when I accidently pierced her skin, the way the blood dripped down her arm… Most of all, the way _he _took care of her, not me.

I ran head on into the forest, not caring where I was going, I just knew that I needed to calm down, to get away from _him, _to reassure myself that Ness would never betray me like that. I've never gotten so angry at her in my life, and I didn't mean to.

By the time the sun rose, I was accompanied by Demi and Harley who'd signed on for their shift together. Everyone knew they came as a duo. There was no splitting them up.

_Jake, dude! What the hell? Why would you do something like that? _Demi's voice was in my head, her thoughts clearly portraying what a dick-move I'd made.

_You wanna win over the girl, that's not the way to do it, tough guy. _Harley's voice preached. I really was in no mood to deal with those two today.

_I don't want to talk about it. _I tried to make my voice sound Alpha-like but failed. I was never one to enforce my role as Alpha. I didn't really like telling people what to do and when to do it.

_You need to go talk to her. _Demi's voice was serious, almost like she knew what I was dealing with, _before you give her enough time to make the wrong decision. _

_What wrong decision? _I asked curiously, both Demi and Harley seemed to be in agreement.

_Jacob, don't you see what you're doing? You're driving her straight into the arms of that-uh, what's his name- uh, Derrick, Dean… _Harley listed while she tried to remember.

_Damien. _I interjected, saying the name made me choke a little, knowing that _he_ was with her right now and I was here, being a wolf, talking to the two most annoying wolves I've ever met, but knowing they were right.

_Right, yeah. Damien. Dude, you're totally giving him the upper hand here! _She whined as if this was some kind of day-time soap opera.

_Agreed! Stop being so freakin' clingy all the time. Chicks don't like clingy. _Demi continued. It was like I was being lectured by two professionals.

_What do you propose I do then? _I said sarcastically.

_Play the good guy. Not the psycho freak that attacks the person he's jealous of._ Demi and Harley both laughed.

_I'm NOT jealous! _I yelled in my head, what was with girls and thinking I was jealous. I was not jealous!

_You were jealous. _They both said in unison. I sighed, knowing I would never win an argument with these two against me. It was like GI Joe split up into two people and was reincarnated through Demi and Harley.

_That guy just pisses me off. _I said simply.

_Why? _Harley asked.

_Because he's trying to steal your girl? _Demi followed.

_YES! _I said irritated.

_Yeah, that's called jealousy. _Harley said sarcastically, _moron. _

_Harley, are all men this deluded? _Demi asked, peeved. Maybe they were right, maybe I was jealous. Great, so now I'm a jealous psychopathic wolf whose girlfriend is probably terrified of and lying in the arms of another man. Things were just swell.

_Okay, so maybe I'm jealous. What am I supposed to do? _I asked, what could I do? I'd just hurt my imprint. There must be a wolf law against that or something. That's when it occurred to me, I wasn't the only wolf who'd ever hurt his imprint. I've had to live with Sam's thoughts for years now, and not a single day goes by where he doesn't feel guilty for hurting Emily.

_Be the guy she fell in love with, not this weirdo. _Demi said. I'm still the guy she fell in love with, it's just that one moment where I lost all control. I wasn't myself for one moment.

_You know what they say, keep your friends close, keep your enemies closer. _Harley said and laughed devilishly. Demi agreed with her.

_You're a genius, Harley, _Demi chuckled and continued. _If you think he's so suspicious, be friends with him, do guy things…Y'know, bond. That way, you can keep an eye on him and seem like the nice guy, and it'll get you some brownie points with Renesmee. _Demi thought wisely.

She was right, I hated to admit that but it made sense, of course, it's like Bella and Edward all over again, except he's the Jacob and I'm the Edward. I have the upper hand here and I'm totally screwing it up. _I doubt she'll even talk to me after what I did. _I thought, it was true, why would she even come near me?

_You'll never know if you don't try. _Demi said, hopeful. She was always the more optimistic one as opposed to Harley who was more of a realist.

_The worst she can do is dump you. _Harley said, being the pessimist she was.

_Thanks, _I said irritated. _That hadn't even occurred to me. _What if Ness did leave me? What if she was so mortified that she wouldn't be with me anymore?

_Harley, you're such a douche. _Demi thought, annoyed at Harley's worst case scenario. _She's not going to leave you. Just look at Sam and Em, no matter what happened, they stayed together. Everyone knows an imprint can't resist the imprinter. _She chuckled and Harley joined along.

_Oh shut up, you two. _I said, bothered by their teasing.

_Demi's just jealous because she's not getting any. _Harley made a stab toward Demi's ego. _That was for calling me a douche. _She smiled in her thoughts and Demi glared.

_Okay, exiting this conversation right… now. _I said and phased back, I didn't want to get in the middle of that little squabble. It was the worst place to be. I tugged on the drawstring keeping my shorts tied to my leg and put them on. I didn't want to have some adventurer pass by and see a naked, brown guy.

I knew what I had to do, I had to apologise and hope that she wasn't so horrified with my behaviour to not accept it. I would do anything at this point to win her back. I phased not too far from the main house so I decided to walk, everyone would be awake by now.

When I walked inside, it was empty, the TV was off for once, there was no one playing piano, it was so quiet, almost surreal. I walked upstairs, following _her _scent which led me to the room she was obviously staying in. It was empty.

"She took off early this morning. Wouldn't tell me where." I heard Damien say. I turned around to find him leaning against his doorframe.

I felt the need to apologise, "Dude, look, I'm sorry man, I dunno what happe—" He cut me off before I could say anything more.

"Don't worry about it, it's in the past." He smiled, "We can talk about this later anyway. Right now, go find your girl. I know she needs you." He said and I nodded. I was thankful that he let me leave, everyone knew I hated apologising, especially to people I didn't like.

I ran off, thinking about places she might be, I decided to check the cottage, maybe she'd gone there for some peace and quiet. When I got there I heard the piano, Bella was laughing and Edward was talking while he played, I didn't hear anything else.

The door was open as always and I waltzed in, trying to locate someone. "Hey Jacob." Bella called from the living room, "We're in here." She said as if I hadn't already figured that out.

"Hey, is Ness here?" I asked. They both gave each other a sceptical look before looking at me.

"No, she came by this morning though. She said something about the beach and being alone." Bella sounded like a typical mother, I guess in a way she was, minus the vampire part.

"Thanks." I said and ran out the door. I knew exactly where she was. She was at the cove, our cove.

I didn't know what I was going to say to her when I saw her. I didn't know what I was going to do. The sheer thought of approaching her scared me half to death but I kept running because I knew that no matter what she said or what she did, I would never stop loving her, I would never stop caring. Somewhere deep inside of me, I knew that she felt the same.

Just before I got to the cove, I stopped, trying to catch my breath. I walked a few steps before she came into view. She was sitting on an old towel, her arms wrapped around her legs. She stared off into the ocean as if seeking the answers to life.

I ran up to her, noticing the puffiness of her eyes and her tear stained cheeks. If there was a moment in life where you felt like shooting yourself, this was it. She looked up at me, standing up quickly and wiping her face. "Ness, I'm so sorry." I whispered. She stood there, still and silent while she evaluated me.

I watched the way her fingers twitched and how her body would move slightly but resort back to its previous position. Almost like she was fighting the urge to move. "I would never hurt you intentionally…" I whispered again. I hated seeing her like this and not knowing whether to approach her or to just stay where I was.

She blinked back the tears before a weak smile spread across her beautiful face. In an instant she ran into my arms and hugged me. "I love you, no matter what." She breathed. That was the moment I knew that we would get through anything.


	37. Life Is Just Dream

**YAY! Another update, and right on time I may add. I hope this gets me some brownie points. ;D  
So, I officially start school tomorrow, so my updates may get a little slower, but not by much I promise. These are the chapters I've been waiting the entire story to write. :) **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 37 – Life Is Just A Dream  
JPOV **

"I love you, no matter what." She breathed. That was the moment I knew that we would get through anything. I hugged her back, feeling myself get lost in the moment.

"I'm so sorry, about everything, about hurting you, about attacking him, about not being there-" I rambled on. I could never really show her how truly sorry I was so I just settled for listing various things I'd done wrong.

"Shh. Stop. You were right… in a way." She smiled and pulled away to look at me, "I should've been more supportive." I hated that she tried to take the blame for everything when this was clearly my fault.

"No. You were right. I was… jealous." Finally! The truth comes out! It actually felt empowering to admit my jealousy. Almost like for the first time since I'd met Damien, I actually felt like I was in control of myself.

"Well, well, well. Jacob Black. Jealous." She chuckled and opened with her mouth in fake dismay.

"Don't get cocky." I laughed and picked her up in my arms before twirling her in the air. The sound of her laughter was like music to my ears. I knew that what we had was forever, nothing and nobody could get in the way of what I felt for her. "I'm just glad you're okay." I smiled, "After a long, annoying chat with Demi and Harley, I realised that you were right, I'm sorry it took me so long to figure that out." I paused, taking a deep breath and slightly contemplating what I was about to say, "And… It's true. I need to start trusting Damien. He saved your life, I owe him my gratitude." I smiled.

She looked at me like I'd gone insane. It was like she couldn't believe the words that had just escaped my lips. Then again, neither could I. Was I really going to try to be his friend? Of course I wasn't. I heeded Demi's words carefully. I may not like the asshole, but I'd have to put up with him, keeping him close was the only way to keep an eye on him. A very, _very_ close eye.

"_You're_ going to try to be friends with him?" She pulled her face back and raised an eyebrow at me. She did have a good reason. She knew exactly how much I despised him.

"Just note the keyword. Try." I laughed, "I'm not guaranteeing success here." I smiled and she surrendered with a sigh. She dragged me to the towel she'd laid out and sat down with her legs crossed in front of her while I just knelt.

"I guess I can live with that." She grinned victoriously. "Jake, I need you to understand that Damien is a big part of my life now, you can't just verbally or –in recent cases- physically attack him every time you see him." She said, suddenly serious. I knew she was right. Sooner or later someone was going to press charges… Oh wait, he's registered as being dead. I chuckled to myself.

"Fine." I dragged out the word like a five-year old, trying to be playful but ending up getting scowls from my teacher. "Okay, okay. I'm gonna meet you half way here." I smiled. "I'd to anything to make you happy."

"I need to tell you something…" She paused and took a deep breath. Her voice was unsteady and it made me a little nervous. "I—" She looked uneasy, her mouth was open but no words would come out, I couldn't even fathom the things running through my mind.

"Ness, you're killing me here." I said, and laughed timidly. She exhaled slowly and looked at me before smiling.

"I'm just happy to have you back." She said finally. Something about her tone made it seem like that wasn't what she intended to say first. I let it go though; it was probably just my paranoia getting to me like it always did.

"You never lost me." I smiled and hugged her close to my chest. For a while we stared at the ocean, taking in the greyish tone reflected from the clouds. I replayed the words that Demi and Harley drilled into my head. _Be the guy she fell in love with. _

"Can you promise me something?" She asked carefully.

"Anything." I said, I would promise her anything and everything I could give her. She was quiet for a while, deliberating how to say what she wanted to say.

"Promise me that you'll never get angry at me like that again." She said finally. There was a stabbing pain in my heart. I could tell from the way she said it that I had scared her. The last thing I ever wanted to do was make her feel inferior to me.

"I promise." I whispered, "I don't know what came over me, it's like I blacked out and became this other person, it's never happened before-" I explained. In my eight years of being a shape shifter, not once had I ever felt the way I did yesterday.

"I don't need you to explain." She whispered, "I just don't ever wanna see that look in your eyes again." She looked away from me and I caught a glimpse of her face. The light reflected off the stray tear that had managed to escape her beautiful eyes.

I pulled her face towards mine gently and wiped the tear away with my index finger, "I will never, ever, get angry like that ever again. She looked away from me. I caught a glimpse of her face and the light reflected off the stray tear that had managed to escape her beautiful eyes.

I pulled her face towards mine gently and wiped the tear away with my index finger, "I will never, _ever_, get angry like that ever again. _You _are the most important thing to me, and if I don't make you happy each and every day, I'll never have my shot at happiness." I smiled. She wiped the tears that started to leak from her eyes and I knew that no matter what I did, I never wanted to see her so afraid of me ever again.

"I just—I love you so much!" She blubbered, "And it wasn't the fact that you were so angry, it was because you were so angry at _me._" She went on.

"I can't promise to never get angry at you, but I can promise that I will never hurt you." I wiped her tears with my shirt. "I mean, c'mon, if we're spending eternity together, there will be moments where you'll be a pain in the ass, and moments where I'll be the biggest jerk you've ever met, but as long as we always come back to moments like this, everything will be alright."

She looked at me then with eyes full of wonder, I realised then that she had forgiven me and I had to smile. She leaned her face up to mine and pressed her soft lips against my own. I hadn't kissed her in over two days. That had to be a new record for us.

"One more thing," She spoke and I groaned at the loss of her lips on mine, she giggled a little before masking her laughter with a completely serious tone, "Does my drinking blood upset you?" She looked away for a second before looking back.

"No! Of course not." I said, almost instantly, "It's who you are. It's like me asking you if being furry half the time upsets you." I chuckled and she laughed, "I didn't know that you hated the name that much though otherwise I would've never used it in the first place."

"I don't. I don't really care. I dunno though, I just got so defensive. What do you expect? I have anger issues." I smiled, if _she _had anger issues, what did I have?

"You have just the right amount of issues in that messed up mind of yours." I laughed and rolled her onto her back allowing me to hover above her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me, I could feel the smile in her kiss and I couldn't help but grin back.

"This coming from you?" She laughed. I had to smile just a little. She knew I had some major issues. I turned my smile into an 'O' shape to portray how mockingly insulted I was.

"Take it back." I laughed and pinned her body down with mine.

"_Never." _She grinned and tried to wriggle her way out of my grip. I took both her hands in mine and pinned them to the ground, restraining her. She knew there was no way she could get free.

"Nessie, I think you should take it back." I threatened playfully and she grinned devilishly.

"Or what?" She dared, I pretended to ponder before tickling her sides with my fingers. Her laugh was so care free, it made me feel like I was in a dream. She tried to push me away with her free arms but failed miserably.

"Take it back." I smiled and she started to smack my back as if she thought I'd feel it. She laughed as she tried to sway my body away from hers.

"Make me." She bit her lip and waited for my next move. I raised my eyebrow at her, feeling myself getting slightly turned on but suppressing the feeling.

"You know, I can be very persuasive." I smiled coyly and she giggled. Her finger slid down the nape of my neck and I shuddered slightly.

"You forget that so can I." She grinned. It seemed that I was competing against a professional. Well, if she wanted to play like this then I say, _bring it on. _

She pressed her perfect pink lips to mine. Her scent made my head whorl just a little but I kissed her back. It was amazing how this single being could make me feel so encapsulated even though I was the one restraining her. When I kiss her, it's like I forget to breathe, it's so magical that the only thing I can focus on is her lips and the way they're shaped perfectly around mine.

Her tongue weaved its way into my awaiting mouth as it danced with my own in this passionate ballet of love. Her hands wound themselves in my hair and mine rested on the ground, holding myself above her just slightly. Her hands moved down to my waist as they ducked under my shirt and ran themselves up my chest. She always had a _thing _for my chest.

"I take it back." She whispered and bit her lip seductively. Her slightly cold hands pressed into my back as she felt her way back to my neck. My shirt was being very annoying.

"I don't care." I chuckled and pressed my lips to hers once more before sitting up quickly and taking my shirt off. I threw it to the side and resumed my former position, the whole time a very sly smile was spread across her face. "And what are you staring at?" I chuckled before pressing my lips to hers.

"It's called _adoring._" She mimicked me from New York. I grinned and ran my hand up the side of her body before pausing at her knee and hitching it around my waist. I did the same with the other side which earned me a very modest smile.

"I can't help it if I want to be closer to you." I grinned and she kissed me. I pressed myself against her, feeling the warmth that circulated between her creamy thighs and she moaned slightly.

"Oh crap! Crap! Crap! Crap!" She shoved against me and got up, "I was supposed to meet Grandma Esme half an hour ago to go get Aunt Alice from the airport!" She picked up my shirt and threw at me before latching onto my arm and pulling me up with her. "Crap! Aunt Alice wanted to show me the dresses and the tuxes, she said something about having it all sorted before the wedd—" She tried to pull me up but I stayed locked in my position with a smile on my face.

"I'm sure they'll survive." I grinned and pulled her to the ground, catching her so that she didn't fall and laying her on the warm sand. Her hair scattered around her face, highlighting the colour of her eyes and the pale complexion of her skin.

"Do you want a very angry vampire hunting me down with a wedding dress in hand?" She said fast and laughed. I rolled my eyes at her melodrama and kissed her. "I'm serious, she'll hunt me down." She smiled into the kiss. "Jacob, you're gonna piss off a very, _very, _organised vampire." She laughed and I chuckled.

"What's she gonna do? Come over here and drag you with her?" I chuckled.

"Yes, that's exactly what I planned to do." I heard a very familiar female say behind me.

"Oh shit!" I jumped, startled by Alice standing behind me with a very annoyed expression on her face.

"Told you." Ness mumbled beside me and I groaned. There was just no dodging plans with Alice once you've made them.

"Jacob, you can come too. It won't be that long." Alice said and pulled Ness with her. Ness looked at me with eyes that pleaded for me to come with as she was dragged away by a very upset vampire. How could I deny such a creature? I chortled before getting up, picking up my shirt and the towel before following Alice who seemed to be the only one with a plan.

**RPOV**

I realised this morning that there was really no reason to stay mad at Jacob. I loved him with every fibre of my being. I was being so stupid, playing with both his and my emotions. I need to be upfront with myself. I loved Jacob no matter what.

Today was more than what I'd expected. I didn't know what kind of state he'd show up in or whether he would show up at all considering I never told him where I was going. Somehow I just knew that he would be there though, he was never one to let me be angry with him for more than twenty four hours.

The one thing I loved about our relationship was that gravity always pulled us together. No matter how bad the situation, we always found each other and went back to the place where we knew everything. The friendship that lasted my whole life. Whether we fought or not, we always had that friendship to get us through as a couple.

Aunt Alice always took joy in prying me away from the arms of my beloved for dress fittings, but I was grateful, things wouldn't get done if she wasn't around.

"Okay, hold still." She said while putting the dress on me. She zipped it up but didn't even let me peek at it. Something about her knowing best and me waiting because it's better that way. Since when did the bride not get to see her own wedding dress?

"Alice, this is ridiculous, you already know all my measurements, I'm sure the dress is going to fit perfectly." I reassured her. She could be such a control-freak at times.

"I have to be sure. Do you want to put this on in two weeks only to find that it doesn't fit?" She glared at me and I sighed in defeat. I could bet her a thousand dollars that it fit perfectly right now, but then she'd find some small imperfection- when I say small, I mean one very tiny bead goes missing- and she'd want to send it back and get a new one, which is why she wanted to do this early. "What's been up with you lately? You're so jumpy and moody all the time. Are you pregnant? You better tell me now Renesmee or so help me—"

"Wow! I'm not pregnant, calm down." I laughed; she breathed a sigh of relief before shrugging it off and fixing the chiffon layers on the bottom of my dress. "I guess I just have a lot on my mind." I said simply.

"_You _have a lot on your mind?" She chuckled as if to say that I was the lucky one. "Aren't you lucky that you have such a fabulous Aunt who would plan your wedding for you?" She chimed happily while dancing away to go get pins.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter." I laughed and she put a pin in her mouth, carefully balancing it between her lips as she folding together some material. She pinned it carefully and looked at the skirt before looking at me.

"Cold feet?" She asked as if she knew the feeling.

"Something like that." I looked away while she pinned another folded piece of material together.

"You gotta take chances for the things you love." She smiled, "You and Jacob are meant for each other. It's more than just a relationship for you two, you guys are soul mates." She went on, "I mean, Jasper took a chance on me even though he didn't really know who I was and we're still together." She grinned and stood up to examine the dress on me.

"Yeah, but it's more than jus—" She spun me around to look in the mirror and I stopped what I was saying, breathless, as I stared into the reflective glass. My dress was beautiful. It was more than beautiful, it was perfect. There was a fitted bodice piece on top with a crossing over pattern. It was a sleeveless dress with beautifully detailed patterns on the upper piece. The skirt was ruffled with chiffon fabric. I felt like a princess, standing in my ball gown waiting for my prince to find me. "It's—" I had no words to describe it.

"I know, I know, no need to thank me." She grinned. She helped me get out of the dress thankfully and made sure all the pins were in the right places before setting it on the bed. "Okay, now I need to get Jacob fitted!" She scurried around the room, finding her measuring tape and her little round box of pins. She looked at me before laughing evilly. It had always been her dream to dress Jacob for our wedding. "Now shoo! I have to lay out the tux and make sure it's okay." _Nice to know she wanted to include me_, I thought.

I walked downstairs to find both Jacob and Damien on the couch – And no, they weren't killing each other- They were casually watching the game on TV, patting each other's backs when someone scored, laughing and even talking like civilised people. I stood on the staircase and watched in awe for a while before finally deciding to join them.

"In about ten seconds Aunt Alice is going to drag you upstairs for your tux fitting." I chuckled and sat down on the couch. My tone clearly implied that he should be afraid. _Very _afraid. He widened his eyes in face horror before laughing it off.

"Jacob!" Aunt Alice called from upstairs. He sighed and Damien laughed, patting his shoulder to reassure him.

"Told you." I chuckled and snatched the remote from Damien's lap to check what else was on. Jake stood up and sulked as he walked to his doom.

"Typical Alice." I whispered to Damien and laughed again. It looks like all is well that ends well. Or so it seemed.

* * *

**Did you love it or what? If you did, you know what to do. If you didn't, you can tell me why if you like and I'll try to heed the advice. :)**  
**Very lemony lemons coming up next. I advise you to review for a faster updateeeee. ;) **


	38. Echoes Of Love

**:O You didn't want lemons? It sure seemed like that with the amount of reviews I got. :( **  
**Oh well, I love you guys anyway so I updated :P **

**Prepare for the wedding week of your life. I mean that, with what's coming up, you better not start hating me. ;D  
Only about 12 chapters left. :O It's gone by so fast. *sobs* **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 38 – Echoes Of Love  
RPOV**

_**Friday. **_

With a week to go before the wedding, I could confidently say that all my nerves had vanished. I guess the problem before was that I was so wrapped up thinking about Jacob and Damien not getting along that I lost my focus on what was really important. Now that everything is sorted, it's put my life back into perspective.

The past week has been filled with picking flowers, cake tastings, wine tastings, catering meetings, decoration shopping, and all those things that a bride is supposed to sort out. I still couldn't believe that I was getting married to Jacob Black in a week. I couldn't quite wrap my head around the concept of actually being married. I guess I inherited that trait from my mother, I wasn't someone pushing for marriage but it happens and I'm going with it.

I told Aunt Alice that I wanted a small ceremony, just my family and his. I didn't want the Denali clan and all of them showing up, it was really unnecessary, not to mention what a hassle it would be for some of them. They were like family to us but I really wanted to keep it small. So I vetoed the guest list. Of course Aunt Alice was a little disappointed but she'd get over it soon enough.

This week – According to Alice- Is going to be filled with _oh so exciting _things. My bachelorette party is supposed to be this Wednesday, have to say that I am looking forward to it, but I'm kinda scared as to what Aunt Rose has planned for me. She was never one to keep parties G rated.

Today however, I decided to take a day off from planning and shopping and doing all things wedding-like. Instead, Jacob asked me to come with him to a _surprise _location. I was a little excited – who am I kidding – I'm _so _excited! He said he'd come get me around six-ish and we'd spend the night in his discreet location.

"Going out?" I heard Damien say behind me, he was in his sly leaning-against-the-wall pose with his arms crossed in front of him. He had a devilish smirk on his face, the one I most liked.

"Yeah, Jacob's taking me somewhere." I giggled and stuffed a pair of tights and sweatshirt into my knapsack. Damien's been on his best behaviour lately, supportive of Jake and I, there for me when I need to talk, he's become something of a best friend to me.

He raised his eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, "Surprise location, ay?" He winked and I threw my pen at him.

"Oh shut up!" I laughed. He raised his arms in the air as if to surrender.

"Why are you so violent?" He whined mockingly. "That pen was a stab to my ego." He pouted his lips and gave me his puppy eyes.

I just laughed and went into my bathroom quickly to grab my toothbrush. No matter where we were going, I needed my toothbrush. I heard his footsteps walk away then and I sighed. I don't know what I wanted from him; all I knew was that I liked having him around.

I waited patiently, thinking of the different things that would happen tonight and knowing I could never predict anything Jacob does. He walked in not long after five thirty. He was dressed in his signature black shorts and a grey V-neck shirt which exposed the tan muscles of his chest. I almost melted.

"Hi." He smiled and waited by the door. He scratched his head nervously crossing his arms at his front.

"Hi." I smiled. I ran up to him and leaped into his awaiting arms as he spun me around. It was like it'd been days since we saw each other when in reality, we saw each other yesterday. He set me down on my feet and cradled my face, closing the distance between our lips.

"Get a room." Damien said lazily as he walked downstairs, he chuckled a little and ducked into the living room, turning on the TV, and doing what he did best – Absolutely nothing.

"Ready to go?" Jake smiled. I nodded, grabbing my knapsack off the counter and heading out the door. I was extremely curious as to where Jake was taking me but he refused to budge. Every time I tried to get him to budge he would change the subject.

"Oh c'mon, at least gimme a clue." I whined and he sighed. He continued driving along the dirt road that I didn't think led to anywhere in particular, but apparently, it did.

"If I give you _one_ clue, will you drop the subject?" He chuckled.

"Promise." I said and braced myself for the hint. I liked being in control of situations and when one crucial detail was missing, I became a very disorientated.

"It's somewhere that you've never been before." He smirked at the vague clue he'd just given me.

"Wow, thanks. That really narrows it down." I said sarcastically. He could be taking me anywhere, I'd never really been to a lot of places, in fact, I've probably only gone out of Forks four times in my entire life.

"Stop trying to guess where I'm taking you." He smiled, "You'll never get it right." I pouted and decided to give up. If he thought I wouldn't be able to guess it then he was probably right. I figured he was taking me to one of his secret places, like the cove at the beach. Somewhere that nobody knew about besides him.

He finally stopped the car outside a forest and I looked at him sceptically. "Where are we?" I asked while taking in my surroundings and hoping that this wasn't the surprise.

"You wouldn't mind taking a little walk, would you?" He grinned, throwing my knapsack over his shoulder and reaching his hand out for me to take. I groaned and took his hand, allowing him to lead me to wherever he wanted to go.

We ran for a while through a whole lot of shrubbery and dirt, I was beginning to think we were going to be out here for a while. I don't suppose he had a secret cabin out here? Highly doubtful.

"Right, just wait here for a second, okay?" He smirked and stopped me in my tracks, pushing me towards a tree and making me stand still. "Don't move." He smiled and dashed off ahead of me. I examined the area around me for a while, noticing the baby blue ladybug on a little leaf beside me. There was a canopy of leaves above my head with slight rays of sunshine peeking through the gaps.

It wasn't long before Jacob returned, he had put my knapsack somewhere because it wasn't around his shoulder anymore and I eyed him suspiciously. He pulled my hand so that I stood in front of him and covered my eyes with his hand. "Jake, what are you doing?" I laughed and he started to walk with me.

"It's a surprise." He ushered me forward with every step he took, "Nearly there." He kissed my shoulder and I shuddered at the touch of his lips. "And… Open." He moved his hands quickly exposing the most beautiful setting I'd ever seen. We were standing in an open meadow full of daisies that joined to a beautiful waterfall. In the middle of the field was a medium sized round tent which I figured the pack had helped with, in front were logs, ready and waiting for the flames to light them up.

It was like a dream, the meadow was surrounded by shrubbery and tall trees that created the perfect cover for it. The crashing water into the flowing freshwater stream was like music to my ears. I was awe struck, standing there like an idiot while I took in the impeccable scenery around me.

"It's beautiful." I said unthinkably and kissed Jacob full on the lips. Sometimes I wondered how someone so rugged and manly could still be so romantic and sweet.

"I knew you'd like it." He smiled, "I was thinking that we'd go for a swim soon." And once again, Jacob failed to tell me that I needed to bring my bikini. I think he just assumed I carried it around with me wherever I went. Maybe I needed to start doing that. "Oh, I left your stuff in the tent." He took my hand and led me to it, carefully unzipping it and waiting for me to say something.

"Is that a mattress?" I asked, confused as to what a mattress was doing in the middle of the forest.

"Well, yeah, Demi and Harley helped me set everything up. They said something about women and having comfortable places to sleep so I suggested we bring a mattress up here." He chuckled and dragged me into the tent. He plopped down on the mattress and took me down with him, pressing his lips against mine. I giggled when he started to tickle my sides. When he finally stopped, he flopped over on his back and I tried my best to catch my breath.

"So, do all wolves bring their imprints here?" I raised my eyebrow with a cheeky smile on my face. I moved slightly so that my chest was resting on Jakes torso. I looked at him, tilting my head to the side as it rested on my forearms which were now comfortably relaxing on his chest.

He lifted his head slightly and rested it on the palm of his hand which was supported by his elbow. "Actually, half of them don't even know this place exists." He grinned. So we were completely alone for the rest of the night, no chance of pack members showing up, my family don't know where we were. Totally isolated.

"So now we have two spots?" I giggled. Jake really could pick them.

"For now." He winked and pulled me closer for him to kiss me. I rested my legs on either side of him and kissed him back, feeling myself getting lost in the moment as I always did when I was around Jake. It was a curse. I could never concentrate when his scent was so intoxicating.

He moved his hands to grab my butt and kneaded it softly. I always knew Jake was an '_ass'_ type of guy instead of a '_boobs' _kinda guy. I moaned into the kiss and rocked my hips against his feeling the sheer length of his manhood through his shorts.

I kissed him with more force, feeling the animalistic rush of being close to Jacob surround me and take over my mind and body. By then our breaths were jagged and sharp and the moaning started to escalate as I rubbed myself over his length. A pool of heat rushed between my legs and I let out a pleasurable sigh.

**JPOV **

I didn't think I'd be able to control myself for very long if she kept up this act. It was like she'd had this all planned out in her head, no matter how much I tried to restrain myself, it proved to be too hard—No pun intended.

I could feel her through my shorts and I fought against everything I knew that was screaming _ravage her, _I didn't want this to be fast and hard—no, I wanted it to be gentle and loving. I wanted to make love to her, not just fuck her brains out. Which we both knew, I was capable of.

Tonight seemed a little more special than all the others, the fact that our wedding was in a little less than a week made this so much more romantic, so much more intimate. Believe it or not, I did have a plan, a plan that went straight out the window the moment I kissed her but a plan nonetheless.

"Do you wanna go for a swim?" I broke the kiss and smiled. She pretended to ponder before jumping up and out of the tent.

"Nobody's around right?" She said mischievously with a cunning smile on her devilishly beautiful face. I just nodded, curious as to what she was up to. She unbuttoned her plaid shirt and took off her shorts exposing her exquisitely chiselled body. The dark hue of the waterfall complimented her creamy skin. She almost glowed under the moonlight.

I turned around to go get some snacks for us. I had a whole bag full of food and a little cooler bag for drinks. I took out the round container that held a whole lot of chopped up fruits, compliments of Demi as well as the Rocky Road marshmallow kebabs, compliments of Harley. I backed out of the tent, hearing a splash in the water and carried the food down to the stream.

Her head bobbed up after a few seconds to catch her breath. "Having fun?" I laughed and she giggled.

"What's that?" She asked curiously and came closer to the ground to examine the plate of food that I set down on the small mat I left there. When I turned around to take my shirt off, I noticed that not only were her clothes on the ground, but so was her underwear.

"Snacks." I grinned. If she wanted to skinny dip, then why not. I took my shorts off, exposing a suddenly alert friend and jumped into the water. It was actually quite warm and for that I was glad. "Naked, are we?" I winked and moved closer to her in the water, pushing her against the edge, the whole time a devious smile was plastered on her face.

"Just the way I like it." She smiled seductively and wrapped her legs around my waist. "I love the way we fit perfectly." She grinned. I pressed my lips to hers then, the pure want and desire taking over me but I fought against it. Her small hands crawled up my back sending a surge of lust through my being. She moaned in response to my throbbing member embedded firmly between her thighs.

She moved herself over it, pushing her body against mine and deepening our kiss as the confidence swept over her. I wanted to be kind and gentle with her but my body told another story. I still fought against my animalistic instincts that threatened to overtake me. She continued to rub herself against me, using the water as leverage. The vibration of the water moving with her hips was slowly conquering my self-control.

I slightly pushed myself into her warmth, dipping the head in and removing it in a teasingly sly way. She moaned and opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out when I did it again.

"Tell me what else you love." I grinned victoriously and pushed myself in a little deeper before completely taking myself out. I had to work to control myself from just ramming myself all the way into her. Instead I took it painfully slow, knowing that when I did give in, we both would feel amazing.

"I—" She was cut of when I pushed myself in her again, only a little, I loved the feeling of knowing that I could ravage her at any moment and she would let me.

"Hm?" I asked and went slightly further. The warmth of her wet folds encircled me, it tormented my control and I tried to suppress it.

"Oh—Mm, I—" She stopped again when I went a little deeper, she bit her lip and closed her eyes blissfully. I could tell she was struggling to keep from pushing herself onto me.

"I love…" I started for her and went a little deeper into her tight womanhood. She arched her back exposing her neck which I hungrily took with my lips, kissing my way up her neck and along her jaw back to her lips. She shuddered when I pushed myself deeper. I couldn't hold out any longer, I needed her so badly.

I pushed myself into her fully and she cried out in unexpected pleasure. The sounds of her moans were enough to nearly send me over the edge but I waited for her. Her legs tightened around me, allowing her to take me in further than before. It was slow torture the way she moved slower then faster and back again.

I paused for a second, not allowing her move and kissed her. We stood still for a few minutes just taking in each other through the art of kissing. Her body against mine felt so amazing, my hands rested on her bottom, holding her up and kneading softly.

When we started again it was amazing, at first it was slow, gentle but gradually we started to pick up the pace and our breathing got a little more jagged with every minute that passed. I pulled myself completely out of her, teasing the nub above her entrance with my aching member before dipping back into her wet paradise. I rested my head in the crook between her neck and her shoulder blade as we both kept up a steady pace.

"Oh, Jake. Yeah, right there." She moaned and I thrusted accordingly. Her nails dug into my back and her breathing was so course I almost didn't hear what she said. She pushed herself against me, harder every time, but hey, I wasn't complaining.

"Mm, you like that?" I groaned and pulled myself out of her before I fully embedded myself back in her warm sanctuary. She cried out again, moaning my name over and over. It was like music to my ears. I loved hearing her say my name.

"Yeah." She breathed and continued pushing herself against me. She lolled her head back and panted heavily while my body picked up the pace. She kissed me ferociously, her mouth portraying the deep lust she felt bubbling to the surface. Her mouth rested against mine, her lips slightly parted while she panted. "Oh- Oh god." She breathed and rolled her head back again.

Little strands of hair stuck to her dewed up face and I pushed them away, not wanting anything to block the most beautiful person I've ever seen. She started moving faster against me, her breasts bouncing under the weight of the water and I couldn't help but pull back and stare at the creature in front of me.

We stopped moving again, trying to catch out breaths while I was still comfortably fitted inside her. "I want you so much." She moaned. There was something about the way she needed me that made me go crazy with passion.

I moved gently at first, feeling the way her delicate folds embraced my member before speeding up. I knew what was happening to me, I could feel it coming, the rush of heat that was surging through my body making my member tingle with anticipation. I suppressed it, not wanting to finish before her. "Come for me baby." I cooed and rocked my hips against hers with that delicate motion chicks love. I kissed her neck, and whispered sweet nothings while her body started to tighten against me.

"Ah- Jake… More. Mmm…" She finally let out. Her body exploded with pleasure and the impulses her entrance was sending into her body were projected onto me. Her body tensed and she arched her back toward me. I felt my own wave coming along and I let go, feeling myself erupt inside of her. I still thrusted, letting her feel the extent of her pleasure and slowly feeling my legs go weak.

When we had both finished, I stopped and we both tried to gather out breaths. She closed her eyes blissfully before rested her forehead on my shoulder. "I knew you had ulterior motives." She chuckled while breathing heavily.

"Lies! I would _never_ lure you here under false pretences." I smirked sarcastically and she laughed.

"Sure sure." She mimicked me and I had to laugh. How in the world did I get so lucky?

* * *

**If you liked it, you should review, because reviewers are awesome, and I might just let you get a sneak peak at the drama coming up in the next chapter. Speculate if you wish, but only reviewers will get the upper hand here. ;D**


	39. Misunderstandings

**Okay, the reviews were amazing. I loved them all. :) **

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I have to ask you all not to hate me, hunt me down and kill me after reading this though. Please, please, please don't hate me and the story. I totally understand that most of you hate Damien (and some of you absolutely _love _him) whereas most of you completely hate Renesmee and want to kill her (mind you, I'm part of that team) but things do get better, this is just a _misunderstanding. _**

**I know that after Renesmee does something stupid or Damien tries something out of line with her I get bombarded with hate reviews and mail, it makes me sad :( So feel free to bombard me with hate reviews and mail but at the end you should say something like, "I still love the story and will continue reading because it's awesome." :P Seriously though, I really don't want you guys to get put off from reading the story because there's a bit of drama and stupidity. Plus, you've come this far in the story, why not wait for 11 more chapters? :) **

**Enjoy. **

**

* * *

Chapter 39 – Misunderstandings  
RPOV**

_Saturday_

Believe it or not, I did get some sleep last night. Despite the sexual assaulting that Jake felt the need to bring on. When I got home though, I wasn't in the mood for planning so I asked mom to go with Aunt Alice, she'd know how to ring her in. It was a particularly good night, I have to admit but then again, every night was amazing when I was with Jake. I guess it comes with being so madly in love.

When I finally collapsed on my bed for some rest, a very handsome man appeared at my door. "I made lunch reservations at a small café, so get your _tookus_ in that shower and get ready." He grinned and walked off. Damien was never one to let me rest. I groaned and woke up feeling like a zombie and made my way to the bathroom.

After showering and getting dressed into a casual summer dress and hat, I actually felt somewhat alive. I walked out and squinted evilly at Damien who looked like he'd had the best sleep of his life, if that were possible. "Well aren't you a ray of sunshine?" He laughed and I glared at him, my expression clearly evoking my lack of enthusiasm.

"Lets just go, I'm starving." I said with an unreadable expression on my face. He just chuckled and grabbed the keys off the coffee table along with his black leather jacket which he never seemed to go anywhere without.

I almost fell asleep during the drive there. Unfortunately it was close by and I didn't have enough time before the car came to a halt and Damien tapped my shoulder. "Y'know, I don't know what you have against my sleep." I said annoyed.

"Oh c'mon! Be fun!" He grinned and hopped out the driver's side before getting my door. I looked at the place we'd stopped at. It was relatively new, it looked so busy but it was alright. It was a large white building with the words, _Café Arabica. _I looked at Damien sceptically. "They've got the best coffee in town." He tried to endorse.

When we walked in, the smell of authentic Arabica beans hit me and I could hear the chatter of people around me. In the corner on a rather large table there were a group of friends, all drinking coffee and having a bit of a laugh about one of their teachers. Behind me were two old friends, having a slice of cake and talking about their grandchildren with all their achievements over the years. It seemed like a nice place, just a little crowded.

A young waiter approached Damien and I and escorted us to the outside area which wasn't quite as crowded as inside, and pointed out our table, "I'll be with you in a second." She spoke with a thick English accent and walked off into the opposite direction, or what I liked to call, _the war zone_. We just walked over to the small table and took a seat.

"So, what'd you get up to last night?" He winked while playing with the beige serviette. I looked away and blushed at the thought of last night. It was so much more intimate than we'd ever been, so slow and gentle but rough at the same time. I almost got a bit too lost in my thoughts when Damien cleared his throat. I looked up from my lap, slightly unnerved to find his eyes burning into mine. Those eyes will be the death of me...

"Well?" I didn't particularly feel like answering him, it felt like any answer I gave would be twisted and used against me at some point in the nearby future. I bit the inside of my mouth, resisting the urge to talk as I shook my head in a dismissive answer. He raised an eyebrow, and with a sigh leaned back into his seat.

"Well, well, well... I see you got up to something really dirty." If I had been drinking water, I would have choked on it there.

"Is this lunch—brunch- whatever talk?" I snapped.

"When you're involved, anytime is appropriate." He winked and threw the beige napkin on the table in a playful gesture. I felt my face heat up once again and I turned away from him, I have blushed in front of him enough and I'm pretty sure I don't want him to have the satisfaction of seeing it again. I could feel his gaze linger on my face, and out of the corner of my eye, I could see his lips curve into that infamous cocky smirk of his.

"Well, when you get over your sudden virginal state I will- uh..." _You will what?_ I turned to look at him, only to see his gaze fixated over my shoulder, the cocky smile had been replaced by an open mouth gape. Twisting around, I looked for the subject of his current fixation. And that is when _she_ walked over to our table.

With the customary uniform (that seemed three sizes too small but somehow showed off crisp curves that any woman would be envious of), her brunette hair swayed behind her like a curtain of satin. Bright green eyes, like emerald jewels shone off her somehow perfectly proportioned face. She daintily walked over, her long and tanned legs that seemed almost endless walked around our table. She pulled out her order pad with her manicured fingers and tilted her head in the cute _'what can I get you' _way that gave you a sickeningly sweet taste at the back of your throat. She was beautiful. And I hated her.

I hated how Damien couldn't keep his eyes off her. I turned back to him, and watched his eyes roam up and down her body, like she was what he wanted to eat for lunch. She bit her lip in the cutesy way that made me want to rip her lips off.

"-can I get you?" Her high and feminine voice broke my thoughts of pure torture. I glanced at Damien, who had taken his eyes off her breasts and to her face

"Well, I don't remember seeing you on the menu." An atrociously cute giggle erupted from her throat as she twirled her pencil in her fingers. I couldn't believe he was hitting on her, in front of me. "But I'll just have a Steinlager, thanks." She scribbled the order on her pad and batted her ridiculously long, fake, eyelashes before turning her attention to me and urging me to place my order with a smile that made me want to shove that Steinlager down her throat.

"Can I get the…" I scanned the menu looking for the item I saw before she strutted over her with her fake tan, "Turkey and cranberry wrap?" I said and folded my menu on the table. She jotted my order down and nodded with a fervent smile before walking into the war zone. I was hoping someone would throw a grenade at her.

"Steinlager?" I asked curiously, wondering why he ordered something he wasn't going to have.

"I didn't want to offend the waitress." _Right. _Offend the waitress by not ordering anything. Please. I just raised my eyebrow, unamused at his incessant boyish ways.

"By the way, your pick up line was so _un_original." I scoffed and stared off into the distance, not wanting to meet his awaiting eyes. When I looked back, his eyes were fixated on the waitress, he studied her every move and no doubt he was listening to her conversation.

"You're right. I need to think of something more original for when she comes over here." I automatically face-palmed. He pondered for a minute or two and I instantly wished I hadn't said anything at all. There was just something in the way that his eyes undressed her that was so… appealing.

She strutted to us with the beer that Damien had ordered and another glass in her hand to pour the golden liquid into. "Why, hello again, beautiful." He smirked and winked while she giggled again with her high pitch vocal cords. I felt like ripping them out through her neck. She bent over, exposing her fleshy cleavage to Damien and poured the cool refreshment into the glass. I watched as his eyes roamed her body and how hers flirted willingly with him, as if daring him to do something about how incredibly gorgeous she was.

"Would you like anything else?" She said to Damien enthusiastically, almost bouncing up and down on the spot with excitement. Everything about her reeked bubbly and out going.

"You?" He raised an eyebrow and flashed his coy half smile in an attempt to woo the temptress. She just bit her lip and smiled before dancing away. He turned to me then and his expression completely changed. "What?" He asked when my shock became a little overbearing.

"You like her." I said unthinkably and grinned. I tried to make a joke out of it so he wouldn't sense my all too obvious jealousy showing through. It was just the way his eyes were glued to her which made me feel like I wanted that.

"Of course I do. She's _smokin'_" He winked and took a sip of his beer. He looked indifferent about drinking something other than blood but did it to try to look normal. I was happy that I could enjoy the best of both worlds. Not that I was quoting Hannah Montana. I just sighed and rolled my eyes. Boys will be boys whether they're human or not. "Jealous?" He grinned and I rolled my eyes again.

"Of what? Her breasts?" I mocked and laughed. I could tell that he saw right through me though.

"Okay then." He grinned and watched as she approached our table with a square plate topped with my wrap. Her hips swayed casually as if she were walking down the runway but it looked like the stride came naturally to her and for that I was envious.

"One turkey and cranberry wrap," She said and placed the food down in front of me. I forced myself to smile at her before she looked at the two of us, "Is that all?" She beamed while she fidgeted with her perfectly filed nails. I just nodded and she looked at Damien expectantly.

"Well, there _is_ something I want, but I can't find it on the menu," He pretended to sift through the piece of cardboard. "They don't say anything about giving out employee phone numbers here…" He pointed at it before smiling brazenly at her.

"Well, I think I could make an exception." She grinned and he smiled at her, handing her a napkin for her to jot down her phone number. I wouldn't be surprised if he called and someone answered with, '_Washington Brothel, how may I help you?'_ I was literally trying to hold in my urge to hook this bitch in the face.

"I'm sorry but do you give your number to every customer here?" I retorted sarcastically. Damien just looked at me with wide eyes while the waitress shot me a warning glare.

"My personal life is none of your business." She snapped back full-blooded. She handed the paper back to Damien with an innocent smile before casually walking away without looking back. I hoped that I scared her off. Little did she know that I could kill her in her sleep if I wanted to.

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Damien burst out laughing while I glared at him. "Feisty." He chuckled again and I had lost my appetite. I really just wanted to leave this café and never come back. "Just eat before that green monster on your back steals your food." I shot him a scowl before taking a bite of my wrap and savouring the taste of the wrap she'd probably spat in.

* * *

By the time we'd finished talking about the wedding and what Jake and I had got up to last night, it was around three in the afternoon. Damien drove us home and I looked up at the clouds, it looked like it was going to pour down with rain soon. _Goody, _I thought to myself.

"I still can_not _believe you were jealous." He playfully punched my arm while we walked inside. I knew he would never let it go.

"I wasn't. She just took my comment the wrong way." I smirked and skipped inside, dropping my bag at the door and dancing toward the kitchen for a glass of water.

I heard the clatter of keys being put up on the holder before he walked into my line of vision, "Whatever you say." He challenged playfully and I opened my mouth in fake horror. I laughed while I chased him around our dining room table, each time he seemed so much faster. He made a quick dash to his room and I followed before tackling him to the floor and laughing uncontrollably.

He rolled us over to the side and started tickling me. The sounds of our laughter echoing off the walls of his room made me feel so at ease, it was like we fit perfectly as best friends. He stopped tickling me for a moment and just looked into my eyes. I giggled, feeling his cold body pressed against mine. It was so different to what I was used to and I found myself curiously wondering what it would be like if I just reached my head up and kissed him.

I could feel my heart beat rapidly beating in my chest as the thoughts rambled on my mind, threatening the very reason I was engaged to Jacob. I think he heard it too because he got off me then and pulled me up, smiling and shrugging off what had just happened.

"Movie?" He half smiled timidly. I just nodded, scared that if I spoke, my voice would come out shaky. The small flat screen was mounted in the corner of the room so I scooted back on his bed toward the headrest where I wrapped my arms around my legs and sat there awkwardly. It felt weird, in a way, he rejected me. I decided to stop thinking about it. I couldn't think about it.

_I'm engaged. I'm engaged. I'm engaged. _

I repeated in my mind. He was obviously proving to be too much of a temptation for me. What was I even doing up here in _his_ room? I should leave… although, that would be rude… but I should leave. I didn't want to do something I knew I'd regret. He was so charming though. I had two options, stay or leave.

If I stayed, we could watch a movie, talk, just chill out, but there's a possibility that something else could happen, something that I didn't want to fathom at this very moment. If I left, well, that would be rude and he'd definitely think something was up, and I wouldn't have anything to do. Every muscle in my body ached to leave but my heart told me to stay.

"Ness?" His voice was distant and quiet, "Ness?" He asked again, waving his hand in front of my face and bringing me back to reality.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. Had I just completely zoned out?

"What movie?" He laughed and held out two DVD's in front of me. One was '_Transformers'_, the other was _'Pirates Of The Caribbean'. _I chose the second one, I just happened to have a weakness for Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom. He put the DVD in and took a seat next to me, lying down on the bed and putting his arms around his head. I just leaned against the headboard beside him and tried to focus on the movie instead of the obvious muscle bulging from his shirt.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked absentmindedly while the movie played. I looked down at him and his eyes were still fixated on the screen. His expression showed one of hope but he quickly masked it with irrelevance.

"A lot of things… the wedding… Jacob… Life." I paused, taking a deep breath and finding myself lost in my thoughts. He looked up at me then and I could bear to delve into his eyes that would be wisely telling me not to stress; instead I looked at the screen and pretended to watch it.

"Alice has things under control. Don't stress." He smiled and wrapped his arm around me in a warm gesture to reassure me.

"I know." I mumbled and fidgeted with my hands. I felt so stupid for even saying something like that. What an _idiot_ thing to say. He sat up then and used his index finger to move my head around to face him. It looked like he was searching for something in my eyes and I looked away, scared of what he might find if he looked that deep into my soul.

I closed my eyes, not wanted to think about anything, I needed to focus. What would Jacob say? I couldn't even fathom the idea, I knew that I was being so childish, truth is, I wasn't a child. I needed to make a choice. _I'm engaged. _I thought to myself again. I opened my eyes and found myself lost in a golden heaven. His eyes melting into mine and I looked away timidly. When I looked back at him it seemed as though he'd made a decision, he leaned his head in and I froze, not knowing how to react.

"Ness?" I heard Jacob call; I pulled away quickly, but not quick enough before he opened the door and saw Damien and I in a very, _very, _erroneous position. I could tell he wasn't fooled. His eyes were wide and they looked so shocked. He looked from me to Damien and I abruptly got up from the bed, I opened my mouth to explain what was happening but he walked out abruptly.

When I ran out to the hallway he idly walked away, looking as though he'd seen a ghost. "Jake!" I pleaded, running out into the hallway. He stopped in his tracks and stood absolutely still. I knew what it looked like to him but nothing would've happened; I wouldn't have done that to him.

"You're my fiancée" He said softly. I wanted to set things right now before he jumped to conclusions. I'm such an idiot, of course it was stupid to stay in his room. _You knew this would happen! You silly girl!_

"Jake, I—I…" He turned around to face me and the way his face looked was heart breaking, it knocked the breath out of me and I couldn't finish what I was saying, I was so shaken by the anger that rocketed off his body that I was scared of what he'd do, "I'm sorry." Was the only thing I managed to get out.

"No, you're not." He simply said and started to walk down the staircase, I couldn't hold it in and the tears erupted from my eyes. I knew he wouldn't listen to anything I said but I couldn't just let him walk away, I started to walk slowly towards him, taking in what had just happen and feeling myself start breathing heavily, fighting back the sobs that were now filling the silence.

"Jake, it's not what you think." I cried but he didn't even flinch. He just walked away, unaffected by my words and more hurt than I could ever imagine. I would've _never_ done it, I loved him too much to have ever betrayed him like that, and he just doesn't know it.

I called out to him again but he wouldn't turn around, he walked out the door and slammed it behind him. I felt the urge to run after him and I would've in that instant if Damien hadn't grabbed a hold on me.

"Let him go for now, he needs to calm down." He whispered and I writhed in his grip before collapsing in his arms with my anguish. I slammed against him, feeling the anger take hold of me, I needed to get away from Damien, from everyone. I wanted to be alone. I shoved against him and ran out the door with no intention of stopping anytime soon.

* * *

**Remember... Say something nice at the end of your hate review/mail... Because I love you all and I want to make you happy, which I will, in time. :) **


	40. Bound To You

**Hey guys! I totally forgot to update on Wednesday and this morning I was sitting in Chemistry and I was thinking about the story, I literally swore out loud because I missed my deadline. . **

**Anyway, here's what you've been waiting for...ish. (:**  
**And thank you for not bombarding me with hate reviews and mail. hehe **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

_All I wanna do and all I wanna be  
All I wanna feel is somethin' real  
I want to believe that everything I do, from here on out will be with you  
It's gonna be with you.  
_**-Jonah Johnson – With You.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40 – Bound To You  
RPOV **

_Sunday. _

I couldn't even begin to describe how miserable I was, if there was ever a moment where I wanted to just go back in time and change what happened, this would be it. I don't know what happened to me, it was like one minute I was watching a movie_, _and the next Jacob was storming out of the house, angry.

Yesterday I spent the night in _my _bed at the cottage. I needed to be away from everyone, I needed to really think for myself. I was being so stupid, so immature. I was engaged to the most amazing person in the world and it wasn't because I was forced to, it was because I wanted to. I had made this decision all on my own because Jacob was everything I'd ever want in a man.

He's handsome and smart. He's sweet and sensitive but still rugged and manly. He's my protector and my best friend, he knows everything about me and I know everything about him yet he still loves me. He's always honest with me and completely faithful. He tolerates my romantic movies and is spontaneous with dates. He's always there for me. He's my everything.

I knew that now. I knew what I wanted. Seeing Damien nearly kiss me brought me back to reality and made me realise that the only person I want that close to my face was Jacob. All this time I'd been curious as to what it would be like to love someone else that I totally forgot about how much I loved Jacob. I forgot about just how deeply I felt for him. He was my own personal ray of sunshine, he made everything better and I needed him now more than ever.

I told Damien that I needed some space and he offered to take off for a few days so that he wouldn't be in the way. I was thankful that he left for a while. I knew he'd be back for the wedding though and I wasn't sure how that would go down with Jacob but I shrugged it off for now, I had bigger problems to deal with.

I didn't sleep at all last night, I just stayed up, staring into the blank darkness and thought about every different way I'd hurt Jacob. I never wanted to do that to him, I loved him more than anything in the world and I could never intentionally hurt him. I knew that I needed to tell him the truth. I needed to tell him about everything that's been going through my mind. I needed to make everything better because I knew that I wanted to marry him on Friday. I knew there was nobody else I'd rather see on the end of that isle but him.

I'd been cooped up in my room all day and most of the night, pondering whether to go out and look for him or to stay put and wait for him to calm down. I couldn't put it off any longer, if I spent one more hour in this room I would combust. It was close to eleven and I sat in the darkness, letting the light from the moon guide my eyes. I had literally wasted a whole day not doing anything.

I dialled his number into my cell phone again and hoped that he would pick up. _"Hey, this is Jake, leave a message and I'll get back to you." _I sighed, knowing he probably had no intention of speaking to me, I called him at least fifty times in the last twenty four hours, hoping for a chance to explain myself to him, each time it went to voicemail and a piece of my hope faded away.

"Hey, it's me again. Where are you? I need to talk to you… I just—I—I'll just talk to you when I see you." I cut the call. Hoping he'd listen to the message—or messages I'd left- and call me back. I just couldn't wait that long though. I couldn't wait for something I had no idea would happen or not. I grabbed the keys to the Volvo and ran out the door, not bothering to explain myself to my parents. They'd probably have heard the entire story by now from Aunt Alice who'd most likely seen the whole thing in a vision.

I dialled Seth's number on the way to La Push, hoping that maybe he'd seen Jacob somewhere. _"Hey Ness."_ His voice was low and saddened.

"Seth, have you seen Jacob?" I asked quickly while concentrating on the road ahead of me.

"_Sorry, Alpha's orders. I can't tell you._" He sighed, I tried to fight the rising lump in my throat that threatened to overwhelm me with tears. The whole pack must've heard by now. They'd probably all got the same misconstrued story Jacob saw. _"Look, I have to go. See you around." _He said quickly and cut the call. So I couldn't ask anyone where Jacob was because they probably weren't allowed to tell me. They probably all resented me so much right now. When I pulled up outside Jacobs house, I was greeted by Billy who gave me a brief look of discontent. As if I didn't already feel bad enough.

"Have you seen Jacob?" I asked, not bothering with small talk at the moment. He looked at me quickly before looking around.

"Nobody's seen him or heard from his since last night." He moved his chair forward a little more and I looked at him, hoping that he had some idea where he could be.

"Billy- if you know where he is— I need to talk to him." I begged quietly. I could feel the tears almost spilling out of my eyes and I couldn't let Billy see me like this. I didn't want pity.

"I don't know where he is." He said simply and rolled his chair up the ramp. That was a subtle '_Fuck off' _from Billy. Great, my soon-to-be father in law hates me. I don't blame him though. I hate myself.

"It's not what you think." I tried to explain, he wheeled around to look at me with a disappointed expression plastered on his aged face.

"I think I got a fairly good idea of what happened." He simply said, "I know you, Renesmee, and I know you're not that type of girl. So why are you acting like it?" He asked wisely. I was stumped by his question and I broke into tears.

"I love Jacob. I would never do that to him." I said softly, just low enough for Billy to hear. He just nodded and wheeled inside. He'd back Jacob till the day he died, and until Jacob told him I was in the clear, he would try his best to avoid me; it was something the Quileutes all shared. They were all a closely knit family; no one could come in between them.

"Look what the cat dragged in." I heard a girl sneer behind me, her voice thick with sarcasm and annoyance. It didn't take me two guesses to figure out it was Demi.

"I don't even know why she showed up." Harley said with resentment. I turned around to face them, both their faces depicting the anger I had induced. Demi's shirt flared as she walked toward me, the wind blowing her shoulder length black hair behind her. Harley walked next to her firmly, her deep blue eyes delving into the depths of unknown betrayal and anger.

"I know what you're going to say." I looked down, hoping that they would go easy on me. Knowing them, they wouldn't want to hear my side of the story. Jacob's word was law.

"Oh yeah? What the _fuck _do you think I'm going to say?" Demi charged toward me, her fist balled up at her sides as if she were going to punch me in the face.

"Demi, she's not even worth it." Harley tried to calm her down, holding her arm so that she didn't come any closer to me. "You have absolutely no idea what you've done, do you?" She said angrily and glared at me while Demi nudged off her arm.

"I know—I'm so sorry, but it's not what you all think, nothing happened, I wouldn't have let anything happen. Especially not with Damien, I wouldn't do that to Jacob." I tried to plead with them but it seemed like they weren't gonna sway an inch away from their opinion until I proved myself. "I love Jacob. I love him more than an—"

"If you loved him _so _much, you wouldn't have cheated." Harley said sternly and Demi was slowly taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down. I guess the story got a little twisted as it was passed on from one pack member to the other.

"Jacob is our brother. He is _our_ family. You can't just break him apart you two timing—" She bared her white teeth at me, not able to finish her sentence. She started to charge at me and I didn't know what to do. Harley quickly latched onto her arm, restraining her from attacking me right then and there.

"Demi! She's still an imprint. You know what will happen if you hurt her." She said indignantly. Her tone clearly implied that if there were no rules against harming imprints, I wouldn't be alive.

"Why don't you just go run back to your new bloodsucking boyfriend?" Demi snapped and marched toward the large oak, slamming her fist into the tree trunk to let off some of her anger. I cringed, knowing that she was probably hurting herself by doing so.

"All right, you've said your bit, now listen to me! I did _not _cheat on Jacob. I _am _his imprint, I _am _his fiancée and yeah, I sure as fuck haven't been acting like one but who gives you the right to lecture me? I know who I am, I know what happened and I know who I want, so come here and try to punch me, just try because I don't give a shit. So if you don't know where Jacob is, I'm going to leave to go find him because I love him." I spoke with authority and I felt empowered by the fact that I could stand up for myself. Both Demi and Harley were taken back by my use of language and they both raised a questionable eyebrow at me before looking at each other.

"We can't tell you, but there's only one place he'd really go." Harley said and Demi walked over to me, invading my personal space and pointed her finger at me. Our faces were only inches apart as she stared into my eyes with anger.

"You know what? You just got on my bad side, so if you _ever _pull shit like this ever again, I won't hesitate to kill you in your sleep, _capiche_?" She looked completely serious so I raised my head to her level and looked her in the eye.

"Get the fuck out of my space." I said slowly and precisely. She backed away from me, still proud of what she'd achieved but knowing this wasn't her business to get involved in. I knew she wasn't joking, I could tell by the expression on Harley's face that she knew Demi was completely capable of doing so. She walked away with Harley, they didn't bother to glance back at me, instead they marched on toward the forest.

I started taking deep breaths, trying to calm myself down and pull myself together. I knew where he was, he was at our spot on the beach. That's the only place he'd go. I just knew it in my gut that I'd find him there. I ran towards the beach, only focussed on Jacob, not caring about the world and their opinions. I knew I needed to make things right with Jacob before I even considered making things right with everyone else.

I didn't know what I was going to say to him, I can't even imagine what I've put him through. All this time I've been so selfish, I only think about myself. I'm only thinking about the fact that _I _want to be with Jacob, that _I _want to marry him, that _I _want a life with him, but what if that's not the best thing for _him_? I paused, thinking about it for a moment.

What if being with me was hurting him more than I could ever imagine? I was so selfish in thinking that this was all about me and not even acknowledging how he really feels. Maybe I'd hurt him so badly that he couldn't even fathom the possibility of ever loving me the way he did. I was so stupid, so immature, thinking that I could get away with having these unknown feelings. I had made my choice a long time ago and no vampire was going to change the way I felt about a certain wolf.

When I got to the cove I saw him, he held a lilac flower in his big hands and he picked the petals off one by one, his eyes were red and he quickly wiped his nose with his forearm before continuing to the flower apart. He threw them away one by one and watched as it drifted away with the wind, so peaceful and calm. He looked as if he were stuck in a daze but slowly being tortured from the inside out.

He looked up at me then and I stopped in my tracks, I didn't know what I was expecting him to say. I was hoping that he'd shout at me or say something to that effect that made me grovel for his forgiveness. I would beg on my knees for him. Instead he stayed quiet and content, looking at me as if he couldn't bring himself to say anything, he looked away and continued to pick away at the flower, closing his eyes and breathing deeply.

"I'm sure." He looked up at me, his wondrous eyes filled with tears that I'd put there. I took a step closer, testing the boundaries at first. He didn't seem to mind.

"Hm?" He mumbled.

"I'm sure I want to marry you." I took another step closer, "I'm sure I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I moved a little bit more, "I'm sure that you're the only one for me." I continued taking step forward until I was right in front of him. I knelt on the ground and grasped his face in my hands, "I'm sure that this Friday will be the beginning of our life together." I pressed my lips to his softly and pulled back, "I'm sure about us." I whispered and kissed him again.

I felt his tears run over my fingers, "I'm sure I love you." I kissed him again, "I'm sure I need you." I began to cry with him, "I'm sure you're my world." I kissed his tears away, "I'm sure. I'm so sure." I pressed my lips to his again. I savoured the feeling of his soft, plush lips, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time I ever felt them.

"I'm sorry I've hurt you." He stayed quiet and for that I was grateful, I wanted to get everything out before I forgot what I had to apologise for, "I'm sorry for taking you for granted and I'm sorry for not being there, I'm sorry for putting him first, I'm sorry for being so sorry all the time." His lips turned up slightly at the corners and I sighed, thankful that he seemed to be trying to hold back a smile.

"Renesmee…" He started but I pressed my index finger to his lips and he was silenced.

"Let me just say this. I'm clingy and annoying sometimes but it's because I love you. I'm jealous sometimes but it's because I care. I will call you a million times a day because I just want to know how you are. I'm impulsive and irresponsible sometimes because I want to have fun with you. I'm moody all the time because I can never make up my mind about anything besides you. You're on my mind twenty-four-seven. I need you because without you I don't know what to do with myself. You're everything to me, you know me better than anyone. You know I'm this ridiculous, perfectionist girlfriend who just can't seem to stop hurting her boyfriend, but I'll try, everyday, I'll make up for every single time I've hurt you." I took a breath before looking at him, hoping for some indication that he was taking in everything I was saying.

"Ness…" He started and I cut him off again.

"If you'll let me, I want to marry you, this Friday and begin our life together." I stared into his bloodshot brown eyes and prayed that somehow, he would forgive me.

* * *

**Will he or wont he? You'll be surprised. ;)  
And what do you think is going to happen between Jacob and Damien? ;D  
Review, my lovelies. (: **


	41. Ready To Love Again

**UPDATE! :D **

**Thanks for the reviews, they were awesome. (: 10 chapters to go. :O **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 41 – Ready To Love Again  
RPOV**

_**Monday.**_

"_If you'll let me, I want to marry you, this Friday and begin our life together." I stared into his bloodshot brown eyes and prayed that somehow, he would forgive me. _It was past midnight and he hadn't said a word. I was beginning to think that maybe I was right; maybe I had hurt him too badly for him to ever forgive me.

He stared at my face for a long while, searching for something in my features. His face was still cradled in my hands and we gazed into each others eyes, I didn't look away, I didn't want to look at anything besides his beautiful eyes.

When he didn't say anything I dropped my hands, knowing that we were finished. I guess the shock of it had hit me and all I could do for a while was stare. My lips trembled from the tears I felt coming on but I couldn't do that in front of him. I didn't want to make him feel guilty. "I understand." I whispered, slowly taking off the engagement ring he gave me and placed it in his big hands. It took all my strength not to break down right then and there. I stood up quietly, brushing the sand off and looking at his face once more before turning around.

I couldn't grovel and beg for him when he'd already made up his mind. I told him how I felt and that I was sorry but I guess it wasn't enough to save us. I walked away slowly, feeling the weight of what had just happened hit me and I began to hyperventilate. I tried to get as far as possible away from him before I fell to my knees with my angst and grasped my chest, trying to hold myself together but failing, I just let myself go. I let myself cry and let the weight of the world crash down on me.

My whole life I'd been in love with him and I just threw it away for someone who I barely knew, I was such a fool, thinking that the feelings I had for Damien were anything more than lust. What I had with Jacob was something that most people would never experience in their life. I found my soul mate. The person who I was drawn to wherever I went and the person I couldn't live without.

I shuffled backward and rested my back on the rock wall facing the ocean. I held my knees close to my chest and rested my head on them. The subtle ocean breeze blew my hair around my face, making it stick to my tear stained cheeks. I couldn't think straight. Had I lost the one person I loved the most?

I closed my eyes and I saw his face, his beautiful russet brown skin and his vivacious smile that brightened up my world. I felt his lips on mine and it tingled, I touched my skin softly, testing if he was there only to find I was really alone and this was becoming all too real. I even tried pinching myself to check if I was having a horrible nightmare. At least that's what I hoped for. I was hoping that I'd wake up soon and find myself lying in my bed and I'd look over at my phone to see the most loving message from Jacob waiting for me.

But this wasn't a nightmare and I knew it. My finger felt weightless without the ring, it felt too bare, too naked. It wasn't right. I knew that this whole scene just wasn't right. What was I doing? I was giving up too easily! I needed to fight for my man, for my love, and for my happiness.

I stood up hastily and started marching toward him with a set goal in mind. I was going to explain what happened and I wasn't taking no for an answer. When I got halfway there, he was already walking towards me and I froze, I was not expecting this. I contemplated on turning around but I ground my feet into the sand and stood still.

He looked from me to the ring and back again before saying, "If we do this, you have to be completely honest with me." He stopped in front of me and wiped the stray tears away from my face, "…and you have to make me peanut butter sandwiches everyday." He laughed quietly. I smiled, my eyes still teary and the soft sobs still coming from me but I didn't care.

I grasped his face and pulled his mouth to mine, I was so grateful for this moment, for his forgiveness, for Jacob. I lingered on his lips and felt his tears wet my cheeks. His lips took hold of mine again, he was so gentle. His hands found their way to the small of my back and pulled me closer while I wound my hands in his hair.

When we finally came up for air I rested my forehead against his and closed my eyes, making a memory in my mind and knowing that I was going to marry Jacob in less than five days.

"I didn't…" I started but he put his finger to my lips to keep me quiet.

"Let's talk about it in the morning." He took my hand and led me to our cove, there was a small blanket placed on the sand and we both laid down on it. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his chest. We kept each other close and warm before drifting off into a peaceful slumber. There was nowhere I'd rather be.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, they burned slightly from the tears I'd cried. The sunlight almost blinded me and when the dark spots cleared I saw Jacob's face, soundless and innocent as he slept peacefully. I put my finger to his chin, getting close but never touching, I didn't want to wake him up. I caressed his pink lips with the tip of my finger and it felt like he placed a very soft kiss there.

I could stare at Jacob forever, just watching him sleep was the most tantalising and mesmerising thing I ever saw. It was like, when he was asleep, he was a different person, someone who didn't worry about everything all the time and take on responsibilities that he clearly never wanted to, he was just Jacob when he slept.

His arm tightened around me and he groaned as he broke his sleep, squinting at me through his dark lashes he smiled before yawning. "Hey." He said sleepily and I smiled.

"Hey." I whispered and turned my head to the side to press a tender kiss on his bare chest. The heat radiated off his skin and warmed me up while the chill of the morning air still lingered.

"I could get used to waking up like this." He grinned and I smirked.

"You _will _get used to waking up like this because I'm not going anywhere. You, _Jacob Black, _are stuck with me for the rest of eternity whether you like it or not." I giggled and his grip tightened on me, holding me taut against his masculine body. After a long pause he finally took a deep breath and became serious.

"Do you think we should talk about it?" He asked quietly. The pain just slightly breaking through in his voice that he tried to keep steady.

"Yeah," I started, "But before you say anything let me explain what happened on Saturday." He just nodded and inhaled sharply before bracing himself for what I had to say. "I didn't kiss him. In fact, nothing at all happened. When I got home after you dropped me off, he took me out for lunch… I don't want you to take this the wrong way because I love you and I want to be with you," I assured and continued, "but there was this waitress and you know how I hate when people hit on the people I'm with, it's awkward and annoying and I got carried away—"

He cut me off, "You got jealous, okay, continue." He made a motion with his hands indicating for me to get on with the story.

"Well, sort of, and then he wouldn't stop teasing me about it and we got into a play fight and he ran to his room to hide but I caught him and things got a bit… heated for a moment but _nothing happened" _I emphasised, not wanting Jacob to get angry_, "…_and we decided to watch a movie, he asked me what I was thinking and I said I was thinking about the wedding, I closed my eyes just to concentrate on what I was actually thinking about, which was _you, _and when I opened my eyes he was so close to my face and then you came in and everything just got so out of control. I never meant for anything like that to happen." By the time I finished explaining, I was breathing heavily, trying to catch my breath. I said all of it so fast that I wasn't sure Jacob caught what I said. It looked like he was trying to put all the pieces together in his mind.

He closed his eyes for a minute before speaking, "So, you have feelings for him?" I knew it was hard for him to say out loud but it was even harder to hear it.

"Vague feelings, yes… But it doesn't compare to what I feel for you. It was just curiosity. I just—I've never known feelings for anyone but you and when Damien came along there was this attraction," I sat up to get a better view of his face. His forearm covered his eyes though and I didn't get much of anything, "I just wanted to be wanted." I whispered. He moved his arm away and look at me.

"Was I not enough for you? Was I so… distant that you had to look for an attraction in someone else?" He said painfully. I could see in his eyes that what I said hurt him, but I needed to honest with him, I needed to tell him everything.

"After the attack you were just so detached, you got angry all the time, it was like I hardly knew who you were. Then Damien started showing me that love that you used to and it reminded me of you so much that I went along with it, I wasn't thinking properly." I explained and he shushed me.

"I get it. I was so selfish and only thinking about myself—"

"No! This is not your fault! This is all me. I'm so stupid that I didn't realise that what happened, not only traumatised me, but you as well. I didn't see it and I'm sorry, I should have been there for you more instead of yelling at you and making you feel like you had to be strong, you were hurting too and I should have been there." I looked down at my hands and they were shaking, it was so hard to realise the truth while saying it to the one person you were keeping everything away from.

"If I hadn't been so freakin' scared the whole time, you wouldn't have had a reason to find love elsewhere, this is my fault." He tried to turn this whole thing on him but I wasn't going to let him.

"Look here, Mister, stop trying to blame yourself, this is nobodies fault but mine and I wont let you try to make this all your fault. God! You always do that, for once, just let me feel bad, stop trying to make everything better by harbouring the responsibilities. This is _my _fault. Deal with it." I said with authority and he was instantly taken back by it.

"How about this, it's not your fault; it's not my fault… It's Damien's fault." He grinned and I smacked his burley chest.

"Jacob!" I laughed and he put his arms up defensively to protect himself.

"Okay, fine. Just a suggestion." He chuckled and I shook my head at him dismissively. He pulled me down onto the mat and moved on top of me, pinning my arms to my side and letting me feel a little of his weight. "…but a _very _good suggestion." He grinned and pressed his eager lips to mine. It was only our first kiss since we'd woken up and I was already feeling some _morning glory_ going on. "Now that I've got you trapped," I raised my eyebrow at him in anticipation, "Be honest, did you move into the main house so you could explore that curiosity of yours?" He looked at me and waited for my answer.

"Well, the thought hadn't occurred to me until after I had agreed to move in… It was part of the reason I stayed though." If he wanted me to be honest, then I wasn't going to sugar coat anything, I was going to let him have it just how he wanted it.

"Thank you for being honest." He smiled half-heartedly before pressing a brief but gentle kiss on my lips. _Oh, so he was going to reward me every time I answered a question. _I was liking this a whole lot more now.

"Let _me _ask _you _a question now." He looked at me patiently and urged me on with his curious eyes, "Were you jealous?" I grinned and he rolled his eyes before looking at me.

"Maybe a little." I eyed him suspiciously and he cracked under the pressure, "Okay, so I was jealous of him, so what?" He chuckled and I reached up to kiss him. I knew it.

"Thank you for being honest." I grinned and he rolled his eyes at my victorious expression. I felt like this massive weight had been lifted off me. It was so nice to be able to share all this with Jacob and not have to worry.

I pushed against his body and flipped us over. I rested my chin on his chest as I stared at him, a half smirk played on his lips. "See, you always want to be on top." He chuckled and I grinned.

"The view is better this way." I laughed and winked. I pressed my lips to his warm biceps. "Did you actually think I would kiss him?" I said after a long pause.

"I dunno… I just—I knew things weren't as good between us. I never thought you would kiss him, but I couldn't be sure if he would kiss you. Y'know?" He tried to explain in as little words as possible. I guess I could see where he was coming from. I would never have initiated the kiss, but that obviously does not apply to Damien as well. "Can I ask you something though?" He asked quietly. I just nodded and waited for him to speak again. "Would you have kissed him if I didn't show up?" He propped his elbows behind his head and looked at me patiently while I deliberated.

"I'm not going to lie to you anymore… so probably." He looked away and I immediately regretted telling him that. "…but I would have stopped it and I would've told you straight away because I love you and nothing in the world could ever change that." He looked back at me then and smiled.

"That's all I could ever ask for." I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Somehow everything was so much better; all these things I'd been keeping in were what was wrong with me. All those doubts and worries disappeared as soon as Jacob knew about it. It was like he absorbed all my problems and made everything better.

"I like this. The whole 'talking about things and having everything in the open.'" He smiled into the kiss and I grinned.

"Me too." This whole time we'd been talking about Damien and me, it was time to get the gossip on what Jacob had been up to lately, "You know when we got back from New York?" I asked and he nodded carefully, "Something was bothering you, what was it?" I asked and waited curiously as he considered telling me what was going on.

"Okay, well there's been some trouble in Vancouver…" I raised my eyebrow suspiciously and he continued, "It's out of our jurisdiction but your family has been keeping us informed just in case." He stopped and waited for me to say something.

"When you say trouble, what do you mean?" I tilted my head to the side curiously. There could only be one thing that he would be keeping tabs on.

"Pretty much sloppy vamps." He took a deep breath, "Before you were born, the same sort of thing happened, they targeted Bella, but now that everything is in the clear, the only logical explanation is that someone is getting a little pissed off with your family and our treaty, we're just keeping an eye on the situation, making sure no unwanted vamps cross over into our territory." I remembered vaguely when dad gave me a rundown of our history that he mentioned new born vampires in Seattle. This was Vancouver though, they couldn't be targeting us, and they're closer to the Denali clan. "Just before we got to New York, Sam called and said that the same sort of trouble was brewing in Oregon and Idaho. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to worry." He smiled and I eyed him. That wasn't the only thing he was hiding by the looks of it.

"It sounds like they're surrounding Washington." I said warily and waited for him to say something.

"All this started after your attack… We were talking about it and we thought that it's possible that the person who attacked you is the same person in charge of this… outbreak." I closed my eyes and thought for a minute. I tried not to think of my attack but the same memories kept flooding back, the black out, the waking up and the not knowing whether I was going to die.

"This is—um… This is too much." I gulped as I thought about the possibility that my attacker was still out there and might be planning a full on attack on my family.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want you to worry. We've got this entire thing sorted, nobody's gonna get close enough to hurt you. I promise." He kissed me and I could feel the worry he felt through the way his lips moved against mine. I couldn't quite fathom the possibility of somebody hurting my family because of me.

I pushed the thought to the back of my mind. This was all too familiar for my family and like they say, lightning never strikes the same place twice.

* * *

**You know what to do. ;) **


	42. Set Apart This Dream

**So sorry for the late update but I have run out of pre-written chapters. . I am using every spare second to write, despite the fact I have a bajillion internals and tests to study for. **

**Anyway... Reviews were on the ~ side. (~ = "Ehhhhh you could do better") I bet you would've reviewed if I told you that this chapter holds glorious LEMONS. Yeah, I capitalised that shit. ;D **

**Anyway, um, possibly 9 more chapters.. I think... Haven't counted.. Will count now... OMG no! It's 8. :O**  
**So, the story will probably be done by early May. Oh, how the time has just flown by. :'( **

**Enjoy.**

**

* * *

Chapter 42 – Set Apart This Dream  
RPOV**

_Tuesday. _

"Where are we going?" I laughed as Jacob ushered me forward, his big hands covered my eyes, stopping me from taking a peek at where we were. "I hope this isn't one of those things where you kidnap me and nobody ever hears from me again…" He laughed and kept walking.

"Be patient, we're almost there." He kissed my cheek and I groaned. I moved my legs reluctantly, faking my dismay at the fact that Jacob was making me walk to wherever he wanted to take me.

"Just tell me where we're going." I grinned and he sighed.

"Be patient, woman!" I huffed and he chuckled, I didn't know how long we'd been walking but the sounds of people in the background we're starting to fade and the smells from the local bakery were moving further and further away. At last we came to a halt, it seemed as though Jacob was inspecting the place before deciding that he really wanted to show me whatever he was looking at.

"Oh would you hurry up!" I said grumpily and he just laughed. I was tired of being in the dark.

"Okay, would you do something for me though?" He said hurriedly, it sounded like he was trying to figure out something. I just nodded and he continued, "If I took my hands away and turned you around, would you just stand still with your eyes closed for two minutes?" I just sighed and he chuckled.

"Fiiiiine." I dragged out the word, irritably. He shifted me slightly and made sure I was at the exact angle I needed to be before moving his hands. I have to admit I was tempted to turn around but I figured if whatever Jake had planned was so important that he wanted to make it perfect, that I could wait two minutes.

"I'll be right back. Stay just like that… and no peeking." He came around to my front quickly to press a soft kiss on my lips before dashing off with lightning speed.

I heard a few clangs and clashes coming from behind me but, against my better judgement, chose to heed Jacob's words. There were a few whispered 'ouches' here and there and I just giggled. "What are you doing?" I shouted and laughed.

"Don't turn around—_ouch_—stay right there, hold on—_ouch_." Was he getting a tattoo or something? I thought for a moment and ruled that out as highly unlikely; one was good enough for him. There were a few more clinks and bangs before finally his warm hands found their way to the back of both my shoulders. "Keep your eyes closed. I'm watching you, missy." He laughed and turned me around again. "Okay, open." His arms wrapped around my waist as I took in the beautiful little bungalow in the middle of a big green pasture.

"What's this?" I asked in awe, it was the most beautiful little house I'd ever seen, it was fairly old and the exterior was lined with wooden logs. There was a cute little porch on the outside and a big brass tin roof.

"Well… Rightfully, it's mine considering I just signed the contracts to it." I looked at him quickly, he bought this place? "Don't get mad, technically it was my dad's and he just handed over the lease to it. It was the first house my parents ever owned." He smiled.

"Really?" I asked, shocked that he'd never told me about this place before.

"Yeah. What do you think?" He asked and smiled before kissing my cheek. I was desperately hoping that Jake was asking me what I thought he was asking me right now.

"It's so beautiful and small." I giggled; it was such a perfect house for us. It was just right, not too big, not too small, and just perfect for a little family.

"Well then, Miss Renesmee, would you like to move in with me?" A big grin was plastered on my face as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck before kissing him.

I smiled into the blissful kiss before whispering, "Yes." He chuckled and picked me up in his arms before twirling in a circle, "Yes-Yes-Yes." I laughed ecstatically. He set me down on the ground before taking my hand and leading me eagerly into my future home.

He opened the bruised wooden door and led me into a small living room. I have to say, the inside looked much better than the outside. The small lounge held an old television and a double beige couch. There was a portrait of my family and one of Jacob's, including the wolf pack above a smouldering fireplace. He turned me around then and exposed a fairly short hallway leading to a brown and white kitchen. In front of the kitchen was a small wooden table, I recognised it as the one from Jacob's (old) house.

He led us to the master bedroom, fairly big with a green opaque and white colour scheme. I could tell that Esme had something to do with this. Everything was _too _matchy matchy. Everything but the walls and structure had been changed as Jacob pointed out. He took me to another room in the house, although this room was empty besides a few blankets and pillows scattered around. There were a few marks on the wall… in fact, they actually looked like a tally chart.

"What's this?" I ran my fingers over the indentations in the wooden wall. He hugged me from behind and kissed my neck.

"This was the baby making room… apparently." He chuckled and my eyes widened. "Those are the marks of every time they tried." I burst out laughing then and turned around to look at him, his face was absolutely repulsed while he tried to count the number of marks in the wall. "We can cover it with wall paper." I grasped his face in my hands and pressed my lips to his.

"No, I want to make our own tally." I bit my lip and he raised his eyebrow sceptically. I started walking backwards until my back was against the wall; I pulled his shirt, forcing him to follow me. His hands rested on either side of the wall, trapping me against the heat of his body. He kissed me fiercely, his passion was so intense that a wave of lust rushed through my body, pooling between my slightly shaky legs.

His hands snaked down my thighs, caressing as they moved before lifting up the dress I had and inching his hand upward. When he got to my lower back he pulled me to him forcefully and I moaned, I loved it when Jake was rough, which wasn't very often but _oh so _pleasurable. My breasts were pressed against his hard chest and we kissed for the longest time. His tongue darting in and out of my mouth, nipping and sucking on my lips while his hips bucked against my own.

He swiftly lifted the dress over my head and tossed it aside while I ran my hands up and under his shirt, feeling the heat radiate off his burly chest. He crossed his arms in front of him and grasped the ends of his shirt in each hand before flexing just the right amount in order to lift it over his head. The way his muscles bulged through his tan skin was enough to form a pool of heat between my legs.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and pressed my fervent lips to his. I could hear the soft drops of rain hitting the tin roof and it provided the perfect music. I gently pressed my hands against the soft skin of his back and felt his muscles flex under my touch. He swept me up in his arms before laying me softly on the wooden floor and lying carefully atop me. He balanced himself with his arms on either side of me before pressing his lips against mine again.

I grasped his face in my hands and felt the warmth of his cheeks heat up my hands. My leg hitched around his hip and I bucked my hips against his, feeling him press against me tenderly. I tilted my head back as he began to gingerly kiss my neck, moving his feverish lips down my throat. His hands lifted me up slightly and pressed me against his giant frame while he undid the pesky hook that held my bra together. He slowly slipped it off my arms and tossed it aside before beginning where he left off.

His vehement lips took hold of the rosy bud that lay on my breast and I sighed in contentment. His tongue skilfully lapped over it until it glistened in the grey room that had dulled since the rain started. He brought his lips up to kiss me again before removing himself from my embrace.

I sat up confused and watched as he moved to the other side of the room, "What are you doing?" I asked before laughing.

"Getting a blanket, wouldn't want you to get splinters." He winked and I blushed before looking away. He pulled me up before laying it down. I was about to sit but he stopped me and pressed his lips against my neck while his hands held my back, keeping me close in his arms.

He slowly began pulling down the last piece of fabric on my body and I leaned my head back, closing my eyes and focussing on not letting my legs go weak from his touch. I moved my hands to my front and undid the button on his shorts, he let them fall to the ground easily, there were no boxers to take care of today considering that he went commando. I had a feeling he'd planned this.

He scooped me up again effortlessly and placed me down on the blue cotton blanket. It felt so soft against my skin that I had to take a moment to appreciate such a delicate, loving fabric. For a while we just kissed on the indulgent blanket, letting our lips say everything without words. My hands were pressed against his back and I had to take a few breaths before entering our passionate embrace again.

He positioned himself carefully over me before slowly moving forward. I felt my walls stretch to accommodate him inside me and it was like every wire inside we started going off, sending electrical impulses through my being and making me gasp in unexpected pleasure.

I held onto his body tightly, my fingers gripped his back intensely and he continued to move slowly, his eyes looked dazed before he tucked his head in the crook between my neck and shoulder. He was breathing heavily and I could feel the heat of his breath warm my skin before the air of the evening cooled it down.

He stopped moving altogether to look at me, his eyes completely awe struck as he examined my face. It was almost like he was making a mental picture of this moment. I half wanted to say _'stop being a perv' _but that would've ruined the moment so instead I smiled and tried to keep my breathing even which he was making very hard.

He pressed a kiss to my lips before moving again, I couldn't concentrate on kissing when the friction he was creating between my legs was so powerful. "Jake…" He started speeding up. By now Jake had a fairly good idea of what my noises meant. Some were to speed up, others were to slow down, some were to say I was getting _there, _andsome where to say 'you're amazing'.

I felt his strong member move in and out of me, my walls stretching and sensitively taking in every inch of him inside me. "I need you." I gasped and he continued to move. His hips bucking against my own, yet he never let me feel any of his weight.

"I'm here." He whispered and kissed my shoulder before pressing a tender kiss on my parted lips. My face was dewed with beads of sweat brought on by the immense pleasure Jake was giving me. I could only concentrate on the way he moved inside of me and the way he grunted when he pushed himself all the way in. His noises were the sexiest things I've ever heard. I couldn't even fathom the fact that the rain was still making noise on the tin roof, yet somehow it made the scene more romantic.

"Oh—Oh—Jake…" That was my, 'I need more but I cant say it because I really can't breathe with all this panting' noise. He complied as we always did, moving faster and harder against my body. This was the around the time that Jake usually lets his animal side take over and I could feel it happening, the way his thrusts were more forceful and more pleasurable. His hips made a thudding noise against my own when they came into contact with mine.

The pleasure was intense and I gripped his back while my head lolled back, my body arched against him, it was like some trigger inside me went off and exploded with this never before felt pleasure. I cried out, feeling myself losing control. Jake groaned beside me and I knew he was too. I couldn't help but let out cries of pleasure every time he moved, some unknown spark lit up inside me and it was like if I didn't have more I would just die.

I let myself give in, I couldn't hold out any longer, the incredible feeling surged through me and I writhed under his iron grip with intense sparks. He brought his face to mine and pressed his lips against mine while we both experienced this never before felt spark between us. It was like, for the first time in a long time, we were really together with everything we were doing, and in every aspect.

I felt like someone was shocking my core, the pulsing electricity was coursing through my body and it felt like it would never end. Finally, we both just stopped moving, Jacob was still buried deep inside me but we both chose to focus on catching our breaths. I rested my cheek on the soft blanket and tried to make my breathing even while Jacob laid his head on my chest. The warmth of his body made mine dew with sweat and we both stayed quiet for a while, somehow, it seemed like the most appropriate thing to do.

"I'll never get used to that." He finally broke the silence and I laughed. He lifted his head to look at me and I pressed the palm of my hand against his burning cheek, bringing his face close to mine and kissing him gently.

"You're not the only one." I smiled, he rolled off me and spread himself out on the blanket while I snuggled closer to his chest and stared up at the ceiling. His arm encircled me, bringing me closer to him and I felt so serene in this moment.

"When we get back from the honeymoon, we have this whole house to christen." He chuckled. "I'm not sure about you, but that washing machine seems very inviting." I had to laugh at his obscure sense of kinkiness.

"I have to say that my preference would probably be the shower… Or maybe the kitchen counter…" He turned his head to look at me with a sly smile on his face, "Classic, but kinky." I winked.

"Well then, we better start managing our time." He grinned and I laughed at how open we could be about everything. I loved that about Jake, the fact that no matter how embarrassing or weird it was to talk about something, he'd find a way to make it ridiculously easy.

"Am I allowed to mark the wall?" I asked and he chuckled.

"You're allowed to do anything you want, this is our house now." I grinned before hopping up and off the blanket. I kneeled next to the wall and pulled out the metal clip still attached to my matted hair and carved a line into the wall. It would forever be marked as ours now.

* * *

When I got to the main house it was relatively dark outside. I told Jacob that I'd pack up my things and call him when I was done. We agreed that we'd let my family move all my stuff in – when I say family, I mean Grandma Esme and Aunt Alice – when we leave for our honeymoon. For now we were just gonna survive with the essentials, after all, we only had two days to go. On Thursday I'd be sleeping here anyway so it wasn't really a big deal.

I quickly ran upstairs and found my small black duffle bag, I started folding my clothes and packing them in, making sure to leave a few items for Thursday. Considering the fact that I'd probably never sleep here again after Thursday, I figured I had nothing to lose by packing up most of my stuff.

"You're back." Came a familiar voice behind me. I turned and smiled, it seemed as though it had been years since I'd seen Damien.

"_You're _back." I smiled and ran up to him to give him a hug. There was something different in the way he held me in his arms that made me slightly worried as to why he was so happy to see me.

"Why are you packing?" He asked and walked toward my bed to take a seat. He watched while I pushed a black cardigan into the bag with an amused expression.

"Well, Jacob and I are moving in together. There's an old cottage in La Push and his parents used to own it, his dad gave him the lease and he asked me to live with him there." His eyes slightly widened before he composed his expression and smiled.

"So you guys have worked everything out?" He asked curiously and I smiled.

"Yeah, we have everything out in the open now so there are no more secrets and lying to each other. It's nice to be able to talk to him, he's so much calmer about everything now that he knows everything and I feel the same way about everything he had to say to me." I shoved a few more tops into the bag before I started on my pants and skirts.

"That's really… great." He smiled. His voice was very low and quiet. He seemed like he wanted to say something but wasn't sure how to.

"Yeah, anyway, how have you been?" I asked and dashed into the bathroom to get my toothbrush and loofa, I wasn't sure whether to pack my toothpaste… Surely Jake would've bought some… Maybe I should, just in case. I grabbed that too on the way out and shoved it into the side pocket in my bag.

"I've been good; I've had a lot of time to think about everything…" He paused and waited to check my reaction. I was beyond confused; I didn't know why he was being so cautious… It just wasn't him.

"Oh yeah?" I said to get him to continue while I checked my drawers to see if I'd gotten everything I needed. When I turned back around he was right in front of me, his eyes staring intently into mine as if looking for the answers to life.

"Don't walk down that isle on Friday." He pleaded and I couldn't comprehend what he'd just said to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked, shocked that he would even suggest it.

"I love you. Don't marry him."

* * *

**WHUTTTT! Did you see that coming! I sure as hell didn't. LOL JK. Yeah I did. ;D  
You know what to do. Reviews motivate me to write. ;) **


	43. The Bachelorette Party

**So sorry for the late update. It's the same old excuses. Studying. Internals. Drama Performance. And the infamous writers block. I have some serious apologising to do so I'm sorry! I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to make this funny (and it is funny from my POV) :L **

**Anyway, enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 43 – The Bachelorette Party  
RPOV**

_Wednesday_

"I really don't need a bachelor party." Jake sighed and snuggled his head between the juncture of my neck. We were seated on _our _couch in _our _house watching some late night TV, waiting to be snatched up by someone trying to make us spend this night without each other.

I sat with my legs on his lap and my back against the armrest of the couch while his arms encircled me and brought me close to his chest. "Yes, you do." I smiled, I knew that Jacob was the type of guy to love having a party thrown for him.

"It's just going to be a bunch of us getting wasted on jello-shots off some chick's stomach." He grinned. Well, when he put it like that then he _really _didn't need a bachelor party.

"You're right. Stay." I grinned and he groaned.

"_But_ you're going out to watch men strip, how do you think I feel about that?" He pouted and I laughed. It was true, the women in my family were taking me to some male strip club and then going to some surprise location to have more 'fun'.

"I was only joking, but if you're going to do jello-shots off some chick's stomach, she has to be fat and have a moustache." I smiled and he rolled his eyes before chuckled to himself.

"Okay, and if someone gives you a lap dance, they must have a bald patch and a beer belly." I opened my mouth in mock horror.

"That's not fair. You'll have pole dancers to look at all night. Hot pole dancers!" I moaned and he laughed again.

"So will you, just the ones who touch you have to be ugly and fat." He grinned and shrugged as if it were some sort of unread law. I sighed in defeat. There was no way in hell I was letting some man with a bald patch and beer belly give me a lap dance. Jake knew my weakness. I glared at him for a little while, thinking of a loop-hole to his new suggestion. Although, I doubt I'd have any conscious memory of attractive men giving me lap dances if I was highly intoxicated.

The night seemed more and more appealing in the taboo way of not knowing if I'll remember it or not, although, I don't think that really counts as being taboo, it just seems very exciting. "Deal." I grinned and he squinted his eyes suspiciously at me.

"You've thought of the same loop hole as me, haven't you?" He laughed and I could only look away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of having figured it out before me.

"Well, you know what they say, great minds think alike." I grinned and reached for the remote to switch channels. "But then again, the only great mind here is mine." I poked my tongue out at him and he used his famous mischievous grin which immediately made me regret saying anything. I knew something was going to happen now.

He looked away, pretending to have forgotten about it, which was all part of his plan, creating anticipation to scare the opponent. It was an attack strategy and it just so happened that I was the prey.

In a split second his body was on top of mine and his hands were at my sides, tickling me half to death. All I could do was cry out with laughter and kick my legs in the air, not that it did anything good, all it did was add fuel to the fire.

His rough hands were gently pressing the sides of my torso through the sheer fabric of my button up shirt; he knew just the right amount of pressure to add to make my body spasm with fits of giggles. It was a skill learnt from thousands of opportunities to practice.

"Ahh, Jake! Stop!" I laughed and he continued, chuckling along with his evil plan. "Can't. Breathe." I said in between the fits and he immediately stopped, still laughing while I caught my breath.

"Now, do you have anything to say?" He waited patiently and I rolled my eyes at his immaturity before smiling.

"You also have a great mind." He grinned victoriously before placing a small kiss on my lips. I seemed to have forgotten what was going on. His scent was too intoxicating to pass up and the more of it I inhaled, the loopier I became.

I reached my head up without thinking and stole another one of his beautiful kisses, I felt his body relax above mine and I placed my hand on his cheek, bringing his face closer to mine while we enjoyed the blissful union of our lips. It seemed as though everything had become better by kissing Jacob, I forgot all about the impending future of my friendship with Damien, all about having to leave Jacob for tonight, all about the wedding, it was just Jacob and I, here together.

Of course it didn't last and all the decisions and memories came flooding back. Of course I told Jacob about what happened the night before, he wasn't too happy about it but I told him that I made it clear to Damien who I wanted to be with and that's all Jacob wanted to know. I wasn't too keen to go into the details of it anyway. I'd assume that it would be rather humiliating for Damien if he thought that Jacob and I were having a laugh about it all.

I shoved the thought aside for now though, I didn't want to relive the memory of what had happened last night, nor did I intend to. I focused on kissing Jacob, remembering every texture and every technique he used to woo my senses.

"Thank you." He smiled and kissed me again, my brow furrowed as I tried to figure out what he was thanking me for.

"What?" I smiled.

"I'm glad you stopped thinking about Damien, its bad enough that I have to see him everyday let alone you having visuals of him while I'm kissing you." I blushed and turned my head away, embarrassed over the fact that I can never control my thoughts and Jacob caught me thinking of Damien… while we were making out.

"Sorry." I chuckled while trying to hide my red cheeks.

"I'm glad you chose me." He smiled and kissed me. He said it as if he thought I wouldn't have in that situation.

"You seem so shocked." I laughed and he kissed me again. I assumed he was trying to draw attention away from the way his voice sounded when he said that by kissing me.

"Well, you never know with you. Women are so impulsive sometimes." He shook his head like he thought it was sickening or something. I just looked at him with a half smile playing on my lips before giving up and lifting my head to kiss him. "See, just look at you, so impulsive." He grinned and kissed me back.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave before I do something even more impulsive." I winked and wriggled under his grip before being locked down by his arms.

"No! Stay." He chuckled and I laughed with him. He could be more of a minx than me sometimes. I brought my hand to his cheek and felt the warmth of his skin heat the palm of my hand. I always got lost when staring into his chocolate brown eyes. "When you're thinking things like that how do you expect your father to like me?" He grinned and I blushed, forgetting what I was projecting into his mind.

I quickly removed my hand and smiled, "He does like you." It was true. My father thought of Jacob as a true comrade, a second in command when it came to his family.

"He likes me as an ally, not so much as a suitor for his daughter." He grinned and pressed his lips to mine and I smiled. It seemed so typical, the over protective father and the somewhat scared son-in-law.

"Well, he'll get over it soon enough." He laughed as though that would never happen. Well, I knew it would… someday. I had all eternity to play this game. He kissed me again, this time his lips were more passionate. They waited for mine to part while his tongue darted into my eager mouth.

My hands tangled themselves in his shaggy hair and I found myself slowly losing control while his body hovered above mine, sending waves of heat to pool between my legs. It seemed as though I'd never get used to this feeling. My stomach fluttered with butterflies assaulting it. His hands were slowly moving up and down my body, creating friction between our skin and leaving a trail of heat where his hands touched me.

"_Alice, you're good at this, just go in there and get her." _I heard someone bickering. Someone who sounded a lot like my mom. I abruptly pulled away from the kiss and put my index finger to my lips for Jacob to keep quiet.

"_Oh for Gods sake, Bella, just go get her, she's your daughter." _Alice retorted. I heard someone huff and the clatter of heels pacing on the stone floor outside. Jake's grin widened when he realised what I was listening to.

"_If someone doesn't go in there and get her, I'm going home." _Aunt Rose threatened.

"_Feel free to." _Aunt Alice snapped while Mom laughed. I could hear the mocking edge to her voice; I knew she wasn't being serious. _"Oh fine. I'll go in. You both are such babies." _I heard Aunt Rose laugh and it sounded as though she high-fived Mom. You'd think that they had no idea what knocking on a door was like. In a matter of seconds she was in front of us. By then we'd managed to sit up straight and pretend like nothing had ever happened on this couch.

"Jacob, I'm stealing your fiancée. Deal with it." Alice smirked and tugged at my arm, hurling me off the chair and into her stone cold body. She huddled me in her arms as though she were smuggling me out of the house and began walking toward the door.

"I'll see you later!" I called out to Jacob who was laughing the whole way through. "You're evil." I glared at Aunt Alice who just grinned.

"How else was I supposed to get you out of there?" She laughed and high-fived mom who came to hug me and say hello.

"Like a civilised person." I laughed and Aunt Rose just grinned.

"Alice has never been civilised." She chortled and bumped shoulders with Aunt Alice.

"This coming from the melodramatic vampire-bride-killer?" They both laughed and I just rolled my eyes. Their bickering was amicable, I envied their sisterly relationship.

"Oh c'mon you two, we've got places to go." Mom winked and they both giggled. I seemed to be missing out on the joke.

"Where are we going?" I smiled while Aunt Alice wound her arm around mine and walked as though we were venturing off into the Land of Oz

"It's a surprise." She grinned and everyone laughed. I had a feeling this was going to be a very, _very, _interesting night.

* * *

By two in the morning I could positively say I was sloshed to the point of no return. I don't think that any bride should've consumed as much alcohol as me and keep going. Although, this was a once in a lifetime opportunity and seeing my mother drunk was the most hilarious thing I'd ever witnessed in my entire life.

I never knew she was the type to laugh at everything, when I say everything, I mean everything, even things like, "I'm going to the bathroom." This earned me such a booming laughter I had to hide my face from the watching crowds. I made a mental note to only get drunk with my mother in private.

Aunt Rose on the other hand was the type of drunk who liked to take off her clothes and go dancing on the pole with the other _exotic _dances. It wasn't something I'd ever wanted to see but I could tell she liked the male attention.

That brings me to Aunt Alice, the type of drunk who went around buying drinks for everyone at the bar. Drinks like_ Green Apple Martinis. _I think she downed a few of those before moving onto the tequila shots.

I, however, am the type of drunk who would do all those things at once… which I did. I took off my clothes, let the _exotic _male dancer take a jello shot off my stomach and laughed about it afterward when he said that the glass was finally empty. I like to think I inherited my drunken state of mind from both my mother and father. Although, I've never seen my father drunk, that would be incredibly funny.

"Renesmeeeeee!" Aunt Rose whined as she pulled my arm to join her on stage. "Everyone! Everyone! I need you all to listen! We have a bride-to-be in the house. Let's party!" She slurred and stumbled while she spoke yet the whole bar room still heard and cheered for me. I just laughed as she pulled me up and forced me to dance with her.

"Drinkthisforme." Aunt Alice asked me. Her words pretty much mushed together so badly I had to ask her to repeat herself. I took the shot from her hand, not caring what it was and downed it. I felt it burn my throat as it went down and took it like a man. It must have been straight Vodka.

"I don't like Vodka." I whined and she laughed at me before handing me another which I downed. "Where's mom?" I slurred my words together unwillingly and Aunt Alice pointed to the bar where I saw her taking shots with the barman, she could barely hold the liquid in her mouth while she laughed.

"Renesmee! It's time!" Aunt Rose screamed and pulled me to the stage with her, making me sit on the single chair in the middle and running to the crowd.

"I don't want to sit here. I want to sit over there. Let me sit over there." I mumbled and attempted to get up before two very soft hands touched my shoulders and kept me in my seat.

"Be still, _senorita_." A Spanish man murmured into my ears seductively. I desperately hoped he wasn't bald with a beer belly. His hands started trailing down my shoulders and I caught a glimpse of his masculine arms.

"You have nice arms. Has anyone ever told you that you have nice arms?" I gulped and hoped that I didn't sound like too much of a fool. He stepped in front of me, exposing the exquisite body that he owned. His shirt was nicely buttoned but the bulging muscles under his shirt were easily recognised. He had the perfect bone structure of his face with big blue eyes framed by thick brown lashes.

All at once he ripped his shirt off, the buttons flying off and shimmered out of it while I sat there dazed and watching. The women in the bar squealed with delight as he began unbuttoning his trousers. He looked devilishly handsome as he swayed from side to side enticingly.

"Take it off!" I heard Aunt Alice call. All the women cheered which earned them all a sly look from whoever this mysterious Spanish man was. He sexily stepped out of his pants leaving him in his tight black underwear; it really left nothing to the imagination. I forced myself to look away but curiosity struck me and I couldn't look away. He slowly crept behind me and I felt him grind against the chair. I wish I could've seen it because from the way they all cheered, I could tell it was a sight to see.

He quickly picked me up in his masculine arms and laid me down on the stage. I giggled while his hands ran down my body. He sat with one leg on either side of me as he straddled my waist, he tugged at the chain near his head and all at once a sprinkler went off above us as he swished his head from side to side on me. The cold water hit my body but I liked it. It cooled my body down and kept me half sane while this ridiculously good looking man danced on top of me.

Before I had time to react he plunged into the crowd and was attacked by a swarm of hungry women eager to touch the body of Mr Española.

"I need a shot." Was the first thing I said as I sat up? That was the only way I could stay awake for the rest of the night. Luckily Aunt Alice had one ready and waiting for me, Tequila this time, without the lemon and salt. I was feeling a little dangerous tonight.

"Another! Have one with your aunty, c'mon!" She mumbled and handed me another while she took one in her hand. Our glasses clinked before we downed the golden liquid. She took a picture of us both drinking before tucking it safely in the pocket of her shorts.

I had a feeling these pictures weren't going to be pleasant when I saw them tomorrow. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and I took it out, squinting at the small screen while trying to figure out who was calling. I answered it quickly before it went to voicemail.

"Jake!" I laughed, "Why are you calling me?" I slurred and he laughed.

"I don't know!" I burst out laughing and so did he. I could hear Paul in the background making kissing noises towards the phone while Embry called out telling Jake to 'put his clothes back on'.

"Do you know I love you? I just want to tell you how much I love you. I mean I don't even know how much that is but I know that I love you. I love you so much." I blabbed on and Jake laughed again.

"I love you too. You're so amazing. I can't wait to marry you, you know that? I bet you didn't." He garbled before handing the phone off to Paul who seemed to be equally as drunk.

"Okay, Renesmee." He paused while taking a deep breath, "We're off now. Don't smoke weed okay? It's not okay for you. Just don't do it little one! Don't do it!" He started yelling and bent over holding my stomach while I laughed.

"Renesmee, its Embry, don't worry, I'm taking good care of them." He sounded relatively sober; I was guessing that he was the sober driver.

"You better! Or I'll have to rough you up! You hear me! Youtakegoodcareofmyboys!" I laughed before dropping my phone and accidently ending the call. "Aunt Alice, poor me another, I'm getting on that stage with Aunt Rose!" I giggled and ran towards the stage. God I loved my family.

* * *

**Alright, this is what you've been waiting for, the Damien POV chapter is next. I didn't tell you too much about what happened on Tuesday night because I was saving it for this chapter. Wouldn't you all love to know what he's thinking and why he's here? ;) **

**Review and tell me what you think of him. (: **


	44. The Illusionist

**I know how long you guys have been waiting to hear exactly why Damien is here and what's going through his mind, so here it is. For some of you this might be disappointing, but for others, you'll find this rather interesting. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 44 – The Illusionist  
DPOV**

_Thursday_

I walked through the darkness of nightfall, my anger flaring. The clouds were gathering for their own destruction while the tree's shivered in the howling wind. The leaves fell from their claws in a desperate escape to get away, I knew it was only a matter of time before their lives came to an end, their pleas were unheard as were many of the cries for help in this world.

My mind switched back to Renesmee, thinking about how stupid I could've been by leaving all this behind for her. She thinks she can do whatever the hell she pleases? She thinks she can toy with me? She doesn't know what's coming to her. For a split second I thought maybe… just maybe I could forget about what _they _did to me, what _they _did to them, but no. Her rejection was what I needed. What the hell was I thinking? I was here for one reason and one reason only and no little Cullen girl was going to take that away from me.

Nathan was right, I should have never let my feelings get in the way of why we were here. I drove towards the old warehouse, abandoned on the lonely street with only dirt surrounding it. The outside was a mere reminder of the tragic fire that swept across the small village here, their only inhabitable building was the warehouse, but of course with nothing to stay for, the town vanished, leaving only silence and doom in it's past.

I told him to meet me there; it was somewhere quiet, somewhere where nobody, especially the Cullens, could find me. I masked my own scent with the roar of my engine, the gas left no trail for them to follow, it was all just petrol with thousands of paths to follow. When they gave me the car I made sure to check for anything that would help them trace me, I couldn't have that while I was here only to disappear with their most prized possession.

I made sure that as I drove I wasn't being followed; I let myself get lost in the darkness as I sped down the long gravel road. I thought about that Tuesday night and what had happened. I couldn't believe I'd made myself to vulnerable to a Cullen.

"_Don't walk down that isle on Friday." I tried to plead with her. She stood absolutely still; this definitely wasn't the reaction I'd hoped for. I mentally prepared myself for this moment for the past two days, thinking about how I'd say it and when I'd tell her but instead of sticking to the plan I just blurted it out. _

"_Excuse me?" She was shocked, I could tell. What kind of fool was I asking her to leave Jacob? Fucking werewolf. _

"_I love you. Don't marry him." I asked and she merely stared at me, I assumed she was hoping for me to take back what I'd just said. I knew how much our friendship meant to her but I just couldn't go on pretending like that's all I wanted. _

"_You can't ask me to do that." She said unthinkably, it was like she switched to autopilot. Her voice was no higher than a whisper and she continued to pack her things into a small duffel bag. _

"_Please. You said yourself that you felt like you had to be in this relationship. You have the choice, choose me." I tried to convince her that I was the one for her but still she moved as though she were a robot. _

"_I can't, Damien." I'd prepared myself for her rejection but I never thought that at that moment I'd be anything but gentleman-like. _

"_Renesmee, please. He's a werewolf, have you not thought about that?" I had to say it. How could she have not thought about it, what could that do to her future? To their future? It could jeopardise everything._

"_And you're a vampire. What difference does it make?" It seemed like I was finally getting a response out of her. She sat on the bed and stared at her beautifully cream hands, I knew I was making her think._

"_You're better suited for someone like me. You're half vampire, we'd live together forever and I could protect you from anything. I know that I'll live forever." Yeah, I had to pull out the 'eternity' card. It was the only way to make her see. It was the only leverage I had. _

_I took a seat next to her and took her hand in mine, "Jacob and I are soul mates." She said quietly before slowly retracting her hand from mine. _

"_Just because he imprinted on you doesn't mean that you're his soul mate. It just means that you could carry on the line of wolves. Carlisle said himself that that was how imprinting worked. It has nothing to do with soul mates." She looked at me as though she didn't know that and I immediately felt guilty for telling her. She shouldn't have found out from me. _

"_Still. I love him and he loves me and we're getting married, Damien." I couldn't help but feel slightly irritated that I was losing her to a dog. _

"_Renesmee, I'm only telling you this because when you realise that you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible, I've had that realisation." I could see she was taken back by what I said and I knew she would be, I was playing dirty, using the lines that I'd used for her dream when she'd first got out of the hospital. I knew it would make her think and I desperately needed her to consider it, I moved closer, touching her hand again, she didn't flinch this time and for that I was grateful. I loved her. _

"_What did you just say?" She whispered. I could tell that she was remembering, by touching her hand I had all her thoughts in my head without her knowing it. I tried to project my own ideas into her head but she moved away again and the thoughts never went through. _

"_I love you." I moved closer again and she stood up, pulling the duffel bag over her shoulder and pondering what to say. _

"_I'm sorry, Damien. I can't." And with that, she ran out of the room without a goodbye and a parting gesture. All that ran through my mind was the rejection and humiliation I'd just faced. I knew what I was going to do in an instant. _

As I thought about it the feelings came flooding back. I couldn't undo what had happened but I could make sure that nobody else would ever be that humiliated by a Cullen again.

I knew that Riley was right when he told me to leave before that fight started between them and the Cullens several years ago. He knew that the newborns would never survive in a fight against them but gave them hope. He spared me; he told me what he was planning and told me to run. I owe my life to him, he was my brother.

I remember that night clearly, it was the last time I saw him and my sister, Eliza.

"_You fight well, Damien." He laughed and pulled me up from the ground. I could sense the tension in the air but chose not to ask. It wasn't wise to question someone who provided you with fresh blood whenever you needed it. _

"_Thank you, sir." I couldn't help but be polite. It was who I am; I was brought up to respect people in higher positions. _

"_You can call me Riley." He smiled. The glimmer of his red eyes caught the light on the moon and threw me back for a second before I finally realised where I was. I can't say the temptation of being a newborn wasn't easy, but I honestly didn't find it as hard to resist blood the way the others did. "Tell me, what's your secret? How do you fight so well?" He asked. I didn't know myself but felt obliged to answer him with any thoughts I had. _

"_It's like I can sense what you're about to do, when I make contact with you I can hear all your thoughts at that moment. It's like a million jolts of electricity running through me but it's not painful at all. I can sense everything." I realised that I was started to babble and chose to just be quiet. Riley seemed thoughtful. _

"_Your sister doesn't seem to share the same talents as you." He laughed and looked over at Eliza who was getting beaten by another newborn. I felt the urge to protect her but I knew she'd be able to handle it. She was always the fighter of our family and it felt wrong to outshine her in something like this. _

"_She's not as weak as she appears." I defended quietly but thoughtfully. _

"_Everyone! Clear out!" Riley called angrily, I started to move away swiftly, "No, you stay; I want to talk to you about something." I stood still while everyone moved out; they all scurried like a fresh batch of rats. When everyone was out of sight and there was nothing to be heard, Riley began, "Look kid, you have some serious talents and to be honest, you'd make one hell of a fighter out there, but this is not for you." _

"_I'm confused." I simply said. _

"_That fight out there is going to get ugly, fast. I'm going to tell you something and I need you to keep it to yourself, you understand?" He asked and I nodded, "We're using most of the newborns as bait, as distractions to keep them busy, I don't want you to get caught up in that, you would make a valuable asset." He said, it struck my curiosity when he said 'we' and he is the only leader I've seen around here. I chose not to take it any further though, I would be stepping out of my boundary if I asked questions where they weren't needed._

"_I'm not sure I understand." I said quietly. _

"_I'm going after someone else during the fight, when they're taken care of most of the newborns will be… well you know. You'd make a very good fighter if we ever decided to take down their whole family." He smiled. There it was again, that 'we'. I didn't understand why he trained the newborns if they were only going to die. It seemed pointless. _

"_You want me to stay out of the fight?" I asked. He nodded before speaking quietly again. _

"_After everything is finished, I'll come get you. I promise." He looked out towards the night sky while a million things ran through my mind. _

"_Will you take care of Eliza?" I asked and he nodded. _

"_You have my word that she'll come back with me." That was all I could ask for. I simple bowed my head gracefully before leaving Riley and heading for the first exit I saw out of this place._

I never saw Eliza again. I could only hope that she hadn't died a painful death or that somehow, she managed to escape. Riley would never be back to tell me if she was really there that day or if by some twist of fate, she'd figured it out. She was always a smart girl.

Riley told me that the Cullens had talents of their own; I could've never guessed that they would be of such a high magnitude; however, they were nothing compared to mine; both a physical and mental shield with the power to use someone else's talent by merely touching them.

I shoved those thoughts aside when I pulled up to the warehouse, Nathan was already waiting, dressed in a dark trench coat and long black pants, his face seemed to pale in comparison, though that was only an understatement.

"Kept me waiting long enough, boss" He laughed and patted me on the back as I got out of the car.

"Look, I need the dagger." I said coarsely and walked into the warehouse. Nathan was my right-hand man. I'd recruited him the same way Riley had recruited me, I still felt guilty for taking his life but at that moment, I couldn't care less about life.

"I don't have it on me, boss." He looked down, bowing his head in front of me.

"You don't have it on you!" I grabbed the collar of his shirt with both my hands, "Where the fuck is it then?" I shouted and he quivered in fear.

"I have it in the car, boss." He shook and I shoved him aside, glaring at him while he scurried outside and into his small black car. He arrived back with the dagger, wrapped in a black cloth and handed it to me. I unwrapped it carefully, admiring the silver handle and blade that seemed to be endlessly sharp. It took me several years, talking to the right people on the wrong side of the vampire law to find it. It's a shame the Volturi are so intimidating otherwise they would've found it years ago.

Holding this much power in my hands was almost overwhelming before I realised who I was and what I was doing. "I need you to continue your havoc in Oregon and Idaho and wherever else you were before you came here. We need to make it seem like there is an army. It's the only way to lure _her _away from them and really hurt that family." I smiled, playing with the dagger in my hands being careful not to touch the blade. To a vampire, that blade was like a thousand degrees, it would burn my skin almost instantly, and I learnt that the hard way.

"Yes, boss." He nodded, "Anything else, boss?" He asked like the good little wing-man he was.

"Leave a trail for them to follow." He looked half scared to death as if I was telling him to die "You can find a car in Vancouver and disappear after that." He breathed a sigh of relief. I wasn't Riley; I couldn't create vampires for them to die. It wasn't right.

"Where will I meet you after that, boss?" He asked. I walked towards to door and looked back at him waiting for my answer.

"You won't. This is the last thing you need to do for me. After this, you're free to leave." I said and he smiled graciously.

"Thank you, I won't let you down, boss." He said and I walked towards my car with the dagger in my hand, with every intention of using it to my advantage against the Cullens. "Good luck, boss."

* * *

I waited patiently in _her _lounge, knowing exactly where Jacob was. Sometimes I wondered how idiotic he really was, I mean, leaving the night before his wedding to go hunting for the some vampires with his buddies, leaving his poor fiancée unprotected and coming home to nobody.

I thought about the different ways I'd go about saying this. I could come right out and say it and have her think I was joking, or I could lead up to it, put some real fear into her then say it. I wasn't the sadistic type of guy but in this special scenario, I felt it was appropriate to add a little bit of suspense to my big finale.

I heard the door close and the clink of her shoes on the wooden floor while I waited patiently on their hideous cream coloured couch. "Damien, is that you?" She asked, I could tell that she smelled me. She turned on the light and a bright smile appeared on her gorgeous face. I had to stop myself from thinking thoughts like that if I wanted this to work.

I smiled, not because I was happy to see her and stood up to hug her small frame. It seemed too easy. Almost like a mouse just walking onto a mouse trap unaware of the lurking danger. "I was just doing a bit of hunting." I smiled and she put her bag down on the couch.

"Oh yeah? I need to do some myself before..." She stopped and smiled timidly. I knew she didn't want to bring up the wedding, I could sense it. Her body just radiated awkwardness. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

I felt like this house was making me claustrophobic and chose to make my visit short and simple. "You know how you're getting… married tomorrow?" I almost spat the word out. Did they not see how ridiculous it would be for a vampire and werewolf to get married? But that was besides to point.

"Yeah?" She smiled. Why wouldn't she? She was the happiest god-damned woman in the world.

"If you say 'I do'," I had to chuckled just a little bit at how easy she was making this for me, "I promise you," I laughed again and she looked on curious but still smiling, "Your family will die." Her body froze and I snickered again.

"That's not funny, Damien." She stood up and started to walk towards her bedroom. I knew she wouldn't take me seriously.

"Oh, but it's not a joke. I gave you a way out, you could've loved me back and we could've been happy but you chose the dog and now we have to do this the hard way." I smiled and she turned to face me. Her cheeks paling in comparison to the rest of her body. "What's the matter, you look like you've seen a ghost." I laughed and she just stared at me.

"You're sick." She said simply. There was something in her voice… What was it called… Oh, '_hope_'. I felt the need to destroy it.

"I have an army waiting for your family. My very nice wingman was able to assemble them while I played happy family here with you. I have to tell you though, my feelings nearly got in the way of this," I gestured towards her goddess-like body, "and what a shame that would be." I moved closer and took her petite face in my hands. "Tell anyone about this and the first one to go will be your precious _Jacob._" She looked genuinely scared. I would be too if I were her. "I'll come back tomorrow when you've had time to process all this. Goodnight princess." I smiled and pressed a small, harsh kiss on those delicate lips of hers. They'd soon be mine for the taking.

* * *

**WHATTT! Did you see that coming! I had no idea! JK. I know everything. :L **  
**Review, tell me what you think, tell me what you would do. **

**Hope all you Damien lovers aren't too disappointed, he's still sexy. ;D **


	45. To Love Or Not To Love?

**The reviews were great, thanks for not hating me. :L **  
**Please don't hate me after this either. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 45 – To Love Or Not To Love  
RPOV**

_Friday_

I stayed at the cottage last night with my parents. It was the one place I felt safe. I didn't sleep at all; instead I tossed and turned thinking about what he'd said and what I was going to do. His threatening words kept replaying in my mind. _"If you say 'I do', I promise you, your family will die." _ I didn't know what to do. I could do the selfless thing and protect my family, my friends, and Jacob. Or I could say those words, take a chance, and put their lives in danger.

Who was I kidding, just thinking about that makes it obvious what I need to do. He was a devious person, everyone would write off my nerves as pre-wedding jitters. Nobody would suspect a thing. I couldn't talk, I knew he'd hurt Jacob if I did. I didn't understand why he was doing this to me though. My rejection set him off. I couldn't believe that someone could be so despicable.

I sat up in my bed and hoped that something would give me sign over what to do. I thought about how I was supposed to leave the ceremony, I couldn't bear to leave Jacob at the alter, I wouldn't do it. How did I even know he had an army? And that's when I remembered what Jake had told me about Oregon, Idaho, and Vancouver… It was all making sense now.

If Damien was really the one who attacked me then what was his motive? All of it kept getting more and more confusing as I pieced together all these clues that I'd been neglecting for so long. This was all my fault. If I'd just listened to Jacob in the beginning then all of this could've been prevented and I would've been waking up as the happiest woman on earth.

I stared at the same white drawer in front of my bed as I had been the entire night and wished that somehow it would speak to me and tell me what to do. I searched desperately for a loop hole. How would he know if I told my parents right now? It wasn't like he had people guarding me or was standing outside my bedroom window right at this moment… Or was he? Did he bug our house? Is that how he'll know? Was he near Jacob? I was being so paranoid. I didn't know anything.

"Sweetheart?" My mother called, I could smell pancakes on the horizon and I chose to put all the stress to the back of my mind right now. I needed to eat, get my strength and then figure out what I was going to do.

"Coming." I called back and stood up feeling weightless after staying up most of the night. I went into my bathroom, feeling like a zombie, holding back the tears that threatened to overwhelm me. Getting on with my daily routine, I forced myself to focus on the task at hand. When I was sure that my teeth weren't going to get any whiter and my skin wasn't going to get any cleaner, I got dressed and went to eat breakfast.

"Took your time." Dad said and chuckled. He looked at me sceptically for a second, noticing that something was off. "Excited?" He asked and hugged my mother around her waist while they waited for my answer. I nodded because I knew that saying anything at this moment would cause me to start wailing uncontrollably. Looking at them, their happiness, I wondered if I'd ever have that now.

"Well, Alice has a list of things that she needs to do with you. There's no time to waste today." Mom smiled and I just nodded again. They both knew something was bothering me, it was their sixth senses I guess. "Sweetheart, what's the matter?" She asked.

I kept my voice low, "There's something I need to tell you," I turned to face her and they both listened intently, "It's about Dami—" I was cut of by the door flinging open.

"Damien, what a nice surprise." My mom smiled, "Coming to check on the bride to be?" She winked and completely forgot that I had anything to say. I felt like an idiot. Of course he was listening.

"Well, I wanted to make sure the bride was on her best behaviour and right on schedule." He looked over at me and smiled devilishly. I tried to smile back but found it hard with the small tremors rocking my body.

"You know what, I'm not hungry. I think I'm just going to go meet Alice." My mother gave me a stern look before nodding. She probably knew from experience that today would be a day full of nerves. The only thing she didn't realise was that today was nothing like her wedding day.

"Great, I can take you there. Alice asked me to be your escort for the day. She even gave me a list of appointments that she'd planned for you with her. Funny how stressful a wedding day can be." He grinned and I pressed my lips together in a hard smile, trying to put on a charade for my parents.

I walked towards the door and Damien's hand wove around my back, ushering me out the door swiftly, no doubt I'd be paying for my dubious actions. "Would you let go of me already." I said when I'd had enough of his contact. He simply pressed his finger to his lips, telling me to keep quiet and began running with me towards the middle of the forest.

The scenery was so familiar, I knew I'd been here before but I couldn't remember it. The awkwardly slanted tree with dull moss growing on the outside formed an awning. it blocked the sun from peeping through the tiny cracks in the leaves. There were so many layers of shrubbery growing around it that I had a hard time finding any holes with light shining in.

"Recognise it?" He asked angrily. I just looked around, trying not to make eye contact with him, afraid that I would set him off. "This is where you were attacked." He smiled. I assumed that he knew that from finding me but then I realised who he really was and immediately started to back away.

"I knew your voice was familiar." I whispered, taking a few steps away from him.

"It took you a while." He laughed, "We even came past this place when we were hunting." He paused, reliving the thought I suppose, "You were so close to finding out that I just had to distract you. You're so gullible, you know that. Anyone could've planted a seed of doubt in your mind." He chuckled again and I searched for an exit strategy but where could I run? There was nowhere to run to without him catching up to me.

"I remember your voice, you were the one who told that man to attack me, you were the one who told him to stop and then you carried me to the hospital. I remember you!" I shouted angrily, wanting to rip his head off but knowing I wouldn't stand a chance. I remember him putting thoughts into my mind and then taking mine away. All of it was flooding back to me and I sunk down to my knees with the realisation that my attacker had been under my nose this entire time. How could I have been so stupid?

"Well done!" He clapped and laughed, he started circling me like a predator circles it's prey and I immediately felt my world come crashing down on me, they'd never suspect a thing, he could put thoughts into anyone's mind, he could stop them from ever finding me again, "So, this is how it's going to work," He became serious, "You will walk down that isle, you'll wait for Jacob to say 'I do' and then when the time comes, you'll say '_I can't do this, I'm sorry' _and cry like a little baby while you run out," I looked up at him, disgusted while he spoke like this was all just a little game to him, "Oh c'mon, give me points for being creative, after all, you have to make the groom suffer a little bit when you decide to leave him at the alter." He chuckled, "Now, let's practice." He got on his knees to look me in the eyes and took my face in his cold hands, "Say, 'I can't do this, I'm sorry'." He smiled.

"No." I spat and he took a deep breath before trying again.

"Renesmee, I don't think you understand that I can have my army here in less than two minutes, that's not very much time for your family and friends to prepare, not to mention the fact that I am carrying the dagger with me, I could easily kill any one of your family if they suspect a thing." He smiled devilishly. "Now, lets try again, say, 'I can't do this, I'm sorry'."

I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I stared into the golden eyes of the cold monster in front of me, "I can't do this, I'm sorry." I complied with his request, feeling the weightlessness of my opinion against him.

"You're such a good actress." He applauded while I moved my face to the side so I wouldn't have to look at his victorious eyes. "Once you've done that you can meet me right here." He smiled and it all hit me like a train, today would be my last day as me. I didn't know what would happen to me once Damien had me. "If you decide to do the selfless thing, that is." He smiled and pulled me up roughly before shoving me in front of him and forcing me to run towards the main house where I would be meeting Alice.

I had so many things running through my mind and for the first time in my life, I wished that my parents could hear my thoughts. I tried to find a loop hole, a way to tell someone what was going on but I couldn't come up with anything. My heart was beating so fast I had to literally calm myself down before I gave myself a stroke. I couldn't think of any way out of this. I was trapped in my own nightmare.

When I got to the main house everybody greeted Damien and I. They thought of him as family now, they would never assume that he was capable of something like this and of course they would never take my nervousness for anything other than pre-wedding jitters.

"Where have you been?" Aunt Alice screeched and pulled my arm to go upstairs with her, Damien followed closely behind, smiling as though he was the happiest man alive.

"Sorry, I had some stuff to take care of this morning." I said quietly and Damien touched my arm, telling me to really sell it because apparently I wasn't doing a very good job under the circumstances.

"And what the hell is going on with those bags under your eyes? Have you not been sleeping? You're just like your mother." She began mumbling things to herself and I quickly lost interest. There were bigger things to worry about today than my sleep deprivation.

"Do you mind if I come in there with you? I want to get in on the action." Damien laughed and Aunt Alice smiled, she mistook his enthusiasm for actually caring about what she did instead of wanting to keep an eye on me.

This was going to be a long day but still I hoped it would never end and I could be me for just a little while longer.

* * *

"Okay Damien, I'm gonna have to ask you to step outside. I have to get this bride into her gown." She winked and he simply smiled and nodded.

He put his hand on my shoulder, projecting his thoughts into my mind and simply saying, _"I'll be listening carefully. Don't be stupid." _I closed the door, feeling a sudden relief that he wasn't in the room; I could finally breathe a little.

"Okay, let's get you out of that robe and into this amazing gown." She gestured towards the clothes rack that held only one white zipped up dress bag holding the perfect wedding dress inside.

"Aren't you excited? There's about an hour to go." She squealed and I smiled. "What's wrong?" She simmered down and put a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed. I didn't expect this day to be so action-packed" I was telling the truth but I knew she'd take it in the wrong context. She had no idea what I was really talking about.

"Well what did you expect? Calm and serene?" She laughed and bounced away to get the dress.

"Something like that." I smiled. She fitted the dress to me perfectly and I looked like a princess wearing it, if only I felt like one too, "Do you know where Jacob is?" I asked. I wondered whether Damien would allow me the privilege to tell Jacob how much I loved him.

"He's in Emmett's room with the boys," She snickered, "can't you hear them?" I'd forgotten about my other senses being so preoccupied with my thoughts the entire day.

I heard a soft knock on the door followed by gasps from my parents who took in my 'bridal beauty' as Aunt Alice put it when she was getting my make-up done.

"You look stunning, sweetheart!" Mom complimented and went to Alice's side to help her with the loose curls around my face that refused to cooperate. I looked over at Dad who casually leaned against the wall and stared at me with those proud eyes. I would've cried at that moment, but I knew I couldn't.

It was clear what I had to do; I couldn't let anyone get hurt because of me. I just couldn't bear the thought of losing them. I knew that when I left, I would never see them again so I made sure that I stocked up on memories right now. "I love you both." I said to mom and Aunt Alice who just smiled at me and kissed my cheek.

"We love you too, darling." Mom said and once they were both satisfied they left the room to take their seats in the hall that Alice had set up.

"You get more and more beautiful everyday." Dad said while looking at me and I simply blushed and looked away feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. It would be one of the hardest things to leave my family but I had to. "Ready?" He asked and bent his elbow for me to take his arm.

"Actually dad, there was something I wanted to do, could you just wait here, I'll be right back." I said quickly and rushed out the door. I'll be damned if I didn't get to tell Jacob how much I loved him.

"Where are you going?" Damien asked casually, trying to keep up appearances and voices while I walked towards Emmett's room. I simply put my hand on his cheek and thought, _"Please, let me see Jacob." _I pleaded with my eyes. "No." He said simply and laughed as if I had just told him the funniest thing; it was all to seem very casual, _"Please." _I begged and he took a deep breath before sighing and nodding. He touched my arm and thought threateningly, _"Keep it simple. If you let anything slip, I will kill him in front of you." _I nodded and walked swiftly to his room, closing the door behind me.

"Hey! What are you doing in here? Don't you know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" He smiled and came over to me, looking me up and down before grinning from ear to ear. I made a mental note of how handsome he looked in his tuxedo and how happy he was at this moment before taking a deep breath and hugging him. "Ness, what's wrong?" He asked. I so badly wanted to tell him what was happening but I couldn't, I knew Damien would know the second I projected anything into Jacob's mind.

"Nothing." I smiled, "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." I could feel the tears in my eyes, my throat was beginning to feel stuffy and my stomach became tingly as I tried so desperately to hold it in. "I love you so much." I whispered and his arms tightened around me.

"I love you too." He snickered, not knowing that this was the last time he'd ever have the chance to say it. He pulled away and held my arms, staring intently into my face, "It's just you and me now, okay." I nodded, wanting to give him some piece of mind.

"Just you and me." I said quietly and nodded, taking in the flawlessness of this moment we shared. "You look so handsome." I smiled and straightened his bow tie for him, adjusting his collar in the process.

"_You _look so beautiful." He smiled. I couldn't help but reach up and press a kiss to his sweet lips, knowing it would be our last. I savoured the taste and texture of his lips on mine before parting and leaving the room. I couldn't stand to think of any more things that would be our last. I just wouldn't be able to leave.

I walked back up to Alice's room to find dad waiting for me, he smiled as soon as I walked in before he took in my distraught facials, "What's wrong?" He asked and came over to me, taking my face delicately in his hands and wiping away the stray tear that fell from the corner of my eye.

"Nothing," I smiled forcefully and took a deep breath, "I'm ready." I said and he nodded, shifting his arm for me to take it and leading me out the door. This was it.

We walked down the staircase and my head suddenly got lighter as I caught a glimpse of the decorated hall. I hadn't seen what Alice had done to the place but when I entered, it was like heaven. Everything was so elegantly placed. She went with the colour scheme I'd picked, lilac and white which I thought was simple and nice. There were ribbons connecting the rows of seats and pillars with ribbon circling it. I looked around while the music started playing.

My eyes finally reached the lilac carpet which led me to Jacob standing proudly at the alter, waiting for me. I gulped to keep the lump in my throat from rising any further. I looked towards the bench my family was sitting on and saw my mother, aunties, uncles and grandparents lovingly staring at me as I walked down the isle. It would have been perfect if Damien wasn't sitting there as well, watching me with a big grin on his face. "Relax." Dad whispered and smiled at me, ready to hand me over to Jacob.

When we finally got to the steps, it was time for me to let go, dad kissed my cheek delicately, "I love you, daddy." I whispered and kissed his cheek as well before letting go of his arm. I took Jacobs warm hands in mine but refused to look up at him. I couldn't bear the thought of staring into his eyes, knowing what was about to happen, at the same time I couldn't help myself. I let my eyes wander up until I met his, he was smiling from ear to ear and I felt as if someone had attached me to an anchor, I couldn't leave them.

"We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with Renesmee and Jacob the most important moment in their lives." Carlisle began and looked at us, humbled by what he saw and blissfully unaware of the events to come and continued, "Love is something beyond the excitement of romance and being in love. It is a committed, thoughtful decision. Love is nurturing. Love is listening. Love is caring about your partner. Love lightens burdens because you divide them. Love intensifies joys because you share them." I looked down, not wanting to hear all the happiness that comes with being with the one you love, "Renesmee and Jacob came together as friends, today, they pledge to each other not only their love, but also the strength, warmth and most importantly, the fun of true friendship."

I waited patiently, thinking and rethinking whether or not I would obey Damien and say those words we practiced or if I would tell him what I really felt and say _'I do'. _It wasn't a risk I could take, for once in my life, I needed to make a decision for everyone else, not just myself.

"Do you, Jacob Black, take this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?" Carlisle asked and Jacob looked at me smiling.

"I do." My heart sank into the dark abyss known as intense realisation. Of course I couldn't stay, I couldn't put him or anyone else in danger. I had to do it.

"Do you, Renesmee Cullen, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?" Carlisle looked at me waiting for my answer. I could feel all their eyes on me and I just stared at Jacob, wanting to tell him again that I love him and that I will always love him but knowing I'll never be able to.

"I-I can't do this. I'm sorry." I said quietly and didn't look up, I didn't want to see his face, instead I picked up my dress and began running for the nearest exit. "Please don't follow me." I said to them as I ran for their lives.

* * *

**What do you think is going to happen? **  
**Review and let me know. (: **


	46. A Beautiful Nightmare

**Hey guys, haven't updated in a while, I'm just going by memory here so I had to rewrite the whole chapter. My computer should be back to normal next week hopefully so I'll start writing again. (: **

**I can't say that you should enjoy this chapter, it's not a particularly nice chapter, sorry if any content offends anyone, it's for Fiction purposes only.**

**R&R.**

**Oh! And if anyone wants to make a banner or trailer, I dunno, feel free to, I suck at those kinds of things and I would really appreciate it, it would be cool to have a story cover/trailer. ;D **

* * *

_Wake up, it's time little girl, wake up_  
_All the best of what we've done is yet to come_  
_Wake up, it's time little girl, wake up_  
_Just remember who I am in the morning_  
**Losing Your Memory - Jakub Hübner  
**

* * *

**Chapter 46 – A Beautiful Nightmare  
JPOV**

I paced nervously in the large room, waiting for someone to call me to tell me it's time. I can't explain what was going through my mind at that moment. All I knew was that I wanted to marry her as soon as possible. My hands shook as I adjusted and readjusted the cufflinks on my suit jacket. Trust Alice to pick the most impossible suit to put on. Luckily I had Jasper and Emmett who were more than experienced with Alice's 'taste'.

The door inched open and I caught a glimpse of _her. _She was flawless in everyway. Her body fitted with ease into the mother of all wedding dresses, flowing freely around her natural curves. I took in the sight of her before grinning at my future wife.

"Hey! What are you doing in here? Don't you know its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding?" I smiled and she timidly closed the door, peering out slightly before shutting it completely. I walked towards her, feeling her eyes on me as I smiled, I could tell something was up. She hugged me tightly before she said anything and just inhaled peacefully. "Ness, what's wrong?" I asked, scared that she'd somehow gotten cold feet.

"Nothing." She flashed her best smile towards me, "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you." She said again and leaned her head against my chest. I hugged her closely, wanting to savour this moment. "I love you so much." She whispered tenderly and I instinctively wrapped my arms around her. Something was wrong, I could feel it.

"I love you too." I chuckled and pulled her face back to examine it. There was something in her eyes, the gleam was gone and it felt like I was staring into a dark hole. I knew her better than anyone, and I knew that something wasn't right. "It's just you and me now." I reassured, feeling the weight of her uncertainty on my chest. She just nodded comfortingly.

"Just you and me." She whispered back. "You look so handsome." She spotted my collar and the bow tie I so helplessly tried to tie together and smiled before reaching her small hands up and straightening it for me.

"_You _look so beautiful." I smiled while she flattened my collar. She reached up to place a soft kiss on my lips and that's when I knew something was wrong. I kissed her back, trying to decipher everything in my head. Her lips lingered on mine and I opened my eyes to find her squeezing hers shut as if she was trying to hold out a nightmare.

With the parting of our lips, she exited the room, not looking back for fear of something that I hadn't figured out yet. I paced across the room even more distraught then I was beforehand. Had she been nervous before? Had I said something? Done something? Not done something?

I replayed the two days in my head, they were perfect. I'm sure it was just cold feet. I could feel it though, that spark that connected me to her was telling me that everything was wrong with this situation. I tried to push it to the back of my mind, scared that I was being paranoid.

"Hey, Jake, it's time to go." Jasper called me and smiled. I took a deep breath before walking out of that room with the utmost confidence. I was getting married to the girl of my dreams today.

As I walked down the isle of fluttering rose petals, the thought just wouldn't leave my mind. What was bugging her? I stared into the faces of friends and family as I stood on the podium under the arch of white flowers and waited for my bride to be.

The music started and my heart started racing uncontrollably as the thought I'd witnessed a hundred times in my mind was about to become a reality.

"Don't choke." Embry laughed and I smacked his arm, shutting him up nicely in the process.

And that's when I saw her emerge, the most beautiful woman I had ever had the pleasure of witnessing was about to walk down that isle to meet me. Her eyes trailed the floor as she took in the decorations before they finally met mine. She looked around the room and smiled at Bella and the rest of her family before her eyes locked on Damien's face. He stared at her with a smile on his face, he was too happy for someone who was about to watch the girl he loved get married.

Edward leaned his head in a whispered something in her ear and her tense fists relaxed at her sides. When they finally got to the podium, he kissed her gently on the cheek and I heard her whisper, "I love you, daddy." Before kissing his cheek and letting his arms go to take mine. She wouldn't look up at me though. Her eyes were fixated on the floor and her palms were much too cold for her own good.

Under the makeup, I could see the paleness of her face and the hollowness of her eyes as if she hadn't slept. Her eyes trailed back up and I smiled, wanting to reassure her that everything would be okay.

"We are here today in the presence of family and friends to share with Bride and Groom the most important moment in their lives." Carlisle started and looked at us before looking at the audience in front of us. "Love is something beyond the excitement of romance and being in love. It is a committed, thoughtful decision. Love is nurturing. Love is listening. Love is caring about your partner. Love lightens burdens because you divide them. Love intensifies joys because you share them." I squeezed her little hands as I heard her heart start beating rapidly. "Love is something beyond the excitement of romance and being in love. It is a committed, thoughtful decision. Love is nurturing. Love is listening. Love is caring about your partner. Love lightens burdens because you divide them. Love intensifies joys because you share them." I smiled, hiding the concern I felt, something was going on and I didn't know what it was.

She looked to her side as if trying to see someone through her peripheral vision. She was so deep in thought; I don't even think she paid attention to anything Carlisle had just said. "Do you, Jacob Black, take this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?" Carlisle turned to me and I smiled at her.

"I do." She looked at me so shocked as if she was expecting me to say no. It was almost like she wanted me to say no.

"Do you, Renesmee Cullen, take this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, and forsaking all others, for so long as you both shall live?" I looked at her, feeling the weight of her uncertainty sitting in my gut waiting to implode the moment she confessed that she couldn't do it.

"I-I can't do this. I'm sorry." She didn't look up at me, instead she ran out, "Please don't follow me." She said to the crowd as she ran. My mind hadn't registered what had happened yet. Everything was starting to go blurry. The sounds of their talking became a dull roar in the back of my mind and I sank to my knees unwillingly, feeling my knees give out.

"Jacob." Embry said, I just shook my head. "Jacob?" he said again and the entire pack surrounded me, Sam put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I'll go talk to Edward and see what's going on." He said and I just knelt there unable to process anything.

This was wrong. She would have never walked out on me now. This was wrong. Everything was wrong. Something in my gut told me that I had to go after her. She was my imprint. She loved me, she was everything to me. She wouldn't have left me at the alter. I could hear the people around me calling my name, trying to get me out of my stupor but I ignored them, trying to piece together everything in my mind.

Had someone said something to her? She was fine, wasn't she? I tried to think about everything leading up to the wedding. The way that she was so tense, the fact that she came into the room to tell me she loved me. The way that her hands shook and the paleness of her skin… the way her dark brown eyes held nothing but misery. I felt like I was missing something.

And that's when I realised that Damien was nowhere in sight.

* * *

**RPOV**

I sprinted out of the house like there was no tomorrow. I headed into the dark, feeling the cold hit my skin and give me goosebumps as I ran. The howling winds ripped through the silence and I sobbed. My eyes blurred with the tears and my hair began to come loose with every stride I took.

I ran into the forest, feeling my dress get caught on each little branch and twig that I passed but not caring. I would be in tatters by the time I got to where he wanted me to be. I couldn't think of what they must be thinking or what Jacob must be feeling. How could I do that to him? How could I have been so selfish as to trust Damien and let him into my life? How could I have been so stupid?

I pushed the leaves out of my way to clear my vision and slipped my heels off, throwing them behind me, not caring where they landed and who found them. The tears were flowing freely from my miserable eyes, I couldn't see where I was going but I wouldn't stop running for anything. I was doing this for them, for the people I love. I couldn't be selfish anymore.

I thought about all the things I was leaving behind as I ran, I thought about mornings with my parents and the evenings with my family. The nights with Jacob and the days with grandpa. I thought about everyone. I never got to tell Grandpa Charlie just how much I loved him before I left and I probably never will. I tried to focus on running but I found myself slowing down, wanting to turn back, wanting to tell them everything but I knew I couldn't and I had to keep moving forward.

By the time I got to where he wanted me to be, he was already there, how he moved so fast? I had no idea. The only thing I was certain of was that this would be the beginning of the end of my life.

"You're late." He said and tapped the silver watch on his wrist. He walked up to me slyly as I tried to catch my breath. "You look stunning." He smiled and pulled my arm, forcing me to move closer to him. He traced my face gingerly with his index finger, smiling at the fear he saw in my eyes. "We should go. I have a car waiting for us." He smiled and took my hand before running off, dragging me with him to whatever hell-hole he had waiting for us.

"Where are you taking me?" My voice shook with anger and fear as he shoved me into the black Audi he'd received so kindly from my grandfather.

"You'll see." He grinned and got into the passenger seat. He started the engine and it was as silent as a hummingbird's wings, making nothing but the tiniest drone to break the eerie silence of the night.

I sobbed silently, scared that if I made any noise he would do something to hurt me. I was a prisoner to him and there was nothing I could do about it. There was nothing I could say that would change anything.

He sped down a deserted road and I watched as the forest beside us became nothing but a green mesh in the dark. I watched as civilisation slowly amounted to nothing but dirt. I watched as the buildings decayed the further we went and I felt as though they were depicted my life. My life was slowly decaying and I couldn't stop it.

We stopped outside a deserted warehouse, the roads along the sides seemed long and the only place to run was into the forest, I had no idea where I was, I had no means of contacting anyone, I couldn't run even if I wanted to.

"Stay put." His voice was low and he glared at me as if daring me to move. He got out of the car and locked it, not that it would keep me from trying to break free, a car door was nothing compared to what I could punch through. I looked at him walk into the building, waiting until he was completely out of sight trying to push the door open. Whoever invented cars that didn't have manual locks on the inside wasn't very bright at all.

I heard the click of the car door break free from it's trap and the door slowly started to inch open. I looked back, trying to see whether he was coming. Despite not being able to run anywhere, I was sure as hell going to try.

I got out of the car, staying low as if using it as a shield. I couldn't let him see me, I stared through the windows, carefully making my way across the gravel and towards the forest on the other side of the road. I was almost to the road when I felt a cold body press against my back.

"Going somewhere?" An unfamiliar voice cooed. I spun around and found myself staring into the red eyes of a very amused vampire. I suddenly felt as though Damien's presence was a lot safer than this new vampire's. My mouth was slightly gaping, unable to react to this frightening man in front of me. "So scared…" He observed and touched my face, taking in my tear stained cheeks, "It's so tempting." He grinned and pushed my face to the side.

I was suddenly afraid that Damien had left me here with this stranger and the thought sent chills down my spine, enough to send a rush of adrenaline to my head and cause me to run. I didn't get very far before the same cold monster pulled me back and shoved me into the hard gravel on the road. He tried to come near me and I kicked my legs at him, attempting to defend myself. "Feisty, are we?" He chuckled and bent over me, restraining my legs from kicking him or even moving at all. "You half-breeds usually are." He laughed again and began unbuckling his belt.

My breath caught in my throat as I registered what was going to happen. "Get off me!" I screamed and put as much effort as I could into trying to break free from him grip. It was no use and I began to sob, "No!" I shouted and he pushed my legs apart.

"I told you to stay in the car." Damien growled and picked the unknown man off me, "And I told you to keep your hands off her." He snarled towards the red-eyed monster.

"I was just having a bit of fun." He chuckled and Damien shoved him to the gravel, glaring at him until he had stopped laughing and began running in the opposite direction. "What the hell do you not understand about staying in the car?" He picked me up off the road and dragged me by my arm towards the warehouse where he shoved me onto the hard wooden floor.

I was too traumatised to say anything; instead, I started sobbing quietly. Was this what my life was going to be like? Was this what Damien was like? As he walked towards me with a sly grin on his face, it seemed I was going to find out.

"That scent of yours is very hard to resist." He smiled devilishly, "I can see why Castor out there couldn't help himself. You are simply too tempting for your own good." He picked my face up in his hands before dragging my body up and pushing me against the dark walls. The whole warehouse was dark, it felt pitch black as though closing my eyes would present no contrast at all but I tried, I tried to wake myself up from this horrible nightmare.

"Please…" Was all I could manage. I tried not to think about what was going to happen or how it was going to happen instead, I imagined Jake and everything suddenly brightened behind my eyes.

"I didn't expect you to be this beautiful." He cooed softly, almost purring in my ear while his hands traced my body roughly, he tore the material on the skirt of my dress and exposed the cold air to my warm legs. He kissed my neck and I shivered, holding back the tears that were now streaming down my face.

I heard the button on his jeans unlatch and the zip go down. I couldn't look. Instead I turned my head to the side and tried to stay as still as possible, hoping that if I didn't move, I wouldn't feel it. I closed my eyes and imagined Jake here instead. I imagined how perfect my life with Jacob would have been. How he would come home from work in his garage and smell of grease, just the way I always remembered. He would hold me and kiss me and everything would be just fine. I thought about how easily I could've lived with Jacob, how everything was better when I was with Jacob, how the red-brown wolf I'd grown to love was my protector in everyway.

I got so lost in my fantasy that I didn't realise that Damien had let go and was now on the ground, getting torn apart by that same red-brown wolf.

* * *

**3-4 more chapters to go. D:  
You know what to do. **


	47. Sea Of Love

**Your reviews were amazing, thank you. This is the second to last chapter (i combined two chapters together in this one), so next update might be my last if I decide not to write a prologue. .  
****Sorry if I make grammatical mistakes, my screen is fuzzy and I can hardly read what I wrote thanks to the graphics card being lame... also, it makes my eyes hurt. D: **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter 47 – Sea Of Love  
RPOV**

Jacob's paws had Damien pinned on the floor, they both lashed out at each other as I watched breathlessly, unable to say or do anything. In a flash, Damien had pushed Jacob off him and against the hard wooden walls of the warehouse, hissing towards him like a venomous snake. I picked up my dress and felt wet patches. I was too scared to look down, paralysed by the thought of what he'd done to me.

I watched as my protector fought bravely for me, I watched Damien take a slash at him and I saw him retaliate, they danced together so easily, you'd think they were doing a tango with spins and sharp movements. Jacob bit down on Damien's arm and I heard the shattering of glass as he tore it off. Damien growled sharply and Jacob just howled. I hoped that someone would help him, I tried to move my body but I couldn't, I looked at the different wounds on my body, each had a distinct marking and it soaked my white dress with red. I just sunk to the floor and watched.

Damien grabbed Jacob's body with his one arm and held it against his stone cold body, crushing Jacob's ribs in the process. A painful squeal came out of Jacob's mouth before he broke free, limping but still fighting. He kept growling as he attacked Damien, fighting off the pain to defend me. He threw Damien towards the wall and looked in my direction, I could see the pain in his eyes and it only fuelled his anger more.

"Renesmee!" I heard my father call and saw him run in with Mom, Emmett and Rosalie. They all looked to me first before glancing at Damien who'd just realised that he was about to be beaten. Jacob limped towards me before getting pulled back my Damien and thrown against the wall. He was too weak to fight.

"Come and get me, Cullens!" He screamed, he lashed out at Jacob again who was barely moving at all before they all attacked, only Mom staying back to take care of me. She looked me up and down before drawing me to her body and holding me close. All I could do was sob into her stone-cold chest.

By then the entire pack had shown up and the rest of my family were there too. I was so grateful that they had found me. Damien was in pieces, scattered around the room while Jacob had phased back and was unconscious on the floor. I wanted to run to him but I couldn't find the strength to move.

"I'm sorry." I kept repeating through the tears that streamed from my eyes.

"We need to get him out of here, I can smell it." Carlisle said to the rest of the pack members. "We need to make a transfusion immediately." He said. Paul and Sam had already picked him up, his body flopped over, there were no noises coming from him and his heartbeat was so faint, I could barely hear it. "Sam—Paul, take my car, I'll meet you there." They both nodded.

"How long, Doc?" Embry asked while Paul and Sam took Jacob away.

"Not long if we don't make that transfusion." He said grimly. What were they talking about? I couldn't even think. My mind was slowly fading in and out and I felt sleepy.

"Carlisle, help!" Alice called and rushed to me, he looked at me, torn between what to do.

"Edward, help her. She'll never forgive me if I let anything happen to Jacob." He was right and I was thankful.

"Go," I whispered, "Help him, please." I begged Carlisle to go and with a swift notion, he was out of the door.

"Stay with me, Ness." Dad said and held my face between the palms of his hands, he stared into my eyes, trying to engage my concentration but all I wanted to do was sleep. "We need to get her out of here." He said to Mom who didn't know what to do and just nodded. "Pick her up; we're taking Alice's car." He said and Alice and Rosalie both nodded before doing exactly what he'd asked. I was thankful that dad had studied medicine.

I felt everything as soon as they had me in the car, everything started burning and the pains were sharp, hitting me from all angles. I couldn't help but scream as they drove. I felt so bad to put them through it so I tried to stop, stifling my screams by holding my lips together.

"Shh, baby." Mom cradled my head on her lap and tried to keep me awake. I felt the darkness pulling me under and I was too weak to fight it. Instead I surrendered, feeling the weight of it overtake my body and eventually my mind.

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bella, wake her up, you need to keep her awake!" I shouted at Bella who was vigorously shaking Renesmee, she wouldn't move though and I felt so helpless, driving this car to the main house, somehow hoping that she would wake up during the course of the drive.

Her wounds were deep; no doubt he'd used the same weapon he used the first time. It was hard to tell over the blood stains and torn pieces of dress but it looked like there were three wounds, three very deep wounds.

"Edward, she's not waking up!" Bella yelled back at me. She was panic-stricken and slowly losing her mind. "Hurry up." She shouted at me. I was driving faster than the speed-gage could measure. I could see the smoke behind me from the burning rubber tires but pushed the pedal down as far as it would go.

I couldn't believe how stupid we had been. Damien, of course it was Damien. I would kill him a million times if I could, just to see him suffer for hurting my child. I didn't care who he was or what his motive was, the moment he laid a finger on my daughter, he was dead.

I pulled into the driveway and stopped the car abruptly, not bothering to stop the engine; I dashed out of the car and to the passenger side, helping Bella who was already pulling Renesmee out of the car. Her arms were limp at her sides and her dress had turned almost completely red. Not too long after we pulled in, the rest of the family pulled up, all of them helping to take her down to the second basement where Carlisle had built an emergency room fully supplied with everything we could possibly need.

"We need fifty mills of Pentothal." I said while Bella and Rosalie moved her to the operating table, "Alice, hook up the IV bag." She scurried around the room, finding everything that she needed before coming back and inserting the needle into Renesmee's arm. She did it so easily; her skin was like butter, one of the effects of the Rubium metal.

They tore the material of the dress off and through the idle fabric onto the floor without a care before setting up the heart rate monitor. "Bella, get me Penicillin." I said calmly and she darted off to find it. "Rosalie, Hydrosulfuric acid." She did the same before they both returned with the swabs and chemicals.

"Alice, clean the wounds, I need to set up the defibrillator." I knew that she'd be able to handle it; she was more than capable of cleaning these types of wounds having spent so many years with Jasper.

I shot off into the other room, trying to find the small machine that was going to bring her back to life. I found it sitting in the corner, wrapped in white paper, never been used. I unwrapped it while dashing back into the operating room. I set it up close to the table and charged it to two hundred, rubbing the paddles together before pressing them on her chest, "Clear."

* * *

**Demi's POV**

"Carlisle, what do we do, he's not waking up!" I shouted across the room, the rest of the pack were just as frantic as I was. When an Alpha's life was in danger, everyone went into red-alert.

"It may be too late." He said grimly and I looked at him, shocked, before charging towards him and pushing him against the wall. His stone cold body was like ice on my own and I flinched at the contact.

"Save him!" I shouted, the rest of the pack trying to pull me off Carlisle, "Please! There has to be something! Please!" I begged while the pulled me aside.

"Doc, c'mon, we're wasting time here." Sam was agitated, I could tell but he was trying to stay calm, for Carlisle's sake.

"None of you are blood matches, I've tested you all." He looked towards Jacob and looked at the ground, I knew he could smell it, we all could. It would only be a couple of minutes before the venom spread through his system, poisoning his organs and eventually stopping his heart.

I realised that Carlisle _had _tested everyone, but he hadn't tested Harley or me. "Doc, me, I'm a match." I ran towards him, "Test me, I'm a match." I pulled my sleeve up, exposing my veins to him, offering my blood for Jacob.

Jacob and I had a bond, different to the others, we were related by our grandfather's blood, he didn't know this of course, but I did and I knew that I was a match. He was the only family I had left and I wasn't about to let him die.

It suddenly dawned on Carlisle that he hadn't tested everyone and he began to frantically dash around the room, setting up his supplies and his small machines in record time. "Demi, I need to take some blood." He said and motioned for me to take a seat, "This might hurt, but doubtful." He smiled badly before pricking my skin with the needle. I could see my blood filling the bag next to him, it didn't take long before the needle was out of my arm and a new one was in Jacobs.

I watched as the blood drained from the bag and into his body, flowing through his large veins. I kept hoping that he would open his eyes, make a noise, twitch, or do anything. It was naïve to hope for such things.

The blood bag was left bloodless and still no movement from Jacob. We all watched and waited, hoping for some sign that it had worked. Billy sobbed quietly in the kitchen, too scared to look at his own son for fear of knowing that he might never wake up.

"Did it work?" Sam looked at Jacob and then Carlisle who bowed his head and ran his marble hands through his silky blonde hair.

"I don't know." He said finally and looked up.

* * *

_Come with me my love_  
_To the sea _  
_The sea of love_  
_I want to tell you_  
_How much I love you  
_**Sea Of Love - Cat Power**

* * *

**RPOV**

The darkness surrounded me, I couldn't hear or feel anything, it was like I had left my paralyzed body and floated towards darkness that seemed endless as the light got smaller. I could hear foot steps approaching me in my darkness and the small twinkle of a light moving closer, I saw the brown eyes I'd seen a million times and the russet skin I'd know anywhere. Jacob was here with me.

"Jacob." I whispered and he moved towards me, holding a candle in his big hands, lighting the way for us, but still, it seemed as though we were in the midst of nothing at all.

"I missed you." He said to me and cradled my face in his hands. I closed my eyes, embracing the feeling of his warm palm against my cheek.

"I missed you too." I smiled and hugged him close, savouring the feeling of his warm skin against my own and wishing that we could stay this way forever.

"What are you doing here?" He asked after a long while, pushed me out, holding me at my arms and stared into my face, looking for an answer for why I was here.

"I don't know. What are you doing here?" I asked him and he smiled at me before pulling me back into his arms.

"I wanted to see you." He chuckled and dropped the candle on the floor. It was still lit and I could faintly see his face through the darkness.

"Jacob!" I laughed and pushed him back so he would answer me.

"I don't know either… One minute I'm awake, the next, I'm here." He looked around, hoping to see something I assumed, but all he saw was the darkness me stood in. "And then I see you." He looked at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. I never expected anything to feel this real again. "Ness, you have to go." He told me and kissed my forehead.

"Go where?" I asked, confused, there was nowhere I could go.

"You need to wake up." He breathed onto my forehead and I felt the trickle of water touch my head. I pulled back and saw the tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." I wiped the tears from his eyes and found that my own eyes were tearing up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I can't come with you." He breathed and pulled me close to his body.

"What do you mean you can't come with me? Yes you can." I pushed him back and began crying, he wasn't staying here and I wasn't leaving without him. "Come with me." I cradled his face in my hands and begged him.

"I'll be there soon." He smiled and kissed my forehead again. I could tell when he was lying and I refused to believe him.

"Just come with me now." I sobbed into his burly chest and wrapped his big arms around me. He shushed me softly and swayed our bodies from side to side.

"I love you." He whispered. I refused to say it back, I refused to say goodbye to him. This wasn't goodbye, tomorrow he'd wake up, tomorrow I'd wake up and we'll be together.

"Tell me that tomorrow." I said and he chuckled.

He pulled away for a moment and took my hand, "I, Jacob Black, take you, Renesmee Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded wife through sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live." He smiled, "Your turn." I smiled back through my tears and began.

"I, Renesmee Cullen, take you, Jacob Black, to be my lawfully wedded husband, through sickness and in health, for as long as we both shall live." I broke down in his arms and he held me up, pulling me against his body, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Jacob." I cried and he took a deep breath, holding back his own tears.

"its okay, Mrs Black, I finally got to marry you." He smiled and I felt my knees go weak. I pulled his face close to mine and kissed him, hoping and praying that this wouldn't be the last.

"You're coming with me." I whispered on his lips, "Otherwise I'm not leaving… No matter what you say." I kissed him again and he smiled.

"You're going to wake up, they won't let you die, just like I won't let you stay." He simply said and I shook my head at him.

"Please, come with me, I need you." I cried and shoved against his chest. I was so angry that he wouldn't come with me, the anger bubbled up in me and I just couldn't stop hitting him, I wanted him to come with me.

He grabbed hold of my hands and I writhed against his grip before finally collapsing in his arms. "I love you so, so much." He sobbed into my hair while we sat together on the dark floor beneath us.

"I love you." I said back and with that, he was gone.

I looked around me and the black started to turn to grey, then to white, I could feel the heat around me, I could hear the voices talking, I could feel the blood flowing through my veins. I saw the bright yellow colour beneath my lids and knew that I was waking up.

When I finally opened my eyes, I saw dad standing over me with a content expression on his face, the rest of them smiled at me, but there was only one thing I wanted to know, I could only faintly whisper but I knew they'd hear me. "Where's Jacob?"

* * *

**I'm really not going to say anything about this.  
R&R**


	48. Love Is Our Weapon

**OMG! It's finally here, the end has arrived! D:  
Did he live? Did he die? You will never know. Jokes, it's all in this chapter.**

**********Enjoy. **

* * *

_You lift my feet of the ground  
__You spin me around,  
__You make me crazier, crazier.  
__-_** Taylor Swift – Crazier**

* * *

**Chapter 48 – Love Is Our Weapon  
RPOV**

_One Year Later. _

Some people find that trauma has a bad effect on their lives, they're paralysed, they're afraid to risk the thought of going outside. Some people can't cope with trauma, having to lose someone or finding that they've lost themselves. Some people pretend that they can get through it, but are still only pretending. And then there are some people who embrace trauma, hold it close to themselves and take each day one at a time.

Grief, however, is a whole different story, there's no two ways about grief. It's simply just grief. Grieving for losing someone or part of yourself.

It's difficult to talk about what happened last year, it's difficult to think about and wonder what would've happened if you hadn't changed one thing. It's difficult when you wake up from a dream you thought was so real, only to find that it was nothing more than wishful thinking. It's difficult for me.

It's difficult to look in the mirror and see the scars reminding me of all my mistakes. Each wound is a mistake that I've made and I'm covered in them. It's sometimes difficult to smile, but then there are good days and I realise why I'm alive.

When I fall asleep, I sometimes see their faces and I scream, those, however, are my good nights. Trauma has a funny way of sneaking back up on you when you think that you've just started to move on. It has a way of pulling you back two steps when you've only just taken one. That's trauma.

There are nights when I want to go back and change everything, there are nights that I wish I could take back and arguments I wish I could apologise for. There are years that I wished I'd used, years that seem to have vanished before my eyes. There are people I wish I could've loved more, and some, I wished, I would've never met.

Those are my good days.

My bad days are when I wake up and find that I've hurt myself in my dreams, night terrors they call it. There are days where I can't look at anyone, days where I lock myself in my room and pray to god I could go back in time and stop everything from happening.

I hardly go outside anymore, I can't. The first time I tried, I was paralysed, I couldn't move. The second time, I got as far as the top of the driveway before I had to go back. I wasn't a fan of going outside anymore. I'd recently started learning the piano, dad started teaching me. It sometimes helps me remember the good things about life.

I can't help but wonder to myself, is this normal? Is it normal for me to be so timid? To have changed so much because of such a short period of time? When I'm alone, I like to write. I write about everything nowadays. The first thing I did when I recovered was I wrote everything down, the emotions, the feelings.

It's difficult to live the way I used to, but I'm getting there, everyday I'm moving closer to healing.

"Renesmee! Are you ready yet?" Aunt Alice called out. I looked up into the mirror and took a look at myself, examining the scar on my neck, I touched it, feeling the odd cold indent on my neck and sighed before taking a deep breath and heading out the bathroom door.

"Okay. Work your magic." I smiled and she giggled before pulling a chair over for me to take a seat.

"With pleasure." She laughed again and wheeled me towards her vanity table filled with even more bits and bobs than when I'd last seen it. "Okay, what would you like; Natural or colour?" She asked me like I knew what she was talking about.

"Whatever you think is best." I smiled and closed my eyes, letting myself drift into a safe fantasy.

"Natural it is; your dress is quite elegant so I think adding colour would just make you look like a drag queen." She stated and I laughed before nodding. It was nice to feel safe here. It was one of the reasons I spent so much time at the main house now, there were always people here.

It's taken a lot of planning to get this day perfect, but then again, Alice's perfect is a whole new level. When you compare it to the last time, it's definitely a lot better.

I felt the strokes of her brushes working its magic and her cold fingers wipe away the excess. It was a tingly feeling but I just smiled. Today was my day. Alice's humming filled my head as she worked her magic on my face. She'd been practicing millions of looks on me these past couple weeks, and I couldn't say that I minded in the slightest bit, it was actually slightly enjoyable.

I could say that a lot has changed over the past year but I'd be lying. Not a lot has changed, we're all still here doing the same things, just being a little bit more cautious. I still look at everyone the same way and they look at me the same. We're all the same yet we're all so different as well.

I knew that things would never be the same, but I also knew that somehow, they would be better. I spent this past year putting everything into perspective, never taking a moment for granted, I knew how much I had to lose, having lost nearly everything.

"Done!" She smiled and my mind went blank as I opened my eyes, snapping out of my thoughts, "You are so beautiful." She stared at me and I looked down, embarrassed by her comment. I tried to turn the chair around to look at what she'd done to my face but she stopped me. "No! You have to put everything on first, then you can look in the mirror." She grinned and took my arm, pulling me off the chair and towards the dress rack, I laughed as she almost flung me out of the chair.

She unzipped the white bag and pulled out a long elegant dress. It looked different to the first time I'd seen it, I guess I wasn't really looking before. This was the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. The straps were beautiful pieces of silk, embroidered with silver beads that went with the silk bodice. The skirt flared out with all its layers and it was the most perfect dress I'd ever seen.

"Strip." She said and I shook off the stupor I was in before I did as she said, holding my arms out for her. She turned around with a very bothered expression on her face. "Very funny, Renesmee." She motioned for me to drop my arms and I giggled.

"Today is going to be a good day right?" I asked her and she skipped towards me, taking hold of both my shoulders and looking into my eyes.

"It's going to be the most perfect day of your life. I'll make sure of it." She chuckled and dashed off to set the dress on the ground for me to step into. She pulled it up and adjusted it slightly before zipping it up in the back. It felt good on me.

Alice dashed into the bathroom and I was so tempted to look in the mirror but chose not to, I didn't want to spoil the surprise. Instead I touched the chiffon fabric gently and swished it from side to side, excited that the day was finally here.

I heard a knock on the door and in came Aunt Rose and mom, "Perfection." Rosalie uttered while looking at me with disbelief.

"You say that like she wasn't already perfect." Mom snickered and Aunt Rose smacked her.

"I wasn't saying it like that." She looked at mom, glaring, before looking back at me, "What I meant was that you look even more beautiful today, if that's possible." She winked, "Alice?" She called, looking around the room for her.

"I'm in here, I'm trying to find some clips. God! Why do you always steal my clips, Rose?" She sounded irritated and Aunt Rose snickered.

"Why do always assume it was me?" Aunt Rose started and walked into the bathroom before coming out with a little box full of clips. She rolled her eyes and Alice walked out, scratching her petite arm, looking as embarrassed as ever.

"Actually, Alice, maybe you could leave her hair as it is." Mom came over and fluffed my hair, "It looks perfect the way it is." She smiled at me and Alice took a step back, deliberating on whether to leave it or change it.

"You're right. We'll leave it." She smiled, "Wow, Bella, look at you with your fashion advice." She made a pinching motion towards mom as if pinching her cheeks like she was a baby.

"Don't patronise me." Mom laughed and turned me to look at her, "You okay?" She asked seriously, it'd become a common question nowadays.

"Never better." I smiled, and for once, I was telling the truth. I felt invincible today.

"Just tell me if you don't feel good, okay?" She assured me and I smiled at how motherly she was being. It was actually very interesting to watch her being motherly, over the past year, we've been somewhat good friends.

"Okay! Okay! Enough with the mommy-daughter blah blah, it's a little sickening." Alice laughed and Mom just stuck her tongue out at her, "Wanna see what you look like?" Alice asked and smiled. I just nodded, scared that she'd made me look like Lady Gaga or something.

However, when I looked in the mirror it was nothing like that, it was like the old me was gone, I was bright eyed and beautiful. There were no dark circles under my eyes to remind me that I've had little to no sleep, there was no scar on my neck, my cheeks were warm with a peach colour, I was warm and I was me.

"Thank you, Alice." I smiled accordingly, I knew she'd been waiting for it and she grinned.

"I know, I know." She waved her hand in the air, dismissing my praise. "Anyway, you can stare at yourself later, we're going to be late." She laughed and I giggled.

Aunt Rose came to hug me before whispering in my ear, "Good luck, Ness!" She smiled as she walked out the door, taking Emmett's waiting arm.

"Okay, Jasper's waiting for me, see you down there!" Aunt Alice smiled and kissed my cheek delicately before skipping out the door.

"I'll go get your father." Mom smiled and began walking to the door.

"Hey mom?" I called after her and she turned around, "Thank you." I beamed.

"For what?" She laughed.

"For loving me." I smiled and she looked at me before tackling me with a motherly hug. I laughed at her and she pulled away to look at me before smiling at what she saw and dashing out the door.

I turned around in my dress and looked in the mirror again. This was a new beginning for me, a new beginning for everyone. I twirled to the beat in my head, smiling up at the ceiling and thanking god that I'd made it this far.

I hadn't realised that dad was standing at the door, casually watching me with a smirk on his face. "Look at you." He simply said and I stopped twirling, embarrassed.

"Sorry about that." I laughed and rubbed my arm nervously.

"It's nice to see you happy." He chuckled, "And a little embarrassing." He winked and came into my room, taking my hand and twirling me again. We both laughed, twirling to the unknown melody together before we both stopped and burst out laughing, "There she is." Dad smiled and took my face in his hands. I smiled at him, dropping my eyes. He pulled me into his arms and I felt so safe just standing there with him.

"Okay, time to go." He laughed and made a wing with his arm for me to take. I gladly took it and we walked out the door and down the stairs together. The music started playing and my heart started beating rapidly. This time I was going to do it right.

I took the flower bouquet on the table and held it to my face, smelling the fresh lilies and freesia scents. "You ready?" He asked and I nodded, taking a deep breath before we walked into everyone's line of vision.

I looked at all the happy faces sitting on the benches. The lilac petals scattered along the isle and the simple decadence of silk material along the walls. I took in all my surroundings before my eyes finally reached the podium where the man I loved stood proudly.

A big smile spread across my face when I saw Jacob. He was so handsome in his tuxedo, looking as confident as ever, some would say his ego was a bit too big, but I liked it just the way it was. He stood with his arms clasped in the front, waiting patiently while I walked down the isle to the horribly cliché wedding song.

With each step I took towards Jacob, I felt like more weight was being taken off my shoulders, I felt freer the closer I got to him. When we finally got to the edge of the podium, dad looked at me and smiled before kissing my cheek, "Don't forget to twirl." He smirked and I giggled, letting go of his arm and taking Jacob's big, warm hand. We both stared into each others eyes before Carlisle began.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Renesmee and Jacob." Carlisle spoke from his heart, "The love that these two people share is something rare, it's something that takes time, takes effort, and most of all, endless love." He looked at Jacob and I before continuing, "I'm happy to be here today to celebrate the love that they have found in each other."

I looked at Jacob who stared into my face and smiled, Carlisle's talking had become background noise to us. I stared into his liquid brown eyes and knew I'd found the man that I was going to spend the rest of my life with, he was my lover, my protector, my best friend. He was the man that I'd dreamed of all my life.

I remembered back to last year when I thought he'd died, when we all thought he'd died. I knew he wouldn't leave me, and he didn't. The transfusion took a while to work, as I'd soon learnt, and Carlisle had to extract further blood to try to get rid of the venom, I imagined that it would've been one of the most difficult things he's ever done, and one of the most spontaneous. He knew his stuff.

I remembered how nobody would tell me what had happened I had to forcefully take the phone and call Carlisle. I would've driven there in that instant if I could have moved. I remember how Carlisle was trying to sugar coat the fact that he thought Jacob was dead and how, just before he could say it, Jacob's heart fluttered and he started breathing again.

I didn't know if I dreamt it or not, but I had this undeniable feeling that Jacob was with me when I was unconscious. Nobody believes me to this day, no matter how many times I tried to tell them, but I didn't care, Jacob was with me and we brought each other back to life. It seems so sickly sweet now that I think about it, but that's how it was. Jacob squeezed my hand, listening to my thoughts, and bringing me back to the present.

"Jacob, do you take Renesmee to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Carlisle asked and Jacob smiled at me.

"I do." I felt like it was a huge relief to hear him say it, even though I knew it was coming. I could only imagine how nervous he was about my answer.

I felt everyone lean in, scared of what my answer would be when Carlisle turned to me and started, "Renesmee, do you take Jacob to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" I simply smiled at Jacob, feeling everyone's eyes on me.

"No," I started and the entire audience gasped. Jacob was unaffected, he knew what I was going to say before I said it and smiled, "I will love him long after we are both gone." I grinned and Jacob chuckled. I swear that I heard the entire audience breathe out with relief.

"Would you like to say your vows?" Carlisle looked at Jacob nodded, looking at me.

He took a deep breath before beginning "Renesmee, I have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you, literally." He chuckled, "We've been to hell and back and there was nobody else I would've done it with but you. You're everything to me, and I will love you for the rest of my life and more." He smiled, his vows warmed my heart, I didn't think it was possible for my heart to beat any faster than it already was.

"Renesmee?" Carlisle turned to me and I took a deep breath before starting.

"Jacob, from the moment I realised that I loved you, I knew I would love you for all eternity. You are my protector, my best friend, my rock. You keep me here, smiling, enjoying life. You light up my life because you're the most amazing person I know. You are my everything. I love you." I smiled and he looked at me with his googly puppy eyes.

"The rings?" Carlisle asked and Demi stepped forward to give me Jacobs while Embry stepped forward to give Jacob mine. I held out my hand, grinning while Jacob put the ring on my finger. I did the same for him before looking back at Carlisle and waiting for what was next.

"By the power vested in me, I know pronounce you man and wife." He grinned, "Jacob, you may now kiss your bride." The crowd cheered for us as Jacob pulled my face towards him, kissing me with the utmost passion.

"Eww!" Aunt Alice yelled at us playfully and Jacob pulled away to laugh. They all threw rose petals at us and I felt like the luckiest woman in the world. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me again.

"It's just you and me now." He smiled and I looked into his eyes.

"Just you and me." I grinned and kissed him again. It was one of our first kisses to forever.

* * *

**Okay, I'm still deliberating with the Prologue, what do you think? Yes? No? **  
**If you want it, you know what you gotta do. ;)**


	49. Epilogue

Hey, last chapter guys, hope you enjoy it. (:

* * *

**Epilogue**  
**RPOV**

Today was one of those days where we would just lay in bed all day and watch movies, talking and laughing the way we always did. Jacob had taken a sick day from work after I had asked him to and well, I didn't have anything to do today, in a way, I was quite a useless wife, but I cooked the bacon that he provided, which I guess made me somewhat useful, you can't expect a man to cook his own bacon, especially Jacob.

"I swear to god, we've seen this movie a million times." I moaned as he put in _Scarface_, I could quote Al Pacino word for word, that's how many times we've seen this movie.

"You can never get enough of Scarface, Ness." He looked at me like I was a child and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"C'mon, why not put a classic in, something like _Titanic." _I grinned and he looked at me, shaking his head slowly and face-palming as he did. I just laughed.

"After you forced me to sit through that _Shakespeare In Love _crap, I think I deserve to see someone get shot in the head." He laughed and walked around to the side of the bed, climbing in under the covers and snuggling up to me.

"_Shakespeare In love _is an amazing movie!" I defended and he just laughed as if what I had just said sounded like the most pompous opinion ever.

"You women are all the same, falling for all that mumbo-jumbo crap. You should watch more realistic movies like _Scarface." _He grinned his big goofy grin and I glared at him before surrendering.

The movie started and we both snuggled up to each other under the covers, typical for Jacob to want to see people getting shot with no love story whatsoever, wait, that's not true, Tony and Elvira have a thing going, a very violent, abusive thing but a thing nonetheless.

"See, this is what it's all about." Jacob whispered during the first scene of the movie. I rolled my eyes at him. He had no idea what good movies were.

"This is a terrible opening scene compared to _Titanic. _Just think, we could've been looking at the inside of a ship by now." I laughed and he shook his head.

"You're horrible when it comes to picking quality." He chuckled and kissed my forehead forgivingly.

"I married you, didn't I?" I retorted and he burst out laughing. I had no idea where that came from, but I was good.

"I stand corrected." He winked and I laughed, pressing a small kiss to his lips. It was a while before either of us spoke, we were so engrossed in the movie, despite having seen it over a million times, it still sparked curiosity.

"So, explain why you wanted me to stay at home today?" He laughed when an uninteresting part came on. I tried to think of an excuse in my head but I couldn't. Instead my heart started beating rapidly with my nervousness. I didn't even know why I was so nervous, I knew he'd be happy.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something." I fixated my eyes on the screen, not wanting to look in his eyes, scared that I might change my mind about telling him now.

"Oh no, what have I done?" He laughed and I looked up at him, rolling my eyes. He could tell I was nervous, that's why he was making jokes, it was what he always did to make me feel at ease.

"I just—Well I went to see Carlisle yesterday…" I began and it's like my news got stuck in my throat, I just wanted to spit it out but I felt like all the air rushed out of my lungs.

"Yes… And?" He laughed, urging me to go on. I just took a deep breath and decided I was going to tell him.

"Well, I haven't been feeling well lately, you know that…" I changed my mind about telling him. I was so nervous and I didn't know why.

"Yeah, didn't you think it was food poisoning?" He asked and I nodded, when I didn't continue he laughed, "Okay, what did Carlisle say?" He asked and I took a deep breath, changing my mind again and deciding to tell him.

"Well, it's not food poisoning." I assured and Jacob sighed, knowing that he'd have to urge me on to get anything out of me.

"So, what was wrong?" He asked and looked at me patiently. I took a deep breath and decided to rip it off like a band aid.

"I'm pregnant, Jake." I closed my eyes and waited for his reaction. After a minute of silence I opened my eyes to find Jake grinning next to me.

"Are you sure?" He asked, still smiling widely. I felt so relieved that he was smiling.

"Positive." I chuckled and my little pun, I don't think Jake picked up on it though.

"You're pregnant." He whispered to himself. "You're pregnant." He said again before his eyes widened and he repeated himself a third time, "You're pregnant!" He laughed and kissed me, pulling me into a big hug. "Oh, crap, did I hurt you?" He asked, worried that by hugging me, he'd somehow hurt the little sea monkey.

"I'm fine." I laughed, "You're allowed to hug me, you big goof-ball." I chuckled and kissed him.

"I just—wow—You're pregnant." He shook his head in disbelief. "I'm going to be a dad." His face lit up and I smiled at how enthusiastic he was. "You're going to be a mom." He smirked and I glared at him.

"Correction, I'm going to be a MILF." I winked and he looked at my slyly.

"Well, I'm the only one that's going to be getting in on that action." He grinned and kissed me again, leaning me back on the bed. I took his face in my hands and kissed him back. This was my happily ever after.


	50. Authors Note

**Hey there, my lovelies.**

I just want to thank you for all your support with _Closer To You_, I know that I haven't always been on time with updates and I thank you guys for being so patient and forgiving.

_Closer To You_ has been such a wonderful writing experience and I am actually very sad to have finished it, I never thought the day would come where we would part.

I hope you guys enjoyed it, and recommended it to you friends. ;D

I want to thank all of you that stuck with the story from beginning to end, and all you reviewers that kept me going, you guys are amazing. I want to thank all of the people who joined us along the way and helped me become a better writer, it's been such an amazing experience for me.

I will start _Bakers Delights_ again, soon hopefully, but not right now.

As for _Closer To You_, who knows, there might be a sequel. I have a few ideas brewing in my mind so I might, but I'm not making any promises. If I were to post a sequel, it won't be right now, maybe next year or the year after when I have my own life in order.

Thank you so much, all of you, for making me a better writer and for supporting me with this. It really meant a lot to me and I wish all of you the best of luck with everything. (:

**JustALovelyRomance**


End file.
